Bound By Secrets
by LoudAutomata16
Summary: After years of separation, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne reunite. But Lincoln has his secrets, and begins to tell Ronnie Anne about the stories of him and his sisters after she left Royal Woods.
1. Reunion

**Well, my first time writing something like this... here goes...**

 **So this is a story I've had in mind for a long while, and while some of the specific details have shifted and changed, the premise was always consistent; A story of what happened with Lincoln and his sisters after Ronnie Anne moved away. After wondering what to do with it for a long time, I decided to finally give it a shot (Plus, I was convinced by a friend to stop being a pussy about the whole thing and just get it out there).**

 **So, just for fair warning; this story will contain incest, a possible harem, mental illness, obsession, sex, language that would get your mouth scrubbed out with soap for, and some violent content. But don't assume this will be a completely dark story. I like to think of it as a mix of darker and lighter stuff (though keep in mind, I've found my standards to be a bit screwy).**

 **All I can do is ask that you give it a chance, and find out for yourself.**

* * *

Ronnie Anne Santiago was not a patient person.

That's what the young woman realized as she looked out the window of the diner, watching and staring as crowds of people walked past the small establishment. It was a particularly dark and rainy Friday night in Royal Woods, though perhaps that was just her perception of what was going on outside. The managers of the 1950s styled diner that Ronnie Anne was currently sitting in had ordered the installation of more darkly tinted windows, likely for nothing more than aesthetic purposes. Ronnie Anne couldn't deny there was an appeal, but also couldn't deny how frustrated she was that it, along with the soft raindrops and slight mist, clouded her perception of what was going on outside.

For she was waiting for someone. Had been, for a long time. While she had only been waiting at the diner for about half an hour, the truth was she had been waiting for years for one certain snow haired boy.

And now she was gazing at the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of him, so she could prepare to yell at him for keeping her waiting.

 _Maybe yelling isn't the best way to greet a friend after 8 years apart,_ Ronnie's more compassionate and considerate side told her.

 _Fuck off,_ the aggressive and confrontational side responded.

Ronnie Anne grinned slightly. She hoped, for Lincoln's sake more than hers, that he would arrive while the softer side she hated to admit existed still held a little sway over her.

And as that thought crossed her mind, he burst in.

Lincoln Loud, a healthy nineteen years of age, practically rammed down the front door of the diner, his eyes glancing widely around, looking for the Hispanic woman he had agreed to meet with.

The dark blue jacket that he wore over his usual orange shirt was completely drenched with rainwater, but Ronnie's eyes looked more upward, towards his hair. It was also sopping wet, tiny droplets dripping from his hair onto his body and the floor. It almost looked like he had just emerged from a shower, Ronnie realized with a small blush. The young woman turned away slightly; she wanted to be angry at him. And it was hard to be angry at someone when he never looked more handsome to her.

The gasping young man turned his head in her direction, and the look of desperation and worry completely evaporated on his facial expression, replaced instead with happiness and fondness, bringing more red to the woman's face. He began to approach her at the corner of the diner, his arms swaying at his sides, giving Ronnie a good look at how tall he had become. When they were younger, they had stood at roughly the same height, but Ronnie now recognized that those days were over, especially as she stood up herself.

"Lincoln, I can't believe after all this tim-" the scolding she planned on giving the young man was cut short when Lincoln immediately wrapped his arms around Ronnie, pulling her in for a hug that somehow managed to warm Ronnie Anne, despite the cold water on Lincoln's body. She found her head slightly touching the bottom of his chin, causing the height difference to become more apparent to her, as she felt completely enveloped by Lincoln.

And though she wouldn't admit it to anyone, least of all herself, she loved the feeling of being with him, especially after so long. The fires of anger that had built up inside her calmed gently, and became small embers of warmth.

"Ronnie… I missed you so much," he whispered to her, and those embers leapt to both of their faces.

"Awww," she heard the waitress, a fat elderly woman with hair almost as white as Lincoln's, go behind them, which caused the two to separate from their embrace.

"L-Lincoln," Ronnie struggled to find her voice, but quickly managed to do so, "We barely speak for years, and the first thing you do is call me over to an anachronistic diner to h-hug me? I ought to call the police on you."

Lincoln chuckled softly. "Sorry, Ronnie Anne."

The young woman calmed slightly as he said that, and quickly cleared her throat. "I'll let it slide once, because we were friends before."

"Friends before?" Lincoln asked, "Aren't… aren't we still friends?"

Ronnie sighed. "We were friends years ago, but we've barely spoken since."

"Right, but… you came to Royal Woods. Because we wanted to see each other…"

"I came for a lot of reasons," Ronnie said, though the sudden despondent look on Lincoln's face made her reconsider her words, "Though… you were high on the list of reasons," she said with a slight blush, glancing away from the young man.

Lincoln smiled softly at her, before frowning slightly. "I'll assume another reason is what happened with Lori, right?"

Ronnie swallowed, and nodded her head, her ponytail bouncing up and down as she did. "A lot of why I'm back here is because of your family. After what happened to Lori… well, Bobby hasn't been much the same. He's gone through depressions and denials and the whole wide range of emotions. I tried to help him through, but… he really loved your sister, Lincoln."

"I know," Lincoln said gently, "He was one of the kindest guys I ever gotten to know. I don't doubt for a minute…"

"Which brings me here. With you, Lincoln. I… I need to get a clear picture of what happened. What happened with you? And Lori. And your entire family."

The young man rubbed his shaven chin in thought, considering it. He almost considered turning her down and threatening to stand up and leave if they didn't change the topic to something else, but one glance over at her, at her large, beautiful brown eyes made his foundation weaken. Lincoln finally nodded and took a seat on one of the stools before the window, Ronnie Anne sitting beside him.

He glanced over his shoulder, at the older lady standing behind the register. He raised two fingers in the air and shouted "Two coffees, please," at her. She nodded, and began to prepare the two hot drinks. Pouring the bitter liquid into two small white cups, placing them on small plates and bringing them to the young man and woman.

"You people are fast," he said jokingly to the elderly waitress.

"Remember that when you give me my generous tip. And I know it will be generous," she responded, placing the coffee on the counter in front of the two of them, before turning away and back to her original place behind the counter.

"Yes ma'am," Lincoln whispered as he grabbed the handle of the cup, and brought it closer to his lips. He poured the coffee into his mouth, the warm liquid helping his nerves slightly. He turned back to the Latina woman, and all he really wanted to do was admire her; the way her eyes shined with a passion and fury, the way she bit her lip when she was feeling impatient, the way a long, bold strand of her dark hair covered a part of her welcoming face… Lincoln knew what he had to say was going to upset her, so he smiled softly as he studied what a beautiful woman she had grown to become. If he ever had a regret, it was that he couldn't be there to have grown up with her...

"Ronnie Anne," he said, her name heavy in his voice, "What I'm going to tell you won't be pleasant for you to hear. I'm actually scared, if I'm being honest. I know you might view me, and my family, in a new and different light. We've… I've held a lot of secrets, from you and from the rest of the world," he swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing in its place, "So, Ronnie Anne, you're going to hear the story about our lives… my life, after your mother took you to the city."

Ronnie Anne nodded confidently, and Lincoln smiled.

"Well, let's start where every story starts; the beginning. You see, a long time ago, there was an event known as the Big Bang, where many cosmologists believe…"

Ronnie Anne smacked Lincoln on his arm, and the young man grinned playfully at her.

"I'm not in the mood Lame-O," she growled through her teeth.

"Glad you still remember that old nickname," Lincoln said as he rolled his eyes, but another fist made by Ronnie Anne made the young man flinch slightly. He put his arms defensively, "Okay, okay. Let's skip ahead a few billion years…"

* * *

Lincoln Loud lay on the couch in his living room as he usually did during the afternoon, the remote control in his hands as he flipped from channel to channel, searching for anything to take his mind off the events of earlier that week. He wasn't looking for high class programming or some award winning television drama… he was completely fine with watching even trash if it was good.

But good trashy television was not to be had on the Loud House's cable box, as Lincoln switched the TV off and was left his thoughts.

Thoughts about one girl.

Ronnie Anne.

The girl who had shown up into his life, stole his heart, and moved away with it to another city…

* * *

"Aww," said the adult Ronnie Anne teasingly.

"Please don't interrupt," Lincoln said, his face flushing crimson as he continued…

* * *

Now the young boy felt more alone than ever, with one of his closest friends, especially one of his closest female friends (and he often thought of her as a girl, much to his embarrassment) had departed Royal Woods. He sighed again as he recalled that his other best friend, Clyde McBride (who he did _not_ think of as a woman) was absent for the afternoon, at a dentist appointment. He wondered if the dentist Clyde was with was Dr. Feinstein or his mother. Maybe he could call in with his mother to check.

His mind then drifted to thoughts about his sisters. He glanced up at the ceiling, listening to the loud buzz that was occurring above his head; a mix of different voices, sounds and noises that all ten of his sisters were busy creating. Lincoln shrugged. "I guess that's why they call us the Loud House," he said to himself, as he chose to get up from the couch and walk up the stairs, his hands gliding along the woodwork as he reached the top. The young eleven year old stood in the hallway, and listened to his sisters.

From Lori, he could hear her talking loudly on the phone with her friend, though you wouldn't know if you heard her. She spoke abrasively and angrily, though Lincoln knew she didn't mean it. His eldest sister was under a lot of pressure, he realized, with preparations for her future, specifically college, in mind. In addition, she was dealing with much the same pain as he was, when the Santiagos left for the city. Perhaps moreso, as Bobby and her were in an actual relationship, rather than him and Ronnie Anne trying to figure it out between themselves. He felt sympathy for his eldest sister, and perhaps she did as well, as Lori seemed more content to spend time with him than usual. They needed each other as they dealt with their friends' leaving, he figured.

From Leni, he could hear her slamming her body into the wall over and over, clearly even more confused than usual about the matter. The fashion obsessed girl had never been the smartest of the bunch, but she was always the sweetest and kindest, that everyone could agree on. Thus, she often stood in as a motherly figure, especially to the younger siblings like the twins and Lily.

From Luna, he could hear her aggressively singing rock lyrics in a British accent while playing on her axe. Luna had an interesting role in the family; while it was clear that Lori was in charge no matter what, it was also clear that Luna 'out ranked' Leni, in a sense, something that no other sibling did to their older sibling. But that rarely came to her mind, as the rocker girl was far more fond of her music than a weird sense of power in the family structure. Aside from that, she had kinder moments with her younger siblings, much like Leni. Though she was often prone to outbursts and threats than her blonde older sister, Lincoln recalled with a bit of a shrug.

From Luan, he could hear her repeating jokes to herself over and over, amusing herself and presumably memorizing them for upcoming events. Luan was incredibly passionate about making people laugh, as she considered it one of the purest delights in the world, and she took her jokes and pranks very seriously, practicing and training for them to be their absolute best, yet still having a fun sensibility about her. Yet, there were moments that the young girl went through that made Lincoln, and a few others, question whether she was completely in control...

From Lynn, he could hear her kicking a soccer ball at the wall, the loud bounces of the sphere drowned out by her cheering for herself. If there was one thing everyone knew, it was that there was nothing Lynn Jr. enjoyed more than athletic activity, but Lincoln had another way of viewing her. Lynn was one of his closer siblings; not only in terms of age, but also in that they had a unique bond together, enjoying spending time with each other despite the many fights that ensued between them. Perhaps it was a balance; Lynn was incredibly tomboyish, while Lincoln wasn't as strong as most boys should have been. She was the yin to his yang. Or maybe the yang to his yin. He forgot which was which.

From Lucy, he could hear her reciting her dark and morbid poetry, filled to the brim with depressing themes and dark imagery of death, despair and the supernatural, so long as it pertained to vampires and ghosts rather than elves and fairies. She had a calm maturity for her age, but was still unfortunately withdrawn from the family, usually only confiding in Lincoln, Lynn and occasionally Luan. Otherwise, she had taken up a new hobby of lurking around the house, spying on her siblings and their activities for her own purposes. Purposes that everyone was comfortable being unaware of.

From Lana and Lola, he could hear their bickering and shouting, mostly aimed at each other. Out of the roommates, they were the strangest match up, the most different in terms of personality; one prim and proper, the other dirty and muddy. Lincoln was surprised they could even share a room, much less be very close friends, despite their constant arguing. He was incredibly fond of them, as they most often turned to him for comfort and to settle their disputes, and he had bonded greatly with them.

From Lisa, he could beakers shaking and chemicals exploding, as they often did in her room. She was without a doubt one of the smartest of the Louds, capable of producing a wide array of inventions, and it was often joked that she could do anything except create time travel, which gave Lisa a new goal; to find a way to travel through time to the past, just to spite her siblings. But outside of general sciences, the girl was highly skilled in the fields of psychology, human social interactions and societal studies, skills that she would gladly employ to her advantage against her siblings. But she still loved them, and had only their best interests in mind. At least, Lincoln hoped so.

And finally, came Lily. What could be said about little baby Lily, other than that she was the most beloved member of the family? In fact, it was widely agreed that if anyone of the siblings were asked "Who is your favorite sibling?" then the only acceptable answers were the sibling that asked you, and Lily. The baby had shown a surprising intelligence already, perhaps influenced by her time spent with her genius roommate, but the fact remained that the baby could solve puzzles too complicated for toddlers, pick on phrases and use them appropriately, and generally show signs of intelligence that, while not at Lisa's level, still revealed a certain degree of intelligence. Lincoln had high hopes for her.

They all did.

* * *

"Um, Lame-O… I already know your family. I haven't been here for a while, but it's hard to forget some of them."

"Of course, but see, I listened a few of our general traits, some things that I feel you should keep in mind, because, Ronnie Anne, the truth is our lives were far more complicated than what I listened."

"What?"

"You see, everything that I just listed," Lincoln said as he took another sip of coffee, before setting it down and reaching for a nearby packet of sugar, "is just an image we may have accidentally created for ourselves. The truth is… there were secrets lying in there, and relationships far more complicated than anything you could imagine."

"I-I'm confused," she said.

"My point is… there were things going on behind the scenes. I'll talk more about them as I go along, but... let's just get back to where we were. If I recall correctly, I was about to get a phone call from the President…"

"Enough with the jokes, Lincoln," she said in an aggressive tone.

Lincoln sighed wearily. "You know, Ronnie, you really need to lighten up…"

* * *

As Lincoln stood at the top of the stairwell, he noticed the sound of the soccer ball Lynn was using had stopped, and a few moments later, the young brunette tomboy had opened the door to her room and left. She did a few stretches outside her door, preparing her arms and legs for even more exercise (she relished the thought with a grin) before she caught sight of her brother.

"Hey, Linc. What are you doing by the stairs?" she asked.

Lincoln decided to be honest with his older sister. "I don't really have anything to do right now, so…"

"Great!" Lynn said excitedly, rushing up to his side, "So that means you're free right now. So you can come jogging with me, right bro?"

"Jogging?" the white haired boy asked, in a tone that clearly indicated that he would rather not.

The athlete nodded her head, small beads of sweat flying from her hair to his shirt, much to his discomfort. "Come on, Linc, let's go jogging together. It'll be fun. You know you want to spend more time with your favorite older sister," she said a bit teasingly.

Lincoln was about to give her a clear and refusing "No!" but when he faced her to tell her, he found himself staring right into her puppy dog eyes. Her dark brown eyes, the color of amber, widened to meet his blue eyes, pulling him in closer. She even employed a new technique of slightly quivering her lip, and Lincoln found himself unable to deny his sister.

"Alright, Lynn, I'll go jogging with you," the young man agreed reluctantly. Lynn pumped her arm in victory, and threw her arm around her brother shoulder drawing him in closer, hugging him with a huge grin on her face. Lincoln felt their faces press together, the soft warmth from her cheeks transferring a little to his, and his arm lightly brushing against her chest by accident. Even though it was less than a second, Lincoln could register and feel the softness of his older sister's maturing breast.

But it was only a second, as Lynn released her brother from her grip, ending the contact between them.

"I betcha I'll reach the edge of the block before you do," she said, throwing her younger brother to the side slightly as she bolted down the stairs. Lincoln shook his head violently, disgusted with himself for entering that trance. He glanced over at his sporty sister, rolling his eyes at his sister's competitiveness, and followed her out the door, opting to just blame hormones and emotions and put it behind him.

And yet, the pleasant sensation lingered on his skin...

* * *

"So I wouldn't put it behind me. And that jog, Ronnie Anne, would be the start of something between me and her that would change everything," Lincoln said, calmly taking another sip of his coffee, and scowling. He never liked the bitter hot drink, if he was being honest with himself. He reached over to grab more sugar, but found that he had already taken the last one, much to his dismay.

Ronnie eyed him questioningly after his last statement. "What do you mean?"

"You remember how I explained that me and my sister Lynn had a bit of a close relationship?"

The Hispanic woman nodded, and Lincoln chuckled slightly.

"Well… since I'm admitting things here… let's just say it gets just a little closer…"

* * *

 **I know this chapter didn't have much going on per se, but this was just to establish the basic elements of this story. From now on, the chapters will focus more on Lincoln's life. This was more of a prologue than a Chapter One, and honestly, I wanted to see people's reactions before I went any further with this.**

 **Well, thank you for reading. Any reviews and comments are highly welcome. I hope I'll be able to continue with this, but I'd be lying if I said there wasn't hesitancy.**


	2. Closer Than Brother and Sister Part 1

**Wow, this story actually did better than I thought it would. Here I thought it was going to blow up in my face. Thank you all so much, whether you faved and followed or just read it over.**

 **Anyways, actual Author's Notes at the bottom.**

* * *

The duo returned to their front door as the sky was painted orange and purple by the setting sun. As usual, Lincoln was exhausted by the long run around the neighborhood (multiple times). His face was tinted red as he gasped and sputtered for air, clutching his knees for support. He stared at the patch of dirt he stood directly on top of, watching as beads of sweat rained down onto the ground from his face and hair, dampening it into mud.

Then he gazed back up to his athletic sister. If anything, the hard exercise seemed to invigorate her to do more. She stood boldly and triumphantly on the porch of the Loud House, grinning with pride as she began the stretches she performed after exercise. Lincoln didn't understand how she maintained the energy. She looked like she was in a similar place as him; sweaty, tired, slightly gasping for air to fill her lungs as he watched her chest rise and fall with the effort to suck in more oxygen. But the girl had no fatigue in her expressions, something that fascinated and confused her brother.

Eventually, Lynn paused from her arm stretching and looked down to her hunched over brother, their eyes meeting. He weakly smiled at her, attempting to hide his tiredness, but that didn't fool his sister.

"Jeez, Linc, you look like you just did Tour de France without the bike," she commented.

"Not my *gasp* fault I don't *exhale* have the same ener-energy," he finally ended.

Lincoln watched as the grin slowly faded from his sister's face, and was instead replaced with a look of concern. His first thought, surprisingly, was panic. He was now worried that he may have revealed some kind of weakness in front of her. He felt a little confused by that fact; he was well aware that Lynn knew he wasn't an Olympian figure, so why did he… why did he suddenly not want to seem weak in front of her?

As for his sister, she slowly descended the porch back down to her brother, and raised her arm. Lincoln immediately flinched expecting the usual 'Two for flinching' followed by Lynn giving him two heavy blows to the arm. But those punches didn't come. Lincoln opened his eyes and looked back to the jock, and saw her instead frown slightly.

"Lincoln," she started, in a softer and calmer tone than usual, "It's not about energy. It's about determination. Do you think I started out on day one knocking balls out of the park? No. I had to work towards it."

Then, slowly, a soft grin bloomed on her features, and the girl struck an almost graceful pose of confidence, her fist in the air as she said "Just stick with me, Linc, and you'll be able to do it. I know you can. Why else would I be dragging you along with me to run around the neighborhood?"

"To punish me for not letting you watch the game last night?" Lincoln offered with a light smile.

Lynn gave a hoarse laugh, a sound that Lincoln found incredibly satisfying in his ear. He beamed at her, and felt a pleasant beating of drums in his chest as he gazed up at the older girl. The sun was setting directly behind her thick auburn hair, and his eyes began to… notice her, in that new light. Her skin appeared slightly darker than it was, looking a bit more tan than usual. The freckles on her cheeks, a trait they both shared, almost seemed to glow brighter with a slight luminescent quality. Lincoln's eyes, consciously or unconsciously, began to move down Lynn's body, noticing every curve and angle, from her chest to her hips to her legs. He felt his face begin to warm slightly, with a heat that was both pleasing and painful to feel.

At that moment, he looked at his sister, and she looked perfect in his eyes.

For a split second, she almost… almost looked like Ronnie Anne…

And it was with that thought that Lincoln swallowed heavily and felt his blue eyes widen in realization.

"Anyways," he heard Lynn say, tearing him away from his thoughts, "Thanks for being a sport, today, bro. And even if you think you did bad today… it wasn't that bad," she snickered again, this time with more mocking, "Though you should've seen yourself in some places. You sounded like an old cartoon car with your wheezing and sputtering."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it," Lincoln said, turning away from his sister's gaze. He saw her shadow approach him, and flinched again, this time knowing the punch was coming…

Instead, he felt himself be hoisted slightly into the air with a small yelp, looking down to see his strong sister hugging him so tightly and affectionately that she didn't notice that she was raising him into the air.

She set the boy back down on the ground after she heard him yelp, and brought her lips to his face, kissing him on his right cheek. The touch of her lips cooled his burning cheek, creating an indescribable mixing of hot and cold that sent an electrified tingle down the young boy's body. Lynn pulled back slightly, towards his ear and whispered, in the most loving and sisterly tone she could manage;

"Don't think I didn't notice you flinching."

She laughed mischievously as she punched him twice on his shoulder, and pulled away from him towards the door to their house. She grabbed the doorknob, and turned around to her younger brother. "Don't let it bother you, bro. I gotta be the giver of tough love around here," she said with an affirmative nod, opening the door for herself and pointing towards the inside with her head, her long ponytail swishing through the air as she did.

Her words did not register with her brother, who simply followed her into the house without saying a word. As he watched Lynn close the door behind them and bound away, rushing up the stairs towards her room, Lincoln had only one thought swirling in his mind.

"Oh my God… I'm in love with Lynn…" he whispered so quietly, it may as well have been a breath.

* * *

"Wha… What?" Ronnie Anne said, back in the present. Her brown eyes were wide in shock, as she gazed at the young man, "You fell in love with your sister? And out of all your sisters Lynn? I mean, if it were one of your older sisters like Lori or Leni I'd maybe understand (what am I talking about? That's still weird), but she was practically your age. And she reminded you of me? What were you…"

Lincoln sighed and rolled his eyes, before slowly curling his index finger, pointing towards the cup of coffee on the table before her.

"Ronnie, you're babbling," he said, "Take a sip, it might help."

The young woman stopped and put her finger through the handle of the cup. She stared poisonous daggers at the white haired man as she drank from the cup, though she soon became enamored with the warm aroma and flavor. Unlike Lincoln, she didn't have a problem with coffee, so she found the taste a bit more comforting and relaxing than he would.

It's almost funny; the whole point of coffee is to energize people, but Ronnie Anne had drunk so much throughout her teenage years that it barely held an effect anymore, and could even be considered soothing.

However, she was still glancing aggressively at the young man before her, though she was silent, which Lincoln took as a sign to explain himself.

"When you… left, I was at a… bit of a low point, you might say," Lincoln started explaining, keeping his voice as calm and neutral as he could to not upset her or set her off, "I felt a bit disoriented, and… well, Lynn was there for me at that time. And remember; this was… I was basically on the cusp of puberty. What can I say, Ronnie? My heart was under siege," he said with a sly wink aimed at the readers.

Ronnie Anne still seemed perturbed by Lincoln's admissions of incestuous feelings for his older sister, causing a twinge of guilt in his mind. While these parts of his life had never been completely normalized, he did still have a feeling of acceptance about them, something that most people would not, and Ronnie Anne especially would not, due to her ties with Lincoln and the Louds.

"Just… keep going…" Ronnie Anne ordered him in a tired tone.

"Ronnie, if this is bothering you…"

"Just. Keep. Going," she repeated, more forcefully. Lincoln nodded and coughed into his hand, clearing his throat. He grabbed his glass and lifted it to drink, but as he looked inside he found that he had already drank all the contents.

"Well, I'm going to need a refill. I wonder if they have hot cocoa. I like that better than coffee," he whispered the second part to himself, but it came out a little too loud by accident.

"Baby," Ronnie Anne spat.

Lincoln grinned with a mix of amusement and nervousness. He had almost forgotten how feisty the Hispanic woman could be. It was one of the things that brought them together, he supposed.

"Opposites attract," he said softly to himself, a bit forlornly, before clearing his throat to continue, "Well, like I said, the jog we went on awakened feelings inside me. Made me feel like... maybe we could be closer than brother and sister. But for a long while, I wanted the opposite; to be as far away from her as possible…"

* * *

Lynn wasn't the most observant of the Louds. She usually glanced over small details around the house, and wasn't one to fully understand moods and feelings when it came to her family members. That being said, she was not stupid, as many would like to judge. So she could tell something was wrong with her little brother. She could tell something had been wrong with him for an entire week...

The quality time that the two occasionally shared was completely dead. Lynn's usual barging into his room as he read comics to ask for a partner for her activities yielded different results, as the young boy would scream with shock as she did, and she even noticed his arms attempting to cover his almost naked body, as though he suddenly had developed a sense of shame about being in front of her in nothing but underwear. At first, she thought it was the same way with all of his sisters, but she watched time and time again as Lola, Lana and Leni disturbed him in that state, and he behaved as normally as ever.

But it wasn't just his comic time. Whenever they formed a line outside the bathroom, Lynn would sometimes glance back to the small room down the hall, and notice Lincoln peeking out with his eye, watching them, and only leaving when she entered the bathroom. The moment she would exit, he would rush past her with a quick "OkthanksLynn," slamming the door shut and locking it. When they all got into Vanzilla, Lincoln would wait outside for everyone to enter, and then sit in the one seat that was farthest from her.

But that wasn't the worst part to her. The worst part was... his eyes. The soft, caring eyes, once filled with brotherly love, now seemed conflicted and confused. Every time they accidentally locked sights, she saw it.

And it pained her.

But as was said before, the girl was not stupid. The time for her to make sure her younger brother was alright would come soon. One special night, in fact, when the patriarch of the Loud House, Lynn Sr., obtained a promotion at the Russian-Hawaiian fusion restaurant he worked at; Aloha Comrade. It was a time of celebration for his family, as they sat down to eat a specially made chocolate cake, baked by Lynn Sr. himself (he was well aware of his daughters' affection for cake). The Louds all sat at the long dinner table, and as usual, Lincoln sat in the opposite corner from his sporty sister.

"Well, kids," said Lynn Sr. in his usual jovial tone, as he entered onto his family with a large brown cake in his hands, "Who's ready for some haze-Lynn-ut cake?"

"Ha ha. Good one, Dad," said Luan, always the one to appreciate her father's humor. The man smiled and let his eyes wander around the table, counting each of his family members. 9... 10... 11... 12...

12?

"Hey, kids, does anyone know where Lucy is?" he asked. The rest of his children glanced around the table, checking for their raven haired sibling. Lynn Jr. smacked herself in the forehead; she had been so preoccupied thinking about Lincoln that she didn't even notice her roommate wasn't there. She prepared to stand from her chair and offer to get Lucy, but someone else had already beaten her to the punch.

"I'll go get her right now, Dad. It's not like her to miss out on fudge cake," Lincoln said as he got up from his seat. Over at her side of the table, Lynn sighed; she suspected that part of the reason he wanted to fetch Lucy himself was because it gave him a little excuse to be away from her.

"No need, bro. I go fetch the scary dudette," Luna offered. Lincoln shook his head.

"It's fine, really. You can all start eating the cake without us."

"Way ahead of you, Lincoln," Lana said as she had already cut herself a crude, uneven slice of the cake.

"Lana," her mother scolded, while Lily just laughed and clapped for her sister in her tiny baby chair. Lincoln smiled at the scene; he loved his family. He really did. Even if the love for one of its members was a forbidden, painful non-platonic form of love...

He shook his head and grit his teeth, hoping to rid himself of the thoughts. He turned away from his family and left the kitchen, bounding towards the stairs. Lynn watched him leave with some sadness in her eyes...

Why was he being so distant?

"Don't be so fucking melodramatic, Lynn," she said, trying to reinvigorate herself into her older spirit, "Come on, Lynn. When you have a problem, don't just mope about it. You do something about it. Lincoln wants to avoid you... confront him head on. Maybe he'll tell you what's wrong when you knock down his door with a charge down the hall," she said, giggling at the thought. The sporty girl nodded to herself; she knew what she had to do. Before he goes to bed, try and talk to him about his problems.

 _What could possibly go wrong?_ Lynn thought, smiling as she grabbed herself a piece of cake.

* * *

Meanwhile, said brother was on the second story of the house, standing in the middle of the hall as he called out for his Gothic younger sister.

"Lucy!" he cried out.

"In here," he heard a quiet voice come from... Lynn and Lucy's room. The white haired boy gulped nervously.

That was the room Lynn slept in. The room with... her scent. Her smell would be lingering through the air, a smell that, despite it's sourness and true awfulness, was mixed with sweet and sisterly affection for him. Lincoln knew if he went in, he might start getting some weird thoughts.

Still, he walked towards the door, left slightly ajar, presumably by Lucy, and peaked inside. He saw his younger sister, sitting on the floor, with her purple turban on top of her head. A small table was before her, with a deck of cards stacked on top.

"Hey Lucy… what are you doing up here? We're about to start eating cake," Lincoln said to her.

The young girl shook her head. "There are things more important in this world than cake, dear brother," she said ominously.

"Even if the cake is chocolate with small pieces of Snickers bars on top," Lincoln offered.

"Even more."

Lincoln sighed; he knew that he wasn't going to get her anywhere until he played on of her silly games. He knew the type; some kind of weird tarot reading that starts out vague and then only makes sense as time goes on and things start happening to him. He promised himself he would never trust those readings again after the incident with the park. Still, she was his younger sister, and he felt obligated to go along with her interests. "Alright," Lincoln said as he sat down on the floor before the table, looking directly at her, "What's going on up here?"

Lucy sighed. As in, she verbalized her sigh. "Sigh. Lincoln, as I awoke on this hallowed day, I decided to give you a reading, to see into your near future. And as I did, well…"

Lucy pulled a card from the deck and placed it on the small clothed table before her, face down. She slowly turned it so that they could see which card she had pulled from the deck. Lincoln looked with interest, before he got a clear view of the artwork on the card, to which he gave a quick gasp. The card depicted a small family of what were presumably monarchy, given the crowns on their heads, as one lay flat on the ground, standing above him an armored figure atop a horse. Only the armored figure was not a brave knight. The face visible from the helmet did not even resemble a human. It was that of an exposed skull, the common depiction of…

"Death," Lucy whispered grimly.

"W-what does it mean?" Lincoln asked nervously. Wait, why was he nervous. He didn't believe this tarot card shit. Who cares what it meant, right?

Right?

"Despite the name and the depiction, this card actually does not imply death," Lucy explained to her slightly nervous brother, "this card has a different and more symbolic meaning. It isn't the death of a person, but rather of the current situation. This card, Lincoln, means change."

"Change?" Lincoln repeated, feeling quite stupid after doing so.

"Yes. Change. As in there will be great change in the near future," Lucy said softly, "But that isn't the strange part. The strange part is that every time I've selected a card after I shuffled, I got the same card."

"You got Death each time?"

Lucy nodded. "Edwin and I couldn't make sense of it. The cards were telling us that change was coming, but it wouldn't tell us if it would be positive or negative. All I can say is this Lincoln; everything is going to change."

Lincoln swallowed nervously, and seemed visibly distressed by the reading. Lucy felt a wave of guilt wash over her; here she was, scaring her older brother with occultist knowledge that even she barely understood. She reached over the table and placed her small white hand over his arm. Lincoln looked up, and Lucy gave him a small reassuring smile. "It's okay, Lincoln," Lucy said softly, "No matter what change the fates throw at us, I… I will always stand by your side."

Lincoln looked down at her hand, touching his, and felt a sense of relaxation and ease. He looked back to his sister, and smiled at her. "Thank you, Lucy. For... the reading, I guess."

"Consider it a gift, for knowledge is the greatest present," Lucy said as she removed her purple turban and placed it on the table, next to her cards.

Lincoln frowned mockingly at her. "Knowledge? That's it? Come on, Lucy, I know a better gift than creepy card knowledge."

"What's that?"

Lincoln grinned as he stood up off the ground, and opened his arms. "You could give your big bro a hug," he said teasingly.

"N-no thanks," Lucy said as she got up and took a step back.

"Come on, Lucy, you know you want to…"

"Lincoln, please, I'm getting too old for-" Lucy was cut off by her brother grabbing her and pulling her in for a warm embrace, as she felt her face begin to redden as Lincoln's hug tightened on her. He rested his head on top of her's and smiled warmly when he felt his sister slowly return the embrace. "Come on, Luce, you're never too old to give your brother a hug," he whispered softly to her.

"Sigh. I-I guess so. I love you, Lincoln."

"I love you too, Lucy," he said as he pulled away from her, though he still held onto her hand, as he started dragging her towards the door to go outside. "Let's go, Luce. There's a whole party downstairs," he said kindly to her. Lucy nodded and Lincoln turned around to lead her out of her room. If he had taken just a moment to look back, he would have seen her eyeing her tarot cards again, with a subtle look of discomfort and worry crossing her face. He would have also seen a delicate and sweet blush encroaching on her pale cheeks when she looked back to see them holding hands…

But Lincoln didn't; he was just surprised and happy that his thoughts didn't go back to Lynn...

* * *

"So Lucy had just left me with a warning, or at least some kind of attempt at a warning. I wasn't entirely convinced that her tarot reading were actually… true, but she had such a sincere belief about it that I had to listen. Plus, things were changing, so… I kept it in the back of my mind..."

"You didn't really believe this stuff, did you? I mean, as much of a Lame-O as you are…"

"Looking back to that day, I did think one thing; how did Lucy know I specifically would have gone to get her? I mean, in our large family, anyone could have went upstairs to fetch her. And yet… she had her cards fully set up and prepared for me," Lincoln said, scratching his temple.

"Coincidence," said Ronnie Anne dismissively. She wasn't completely faithless in stuff like this; she came from a fairly Catholic family and even had a grandmother that would wave around herbs and incenses to ward off demons and evil spirits. But still, the idea of tarot specifically didn't appeal to her beliefs, a fact that she showed with her disapproving expression.

But that didn't stump Lincoln's confidence. "Ronnie, something you'll learn about my sister Lucy is… out of all my sisters, she was the one with the most mysterious air about her. I'll tell you more about that later, but for now, let's get back to what happened later that same night…"

* * *

Lincoln closed the door behind him, as he prepared to go to sleep. He kicked off his shoes and socks, and removed his usual orange shirt and blue jeans. He then put on his orange pajamas, slipping his head through the hole turning to finally end the day and get a decent night's rest.

He slipped into his bed, covering himself with the blanket and grabbing his beloved stuffed rabbit Bun Bun. He kissed the little toy and raised it above his head, smiling playfully as he did.

"Ah, Bun Bun," he said, "I'm glad that you're always there for me after a tiring day."

 _You mean like you are for Lynn?_ a voice went in his head. Lincoln frowned slightly; he was a very observant kid, and he paused with playing with his stuffed animal for a moment to reflect on the past week...

Specifically when it came to her.

He watched as his sister Lynn, who he loved with every part of his soul, slowly change how she looked at him. Due to his efforts to avoid her, he watched as the normally playful and careless Lynn went into worry and confusion as to why her only brother was dodging her. He could see the pain and panic in her warm coffee colored eyes, the few times he dared to gaze at her. A sudden surge of aching hit his chest. He felt that all he wanted now was to make her happy. To see her smile that beautiful smile at him again was all he needed.

"But I can't," he whispered, "I just can't... talk to her..."

He brought Bun Bun closer to his chest, cuddling the small toy for comfort. The softness of the toy brought a small smile to Lincoln's face, which soon became a small chuckle. Here he was, a boy slowly transitioning into a man, already with his eyes out for girls... and he was in bed with a stuffed toy pressed against him. He didn't mind, though... it was nice to have something to remind him of simpler times...

Lincoln was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a quick, successive knocking at the door. He gave a curious glance, wondering who it could be, before he laughed slightly.

"It's probably Lana. She must have had... like a bad dream or something. Like that one where she dreamt Mom and Dad split us into superhero and supervillain teams," he said to himself as he reached for the handle, and opened it wide, expecting to see his tomboyish sister...

Only for another tomboyish sister to take her place.

When Lincoln saw that it was Lynn at his door, he flinched and took a step back. "L-Lynn," he stuttered, "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Lincoln, we need to talk," she said, quickly entering his room and closed the door behind her with the agility that people expected from Lynn Loud Jr.

Lynn paused as she took a small breath, slowing down and mentally preparing for what came next. Lincoln's bedroom was completely dark, save for a small silvery beam of moonlight shining through his small window, making a faint light on the bed. Lynn chose to sit down on the mattress and patted it on her right side, suggesting to Lincoln to sit down next to her. The young boy cringed uncomfortably as she did, and even in the dark, Lynn could see his face begin to glow a soft crimson.

"Lincoln," she growled a bit aggressively, in her typical demanding tone. Eventually, he caved in, slowly approaching his older sister and taking his seat next to her on the bed. He shied away from her sight, though, and mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?" Lynn asked.

"Why... why are you here, Lynn? It's nighttime. You should be in your room..." he protested, a bit louder. Her sitting next to him started to incite new emotions in the young boy. He sniffed the air about her, and his nostrils was hit with her scent; it had the usual sweat and grime that was practically baked into her skin, but another more pleasing smell overtook it. It was the smell of what he could only describe as vanilla, from a shampoo she had been using recently at Leni's request...

He swallowed, feeling nervous tremors in his body. _Why does she have to be my sister?_

"Listen, bro, you've been acting strange around me recently. You duck around the corners to avoid me, you sit as far away from me as you can at dinner... we don't play anymore, like we used to," Lynn said, "It's like you've really changed recently, and... and I think I know why..."

Lincoln stared at her with horror. _D-Does she know how I feel about her? DANG IT! How did she find out?_

He forced himself to look into his older sister's eyes, expecting disgust to aimed in his direction, but found that her caramel eyes contained no traces of that. Instead... there was sadness...

"Lincoln," she said, hitching a small, almost fearful breath, "Are you scared of me?"

For a single second, the entire universe went silent.

"Wh-what?" Lincoln asked, confused.

Lynn stared at the ground, putting her hands together and crossing her fingers together. "Look... I know you aren't as physical as I am. But still... I thought we could have fun together, you know? Roughhousing, playing some hardcore sports... but I should've known you were at your limits. And from the way you've been acting... I just thought..." she looked back at him, and grabbed him by his shoulders, "So, please, Linc, tell me the truth; are you... are you scared of me?" she asked, her tone full of terror and her hands shaking on his body.

"N-no, Lynn. Why would you even think that?" Lincoln responded, "I would never be afraid of you. You're my sister, Lynn, I love you..."

 _Lynn, I love you._

"Then why..."

"It has nothing to do with fear. It... it's more about Ronnie Anne..." he admitted, somewhat truthfully.

"Um... okay?" Lynn said, a little confused, "How does that..."

"Because I have a crush on another girl now," he found himself spilling, "And I've... just been feeling awkward..."

"Oh, I see," Lynn said, smiling warmly at her younger brother, and drawing him in with an arm around his shoulder, "Another girl, huh? Yeah, that is something that'll get the noodle jogging. You know, both of them," she chuckled at her own joke, "So, anything you can share with your big sis?"

* * *

"At that moment, I realized I had two options in front of me," said the nineteen year old Lincoln, "I could've lied and made up a crush, or I could've told her the truth, and hope she wouldn't react that badly."

His eyes traced the young woman before him, absentmindedly swirling a small spoon in her cup, before he continued with, "Ronnie, I know I'm going to sound like Lemony Snicket, but this really is the best place to stop this story. If we go any further from here..."

Ronnie Anne stopped stirring her drink, placing the spoon down and looking at the white haired man before her. She said nothing, but the strong look in her eyes encouraged him to keep going.

* * *

A mix of powerful emotions raced through Lincoln's mind as he sat on the bed next to Lynn. Fear of rejection, disgust from his own feelings, lust for her body, happiness from her being with him, sadness for not understanding...

But one feeling championed over the others.

Love.

A pure, powerful love for the girl. This was the girl that had smiled down on him lovingly as a child, the girl who always came to him when she wanted company, the girl that he had fought and argued with time and time again, yet always reconciled with...

 _She has to know,_ a voice in his head told him, and Lincoln, despite his worries and terrors, agreed.

"I-It's... it's you, Lynn," he admitted chokingly, looking up at her, his eyes beginning to tear slightly, "I'm... in love with you..."

He saw his sporty sister's eyes widen as he said that, and he immediately feared the worst. "Lynn, please don't be mad..."

"I'm not mad. I'm not mad," she said suddenly, trying to reassure her brother, "I just... I don't know..."

Lincoln felt his entire body tear itself apart because of her words. He knew it, he knew she would hate him now. He felt the water in his eyes begin to stream down his freckled cheeks, as he sniffled and sobbed slightly. Lincoln turned away from Lynn, weakly covering his face with his hand to keep her from watching him cry.

"Lincoln, please, stop crying," he heard her say. He swallowed, so heavily it felt like an iron nugget in his dry throat, and looked over to her...

Lynn quickly grabbed her brother's face and, without hesitation, pressed her lips against her brother's. The young boy's eyes widened with shock, but slowly he closed his eyes as well, his brain in an impassioned flurry from the touch of her curved lips. Was she returning his feelings? Was she trying to reassure him?

He didn't know.

He didn't care.

All that mattered, in that one moment, was that they were together. Their mouths touched, their tongues aligned, and radiating warmth spread across both their faces in a kiss that Lincoln never wanted to end...

Eventually, Lynn separated from him, but only slightly. Their faces were still next to each other, and Lynn looked into his eyes, her misty eyes meeting his.

"Lincoln, it's okay. It's okay," she reassured him softly, her breath on his face making him shiver...

* * *

 **Took me five chapters to make Lincoln and Girl Jordan kiss, and only two to make Lincoln and Lynn kiss. I need to get my priorities straight…**

 **I know that this chapter wasn't _the best,_ but I hope the ending made up for it. And if it didn't... well, guess I'll have to do better next time ;)**

 **As for that part with Lucy; it was actually taken from another story I had that I never bothered uploading or even finishing writing because it made literally no sense, but I didn't feel like wasting that segment. The story there was for Lucy to give him a reading on his birthday (explains the cake), before the chaos started, and I felt that was a bit similar to some other stories. But like I said, didn't want to waste it, and I plan to build upon it soon.**

 **That said, I have no idea if the process of the reading was accurate. I wanted to research it but... Tarot creeps me the hell out *shivers***

 **I got a bit more to say, but these Notes are getting way too long for my liking, so I'll save it for next time or after that.**

 **As for now, I thank you for reading this chapter, and I hope to upload the next one sooner rather than later.**


	3. Closer Than Brother and Sister Part 2

**Warning: this chapter contains a lemon between... well, if you got to this point, you can probably take a wild guess. I have no idea if I did a good job or not describing the whole thing, but regardless, I do feel a sense of pride about it (even though this is the chapter that confirms I'm a perv to everyone ;-;).**

 **Also, I updated the warnings in the summary (because I know some non-cest people still read and complain about the Loudcest in this for some reason). If you are one of those people and you read beyond this point… your fault, not mine.**

 **As for the rest of you, enjoy what will hopefully be the first lemon in this literary pitcher of lemonade (not every lemon will be Lynn and Lincoln... just a lot of them~)**

* * *

Lynn Loud Jr. was, by all accounts, one of the most tomboyish girls Lincoln had known his entire life. Which made his current situation all the more strange to him…

After Lincoln had admitted his forbidden and taboo feelings for his sporty sister and began to panic and cry from his fear of rejection, she opted to comfort him by planting her lips on his, silencing him and reassuring him, without using any words, that she would never, hate him. After the kiss was broken, the young girl had bade him to rest his head in her lap. So he did, lying down besides her on his back, his face aimed at the ceiling.

And thus they sat, his head on her legs as if they were cushions, as Lynn smiled down on her brother with uncharacteristic femininity in her eyes, running her fingers through his colorless hair. Lincoln looked up at his sister, his face blushing furiously with awkwardness, but he chose not to say anything that could disturb this moment.

After what seemed like seven years in heaven, Lynn cleared her throat, and Lincoln made a move to sit up, but his older sister pushed his head back down. "Just relax, Linc. I think you need it," she said.

Her sisterly smile faltered a bit, though. "So, Lincoln," she whispered quietly, fully aware that their voices could slip out through the thin walls and into the hallway, "are you… are you sure you're… you know?"

Lincoln swallowed, but he was confident in his answer.

"Yes, Lynn. I'm in love wit… No, Lynn, I love you. That's the better term for it."

Lynn's face flustered with crimson, though she made a strong attempt to remain in her 'big sister' state. If there was ever a time in which she struggled with tenderness and affection, now should not be the time."Um… okay. So you love me. Well, I love you too, Linc. You're my little bro."

"You know what I meant," he said, in a somewhat saddened tone.

"Yeah, I do," she admitted with a small nod, "Lincoln… how long have you… loved me like this?"

"Ever since Ronnie Anne moved. I felt so… sad and alone. And everyone else was just in their own little world. But you… without me asking, you grabbed me by the arm and decided to spend time with me. And that's when I realized… that I loved you Lynn. I loved you so much. Because you're there for me, no matter what."

Lynn was still too shocked to respond as snarkily as she usually would have, and instead opted to smile weakly at the compliments. "Well, thank you, Linc… but I was just doing what any sister should do…"

"But you go beyond that," Lincoln argued, "For me. I mean… you have to have felt this… connection between us. A special bond. Like maybe… I'm almost embarrassed to say this but... maybe we're soulmates…"

 _Soulmates._

The word made Lynn shiver, though not entirely out of discomfort. The term implied such a degree of love and romance that your very being, everything that made up your essence, would be incomplete without the other person, the one you loved. And it was that word that made Lynn looked down into her brother's eyes. And there she saw it, when her earthy brown eyes met his sky blue.

She saw proof that he loved more, more than any brother could, or should, love his sister.

A wide yet loving grin grew on her face, and a small set of tears began to roll down her soft face. "Lincoln," she choked in a voice as husky as it was emotional, "I… I love you."

Down in her lap, Lincoln froze as he heard her say those three words. _I love you._ And he knew she didn't mean the way a sister loves a brother.

She meant the way a woman loves her soulmate.

The air around him began to change as well. As his head lay in her lap, a sweet, muskthy aroma began to waft from her. The boy felt his head spin dizzyingly, and he sat up, away from her crotch. Though when he turned back to the athlete, he knew what he wanted to do. Something he had wanted for so long, but it was forbidden to him.

With an almost animalistic surge of lust and want, Lincoln pounced on his sister, tackling her down to the mattress. Though she could have easily have stood strong against him, Lynn felt no urge to do so, smiling as he lay himself on top of her. They both stared, their breaths on each other's mouths, before Lynn teasingly whispered "You know, the walls are paper thin. Someone might hear us."

"I don't fucking care," Lincoln said, smiling back.

"Language, Loud, language. Do you kiss your sister with that mouth?"

"Yes," was all he said before he dove towards her lips. They kissed again, as they had before, but this time it was different. Before, it had been almost a chaste kiss, between siblings. Now, it was a romantic kiss, between lovers.

As he closed his eyes and rolled his tongue around her mouth, Lincoln fell a hardening between his legs, and evidently, so did Lynn. She quivered slightly as she felt him poke her in between her thighs, sending a tingling sensation throughout her lower body.

She broke the kiss, but with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "Look what you did, Linc. It's like the swimming pool down there, thanks to your hard-on."

"Well, I…"

"Before you say anything, I'm just teasing," she grinned, grabbing her brother's cheeks, her fingers tracing down his face, "You know what to do now, right?" she whispered.

The young boy nodded furiously, and put his fingers around the waistband of his pants, preparing to slide them, when Lynn grabbed his hands.

"Let me," she whispered, "I used to help you dress up, sometimes. Now…"

Her fingers drew his orange clothing downwards, until they reached his knees, revealing his hard manhood. Her eyes traced him over and over, from the precum stained tip to his sack. Lincoln swallowed nervously as she did; he had no idea what she was thinking.

"Is it… good?" he said shakingly.

Lynn glanced up at him, with a warm smile on her face.

"It's yours. So it's perfect."

She tentatively wrapped her hand around him, causing an electric tingle of pleasure to race from his base to his head. He bit his bottom lip as she danced her slender, strong fingers around his warm member, spreading his clear fluid around, even gently pumping a few times. She pulled back her hand to insert her stained fingers into her mouth, smiling and licking them.

"Lynn… for once… stop teasing," Lincoln said in a begging tone. Lynn nodded, and began to remove her clothing. Lincoln made a move forward to help, but Lynn playfully pushed him back.

"No way I'm letting my little bro undress me," she laughed, before pausing to say, "But… you can watch me…"

His face burned as he watch her remove her shirt with the agility one would expect from Lynn Loud, revealing what lay underneath. Her body was fine-tuned, as expected from an athlete of her caliber. Her stomach was muscular, but her abs were softer than what a bodybuilder's would be. But Lincoln's eyes went right above her abdomen and landed on her chest.

Her breasts may not have been as big as Lori or Leni's, but they were not flat either. Lincoln felt himself lick his lips as he eyed the small curves on her chest, and watched as her nipples began to harden under the loving gaze of her brother.

"Do you like them?" she asked, feeling slightly shy about herself.

"I love them," he whispered, then looking into her eyes, allowing their sights to meet once again, "They're perfect."

Lynn practically screamed with delight as Lincoln wrestled her back down, flat on her back, as he began to massage her breasts. His fingers flicked and squeezed her aroused nipples, and he felt them slightly harden under his pressure. While he played with her breasts, he found himself attacking her neck with kisses. Lynn squirmed underneath her brother's intensity.

"Oh, God, Lincoln… How are you… nhhh, how are you this good?" she moaned into his ear.

"I've been… thinking about this… for a long time…" he admitted between each contact with her neck. All the while, Lynn felt herself get wetter and wetter, her underwear dampening with liquid.

"Lincoln… mmhmm, my… you forgot the rest of my clothes…"

"I thought you said…"

"Fuck what I said. Take it off!"

Lincoln obeyed his sister's commands, sitting up straight and lifting her wonderfully slender legs into the air, removing her red shorts faster than she probably could have. He opened up her legs to reveal her damp slit. His eyes rested on it, before he grinned and placed his hand on her womanhood, causing Lynn to buck from the contact.

"Ah!" was all she could muster, as she felt his expert finger begin to play with her clit. She began to buck her hips towards him, trying to get more out of his warm fingers. His other hand was back at her perky chest, one nipple being molded by his digits while the other had his lips wrapped around them, sucking and licking, even biting her rosy bumps with hunger. Lynn moaned again as Lincoln's tongue flicked over her breast over and over, without pausing.

Suddenly, Lincoln inserted a mischievous finger into her pussy, and felt her warm walls tighten around him, and Lynn shuddered powerfully. But Lincoln didn't stop, nor would she have allowed him, as he continued massaging her entire body until;

"Lincoln… I'm close…" she cried out, before finally arching her back high and jerking herself towards her brother one last time, his fingers burrowing deeply into her before she finally climaxed with a small scream, raining her pleasure onto her brother's hand. She felt light-headed, watching as stars and fireworks danced before her fluttering eyes before finally relaxing back onto the bed, gasping and moaning for her brother.

Damn… she felt like she had just won five softball games.

Lincoln grimaced slightly as he removed his soft hand from between her legs. It was practically sopping with her liquids, the remains of her climax stewing in his palm. He looked over towards his older sister, and the girl smiled weakly. "I'll take care of it," she said lovingly, as she took Lincoln's fingers in her mouth, sucking them and tasting her fluids from them, an act that sent quivers across their bodies. Despite already having a stiffy, Lincoln's prick seemed to find a way to harden again, almost painfully.

"Um… Lynn?" Lincoln said, hating to sound like a whiner. Lynn grinned at her lover, her eyes falling on his twitching erection. It was her turn to lick her lips seductively, her eyes flashing with want and desire.

She raised a trembling hand towards him, grabbing him firmly, and Lincoln bucked as she did. She stroked him carefully and gently, but suddenly stopped, leaving her hand in between his shaft and his sack.

"Oh come on, Lynn," he complained, not caring if he sounded like a whiner now.

Lynn's eyes were alit with sexual hunger, as she steadied his dick with her hand and slowly inched towards it with her face. She rested her lips on his head, almost as though kissing it, She felt hazy from the heat and smell coming from it, yet still looked up at the white haired boy. He smiled weakly down at her. "I told you to stop teasing," he said somewhat jokingly.

"I tease because I love you," she murmured, before letting her tongue slide out of her red mouth and licking his head, causing Lincoln to cover his mouth with his right hand to stifle any sound. Slowly, his entire member disappeared into her mouth, and Lynn went one step further by fondling his sack in her hand, cupping it and massaging it gently, forcing Lincoln to grit his teeth. "Damn," Lynn could hear him whisper underneath his muffled hand, which filled her with a odd sense of satisfaction.

No, it wasn't odd. Any woman would be proud to be able to pleasure her lover.

Her soulmate.

 _I really latched onto that,_ Lynn thought as she began to bob her head up and down his prick, her tongue lapping at it as she did, tasting both the flesh of her brother and the wet mixture of her spit and his pre cum, flavors that only encourage her to continue at faster speeds. Lincoln felt wave after wave of pleasure overtake him, and watched his older sister handle him in her wet mouth, her nostrils occasionally flaring as a strong hormonal muskth enveloped her face from his crotch. Her ponytail bounced around like crazy from her rapid movement along his dick, so Lincoln reached over and grabbed it, loosening it until her chestnut hair fell out from it, falling to her shoulders. His azure eyes widened at the sight.

 _She was so beautiful._

At that moment, he lost all sense of control; any restraint or self-moderation evaporated as his only thoughts were of the girl caressing his dick with her welcoming mouth, and his testicles in her frisky and inviting hand. He cried out "Lynn!" as he released his hot, white seed into her mouth. Lynn was surprised, not by his cumming, but by the amount that he released into her. She felt her eyes roll back into her head and even a bit of drool seep down her face as she lapped up his cum. She let his flaccid member exit her mouth with a popping sound, and the boy watched her throat as she swallowed what he had given her.

She grinned at him, brushing her hair in an almost girly way. "That soon, huh?"

"Not my fault you're so pretty," he complimented, causing his sister to blush. The soft moonlight fell on her glowing cheeks, only augmenting her beauty to Lincoln.

"You already got me in bed. No need for more courting talk," she snickered, "But thanks regardless. I don't… I don't get a lot of people who call me pretty."

"A lot of people are stupid, then," he said tenderly, brushing a strand of her auburn hair away from her face.

She smiled gently, before gently falling back into her place. "You know what comes now, Linc…" she said with a warm smile, moving her fingers down towards her flower and opening it for him. He immediately hardened again as he saw her insides, causing Lynn to laugh huskily.

Lincoln threw off his pants completely, kicking them off from their already low place. He took a small moment to stare at his sister's lubricated pink hole. He swallowed nervously, which caused his big sister to suddenly stare at him with a mix of annoyance and concern.

"Linc? You okay?" she asked.

"I just… I don't know," he said, gripping his member as if he was holding it back, "I've wanted this for a long time. I even… I even dreamt about it. About you coming into my room and… us being together…"

In spite of herself, Lynn felt her eyes sparkle.

"But now that it's happening… I'm scared," he admitted, staring right into her chocolate colored eyes, "Is this right?"

"Lincoln," she started, reaching over to him and allowing her fingers to gently wrap around both his hands and his dick, "This might be wrong to some people. A lot of people, in fact. But… does it feel right to you?"

Lincoln paused, but slowly nodded with a small smile.

"It feels right to me, Lincoln. It feels more right than anything else right now," she said, guiding him towards her sopping pussy, "So don't be scared. Those lips won't bite."

Then she grinned playfully and leapt up, delicately nibbling his earlobe. "These lips do though."

And it was with that small, teasing gesture that Lincoln found himself inserting himself into his sister. They both groaned, and Lynn tensed up, gripping the bed sheets as her brother took her virginity. It was more painful than she expected, but there was a tinge of… pleasure along with it. She stared into her brother's eyes and whispered "Keep going."

Lincoln was happy to obey.

He inserted himself further and further, eliciting more cute moans from his sister, then slowly withdrew himself. She was tight against his cock, her pink walls grabbing onto him. As he pushed himself back in, he found that both his lubrication and hers made it easier, and thus he began to increase in speed. "Oh, Lynn," he breathed, inserting himself in and out of her, rubbing her insides as she rubbed his tool. The girl grabbed her lover's cheeks and brought him down towards her face, hungrily kissing him, their tongues wrestling for dominance as Lincoln's cock continued to slam into her, pausing only to gasp and pant in pleasure.

"So, ahh, was this... what you were expecting?" Lynn asked as she broke the kiss momentarily, the feeling of her breath causing Lincoln's core to contract.

"It's a lot... tighter... than I thought," he grunted.

"Because you're the first one in there, Romeo," she teased, flicking his nose with her index finger, before pressing her lips against his again, resuming their kiss as they continued love-making.

Lynn was pleased to find herself sweating, giving her the impression that this was almost like a work out. She looked up to her brother's forehead as he continued to scrape her slit with his manhood, and found him sweating as well. _This is why I choose to exercise with him..._

The bed creaked under them as he only increased in speed, eventually grabbing onto her hips to hold himself up, his palms on her soft thighs while his fingers stroked her cute, freckled ass, causing Lynn's entire lower body to ignite as Lincoln continued thrusting himself powerfully. He kept his tongue in her mouth, their teeth clinking together as he only thrust into her faster and faster. All the while, her walls convulsed with joy from the friction and intensity, and her clit was intensely pleasured, static electricity racing through her body every time his tip kissed her womb.

She allowing her fingers to run through his ashen hair, sometimes scraping his scalp when his hardness reached especially deep inside her, which would elicit a moan from her inside their kiss. Most of all, she liked seeing this side of her brother. His wild, lusting, aggressive, animalistic, energetic, powerful side. _Where was this Lincoln when we were playing football?_ She thought to herself, but grinned. _Who cares? At least he's here now… with me…_

Soon, Lincoln began to feel his cock contract inside of her, and Lynn's grin only widened as she felt it inside of her. She knew he was close, and that thought made her feel like she was getting closer to the finale. Their sexes slapped together as he ground his into her at furious speed, so fast that their earlier wetness began to spill onto his bed, the intoxicating fumes driving them more into wild lust and warm love. Suddenly, she released him from their kiss and moaned "Lincoln, I'm getting close," before biting her bottom lip, only working Lincoln up further.

"Me too, Lynn. I feel like... it's a volcano," he breathed, and Lynn couldn't help but notice the glimmer of his sweat in the silver moonlight, like the dew on the grass of a cold morning.

But there wasn't any cold to be had. She was warmer than she had ever been in her entire life.

They both were.

For one calm moment, Lincoln seemed to hesitate finishing. Lynn cupped his cheek, her eyes staring at him sweetly.

"It's okay, Lincoln. You know you want to erupt."

He smiled warmly, his lip quivering, as he dove into her shoulder and buried his length deep inside her in one final, Olympian thrust. He let out a hiss of pleasure as Lynn wrapped her athletic legs around his waist, bringing him as deep within her as she could.

She cried out in joy as she felt her brother begin to shoot his hot, thick cum inside of her, the thought of someone over hearing them not even a slight concern. Her throat was hoarse and raw by now, but her powerful orgasm rocked her body and forced another scream out of her. She felt trails of firey heat race her body as she jerked her hips one final time before finally resting down on her brother's bed, panting and wiping the sweat from her brow.

Lincoln released her thighs as a final string of seed escaped from him. He panted and shook visibly, and his sister used this opportunity to cradle him, wrapping her arms around her beloved younger brother. He raised an eyebrow slightly at her, but smiled fondly, and moved in to kiss her on her freckled cheek. Lynn giggled at the action; her, Lynn, giggling.

Suddenly, the young boy's smile faded, and he gulped audibly in terror. "Lynn… I… came inside you… Aren't you going to get pregnant?"

He did not expect her reaction to be a sheepish grin.

"Um… don't tell anyone," she said in a lazy yet embarrassed tone, "But I may have accidentally taken someone else's birth control pills."

Lincoln blinked. "What?" he flatly asked.

The brown haired girl blushed, which encouraged one last reaction from Lincoln's cock, sending a final pleasurable tingle along her clit. "I just… I thought it was something else, okay? But… I'm not getting preggers," she said, before her face became a bit more serious, "Though… if it were with the man I loved… I wouldn't mind."

They kissed each other one last time before Lincoln slowly pulled himself out of Lynn. The young girl begged him to stay inside a little longer, but he made his way out of her legs and flopped down tiredly next to her, their naked bodies side by side, glistening with sweat. Slowly, they turned their heads towards each other, and brought their unclothed bodies close together again, wrapping their arms around each other. A haziness came over the two as they rested in each other's comforting arms.

"You're beautiful," he whispered into her ear.

"You're handsome," was all she could coo into his ear in response.

Lincoln smiled; he knew that he wasn't the most masculine guy there was.

Lynn smiled; she knew that she wasn't the most feminine girl there was.

But for that night, it was nice to have the person they loved most, their soulmate, remind them of who they were.

"I love you, Lynn," he whispered to her, cuddling her a little closer to him.

"I love you too, Linc," she said, kissing him before she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

Eight years in the future, Ronnie Anne Santiago sat besides Lincoln Loud at a small counter, her mouth gaping open and her eyes filled with shock from what she was hearing. An awkward silence settled between the two old friends as Lincoln finished his story.

 _Say something to her,_ his mind immediately suggested to him.

"Hmm... I'm hungry," he said finally, scratching his chin in an astounding display of ignorance and obliviousness. He grabbed the poorly laminated menu on the counter and offered it to Ronnie Anne, "You wanna see what they have for dinner?"


	4. No Soliciting

**After such a smutty chapter, I'm afraid we're going to have to get back to the,** _ **ugh,**_ **story. This one's going to take place entirely in modern day, dealing with the fallout of Lincoln's confessions to Ronnie Anne. And at the bottom are a few important Author's Notes about what this fic is going to be moving forward.**

 **Special thanks to the pillow for reading over this and correcting my poor language.**

* * *

It was inside a taxi that Lincoln realized he could have handled that much better.

He sighed, pulling down the mirror to get a good look at his face. His face practically told a story by itself; one of his eyes was swollen and dark, his bottom lip was slightly cut, and the rest of his face was bruised and colored.

 _Don't feel bad for me. You should've seen what I did to the other guy,_ was something he wished he could say.

Observing his bruises did force him to think back to everything that had happened with Ronnie Anne in the diner. The retelling of his incestuous encounter with Lynn ( _did I really have to get that detailed?_ Lincoln asked himself) was followed by Ronnie Anne, at first shocked and bewildered, slowly growing more angry and aggressive by the second, until she did what she always used to do to Lincoln;

She punched him. Hard.

As the white haired man fell to the ground, he barely put up a fight at all as Ronnie began to whale on him, punching and kicking and scratching and yelling. He simply laid there, allowing her to beat him further and further into the ground. All the while, the Hispanic girl screamed every nasty and malicious insult she could think of, in both Spanish and English. Lincoln knew he should have been more offended and angry, but one thing stopped him from that; her eyes.

She had tears in her eyes throughout the entire exchange.

Eventually, the old woman behind the counter intervened, threatening to call the police if they didn't stop or leave. The tomboyish young woman stood up, gritting her teeth, little pools of water still in her eyes as she walked over to the exit. And when she grabbed the handle of the door, she gave one last look at Lincoln. Her eyes were still a little misty, but the emotion behind them had changed. It started out as a mix of sadness, shock, bitterness and anger. But all of those feelings dissolved in the salty water, leaving one powerful emotion to sit in her pupils.

Hate.

Pure hatred.

And it was that hatred in her eyes that stopped Lincoln from feeling sorry for himself, or feeling any anger towards her. Instead, all he felt was regret, self-loathing and a deep, deep sorrow…

"You okay there?"

Lincoln looked over to the cab driver besides him; an aged man with white hair all over his face and a deep voice, kind of reminding Lincoln of one of those wise mentor figures in movies. The older man stared at him with a bit of concern, tapping his finger on the steering wheel as he waited for Lincoln to respond.

The nineteen year old Loud boy grew a weak smile and put his finger to his injured eye. "Don't worry about this. I just got hit in the eye with a baseball."

The driver smirked slightly. "I wasn't talking about that," he drawled in his Southern accent, "You looked a little bummed is all."

Lincoln chuckled sadly. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"Lady problems?"

Lincoln nodded. "I met up with a childhood friend… maybe childhood girlfriend, we didn't exactly make it clear… for the first time in years… and she asks me how things have been, and I spill that I was with another woman," he ended, conveniently leaving out the part about that other woman was his older sister.

The cab driver raised an eyebrow. "You know… just because she asked for everything doesn't mean you should tell. A man needs his secrets."

"I know that now," he said with another faint smile, "I just… well, throughout my life, I've tried keeping secrets. Then usually the secret gets out and I get in a lot of trouble for it. Plus, in my family, keeping a secret is pretty hard," Lincoln said before turning to the reader, "I mean, you guys have seen the show. How well does keeping secrets work for me?"

He sighed before he glanced away from the fourth wall and back at the taxi driver, who gained a slightly confused look from Lincoln's fourth wall breaking. "So I just figured… maybe it would be best to be honest and up front… before she finds out some other way…"

The cab driver hummed for a second, turning his eyes back to the road, checking if the light was still red. He nodded to himself when he confirmed it was, and looked back to his passenger. "From the way you describe it… sounds like you're sweet on her…"

Lincoln nodded, a bit awkwardly. "I really like her. Ever since we were in elementary school together. Because she's so… playful and funny and compassionate. She's rough and tough, but she's soft on the inside. We like a lot of the same things and… and she's beautiful…" he muttered, his cheeks reddening as an image of the Latina appeared in his mind's eye; her long black hair swishing in the imagined wind, her soft cheeks with all their freckles, her smooth lips that he remembered tasting a thousand years ago…

He felt his heart throb painfully. He missed those simpler days.

"I just thought that… maybe we could be together," Lincoln whispered in a sad and somber note.

The traffic light finally turned green, forcing the cab driver to focus his eyes back on the road as he slowly moved the yellow vehicle forward. The older man exhaled heavily through his nostrils, trying to think of something reassuring to say to the young man.

"Do you think… now… after what you told her… that you two can still be together?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Well, I will say… a girl that gives you a beat down like that isn't exactly uninterested…"

Lincoln gave the driver a questioning look, and the older man grinned. "Did you really think you could pretend it was a baseball?" he said with a hearty chuckle. "Sorry if you wanted to keep it under wraps."

"No problem," Lincoln muttered. He didn't mean it, but the cab driver was nice enough to try with him, so he did his best.

"All I can say is… if you're meant to be, then you will be. I can tell you love this girl, and you just wanted things to work. You've obviously made a few mistakes… some big mistakes, by the look of that color on your temple," he said, tapping his own to indicate the place, "But maybe you can try. You can try and try… and maybe it'll work between you two…"

Lincoln was well aware of the driver's kindly intentions, but he still scoffed. "It's not ever going to work between us. Not after everything I told her… not after everything I could have told her…"

"I'm just trying to help. And… maybe this is my religious side talking, but I personally think it's best to look on the positive side. Things could always be worse," the driver said with a kindly and compassionate look at his passenger.

 _Things could always be worse…_

Lincoln grit his teeth when he heard those words. Things could be worse? Things already were in the worst state. He grew up in a home that practically reeked of incest. At least one of his sisters was completely and dangerously insane, with a few others not being at their best. Then there was Lisa with her… whatever it was. And now, after all that, the one girl he wanted to see more than anything had been scared off by… by…

By the truth about him.

But the twinkle in the cab driver's eye forced Lincoln to choke down those words, and instead give a deadpan "I guess they could be."

The rest of the drive was spent in silence. The driver focused all his attention on the road ahead of him, cursing under his breath every time he came across another reckless driver. As for Lincoln, he lay back in his seat with a slight groan, and turned his head towards the window to gaze at the world outside his cab.

The sky was filled with dark clouds and gray vapors, creating a darkened tint outside of Lincoln's window. It felt as gloomy, though Lincoln suspected that had less to do with the weather and more to do with him. Occasionally, small beams of sunlight made their way through the heavy climate, falling gently onto the sidewalks and streets. Lincoln smiled in spite of his current state; he had never been the outdoorsy type, but he felt that a few bright spots in a sea of darkness was just the sight he needed…

Finally, after a few minutes, the yellow taxi began to slow down, eventually stopping in a small suburban neighborhood. Lincoln was pulled out of his daze when he realized that they had arrived. He pointed to a house on the left side with a quick "Over there." The driver nodded and stopped the taxi, putting the car into park.

Lincoln nodded appreciatively, and reached into his wallet, absent-mindedly reaching for any two bills and handing them to the driver, before leaping out of the vehicle. "Keep the change," he told the driver.

The older man's eyes widened at the amount he was handed. "40 dollars? That's quite the tip."

 _Shit. I meant to only give him 20._

"Uh… you keep it," Lincoln said, a weak and awkward grin emerging onto his face, "Because… um… good conversation is hard to come by?"

The driver's seemed a little suspicious, especially because of his weird smile, but he was never one to turn down a little extra cash. He stuffed the two 20 dollar bills into his pocket, before giving the middle Loud child a curt wave as he drove off.

"Christ. I was going to get a couple of pizzas with that money," Lincoln said with disappointment, before shrugging it off, "Oh well. My sisters won't miss what they didn't know they were having. Still, I guess I should call them and tell them to make dinner," he said, reaching into his pocket and sending a quick **Lily, you might want to tell one of our sisters to put something on the stove**

A few seconds later, Lily responded with **I thought u said u where going to get something for ud**

 ***us**

 **Lincoln: I was, but I ended up droping by the church and giving all my money to the poor because I'm that great a guy :P**

 **Lily: I think u just lost ur money in thr taxi ;P**

 **Lincoln: Well… that's not entir ely wrong…**

 **Lily: Ok. Ill find someone 2 make ffood.**

 **r u at RA's house yet**

 **?**

Lincoln swallowed, and he looked up from his phone, back to the house in front of him. It wasn't the best house there was, but it wasn't that bad either. It looked like a two story home, painted red with a dark rooftop, with only a few large cracks on one of the front windows being the only noticeable flaw. The lawn, on the other hand, was something else. The yard was littered with dug up holes, and mounds of dirt and mud besides them. And where there were no holes, there were ornaments. Garden gnomes, a little fountain… what looked like a crystal ball on a pedestal. Lincoln grimaced uncomfortably before texting back to his youngest sister.

 **Lincoln: Yeah. I'm at Ronnie Anne's. Well, I think it's her uncle's house or something.**

 **Lily: Great! I hope things work out between you both :D**

Lincoln read that with a smile, thankful that Lily's unawareness and optimism was there to brighten his day, before walking towards the house. When he approached the front door, he made a fist to knock, but hesitated. What if she didn't want him there? What if she just wanted him to leave her alone forever? Maybe he could just leave without her noticing…

Then he opened up his phone and looked at the last message she sent him.

 **Ronnie Anne: Come to this address. It's a house that one of my mom's relatives owns. We need to talk.**

Followed by a small map leading him to here.

He firmed his resolve as he read her message. _She's the one that texted me. If she didn't want me to be here…_

He knocked on the door, his knuckles striking the wood, and waited patiently as he heard the sound of footsteps approaching. Within a few seconds, the door swung open and Ronnie Anne Santiago stood before him, wearing a purple colored hoodie like she used to.

The woman didn't look like she was at her best, though. She had bags under her eyes, even darker than Lincoln's, and strands of stray hairs drooped in front of her face. She noticed him staring at them, and brushed them away.

"Well that was quick," Lincoln said with a slight grin, "What, were you waiting for me?"

Despite her efforts, the Hispanic girl started blushing. "N-no. Why would I wait around for a…" she bit her tongue before she could repeat one of the words she shared with him a few nights ago.

"Just… just come inside, Lame-O," she said finally, allowing the young man to pass…

* * *

"So, Ronnie… do you own this place or something?" Lincoln asked, less interested in the subject and more trying to make small talk to dispel the awkward atmosphere.

"It belonged to my uncle," she said as she led him towards the kitchen, "If you couldn't tell from the front yard, he was a bit of a nut. I swear, the toilet has a 'No Soliciting' sign on top of it."

Lincoln grinned slightly. "Seriously?"

Ronnie bit her lip to keep from smiling, but she did anyways. "Yeah. Him and my mom… never got along. She didn't hate him. She was just… uncomfortable around him. She always told us to stay away from him. But one day I find out he exists, we start talking, I mention I'm coming back to Royal Woods and he lets me stay here while he's in Mexico."

"What for?"

"Business trip, he said."

"Ah," Lincoln said stupidly. Ronnie Anne led him into the kitchen, and Lincoln was impressed by how… small it was. And that was from a guy whose room was a converted closet.

It was a rather dark room as well, the lights flickering. In the brief few seconds they were on, though, the room lit up like a powerful white flare. Ronnie flicked the light switch off, instead opting to open a small window in the room, grabbing the drab curtains and pulling them to either side and allowing the natural light of the sun to brighten the room. Other than that, there was a refrigerator, an oven, a minuscule counter covered in bottles and utensils, and two wooden chairs besides the window. Ronnie gestured towards one of them. "Sit," she simply said.

As Lincoln relaxed into the chair, it creaked uncomfortably, bothering Lincoln as he felt his skin crawl. Ronnie faintly grinned at Lincoln's discomfort, before turning away and heading to the counter. Lincoln stared as she looked around on the surface, before her eyes landed on a certain item. His eyes widened as her hand hovered over a knife…

"J-just so you know, Ronnie, I've been working out. So if you come at me with a knife… I'm going to run away so fast…"

Ronnie grabbed a small, greenish bottle off the counter before looking back to the young man. "What did you say?"

His ears went red with embarrassment. "Never mind."

 _Why do you always assume the worst about her?_

Ronnie slumped before him, dumping some of the lime colored liquid from the bottle onto her hands. She rubbed them together, allowing the fluids to seep and cover her fingers. She then took a deep breath and…

… started rubbing Lincoln's face.

"What the- Ronnie?" he complained, jumping back slightly as the young woman's face started to flush red.

"It's for your injuries, Lame-O. My grandma gave to me whenever I got cuts or bruises skateboarding" she said angrily, before glancing to the side, "I-I felt a little bad for roughing you up," she muttered, still in an angry tone, but a lot softer than before.

"O-Oh," he said. He extended his face towards her and allowed Ronnie Anne to continue smearing the ointment over his scratches. They both blushed as her oily fingers danced across his face, covering everything from his forehead to his cheeks. She felt the heat on his cheeks as she caressed them, causing her own temperature to rise. Lincoln turned his head slightly, which caused the two of them to glance into each other's sights.

"Still the same old Lame-O," she muttered grumpily.

She slowly pulled her digits back, and jammed them into her jacket's pockets. "Feel a little better?"

"Kind of. Thanks Ronnie."

She shrugged in response, causing Lincoln to sigh.

"So… I can guess why you called me over here…"

"It ain't for Fletnix and chill," she sighed, "Look, Lincoln… after all that stuff you told me about you and… Lynn," she said with a queasy tone, "I-you know, snapped and… made a scene…"

"I deserved it," Lincoln muttered, "I should've tried to spare your feelings at least."

"You didn't deserve to get pummeled for just telling the truth. I mean… at least one thing I can admire about you is that you were honest," she said with a weak smile, patting him gently on the shoulder, "So… as much as it disgusts me… you know, what you did… when I got to thinking, after the anger and hate went away and I was done punching my pillow like crazy…"

"Pillow punching is a good way to deal with stuff," Lincoln said with an approving nod, "I think everyone should punch pillows. It's good for the soul."

"I realized that… maybe I shouldn't have been angry with you. Because… well, look at this," she said, before pulling her hand out of her pocket, a smart phone in her clasped palm. She typed in her password and swiped a couple of times, giving the phone to Lincoln.

The boy squinted at what appeared to be… a digital textbook on the screen.

A digital _psychology_ textbook.

"Ronnie…" he sighed as he realized what she was implying.

"I realized that if you and your sister were behaving like that… maybe you guys were sick. Up here," she said, tapping the side of her head.

"Ronnie, I can assure you I wasn't sick. I really d-"

"It's okay, Lincoln," she said with a kindly smile, reaching over to pat his knee, "I'm your friend, and I'm here for you."

 _She's not going to let this up, is she?_ Lincoln thought.

 _Probably not. But hey, at least she's being nice to you._

 _Yeah. I guess it's better than her not speaking to me ever again._

"Well… I'm just glad you don't hate me," Lincoln said with a relieved smile.

"Oh, Lincoln," she said, shaking her head, "I still feel some hate. But it's mixed with other stuff, so... look, I hate getting mushy, but I really do want the best for you. And... I can just feel that you... never mind..."

She swallowed, before she continued, "I'm here for you, Lame-O. Because we're friends."

Lincoln put his hand on top of hers, squeezing it tightly. After so long, after so much struggle and argument and fighting and... everything... the white haired youth just wanted to hold onto her hand for comfort. Ronnie didn't resist, even when it started hurting, both out of a sense of not revealing pain, and because she knew that he needed her right now.

"So... should I pick up where I last left off?" Lincoln asked.

"Oh yeah. About that. Can you stand up for a second?" Ronnie asked. Lincoln nodded and stood, and she did the same.

She nodded... before growing a malicious grin on her face as she pulled Lincoln's pants forward and poured the remains of the lime colored bottle down his pants.

"RONNIE ANNE!" he cried in shock, and the Latina just laughed.

"Old habits die hard, Loud," she snickered, wiping a small amused tear from her eye...

* * *

 **Looks like we're getting back to story time with Lincoln Loud...**

 **Now I hate to have long-winded Author's Notes (unlike some pillowy hacks) but I feel this is necessary. I'll try to keep these extended Notes as a one time thing.**

 **So the way I've decided to format this story is in the form of small 'arcs' made of a few chapters, each revolving around a certain theme. For example, the theme of 'More Than Brother and Sister' was Lynncoln, and establishing their relationship. I did this first because it was the initial incident and the best starting point (and not because I wanted to do a Lynncoln lemon as soon as possible :P).**

 **As for upcoming chapters; some will focus on Loudcest pairings (Lynncoln will be the most focused on, but I'll give good screen-time to the others *winky face*** **) and other chapters will focus on plot points that have nothing to do with 'cest. I even humored the idea of including supernatural elements. We'll see, though. My plans tend to change a lot...**

 **Alright, I'm done blathering. Go awa- *cough* I mean, thank you for reading.**


	5. Closer Than Brother and Sister Part 3

**JRC1700: So am I ;)**

 **DSOTP: I meant what I said. I can do if I want. You don't own me ;-;**

 **As for the comments about Ronnie Anne; eh, it was a one time thing. Shock and temper, you know...**

* * *

"Well, Ronnie, I think it's about time that I get to some of the darker parts of my story," Lincoln started, pausing to grab a tall water bottle off the table and wet his throat with the clear liquid. Ronnie gave him an intrigued look when he mentioned 'darker parts.'

"What do you mean, darker parts? You're already in a sexual relationship with Lynn…"

Lincoln set the container down on the table, before nodding. "You know… I sometimes forget how, to other people, my romantic relations with my sisters would be considered dark. But that should only prove to you that what I'm going to say now is much worse…"

"Are you talking about Lori?"

Lincoln nodded again, this time with a little grunt. "Yes. My oldest sister, Lori. I'm sure you have some idea of what happened with her and how she ended up where she is now."

"I heard a little from Bobby, before they broke up…"

"Well, take it from me, as a person who had to live with her… the full depth of what she'd done goes far beyond whatever gossip you heard from your brother," Lincoln said, tensing his shoulders slightly and feeling goose bumps emerge on his skin, "And I can say that it all started around the same time that me and Lynn…"

"Oh joy. I get to hear more about that," Ronnie said with a roll of her eyes.

"You're the one who wants to play makeshift psychologist," Lincoln said, an amused smile crawling onto his face as he began his tale…

* * *

Seventeen.

Lori Loud was seventeen years old.

Seventeen would be considered by many to be the age when a person is neither an adult nor a child, a weird period where they get to reflect on the terrifying future that comes with being an adult, and at the same time mournfully look back on the more innocent and playful time that was their childhood.

Many seventeen year olds would find themselves terrified and confused and worried in this time period. Lori was no exception. Despite the fact that her home life had forced her to mature at a faster rate, in order to help her parents take care of their horde of offspring, Lori was still filled with the same anxieties and worries as anyone else. Despite that, she had one thing in her life that kept her grounded, an anchor of sorts; Roberto Alejandro Martinez-Millan Luis Santiago, Jr.

Street name (as one of her younger sisters would say); Bobby Boo Boo Bear.

However, her beloved boyfriend had moved far away to the city with his extended family only a few days ago. While Bobby had helped her before with the stress of her school and family lives, he was not there to help her deal with his departure, nor did she want to make him feel guilty by bringing it up in their conversations over the phone. At first, she could pretend that she was fine with his decision, but even then, every once in a while, Leni could swear she heard her roommate stifling a sniffle.

She was seventeen, the crossroads of her life, and she never felt more lost and alone.

Perhaps that's what led her to set out that day to find some solace in one of her girl friends, Whitney.

Lori tapped her foot as she sat at a small table in the Royal Woods Mall, a small distance from Flip's small Flippie cart. She took another sip from the frosted drink she bought from him (What? Even the best diets recommend a little break from them) before reaching over for her phone, checking the time.

3:37 PM

Lori huffed in annoyance. "Where is she?" she muttered, "She was literally supposed to meet me here about half an hour ago."

Just as those words left her mouth, who else but Whitney arrived from the escalator, catching sight of Lori and rushing over to her.

"Sorry I'm late," she said between breaths, before pulling out a chair with an irritating _screech,_ "The parking lot was a bit packed."

"Well, if you had arrived earlier, that might not have been a problem," Lori deadpanned. Whitney could only respond with a sheepish grin and a shrug of her shoulders.

"Well, better late than never," she said. Her eyes wandered over to Flip's cart, wondering if she should buy a drink for herself, before Lori drew her attention back by saying "Whitney, I think I might need your help."

"Help with what?" the young woman asked, her eyes returning to her friend.

"Bobby," Lori said sadly, "It's mostly about Bobby. I just… I just miss him so much, Whitney. It's like… I can feel this huge hole in my chest, and I don't know what… I can't even describe…"

"I get what you mean," Whitney reassured with an understanding nod, "When my boyfriend broke up with me for that… Ottoline bitch, I didn't exactly know where to go from there. But luckily, I found out a way to get over it," she said with a sly look.

"How?"

"By distracting yourself, at least for a little while," she responded, "Put yourself out there a little and eventually you'll stop thinking about it and worrying. You know… have a you night. One night where you focus on yourself and what you want and maybe you'll feel a bit better."

The idea of having a Lori night definitely appealed to Lori's sensibilities, as evidenced by the dreamy smile on her face, but there was still a little nibbling doubt in her mind. "I don't know… I mean, if one of the twerps at home came to me with a problem like this, I think I'd tell them to talk about it with…"

"With someone they trust, exactly," Whitney interrupted, "Which is why you came to me, and I gave you some excellent advice to come to the party with me…"

"Party?" Lori immediately asked in confusion.

Whitney gave her friend another sheepish grin. "Oh… I was building up to that. Well… I was going to say that there's a party going on tonight and you should come."

 _How come I haven't heard about this party?_ Was Lori's first thought, but she instead decided to grin coyly at her friend and say "So all this was literally just to get me to come to a party with you?"

"What? No…" Whitney responded with a grin of her, "I'm just looking out for my friend, that's all."

The two young women shared a little chuckle, followed by Whitney saying, 'But in all seriousness, Lori, maybe it would be good for your relationship to just get some you time. Without Bobby. It might help clear your head for the next time you decide to call him. I mean, what would you think if you found out that Bobby just sat around all day pining for you?"

"Aw, that's is literally the most romantic thing ever," she said, her eyes filled with sparkling gleam, but judging from the disapproving look on her friend's face, she assumed it wasn't the right answer.

"Um… I would think that that's the most pathetic thing I've ever heard?" she guessed, and Whitney nodded.

"Exactly. You don't want Bobby to think your entire life just revolves around him."

 _To be fair, it literally does. He's my Boo Boo Bear… of course a lot of my life revolves around him,_ was another thought that Lori chose not to verbalize out loud.

"Well… I know you're mostly saying this so I can go with you to the party… but why the hell not? I literally didn't need that much convincing," she said with a brisk laugh, grabbing her purse as she stretched her long legs away from the table to stand, "Just text me a map and I'll be there."

The other blonde woman stood as well, pulling out her phone and sending a quick message her friend's way…

* * *

"And thus, Ronnie, the stage was set for my sister to attend that party," Lincoln said, "Of course, as much as I would love to tell you about what happened at that party… I won't."

"Why not?"

"Would you like the short version or the long version of my answer?"

The woman shrugged before slowly responding with "The short version."

"It's an invasion of her privacy. Long version?"

"Sure."

"You see, a lot of these stories are based on my experiences, and naturally are told from my perspective. What I can tell you about my sisters and what others were doing while I wasn't around is based off a few sources; me guessing, Lucy's spying, Luan's video tapes, Lola's tattling and gossip…" the young man swallowed, his Adam's apple bouncing in his throat before saying, "… Lynn's pillow talk…"

The young Mexican girl barely tried to hide her displeased scowl.

"And, of course, Lori's own confessions to me. The only problem is, she had absolutely no recollection of the events of that night, at least as far as the party goes…"

"So the short version was just a lie. Though, how come she didn't remember anything?" Ronnie Anne asked, trying to keep the image of Lincoln and Lynn cuddling with each other as they basked in their sexual afterglows out of her mind's eye.

"Because, like many irresponsible teenager parties... it ain't a party without alcohol…"

Ronnie Anne snickered. "Ain't? What are you, a fifth grade tomboy?"

A beat passed before the young woman blushed, turning her face away from Lincoln, her smooth obsidian hair following. "Don't make the obvious joke, Lame-O."

"I'm too classy for that," Lincoln said with a slight smirk, before he coughed and cleared his throat, "So let's fast forward a little… to later that night, after Lynn and I had expressed our _deep love_ and _soul-bonding affection_ for each other…" Lincoln teasingly put special emphasis on those words, drawing them out as long as he could, "…our oldest sister had made her way back home…"

* * *

It was in the early hours of the morning when Lori Loud clumsily drove Vanzilla over the lawn and parked the large vehicle clumsily before the garage, before stumbling out of the vehicle with an enormous grin on her face. She took a ungainly step forward before falling two back, right into the seat of the van. Before trying to get up, she hiccupped loudly, the sound echoing across the empty street. She giggled slightly before re-adjusting herself, standing up straight with a small burp. Her exhales were visible, due to the vapors of spirits on her breath.

"I showedose bitches in blue one for," she mumbled drunkenly, "Them and Carol. Whose she *hic* think she is… offerin' me a ride home? I ca… I can drive meself home."

She then paused for a second, before giggling to herself. "Carol Pingrey? Well, I'd m-make her pink gray," she ended with a cackle. Though she'd never admit it, this certain line did remain with her, making her wonder if she might have been somewhat bi…

Whatever. She made her way across the lawn, and jammed her keys into the door, trying her best to remain quiet while also struggling against her lack of motor skills. "Come on… come on…" she repeated, every time lasting the remnants of liquor and other alcohols on her breath, until she finally managed to pry the door open, it squealing on its hinges as she peaked inside. The lights were all off in her home, making her smile. Sure, her parents wouldn't be pleased with her staying out so late, but as long as she got rid of any evidence of her underage drinking, she would be fine…

She grunted slightly. She hated that her parents were so controlling, and they held such a tight leash on her especially. Why? Because she was the oldest? And it wasn't just her… if one of her younger siblings messed up, she would get a bit of the blame as well. Why? If Luna got a noise complaint, why should she get a little blame as well? That wasn't even close to fair…

"Whu-whatever," Lori said as she made her way to the staircase, though the feelings remained. Perhaps the alcohol was taking her mind to places she usually didn't go, but… suddenly she felt a bit resentful. Like she was being dominated by her parents and, indeed, her entire family.

Lori grit her teeth as she continued up the stairs, but tried to push those thoughts out of mind. Her family loved her, she supposed, it didn't matter if she had to carry certain burdens, she reasoned as she approached the second storey of their home, quickly making her way to the bathroom.

Once inside, she locked the door and flicked open the light switch, in order to get a decent look at herself in the mirror. Her blonde hair was slightly more frazzled and messy than usual, and she had the typical signs of drunkenness; her eyes were bloodshot, though her droopy eyelids covered the reddish tint to an face was also perspiring, to an extent, as beads of sweat rolled down her features. Her skin felt both cold and hot at the same time, and the sweat did not help in that regard.

Yep. She was drunk.

She was glad her parents were asleep. As oblivious as they could sometimes be, they would notice all the signs and put two and two together.

She turned away from the mirror and struggled to open the door. When she finally managed to do so, her glossy eyes gazed over the hallway of her home. Normally, she would have just made her way to her and Leni's room to sleep everything off, but a certain small detail caught her ear…

While her hazed senses prevented her from fully absorbing the sound, she did recognize one thing; it was a girl's voice, which may not have been odd in and of itself, except that the sound came from Lincoln's room…

"Lincoln's n-not a girl," Lori said to herself.

Another sound escaped from the room down the hall, once again a feminine tone. But this time, it was a bit more clear. It was… a moan. A sexual moan. Lori's eyes widened (as best as they could in her intoxicated state) and she was suddenly overcome with a curiosity about it.

She slowly inched her way towards Lincoln's room, trying her best not to make any loud sounds. She stumbled a bit on the way, but eventually she found her way in front of his small door. The young woman pressed her ear to the thin doorway and tried her best to listen.

She heard a muffled chorus of groans, moans, cries and even vague whisperings, all the while the sound of two bodies coming together reverberated in her ear.

 _What the… what's going on in there?_

It was that question in mind that led Lori, desperate to appease her curiosity, to look through the keyhole, and even drunk, she recognized what she saw.

Her only brother… and one of her sisters… together.

Together in a way that was more than brother and sister.

Despite the wrongness before her, the young woman couldn't tear her eyes away. She watched as the two wrestled with their bodies, changing positions and shifting their bodies, both trying to pleasure themselves and their lover. She watched as they both rubbed their wet sexes together roughly, ending in them both climaxing at around the same time, and Lincoln allowing himself to release thick ropes of cum as Lynn's lower lips exploded with sweet nectar, their fluids intermingling, landing on both each other and the mattress beneath them.

Lori held her alcohol laced breath as she watched the two share brief words before finally collapsing besides each other on the bed, closing their eyes to rest. She felt paralyzed, in a sense, but other strange feelings began to erupt into her mind and heart.

 _What… what am I…?_

Her mind was completely rushed with thoughts that she couldn't decipher, and all that was left for her to do was to rush back to her room, leap into her bed, and close her eyes. She would deal with it in the morning. Of course she would. She… she couldn't do anything right now. Maybe she just dreamt the whole thing. Maybe…

As Lori shivered, trying to chase the bizarre thoughts away, the last thing that remained in her mind was the brief sight of her brother's white cowlick; a sight that followed her into her sleep…

* * *

"Uh… Lori? Hey Lori…"

"Huh… wha? Ow, my head…" Lori said as she sat up in her bed, holding her hand to her scalp. There was a sharp pain in her head, and Lori realized that she was hung-over. She smacked her lips once or twice and visibly cringed; the taste in her mouth was awful… even worse than usual.

She turned her attention to the voice from before, spying her roommate Leni eying her with concern. "Hey, Lori, are you okay? You look awful (no offense) and you weren't here last night…"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Lori drowsed, reaching for her purse and pulling out her phone. It was near noon, Lori read with a groan. "How come Mom and Dad didn't wake me up?"

"Oh, I covered a little for you," Leni chirped sweetly, "You totes needed the rest. I could tell."

The older sister smiled weakly at her with gratitude. "Thank you, Leni. I... I really did need the... time..." she trailed off incoherently, but the second oldest of the Loud children didn't mind, beaming at her sister as she made her way out of their room, bumping against the wall by accident before slipping out with an embarrassed grin.

Lori paused for a second, before sniffing the air around her. Her face clenched as she detected slight traces of spirits in the air around her, and remembered what she had done last night. The party... the drinks... the driving ("Dangit. I'll come up with something for the lawn...") and... something else... Lori scratched her chin trying to recall what it was when the image of her brother's white hair popped into her mind's eye...

And then she remembered what she saw last night. What was going on between Lynn and Lincoln.

She knew she should have felt disgusted, replaying the images of Lincoln and Lynn making love in her head, but for some reason she didn't. Instead, she felt... a slight tingling in her clit. She exhaled heavily as she grabbed herself between the legs. Another flashing image of her brother correlated with another flash of white hot tendrils rushing up her body.

"What the... why is my body acting like this?" she breathed to herself. The young woman shook her head viciously, as if she could dispel those feelings physically. She panted and gasped as she watched her brother and sister over and over...

 _I should... I should tell Mom and Dad. That's what I should do..._

She nodded to her thought, and quickly stood from her bed, a moderately determined look in her eye. But then, she took a second to pause, and another second to think. She scratched her head as she pondered, and felt a slight grin come onto her face as Lori realized what she had accidentally stumbled across...

 _So... Lincoln and Lynn are with each other?_ she thought, her smile becoming a bit more vicious, _I think I'll keep this from Mom and Dad for now. I can literally use this to my advantage..._

* * *

"You see, Ronnie, I've always suspected that your brother kept Lori's more... authoritarian impulses in order, encouraging Lori to relax a bit more, both with us and in general," Lincoln explained, "But with him gone... Lori changed. And I'll get into her psychology more and more as we go along, but... let's just say that the regime of the 'Queen of No' really got worse here..."

"Wow, I... I can't even imagine Bobby or one of my folks in the city acting like that..." Ronnie Anne exclaimed.

"I'll always love my sisters," Lincoln quickly followed up, "Don't get me wrong. Even now, I feel nothing but love and compassion and sympathy for Lori. But still..." he trailed off, gazing out the window.

A small little smile emerged on his face as he saw the dark clouds begin to clear outside, and the radiating rays of the sun begin to emerge from behind them. Suddenly, a toothy grin took its place, and there was an almost childlike look in his eyes. Ronnie Anne noticed, and were it not for her tomboyish facade, she would have giggled at the sight.

"You know, it's looking a little better outside," Lincoln said, standing up from his chair and doing a little stretch, "Do you want to take a little break from me talking about my juvenile romances and adventures and just... take a walk?"

"Hmm. You were never one for exercise, Loud," Ronnie Anne responded, getting up as well.

"I didn't like the sporty stuff like Lynn did, but I will admit a relaxing walk does help. Sometimes, when I have trouble writing, I like to go around the block a few times."

"Oh, you write? No... wait... it's probably just some weird Ace Savvy fanfics of him boning the Old Maid..." Ronnie Anne snickered.

"That's not true... they're fan _comics_ of him with the Old Maid," Lincoln responded sarcastically, before blushing slightly, "You know, if you are... actually interested... we can talk a bit about that... when we walk around the block together. If you want."

"Are you blushing, Lame-O? I mean... you told me how you and your sister got together... but you're a little ashamed of fan writing?"

Lincoln stammered for an answer, but stopped when he saw Ronnie Anne laughing, though she tried to hide it by covering her mouth. She looked up at him when she was done, and smiled gently at him. "Sure, Lame-O... let's go for a walk..."

* * *

 **This chapter was more of a 'building things up' chapter. I'll be honest; I kinda just wanted to be done with it as soon as possible. It was just meant to begin Lori's subplot (though I will admit, I did have fun with that last two parts)**

 **Anyways; this brings the 'More Than Brother and Sister' segment to a close. However… the next arc is still about Lincoln and Lynn. Yeah, yeah, I know, I should move on now, but I promise that, after this, I'll start focusing on other sisters. (I'll be disappointed if I don't get a message from a certain someone laughing at me for being such a Lynnfag)**

 **I'll close by saying this: it's only been half a month, and I'm already at 58 favorites and 69 (lol) followers, so thank you all so much. I would say you've all warmed my heart, but I'm an automaton; I don't have a heart. Just steampunk gears and clockpunk pistons...**

 **See ya next chapter.**


	6. Side By Side Part 1

**ThePhantomHokage: Um… that's not going to happen… but I won't lie, that does sound like an interesting idea for a black comedy thing…**

 **Guest: Not for a long while.**

 **Anyways, here I come with a nice, romantic little two-parter. I don't think I'll surprise anyone by saying I had a good time writing this.**

 **And since I feel this bears mentioning; Lori, throughout this story, will be a little OOC. She'll be crueler and far more manipulative. But since I don't want anyone to get the wrong idea; I don't hate Lori (she's actually #4, sometimes #3, on my sibling list), and I don't think she's evil. Good? Good…**

 **I included a few more references than usual (it's how I cover up for my lack of talent). Have fun spotting those.**

 **One final note; I'd like to thank AberrantScript for helping me out with a huge chunk of this two-parter. Especially for giving me a very important suggestion, and general encouragement. Thanks a lot :)**

* * *

A few days had passed since Lincoln and Ronnie Anne had last spoken to each other, as the two were too distracted by other affairs. Ronnie Anne had made a point to speak with her family back in the city, and would even, from time to time, call her uncle in Mexico, just to chat casually. The old man was lonely and isolated, she knew despite his ability to pretend otherwise, and she liked to think her occasional phone calls helped alleviate some of his loneliness…

As for Lincoln, he would spend the vast majority of his time studying for his courses at the community college, and whatever time he didn't spend with a textbook glued to his face, he spend with a computer screen glued to his face, his stylus pen in hand as he drew and wrote mostly to blow off steam and impress people. And while some days he felt little motivation, other days he was bursting with energy to work on his projects. Otherwise, he was prone to spending time with his family. His parents were ignorant to the forbidden relationships he pursued under their noses for years, and he was glad that was the case; despite a few hiccups over the years, he treasured his parents, and the bonding time he had with them.

As for his sisters, most of the time they spent together was of a platonic nature. Some of his sisters were completely ignorant to the incest in their home (Lily was a prime example, having no idea what her older siblings knew) but even his time spent with sisters like Lynn was nothing out of the ordinary for a brother and sister; they laughed, fought, and ate at the same table, for the most part.

Of course, that didn't mean he never shared a bed or a shower with one of them every once in a while, Lincoln thought with a bit of a grin.

"Young man, I don't know what you're planning, but you can wipe that grin right off your face right now. It's creepy."

The nagging and scratchy voice crashed into his ears, and Lincoln remembered that he was currently on the city bus. He looked over to his side at the elderly woman who had pulled him out of his thoughts, and saw her staring at him with a mix of anger and fear, clutching her purse with an iron tight grip.

Clearly, she thought he was going to rob her.

"Yes, ma'am. Sorry ma'am," he apologized, nodding his head politely. If there was one thing he learned from his time spent with Pop Pop 's elderly friends, it was to just apologize and take it.

The vicious glare died in the old woman's eyes, and her fingers loosened a little on her purse. "Well… I can tell from your tone you aren't a hooligan. Apology accepted," she said, turning her face away from the young man and staring back at the front of the bus.

Lincoln beamed faintly as he turned his face towards the window, watching Royal Woods pass by him in a colorful blur. He smiled as he watched a young couple, probably still in middle school from their look, holding hands and smiling saccharine smiles at each other. Call him a romantic, but Lincoln loved the puppy dog look that new couples seemed to give each other. It brought back a few memories of his first time on an official date…

* * *

Lincoln awoke to a sound he was very accustomed with at that point; the thunderous snoring of Lynn Loud Jr as she slept in his bed.

Though this time, rather than being upset and unhappy with the noise, he smiled as he gently opened his eyes with a loud yawn, stretching his arms into the air. His joints _popped_ as he extended them, and with droopy pupils he stared at his older sister, her naked body exposed by the lack of blanket covering her. The long string of drool didn't detract from her beauty at all, as Lincoln gazed at her face, finding himself drowsily counting the cream-colored freckles on her red cheeks.

He felt his eyes travel downwards, journeying over her perky breasts, to her well defined body and landing at her ass and pussy. He gulped as he stared at the shimmering remains of cum that caked her lower body. She shifted in her sleep, opening her legs a little more as she moved onto her back, and a powerful whiff of musk hit the young boy's nose. That was enough to make Lincoln's sinkid maker stiffen again.

"Down, boy," he whispered, covering his throbbing erection with one of his hands. He leaned into his sister's face, getting a better look at her red, curved lips. He hesitated, with his natural Lincoln shyness, before he remembered why she was in his bed to start with and quickly pecked her on the lips.

This caused Lynn to rouse from her sleep, auburn hair spilling over her face as she sat up. She looked around, confused as to why she was looking at comics and action figures instead of hockey sticks and bats, before she glanced over at her brother, smiling weakly. A look of understanding came over her face, and she smiled warmly at her younger brother. "Morning, Linc."

"Morning, Lynn," he responded as she grabbed her hair and tried to tie it back up in a ponytail. After doing so, she glanced down at her brother waist, his hands still concealing his manhood, and she smirked teasingly.

"Are you really going to hide it… after everything?"

"I just… I don't know…" he said, his crimson blush intensifying.

"Oh, come on, Linc… I know one girl who'd like to see it right now~"

"Yeah, but she's in the city and I'm not sexting her."

Lynn grinned, her eyes flushed with desire. "You gonna make me beg to take a look? Cause I'm more than willing to pin your arm behind your back."

"Alright, alright," he said, finally removing his hand and allowing his dick to bounce slightly in front of her. Lynn's eyes widened at the sight.

 _Wow… in the dark was one thing, but now that I get a look… I mean, it's not huge, but it's damn close…_

"Well, that was a disappointment," Lynn teased.

"I could say the same about your chest."

"But you won't," she said sultrily, moving her face closer to his crotch, "Because that would hurt my feelings. You wouldn't want to hurt my feelings, would you Lincoln?"

He could feel her breath on his morning wood, causing small rippling tingles to rush throughout his lower body, and the burning feeling only intensified as Lynn stuck out her tongue and took a small lick, starting at his sack and traveling the length to the tip, swirling her tongue around his head. The boy visibly shivered with bliss.

"No," he breathed, "I wouldn't."

"Good," she said, pulling her face and tongue away from him with a fox like grin, "You're such a good little bro."

Lincoln grimaced as she left him unattended, but before he could vocalize his displeasure, another thought struck him. "Hey, Lynn?"

"What's up?" she asked.

"Um… this is going to sound strange, but… do you… well, you know…"

"Spit it out, Stinkoln, I want to get breakfast and you're holding me up."

"Do you regret what we did last night?" he finally asked. The athlete gave him a questioning look, causing Lincoln to sigh as he realized he would have to explain.

"Well… I heard that… in a lot of cases like this… usually when a brother and sister have sex, they wake up the next morning full of regret. Do you… feel that about me?" he asked, glancing to his bed sheets as Lynn's eyes studied his face.

 _Dangit. Now she's gonna say how much she hated it… and how she never wants to see me agai…_

"Lincoln… look at me," she ordered, and the white haired boy glanced at her. Lynn wore a caring smile on her face, unusual for her, when she said, "I don't regret it, Linc. I know what I did is wrong to a lot of people but… I meant what I said. I love you, Lincoln. I don't regret… being with you," she ended gently.

A feeble smile grew on Lincoln's lips. "Thanks, Lynn. I don't regret anything either."

"Oh, I didn't say I regretted nothing," Lynn quickly followed up, as she slowly covered her breast and body with her arms. It was her turn to glance to the side with red all over her face, pouting her lips in a way Lincoln could only describe as 'cute.'

She mumbled something incoherently, refusing to look at him.

"What was that?"

"I regret… how fast it was…" she repeated in a louder tone, finally looking at him with wide eyes, "I mean, it was only one night and then we… did it. A girl wants a little romance, you know?"

Lincoln was well aware that he did not understand his sisters that well, but still, he found himself completely unaware of how to respond when she said that. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"Are you really going to force me to spell it out? Fine. I am not a pervert, so I want our relationship to be… special, you know. Not just lustful, animalistic sex."

"To be fair, it was _good_ lustful, animalistic sex."

"Yeah, it was," she said, an almost dreamy look on her face, before shaking the expression off, "Look, Linc, if we are soul mates like you said we were, don't you think we should have… some way of communicating that…"

Lincoln swallowed, realizing what she was implying. "Lynn… do you… want us to be boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Lynn paused, before giving him a small nod, and flashing him her infamous puppy dog eyes.

"Wow, Lynn, I… I don't know what to say…"

"Well, I want pancakes more than an answer, so you think over it while I'm downstairs," she said. She grabbed her clothes off the floor and quickly dressed herself, leaving the young and hormonal Lincoln to bemoan the disappearance of her flawless skin…

* * *

 _Flawless skin?_ Older Lincoln thought to himself, before shrugging.

 _Must be remembering that wrong. Pretty sure a girl like Lynn gets a lot of bruises playing sports. I think I'm remembering one on her calf, and like a scuff on her elbow…_

* * *

"Wait, Lynn, before you go," he said, forcing Lynn to pause and look back to him, "We have to talk about how we're going to hide this from every else."

"Shit, you're right," she said, putting her hand to her chin, "Let's see… I'll tell Lucy I slept in here because you were afraid of the boogeyman or whatever…"

"Hey!"

"Tell me that's not something she'd believe. Hell, tell me that's something you wouldn't believe."

"Uhhh…"

"Exactly," she said before continuing, "Now, we shouldn't act too lovey dovey in front of everyone. Nothing out of the ordinary. That means we joke around, fight over the remote, help each other with our homework… wrestle…" she said with a seductive wink, before coming closer to Lincoln's face and whispering "Oh, our wrestling is going to be fun."

Lincoln gulped with a blend of nervousness and arousal, and Lynn laughed. She pressed her lips to his searing right cheek before whispering, "See you downstairs, Linc."

And with that, she was gone.

"And just for the record," he said, turning to the readers, "I help her with her homework. Unless it's about the Olympics, she's barely any help."

The young boy sighed, before reaching for his clothes. He put on his signature red boxers, before pulling his orange shirt over his head and putting on his jeans. He shoved his feet into his socks and shoved them into his shoes, and there he was; Lincoln Loud in his signature look.

"Only one thing left to do," he muttered, opening the window and allowing the thick scent of musk and sex to waft slightly, "It was like fumigation in here," he commented to himself, breathing in as the fresh air of the outdoors began to fill his room.

"Well, now that that's settled… what the hell does Lynn mean? Me and her… boyfriend and girlfriend?" he squirmed slightly as he said that out loud, "I mean… I guess we're not in a normal brother/sister relationship anymore… but still… us dating? When did things get so weird?"

A small beat passed over the room.

"Oh yeah. When I fell in love with Lynn…"

* * *

The line to the bathroom was a bit shorter than usual this morning. By the time Lincoln arrived, most of his siblings had already gone, leaving only Lucy and Lana ahead of him. Unfortunately, the current occupant of the bathroom was Luna, and she was taking one of her incredibly long showers.

"Good morning you two," Lincoln greeted his two younger sisters. Lana muttered a half slurred "G'moring…" and Lincoln smiled; the young tomboy must've had another rough night. He patted her head affectionately, and even half asleep, Lana responded with a simple beam of her own.

"Good morning, Lincoln," Lucy said, suddenly appearing behind him. Lincoln practically jumped in his place, before looking back to the front of the line.

"Lucy, weren't you just at the front of the line?"

The Goth gave her older brother a small grin. "Was I?"

"Hey, I won' knock it," Lana said, "If I get to be first in line, Lucy could teleport to Hawaii for all I care."

"I'm happy that you're happy. Though, don't you have Old Sloshie?" Lincoln asked the older twin.

Lana shrugged. "Old Sloshie's a little… overfilled at the moment, to put in nicely."

Lincoln, and even Lucy, shuddered at the sheer horror. "How does Lola stand to let you in the same room as her?"

Lana shrugged again, forcing Lincoln to drop it. He shivered again, though this time it wasn't due to him imaging the large bucket overfilling. It was from his sister Lucy, tapping him on his shoulder. Her touch was welcome, but it was still cold.

"I heard from Lynn you were troubled by specters and wraiths last night," Lucy said to her brother, in her usual monotone.

"Uh, yeah, that's why she… spent the night with me, heh," he responded, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sigh. You know… you could have asked me to stay with you," Lucy said, her light cheeks turning rosy in color, as she turned her gaze towards the ground, "I could befriended the ghosts… in order to keep you safe…"

Lincoln beamed gently at his occult minded younger sister. "Sure you could have, Lucy. Next time I have problems with ghosts, I'll ask you for help."

Lucy seemed to lighten up (as much as she could) at his words, and a thought occurred to her brother. _Lucy does read a lot of those supernatural books… and a lot of those have romance in them… maybe I can…_

 _What's wrong with you, Lincoln? Are you going to ask your little sister for help romancing your older sister?_

 _First off, she doesn't have to know_ who _I'm after. Second of all… would that be the strangest thing I've done so far with a family member?_

…

…

…

 _You know you're going to regret this…_

 _I always do. Hasn't stopped me before,_ Lincoln cleared his throat before saying, "Actually, Lucy, there is something… you might be able to help me with…"

The young girl's heart swelled at the thought of helping her brother, and she felt it thump forcefully against her chest. "Anything to help."

"Normally, I would go to Lori with something like this… but I think she's still asleep," Lincoln said, glancing over at Lori and Leni's room for good measure, "And since you have a bit of experience in this field… I need your help with a… a girl."

Suddenly, her heart stopped its throbbing, and her young mind was clouded with a looming sense of disappointment. "Sigh… I see…"

"And it's just that… you know, since you read a lot of Gothic stories and stuff… so maybe you could help me Lyn- I mean, win this girl's heart."

"Hmm," Lucy said, trying to ignore her upset feelings as she put a finger to her chin in thought, "Well, I did recently read a story about a vampire hunter and a vampire falling in love…"

For some reason, Lincoln immediately imagined himself as a vampire hunter, clad in blue, passionately kissing Lynn while she floated a few centimeters off the ground, her slightly sharpened sabers digging pleasantly into his lower lip.

"… so I think I can give a little… advice," Lucy concluded, biting her lip before she said _As much as I don't want to._

"All the advice you need is to get as much tongue action as possible, little bro," Luna said as she stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped in a fuzzy purple towel. Lana gave a little laugh at the rocker's comment before she dashed into the bathroom herself.

"Thank you, Luna," Lincoln said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"First things first, Lincoln," she said, "Tell me a bit about this girl, and I can suggest what you can do to win her over."

 _And I can create my next voodoo doll,_ Lucy contemplated in a mental tone of spite.

Lincoln cleared his throat. The idea of describing Lynn to her roommate seemed to be a weird stroke of irony to him, but as long as Lori was out of it ( _Heh. She was more in on it than anyone else at that time,_ Older Lincoln thought to himself with a unamused grunt) Lucy was the best person to turn to. Maybe this was his karmic reward for helping her convince their parents not to take her romance novels away…

"Well… she's not what you would call a girly girl. She's a lot more rough and tough and aggressive. Her mind is mostly on playing games and doing sports, and I'll be honest, she can sometimes be a bit bullying, even though she just means it playfully…"

"Sounds like Ronnie Anne…" Lucy observed.

Lincoln shook his head with a little laugh. "No, it's someone different."

His laugh died down as his face brightened with a soft, adoring smile. "But deep down, I know she's just trying her best for the people she loves," his cheeks and ears were burning like a hearth, but he continued regardless, "She's kind and tender and passionate and helpful and just… a really great person to spend time with. A lot of people may see her as mean, but… I think that, underneath everything… she's one of the nicest people I know."

The young boy stared his sister directly where her eyes would be, and declared with unwavering boldness, "And I love her, Lucy. I love her so much."

The petite Goth exhaled with a slight tremor in her breath. "You do, huh?"

The white haired boy nodded. "I do."

"W-well, Lincoln, in my… novels," Lucy stammered with difficulty, "when it comes to… active girls… usually the best thing to do is… ask her on a date. Somewhere she would l-like, with activities she's like. That's the best way to win her over."

If Lincoln had been slightly more observant, he might have picked up on the emotional cracks in his sister's usually monotone voice. But the young man's mind was travelling elsewhere, thinking back to what Lynn may enjoy. Finally, a light bulb went off in his head, and he beamed at his younger sister.

"Thanks Lucy! I now know what to do," he said, grabbing his sister and wrapping her small body in a hug, eliciting a small yelp from her. At first, Lucy trembled in his arms, but she allowed herself to calm down and enjoy his presence. She sniffed the air about him, and she realized that his fragrant scent was a bit sweeter today, almost like honey, which encouraged a heavy feeling in her core.

"You know, Lucy," he said as he separated from her, "I know I said I love her a lot, but you should know that I love you a lot as well."

"But only as a sibling," she whispered, too low for him to hear.

"What?"

Before Lucy could say anything else, Lana exited from the bathroom, clutching her stomach as her eye twitched. A moan of pain escaped her lips as she looked at Lucy and looked back at the toilet. "I'm sorry…" Lana mouthed, before making her way downstairs.

"I love you too, Lincoln," Lucy responded in a rush before bolting into the bathroom with inhuman speed, quickly locking the door. A choking sob came from within her, and she turned to the mirror. Lucy put her right hand through her hair, lifting it to reveal what she already expected to see;

Her eyes were beginning to pool with tears.

* * *

"Christ, I was a jackass to her back then," Older Lincoln suddenly muttered to himself, "I didn't know, but still, I should have seen the signs."

He reached into his pocket and struggled for a few seconds to reach his phone, checking the time. 4:12 PM. He should be at Ronnie Anne's within the next ten minutes. He sighed as he entered his passcode (0000, because of fucking course it was) and wrote himself a note.

 **Remember 2 say sorry 2 Lucy. Give her a hug too. Considering she stll wears those Gothclothes she probably needs ti.**

He shoved his phone back into his pocket and gazed back to the window, thinking back to what he did after Lucy gave him her advice…

* * *

After finishing his breakfast, Lincoln excited ran up the stairs towards Lynn and Lucy's room. As he reached the top, Lori appeared in front of him, but the boy's acceleration was too fast for him to stop, and he collided into Lori with a cry.

The two fell to the floor, Lincoln on top of her. He looked down at his blonde sister with panic in his eyes. "Oh my God, Lori, I am so sorry."

"You better be," she barked roughly, despite the shiver of euphoria that came over her body as their skins touched. She quickly changed her tone though, making it slightly more silky and smooth, "I mean, it's no problem, Linky," she said sweetly, picking herself up and helping her brother to his feet, "But why are you in such a rush, Linky?"

Lincoln felt slightly discomforted by her sickly sweet tone, but brushed it off as her maybe trying to be nicer for some reason. "I… I was going to talk to Lynn."

"Ah, Lynn," Lori practically sang her younger sister's name, though her heart felt nothing but hate for the young jock, "You love her a lot, don't you, dear brother?"

His eyes widened as she said that. _Does she know?_ He shook his head. No, if she knew she would have confronted them about it.

"Well, yeah, I love her… I love all of my sisters," he said with a weak smile.

Her lips were twisted in a menacing grin, though she tried to disguise it as a sisterly one. "Go right on ahead," she said. She walked away from the young boy as he started banging on his sister's door, and headed towards her own room.

After three knocks, Lynn opened the door, and glanced around the hallway. "Well, at least Luan's not here. I'm not in the mood for another knock-knock joke."

"Hello to you too," he muttered, before gesturing towards the inside of her room, "Can I come in?"

"S-sure. Come in," Lynn said, slightly stuttering. The athlete felt her face warm slightly as Lincoln entered her room. "You know, it's weird. Usually you could come into my room with no problem, but now I'm getting kinda... antsy, you know," she ended with a nervous laugh. The baffled look on Lincoln's face only caused her further embarrassment. She could hear her heart beat speed up, the thumping and throbbing making it's way to her ears. She wondered if Lincoln could hear it as well, and that thought only accelerated the emotional burst.

To her pleasant surprise, Lincoln simply smiled and leaned in slowly to kiss her cheek. Her eyes widened at his affection, and Lincoln made sure to let his lips linger on her face for as long as possible. He pulled away after what could have been months and gave a slight grin. "There, feel a bit less antsy?" he murmured.

"I don't know. Maybe try again, we'll see if it works," she breathed, covering her mouth as she blurted out something without thinking. This time, Lincoln didn't smile. He sighed.

"Look, Lynn... I don't know how much experience you've had with... this stuff," he said, "And I guess it is weird between siblings, but... I don't want it to be weird between us. I... want it to be more open. And I guess for that to work, we'd have to... you know... cement our relationship..."

Her eyes widened again, a wave of euphoric happiness rolling over her mind and soul, and a wide grin sprouted on her face. She took a deep breath to calm her thrill, if only to not seem so enthusiastic, and said, in a voice that failed to hide her excitement, "Do you mean...?"

"Yeah, I do," he affirmed, giving her the same adoring puppy dog eyes that she would always give him, "Lynn... let's go out on a date together. Let... let me be your boyfriend..."

"I'll gladly be your girlfriend," she quickly said, nodding before barking a small laugh. It was funny; just a day ago, she barely thought of matters of sex and love, and here she was, happily accepting a date with one of the most wonderful men she knew. Perhaps, she thought, she always had feelings for him, but they were buried and locked away, only to be released by his heartfelt confession in the moonlight...

 _I'm starting to sound like one of Lucy's vampire romance novels... N-not that I read th-... Wait, these are my thoughts. It's not like anyone else can hear them..._

"So, where do you plan on escorting this lovely lady?" she asked, sarcastically batting her long eyelashes at him. Lincoln rolled his eyes, realizing she was probably going to be acting a bit mocking all day, before he said "Well, I thought about it and... I'm fine with anywhere, so I thought I'd let you choose where we should go."

"Ooh, progressive. That is, if progressive is a synonym for 'lazy cop out,'" she snarked.

"Don't you have some place you'd like to go. I mean, I want this to be good for you, so I thought it would be nice if you chose."

The young girl's face flushed ruby as she realized that her brother was just trying to be considerate. "O-oh," she simply stated, feeling a little ashamed, "I get it."

She scratched the top of her head as she thought, running her fingers through her brunette hair as her nails raked her skin. Finally, she beamed at the young man. "I know just the place for us, Lincoln. But it is a bit far away."

"That's fine. We can someone take us and drop us off. Or... we could take the bus," Lincoln said, twinging at the thought of taking the bus. He didn't like taking the bus. For some reason, he'd sometimes get sleepy on them.

Lynn gave her brother the most twisted grin she could manage, and a sharp, powerful fire began to blaze in her eyes. "Oh, we're not taking the bus or Vanzilla. We're travelling there Lynn Loud style..."

"Wh-what does that mean?" Lincoln said with a gulp, even though he already knew what she was implying.

"It means grab your running shoes, Loud. We're going for a jog..."

* * *

The fresh air of the great outdoors was welcome against Lynn's face. The summery sunlight begin its slow tan on her skin, and she almost laughed as she felt her ponytail blow and breeze in the wind. The fact that she was spending time with her brother only made the smile on her face that much more genuine. She ran across the sidewalk, dashing from block to block, occasionally remembering that Lincoln wasn't as fine tuned as her, leading to her looking back at her brother, doing his best to keep up with the jock.

"Come on, Lincoln. I know you like looking at my ass, but keep up," she shouted back at him teasingly, before breaking into a fit of giggles. She didn't know why she was so giddy right now, but she supposed it was a mix of the warm feeling on her body, the warm feeling in her heart, and the excitement of showing her brother what she had planned that made her practically jump in place, impatiently waiting for him to catch up to her. She glanced over to the side while she panted slightly, and noticed an elderly couple staring at her after her little outburst. Lynn sheepishly grinned at them. "Sister teasing her brother, you know?"

The old man rolled his eyes.

Lincoln finally caught up to his sister, and the two resumed their running. They both panted and sweat, Lincoln moreso due to tiredness. Lynn decided to have a little sympathy for her nonathletic brother and slowed her pace, allowing them to stay side by side.

Of course, their close proximity meant their arms bumped together, in a touch that was surprisingly appreciated by both parties.

They both glanced up at each other, and Lynn smiled fondly.

She liked being side by side with him.

"So... Lynn," he wheezed, "You didn't *gasp* tell me where we were *pant* going."

"I just want it to be a surprise," Lynn responded, "But trust me, you'll like it a lot. That's a Lynn Loud guarantee."

"Did it really *huff* have to be so far away?"

"Oh, you're a big boy, you can handle it," Lynn laughed dismissively, "I mean, if you could keep up with me last night, you can keep up the pace here."

Lincoln had a sarcastic retort for that, but he feared biting off his own tongue from tiredness (or Lynn ripping it out for him) too much to say it out loud.

The two kept up their moderate pace, Lynn growing every more excited to reach their destination while Lincoln grew ever more curious about where his sister was taking him. He thought about how it better have been worth it from her to drag him through the hellish baking sun, but he stopped when he noticed how happy and invested the look on her face was. He slowed to reflect on how her red lips were curled in a more cheerful smile than usual, how her body's agile movements were more full of life, and how even the perspiration on her face seemed to not detract from her high spirits. Despite his ragged breaths, Lincoln let out a chuckle; this was how he fell in love with her, wasn't it? Them racing together across the pavement. If he could, he would have fallen in love with her all over again in that one frame of time...

And for now, he was satisfied with her being happy; that's what this whole outing was about. Making Lynn, his girlfriend, happy.

To that end, anything would be worth it.

Those thoughts didn't stop him from sighing a breath of relief, though, when Lynn finally began to slow down, eventually stopping in front of a moderately large building. At first, Lincoln immediately bent over, crashing his palms into his knees, as he inhaled and exhaled with vigorous force. After what seemed like a few minutes, the snow haired boy finally mustered enough strength to lift his head and glance up at the building they stopped in front of. The building was brightly colored at the top, in baby blue, and below it were several windows that allowed him to peer through and see the insides; a wide array of white tables and chairs were scattered around, with a few of them occupied by people. And right on the wall was a long counter, very visibly displacing rows of differently colored ice creams.

In his tired state, it took Lincoln a few seconds longer than it should have for him to have realized that he was at an ice cream parlor.

"An ice cream place? Lynn, why did you bring me here?" Lincoln asked.

"Duh. So we can spend a little time together. You know, on a... date," she answered.

"No, I mean... why here? I thought we would go somewhere that would be fun for you, like a basketball court or a skating rink. I even thought you would take me to the forest before we came here."

"I won't lie, bro, when you said I could choose, the first thing I thought of was the softball field. But then, the more I thought about it, and... well, I know you aren't as big on sports as I am..."

"I wouldn't have minded..."

"You would have, you just wouldn't have complained because you wanted me to have a fun time," Lynn said, slightly shaking her head, "But I would know. So I decided to bring us here, somewhere where we would both have a nice time," she gave the boy a slight yet emotional smile, "You know, we'd be partners for a reason. Because we're equal. And on a first date," she paused as she blushed slightly, "we should both have an equally good time."

"Lynn, I... I don't know what to say..."

"No need to say anything, Linc," she said, grinning as she gripped the handle and pulled the door open, "Let's just go inside."

A breeze of chilling air escaped from the store, washing over the siblings' burning skin. Lincoln sighed with relief as he felt the welcome cold envelop him, and he grabbed the door handle, clutching Lynn's hand within his own.

"Ladies first," he offered.

"I know. That's why I was holding the door for you," she whispered jokingly, but allowed herself to enter before him, "And by the way, you're paying for all this."

"What? But you're older. You should be paying for me."

"Um... I may have... forgotten my money at home," Lynn admitted with a shrug. Lincoln rolled his eyes as he walked in after her, but his minor annoyance ebbed as she wrapped her fingers around his and walked with him towards the official-unofficial start of their relationship...


	7. Side By Side Part 2

If there was one thing Lincoln did not expect from his athletic sister, it was for her to be able to enjoy the slow life. Sports and competition dominated her mind, and as such, she would need to be agile and energetic, never pausing for a minute. At least, that was the impression he would sometimes get of her.

And yet here she was, sitting in the same small booth as him, physical activity seeming to be the last thing on her mind as she sat before him, simply enjoying her frozen treat.

Two waffle cones, Lincoln had purchased for them. Looking down at his, he couldn't help but feel it was a little… blander, than Lynn's. He was perfectly content with his helping of vanilla and coconut, but Lynn's more colorful choices of lemon-strawberry cake and caramel frosted Oreo ( _Do those even mix well together?_ Lincoln thought) put him in a sense of shame. Evidently, that shame was notable on his face, as Lynn, right before taking another lick of her ice cream, paused, her honey colored eyes gazing questioningly at her younger brother.

"If you don't want your ice cream, I'm happy to eat it for you," Lynn offered, her tongue running across her reddish lips with appetite. Vanilla was meh, but _coconut…_ that stuff went perfect with the raspberry-fudge cheesecake swirl flavor.

Lincoln broke himself out of his daze and muttered a quick "No thanks," before taking another lick. The cold temperature of the dairy delicacy was a welcome change of pace from the heat of the outdoors, but the sweet flavors and creamy texture exploded onto his tongue.

Lynn still stared though, crooking her head slightly to the right as she studied her brother's features. Lincoln felt a static tingle run through his body; whether it was from the chilled ice cream or his sister watching him with her soft brown eyes was unknown to him. Eventually, the tomboyish girl broke into a slight grin, and her cheeks felt warm despite the nature of the place and food. "Lincoln… are you thinking about impressing me with your ice cream choices?"

Lincoln's eyes widened at her accusation, and Lynn laughed. Her brother's shyness and dorkiness was so adorable. He was like a cute, startled deer in headlights.

And he was even trying to impress her with his food choices… Lynn hadn't been on too many dates, but from what she heard from her older sisters, guys loved to choose exotic and interesting choices to amaze their dates. And here her brother was, doing the same with her.

Forget deer; he was like an sweet lost fawn.

"N-no I'm not," he said, flustered. His face started to boil, and the cold climate of the parlor was not doing anything to stop it, as his cheeks went redder and redder. He imagined that if he pressed his cone to his face, the frozen cream would immediately vaporize into a milky steam of sugar and artificial flavoring.

 _So he won't admit it. I guess I'll play ball here,_ Lynn thought to herself before sighing. "Well, Lincoln, we're here to enjoy ourselves. I don't think it matters what you get, as long as you're spending time with your favorite big sis."

"But you don't think it's… boring, do you?" he shyly asked, avoiding her gaze as the intense blushing calmed to a softer, yet still present, shade of red. It dawned on Lynn what the young boy was saying to her.

He might as well have said "You don't think _I'm_ boring, do you?"

 _Linc, seriously, you're my brother. Ain't nothing less boring than letting your younger brother stick himself in your oven and screw you like a bitch in heat. Speaking of which, let's do that right now._

Lynn didn't allow her thoughts to be said out loud, and instead opting for the more tender and loving approach. She reached across the table, placing her hand over Lincoln's stray hand, and cupped his flesh within her palm. The younger boy's eyes shot back to her face, and their eyes met. Lynn's mind was met with powerful explosions of euphoria and emotional/sexual rapture. _Christ, just a look is all it takes, huh?_

"No, Lincoln. I don't," she spoke slowly and softly, "I think it's great just the way it is."

Lincoln beamed gently at her, flipping his hand over and allowing their fingers to wrap around each other, and the two paused to enjoy each other's embrace. Their snacks were completely forgotten, the hands that held their cones dropped to the side. The two teens in love simply stared at each other, the passionate brown and hazel of her eyes meeting the picturesque blues and azures of his eyes.

"Hey Lincoln."

"Yeah Lynn?"

"Do you remember… when we were younger… and Mom used to put us together in bath to save water?"

Lincoln chuckled quietly. "I remember. It was a lot of fun back then."

"Well… let me tell you about one time… one really special time that I remembered…"

* * *

" _Admiral Ducky, prepare to fight the fuzz monster," a much younger Lincoln said with childish glee, and he rested his yellow rubber ducky in the warm waters of the tub, reaching for a purple bath loofah, which he envisioned as a terrifying monster in his playful imagination._

" _Purple poofs are the least of Ducky's problems," Lincoln heard a voice from behind him cry, as his older sister Lynn lunged at the small toy, grabbing it and lifting it over her head with a loud and triumphant roar, finally launching the toy from her hand across the bathroom._

" _L-LYNN!" her brother complained. The young girl turned back to her white haired brother, a wide and mocking grin on her face, but when she saw her brother, her smile faltered from her face._

" _Linky, did you get shampoo in your eyes?" she asked. Even at a young age, she knew that she had to be at least slightly responsible for her younger sibling. And right now… the boy was crying. Two streams of tears rolled down his face from his red eyes, and he sniffled and choked back any loud cries. His chest puffed and pumped with effort, and he attempted to rub away a few of his tears with his hand._

" _No, Lynn… you… you threw away my ducky…" he sobbed._

 _Lynn was shocked. He knew her brother had an affinity for toy animals (he always carried Bun Bun around the house with a bright smile) but she didn't think he would cry over it…_

 _A voice inside her told her to be tender with the small boy. So she was._

" _Linky, I'm… I'm sorry," she said, approaching her brother and wrapping her arms around him. At first, she felt the young man attempt to push her away in anger, but his slippery hands and lack of natural strength caused him to give up, and slowly return her hug, still slightly crying. Eventually, he mumbled "I'm still mad at you," with a pouty expression, and Lynn smiled._

" _How about if I kiss you? Will you stop being mad at me then?" she asked, and before he could answer, she swooped in and pressed her lips against his smooth cheeks, eliciting a few giggles from Lincoln._

" _Let me kiss you too," he said excitedly, pecking her on her freckled cheeks._

 _Her heart went into a quick flutter, and her face began to burn. She turned to her brother, who was still beaming his goofy smile and asked him "Linky… can I kiss you again?"_

 _The young boy nodded enthusiastically, and Lynn gently cupped his cheeks and brought him to her face, finally planting her lips on his._

 _It was a child's kiss. It lasted for less than a second, and nothing happened beyond their lips touching and brushing each other. And yet Lynn felt a sense of happiness and elation that she had never felt before._

 _Of course, it ended as quickly as it started, and the two playful siblings went back to their little imaginary games, and then their mother arrived and helped them out of the shower. For the most part, the event faded from Lynn's memories…_

 _But the sensation… that stuck with her, buried in her mind… until one night, her only brother confessed his love for her…_

* * *

Lynn ended her retelling of her memory, bringing them back to their booth, a calm afternoon sun raining its pleasant beams on them. Lincoln swallowed slowly, causing Lynn to sigh and continue. "I guess I might've always felt the same way you did, bro."

"You mean you were always in love with me?"

Lynn smiled weakly, and shifted in her seat. "Come on, Linc, you know I'm not good with this mushy stuff."

"Well, you can start now. How about you start calling me Linky?" Lincoln said, a mocking grin on his face.

"How about Lame-O? Ronnie Anne used to use it, and it fits," she growled, causing Lincoln to laugh. The young woman kept an aggressive look on her face, but her brother's light laughter caused her to start chuckling and snorting herself.

"Come on. Let's go outside," she said, standing up, her cone still in hand while her other hand slipped into her pocket.

"You need to stretch?"

"Just come on," she ordered, and Lincoln stood from his seat. He followed her outside, and slipped into a faintly dimmed alleyway, away from public eye. Lynn's lips quickly formed into a sultry and mischievous smile, eyeing her brother with hunger. "So, Linc, can I have some of your vanilla?"

"Uhh, sure," he said, offering her the cone, but Lynn playfully pushed it towards his mouth.

"I think you should take a lick first," she offered in a suggestive tone.

Lincoln darted his tongue out and did as she said, allowing the creamy texture to roll over his taste buds. As soon as he reached the top, Lynn threw her cone to the ground and hungrily grabbed his face, his surprise making him drop his as well, and she pressed her mouth on his for an eager "taste."

Their tongues wrestled, as Lynn rolled her's over his, lapping up the saccharine flavor from it. Their saliva and creams mixed in their kiss, creating a flavor so sweet that, to both of them, it tasted like a mix of honey, syrup and glaze, far better than anything else they had that day. Chemical explosions went off in their heads, as they only collided together harder and harder, wanting to savor everything in that moment.

The two separated for air, but they left their tongues exposed, and saw a long and shimmering trail of spit connect them together. Lynn smiled and wiped the residue from her face, smirking as she did. "You taste good, _Linky,_ " she whispered, a chill escaping her lips and drifting onto Lincoln's face, bringing a shiver to his cheek.

"Before you say it," Lynn quickly followed up, holding her index finger against her brother's mouth, "That was a onetime thing. No more Linky, and no way in hell are you going to call me Lynny or something."

"Okay, okay," he caved in, before he even mentioned it. He noticed that his older sister was glancing downwards towards his pants, and he looked down as well, and felt his ears start burning in shame as he noticed that he was pitching a tent down there.

"Oh ho ho, look at Mr. Balls down there."

"It's… it's my zipper," he insisted.

Lynn smirked coyly. "Zipper huh?" she said, before striking a pose. She arched her back slightly, pushing her hip and ass out, emphasizing her lower body by placing her fist comfortably on her hip, and finally topping it off with a teasing smile and an adoring look in her chocolate colored eyes. "Is that really your zipper twitching right now?" she asked huskily.

"No, it isn't," the stunned boy admitted.

The young girl licked her lips. "Don't worry, Lincoln. You know I like playing with balls."

She reached to grab his thickness, but Lincoln caught her arm. "Lynn… We're. In. _Public_ " he hissed.

"It just makes it more exciting," she said dismissively, but Lincoln maintained his grip, causing her to sigh. "Fine. Let's jog back to the house. And then… we can take another bath together… you know, because of the _sweat_ …"

The image of a hot and sweaty Lincoln was enough to excite her to her core, and the thought of Lynn with beads of sweat dripping over her skin-tight clothes made Lincoln's hardness… harden again. So the two siblings raced off towards their home, ready to enjoy some time together after their intimate date~

* * *

There was no time for thought in their urgency. The two of them ran as fast as they could home, raced up the stairs in a impassioned flurry and, making sure the coast was clear, made their way into the bathroom.

Lincoln quickly discarded his moist clothes, glancing at Lynn as she began removing her shorts and panties (which were red because of fucking course they were). Her jersey was so sweaty that Lincoln could practically see her sprightly nipples through them, and parts of her clothes revealed her skin. Lincoln grimaced as his member gave another painful throb. He needed relief, and quick.

Once the two of them were naked, the sibling-lovers quickly jumped into the shower, and turned on the hot water, allowing the sound of the running shower to cover up their soon to be indecency. Lincoln took one last moment to admire Lynn's well toned figure; her hair was damp and wet, clinging to her skin slightly. Her breasts seemed noticeable more hard and, perhaps it was the steam, but they seemed a little bigger than before. The small streams of water ran down her figure, past her flat stomach and well-tuned thighs, and right towards her damp flower. Lincoln exhaled audibly; the goal was in sight.

But before he could gesture towards her, Lynn immediately piped up, her eyes hazy from heat, with "You know, Linc, we could just jump into the main event, but… I gotta say, I developed a taste for cream…" she licked her lips hungrily as she stared at his hardness.

"Lynn, wha…"

Before he could finish, Lynn got down on her knees, her thighs closing around her pussy, which sent electrifying sensations through her body. She approached the young man's dick with her face, and grinned, the heat and scent radiating from it making her dizzy. "I wonder how sweet it'll be from here…" she said eagerly, wrapping her fingers around his pent up prick and giving it one, long stroke. Lincoln shivered and moaned as she did, encouraging Lynn to give him a few more pumps with her hand, rubbing the sensitive tip with her thumb if her hand backed away too much from it.

As much as she wanted to stay there, giving him an orgasmic hand job until he exploded on her face, her mouth wanted a bit of attention.

She placed her hand at his base and slowly wrapped her warm lips around his head. "Fuck, Lynn," he groaned in pleasure, as he started to secrete his pre-cum onto her tongue. Lynn felt the edges of her mouth twinge into the shape of a smile; she loved when he moaned her name.

The hot shower water beat down on Lincoln's back as his sister played with him in her mouth, calming all the chills that ascended from his lower body. "Mmhmm, Lynn" he uttered as Lynn's face moved back and forth along his length, her hands wrapped around his ass cheeks as she noisily attempted to suck the life out of him. She tried to wrap her tongue around his head, ensuring the stimulation of the glistening tip. She inhaled and exhaled musky scent from her nose, never stopping for a second. She was Lynn Loud, after all; she never stopped until she won.

"Oohh, this feels so good," Lincoln groaned as he arched his back, allowing his white chest to hover over the top of her head. Suddenly, his arms shot out and he grabbed her face, his fingers clamped tight against the back of her head, as he began leading her in motion. She decided to let him guide her, as he began to move her mouth back and forth along his prick, invigorating himself to new highs as he rammed himself deep into her throat, his head punching the wet roof of her mouth. Lynn gagged and coughed, spitting out a heavy and thick mix of saliva and pre-cum onto his dick, but the fiercely aroused look in her eyes told him to keep going.

 _Keep going, Linc. Use me. Use my mouth. Use my mouth like it's nothing more than a glorified cum dumpster. A cumpster, if you have to._

And like any good brother, he wanted to follow orders.

Her sopping hair continued to bounce as he forced her to bob her head up and down his shaft, himself crying out at especially pleasurable points. Lynn, not wanting to be left out of the action, unwrapped her hands from around his body and placed them on her cunt, soaking from both bath water and her own arousal. She placed her right hand on her pussy, gripping it fiercely for luck, before finally starting to rub herself as Lincoln viciously fucked her mouth. She jammed one of her fingers inside, forcing a "Mmfmmm" from her, while another finger took care of her clit, massaging it for bursts of pleasure and reward. Another finger made its way inside her, her dank walls clamping around them as she slowly approached orgasm.

Soon, Lincoln began to cry out with glee. "L-Lynn… I can't hold i-it in much longer." His face was red and his eyes were closed shut, little tears of elation appearing in the corner of his eyes. He didn't stop moving her head, though, much to Lynn's delight.

 _Go ahead, Lincoln, please. I want to taste your vanilla~_

Finally, she felt Lincoln's orgasm coming, and watched with a keen eye as his body spasmed and tremored slightly as he finally cried out "LYNN!" He shoved Lynn's mouth deep into his groin, even wrapping his legs around her head. A pleasure eruption of sex juices followed, as Lynn felt thick ropes of semen burst into her mouth and down her throat. One… two… three… four… five… wow, he really was pent up…

His dominating actions brought her closer as well, as she finally ground her fingers and hip together, rubbing out the rain of juices onto her hand and the shower floor, as she quickly tossed her head away from his dick to cry out his name. "L-LINCOLN!" It was almost a response to his groaning of her name. She panted as she felt the euphoric aftershock of her explosion, and a final spurt came from her brother, landing on her supple cheek.

"I was hoping you'd keep it in my mouth, Stinkoln, but I guess I can clean it off easily," Lynn said, scraping his cum from her cheek with her already shlick-covered finger. She got up off the ground, but she immediately fell over slightly with a small cry. Lincoln caught her in his hands, and the two of them stared into each other's eyes.

"I think your legs fell asleep," he muttered, as her exposed skin on his made him feel a bit tingly again.

"I think it was worth it," she laughed slightly, before turning in a way that gave her access to the water. It rained down on her, and she shifted her body, still in Lincoln's arms, so that her front side had the hot water pour down on her. She sighed as the relaxing atmosphere overtook her.

Lincoln, on the other hand, was not relaxed at all. His arms were wrapped around her chest and her cute ass was directly touching his dick. It was tantalizingly inviting, and he could almost hear her sex begging him to enter her. Lynn felt the twitching of his manhood, and immediately ordered "Step back, Linc."

He did so reluctantly, removing his hands from her and taking two steps back. Lynn took a deep breath before she placed the flat of her hands on the wall in front of them, stretching her body out. Her dripping pink was now visible to him, and she glanced back over her shoulder. He looked at her for reassurance.

"You've already been in their once," she observed, "And I'd like it to take your shape."

"Take my shape?"

"Why not? After all, it is yours now. Your little cock sleeve~" she said, brimming on hormonal lust and incestuous affection for her brother. Lincoln realized that was his cue, and quickly stepped closer to her, his eyes hazed. He stared at her naked figure with worship, as if she were one of the bare statues of a Hellenistic goddess. The image was even completed with a faint mist surrounding them and water trickling onto her body. He gripped her gently around her thighs as her hand slithered down to her nether regions, opening her slit for him.

"Looks like the registered user of this cock sleeve has returned," she murmured in a teasing tone, her mind completely addled by sexual miasma, "Welcome back, sir."

Lincoln just laughed at her silliness as he pressed his tip to her sex, rubbing it and with his natural lubricant, sending chills of pleasure up their nerves. "Ready Lynn?" he asked.

"You know it, boy toy," she said, glancing back over her shoulder with a wink.

He penetrated her quickly, sticking his entire girth inside her slit. Lynn cried out in pleasure as he did, tears beginning to form in her eyes, while the young man simply moaned.

He began to rock her hips, pushing his prick in and out of her body with impressive speed. "Oh Lynn…" he thrusted again, watching her small breasts shake slightly. The sound of flesh smacking was getting louder and louder, and Lincoln was just glad the water running was able to drown out the sound. He returned his focus to his sporty sister, who was practically jumping on her brother's cock. It throbbed inside of her, just wanting to release another load, and her walls reacted, waiting to receive.

"Fuck, oh fuck… Can you slow down, Linc?" she begged in a whining voice, almost nothing like the Lynn he knew.

"Sorry L-Lynn… it just feels… so good…" he panted, trails of sweat descending from his forehead as he continued to pound her insides, his tip pushing against her womb. But he felt he owed her a little, so he moved his hand up her body until they found themselves at her breasts. His fingers clamped on her nipples tightly, squeezing them firmly. Lynn let out another cry. "Keep doing that, and you can go as fast as you want."

Lincoln nodded, resting his chest on her back as he began to massage both of her erogenous zones, stimulating her to new sexual heights and moral lows. Lynn now panted like a dog, her tongue sticking out of her mouth and her eyes rolling to the back of her head. If she was a dog, she was a bitch that needed breeding, and Lincoln was happy to be her bull.

 _Lynndog… heh. That's kinda funny._

"You're a bitch in heat, aren't you?" he growled.

Lynn nodded enthusiastically. "I guess… you need to calm me down."

The two of them would later discuss this weird sex talk, but for now, they were in the heat of the moment. Anything went.

Well, almost anything. At their most intimate moment, as Lincoln was massaging Lynn's splayed out body and the two of them were moaning in ecstasy, the worst possible thing happened…

A sharp knock on the door, immediately silencing the two siblings.

"Lynn, are you in there?" Luan's voice could be heard through the door. The two stopped, Lincoln still inside of his jock sister, as she muttered a low " _Shit… Luan…"_

The tomboy decided to answer her. It's not like she knew Lincoln was in there with her.

"Uh… yeah, I'm in here. Taking a shower," she called out.

"Ok. I was wondering where you put the remote."

"Remote? I was out today. Why do you think I have the remote?"

As Lincoln's two older sisters went back and forth, the young man, still pressed against her, immediately began to feel twinges of pain from suddenly stopping. He was so close to cumming, he knew it. Sexual frustration began to eat away at his mind. He tried to calm himself, tried to convince himself it was fine, and that he and Lynn could just try finding the time…

 _Yeah, fuck that._

He pulled back his hip and pushed back into her, grinding their sexes together.

"… so you should probably ask Lun-AAAAH!" Lynn exclaimed as she felt the rough and heated friction in her womb. She was about to whisper to her brother to stop, but the snow haired boy was on a mission. He resumed rocking himself back and forth into her, and for good measure rubbing her nipple again. Lynn found herself panting again.

"Don't you dare stop," she whispered to him aggressively.

"Lynn, you alright?" the comedienne asked outside.

"Y-yeah," Lynn called out, feeling her face get as hot as her insides, "Just… hmm… scalded myself…"

"Maybe you should turn down the heat."

"Maybe you, ahh, should leave so you don't, ohh, distract me," Lynn growled at her (attempted to, at least). Lincoln suddenly started to kiss her neck, only working her closer and closer to climaxing. She began to imagine what it would be like if Luan somehow opened the locked door and discovered them together. How would she react, Lynn wondered.

"Ok, ok, no need to _shower_ your anger on me," Luan quipped.

"Good one. Now go," Lynn muttered, and it was when she heard the girl's footsteps go away that Lynn allowed herself to groan from her brother's fast rutting. "God, Linc, you're crazy…"

"Sorry," he sheepishly apologized.

"Don't be," she whispered, turning herself to the left as she brought her lips towards her brother's face. The two of them kissed, and Lincoln allowed himself one final thrust into his older sister.

Lynn pulled back from the kiss to cry "Linc, I'm… I'm cumming…"

Her inner walls secured themselves around his dick as she squirted her cum all over his lower body. The pressure seemed to grip him so hard, like it was attempting to squeeze out his virile cum, so the young man gave her body what it wanted. Lynn felt his dick swell inside her, much like it did in her mouth, before he finally moaned "Shit… Oh fuck…" and he climaxed inside her. His penis shot out strings of warm spunk, painting her insides white and allowing a countless amount of sperm cells to rush through the girl's body.

For a moment, he collapsed onto her body, panting and wheezing from all the effort he exuded during the day to impress her. The water still rained on them, and Lincoln enjoyed the tingling feeling of water rushing down her to meet his face. He pulled himself out of her, a thin trail of fluid leading from his genitals to her's. The two looked at each other, brown meeting blue, and they both smiled.

"Whole point of a shower is to be less dirty than when you came in," Lynn muttered in a drowsy tone. Lincoln supposed even she tired sometimes, though she still stood her ground. "Let's finish up and get out quickly."

Lincoln didn't say anything, but he nodded. Lynn beamed softly and lay herself back against him, and Lincoln instinctively enveloped his arms around her frame.

"I guess we're not brother and sister anymore… never will be again," Lynn bemoaned.

"It's fine. We can be something closer. We can be boyfriend…" he said, pausing to allow her to finish.

"…and girlfriend," she completed. The two siblings stood still, side by side, before Lynn leaned into her brother/boyfriend's face for one last kiss in the warm mist of the shower…

* * *

Years later, Lincoln Loud awoke with a shudder. He felt a little sweat run down his face, as he gazed around. He was still on the bus. He groaned, placing his face in his hands. _Why do I get sleepy on the bus?_

He rubbed his eye sleepily, yawning softly as he looked out the window. So many unfamiliar buildings...

"Oh no. Wait a minute..." he said to himself, reaching for his phone and pulling it out of his pocket. He read the time and discovered, to his horror, that he had been asleep for nearly an hour. Unless the bus was moving at turtle speed, that would mean...

"STOP THE BUS!" he shouted, and the bus driver, out of panic, hit the brakes. The young man rushed to the front of the vehicle, apologizing to everyone he passed by before jumping off onto the sidewalk.

"Dang it. I missed my stop," he muttered, before opening his phone again. "I guess I could call someone to..."

He pressed the on button for his phone, but the screen stayed dark. He pressed again, to the same effect. He tried one last time, pressing a bit harder, before the phone flashed the 'out of charge' symbol of a red battery and a charger.

"H-how? This phone was just at 12% charge," Lincoln said before sighing in annoyance, "How could this situation get any worse? All because I had to dream about..."

He stopped, before his eyes widened in realization. He stuck his hand into his pants and patted the front of his underwear, and groaned when he confirmed his suspicions.

"God, I hate wet dreams."

* * *

 **Warning: there are lemons in this chapt... Oh, whoops. Too late for a warning, isn't it? (teehee tmyeah)**


	8. Seven Days in Heaven Part 1

**Guest 1: Glad you like it. And good questions. The second one I won't answer now (because I may delve into it later) but as for where she is; Lynn is still in Royal Woods, as is most of the family.**

 **Guest 2: Best Loudcest story? I can think of many that are better (hard to believe, I know), but thank you. I'll do my best to not disappoint :)  
**

* * *

A rapid knocking at Ronnie Anne's door informed her that Lincoln had arrived. She got up from her couch with a bit of a bemoaning sigh (she was just getting comfortable) as she walked over to the door and opened it for him.

"Hey," she greeted, as the young man allowed himself in, "You didn't show up last time. Got sick or something?"

"I was on a bus. Lily hit her head at home. I went back to check on her," he answered in a tone so monotonous and robotic that Ronnie Anne had no doubts that he practiced the line. She was curious as to the real reason why he never showed up, but when she remembered just who she was dealing with, she chose to not pry too much. For her sake more than his.

"Well, take a seat, Lame-O. You want anything?"

"No thanks. I already ate," Lincoln said. He was betrayed by his stomach, which growled loudly. Ronnie Anne bit back a small grin when he was exposed.

"Alright. I'll get you something to eat."

"Ronnie Anne, you don't have to…"

"It's fine. I haven't had lunch either," she said, pulling out her phone from her pocket, "I know that my uncle left behind some food in the fridge, but knowing him… I think we'll both be happier if I just order us a pizza."

"Put pineapple on it," he requested.

"Make that two separate pizzas," she muttered under her breath, right before she found the restaurant's number in her contacts. After making her order, the two made their way to the living room. Ronnie returned to her spot on the couch, smiling when she found it was still pleasantly warm on her rear. Lincoln chose a comfy armchair to rest in. Sure, there was a visible dark spot on the seat, but Lincoln could just imagine it away as a spilled drink. Honestly, he didn't know what it could've been, and he was thankful for that.

"You know, Ronnie Anne, I've been blabbing about myself this whole time, but I think that… since we're basically catching up, I'd like to hear what happened with you for once."

"Nothing interesting. I just skateboarded, helped with the bodega and made my way through school. That's all."

"Are you sure that's it? I mean, a lot happens in eight years…"

"Oh, there were some cool things here and there, but I don't that's what _they_ are reading this story for," she remarked, jabbing her thumb in the direction of the readers.

Lincoln grinned. "You can still see them? I'm glad you still remember that trick I taught you before you left."

"Everyone thought I was crazy, though," Ronnie Anne said with a little giggle.

"Well, I guess I can come up with something good," Lincoln said, stroking his chin as he thought back to his past, looking for the next interesting event. He snapped his fingers as he came up with the answer. "I know. How about the time the principal threw an assembly for me to honor how great I am?"

"If I wanted a bullshit fantasy story, I'd go watch the latest _No Such Luck_ movie _…_ "

"God, I hate that franchise," Lincoln shook his head, "The main character is so goddamn whiny and stupid, his family is evil for no reason, and each movie gets more ridiculous than the last. Doesn't he become a ghost in the latest one?"

"No, that was two movies ago. This time he becomes a Bigfoot after he punts one of his six year old sisters off a cliff…"

"They really should stop making those. They had a few decent flicks, but now? Ugh..." Lincoln said wearily before he began…

* * *

Lucy Loud kept two big secrets from her family.

The first was her choice in reading material. The majority of her family knew she enjoyed tales of the gothic and macabre, stories of vampires and werewolves and haunted houses. She didn't make it a secret from them, or from anyone really. What they didn't know was that she enjoyed stories of... other varieties. A few were aware of her liking for the syrupy sweet Princess Pony novels, but there was another variant of story she read, one that no one knew about.

Her… mature collection.

They hewed more to the original Gothic novels that she read, but with more of an adult edge. Here, vampires in made-up Eastern European countries would take their victims in more than one way, fueled by a different thirst. The proper ladies of the Antebellum South would proposition themselves to proper gentlemen, in long sequences that were excessively detailed. Sometimes… sometimes there would be dark and taboo relationships between siblings, incestuous love in their eyes as they came to know each other as something closer. As much as it shamed her to admit, these novels excited Lucy's interests and thoughts. Of course, she was already a smart and maturing girl, so it was easy for these corrupting novels to open up her mind and body to thoughts and feelings that shouldn't have been opened for years.

Which led directly to her second secret; she was deeply in love with older brother Lincoln.

At first, it was a small fluttering of the heart. Every time he wrapped his arms around her, smiled kindly and brotherly at her, or simply looked at her, the young girl would feel her pale face begin to redden, a hot blush that would spread to every inch of her cheeks. At first, she thought it was a simple sibling crush; many younger sisters fall for their big brothers. What was different here?

But as the days and weeks went on, other signs of her love began to reveal themselves to girl in denial. She would frequently think of him admiringly, she would ponder the taste of his lips, she would want nothing more than to dance with him.

And then the dreams came. Dreams where she would come into his room, or he would go to hers, and they would ravish each other's naked bodies. She would often awaken from those dreams, her face drenched in sweat. She would spend one second enjoying the euphoric image before disgust forced her to rush out of her room and into the bathroom, crumbling to the floor and sobbing.

"What's wrong with me?" she would choke, her voice breaking from its usual monotone as tears rolled down her face while her pajamas pants only dampened…

During those times, she would catch herself unwillingly thinking of her and Lincoln and how that was similar to the forbidden relations of her romance novels. But surely it wasn't the same? One was fiction, meant to entertain, with characters that had no real presence. In real life… it wouldn't be right… so why did it always return to her?

She wished there was someone she could talk. But she was scared. If she talked to Lincoln, she could be rejected. If she talked to her sisters, she could be laughed at. If she talked to her parents, she could be sent away for treatment. That's what happened in her novels…

However, one day, a saving light shined upon young Lucy Loud. And it all started on the drive to school…

Her siblings were all packed into Vanzilla as usual, with the three middle children occupying the back seat. Lucy, for her part, was writing another poem, about the subject of forbidden love and the betrayal of two loved ones, when she glanced over at her two siblings, sitting to her left. The two were engaged, as was usual, in a fight.

"Auto attack," Lynn chirped as she punched Lincoln's shoulder again, laughing cruelly as she did.

"Cut. It. OUT!" he snapped, shoving his palm into her face and pushing her against the window.

To the unobservant eye, this was par for the course. But Lucy knew her two older siblings well enough that, as she was watching them fight, she couldn't help but notice that Lynn's punches seemed a bit softer, that Lincoln's angry shouts were more toned down. She tapped her pencil against her pale lip as she observed them, and realized that, for the past few weeks, their behavior was a bit different.

Lynn's eyes were a bit more… wandering, when it came to Lincoln, running up and down her brother's body with a soft yet despoiling glare. She was also more protective of him, especially against the opposite sex. While she had allowed Ronnie Anne to bully him before because she knew Ronnie Anne had a crush on Lincoln…

* * *

"Th-that's not true!"

"Shhh! Let me tell my story…"

* * *

… now when another girl attempted the same, Lynn seemed furious, and in her rage, tracked down the poor girl and warned her to stop harming her brother. And finally, the jock seemed to find any excuse to leave her alone for the night, slipping out of their room with different yet equally flimsy excuses each time. Lucy enjoyed the solitude at first, left alone to her writings and fantasies, but she slowly grew to miss the sound of her roommate's bouncy ball.

But Lucy ignored the twisted case of Lynn Loud to focus her thoughts on her brother. The young man had changed slightly as well. His posture improved, there was more life in his eyes, and he seemed more confident and self-assured. The thought made Lucy smile. She liked the new Lincoln; still the same warm, sweet brother that he always was, but with a more maturing outlook on life…

The thought made Lucy stare down to, of all places, her chest. She patted her flat breasts gently, feeling them for their size (or lack their of), and then gazed back at her older brother, now grabbing Lynn's ponytail. He was growing now. Naturally, he would be interested in… growing girls…

Lucy sighed. She could embrace ghosts and vampires, but if there was one thing that scared her…

It was Lincoln leaving her behind.

Eventually, the ruckus in the backseat attracted the attention of older siblings. Luna glanced over at her brother and sister fighting, and back at Lori. "Aren't you going to tell them to stop?" she asked Lori. The eldest sister waved her hand dismissively.

"Let them fight. I literally don't care."

Luna stared at Lori, confusion evident in her eyes. Lori, the Lori Loud, didn't get annoyed with two of her younger siblings making a fuss in the back, or mind Lana and Lola loudly cheering on the fight.

"But Lori…"

"You know, _Luna_ , you're very welcome to break up the fight yourself," Lori hissed at the rocker, before returning her attention to the road. Luna sighed, discomforted with the idea of taking charge, but still turned to her squabbling siblings.

"Lincoln, Lynn, qu-quiet down back there," she ordered. The two paused, before nodding sorrowfully.

"Sorry, Luna," Lincoln muttered.

"Don't say sorry to me, bro. Apologize to each other, or something."

The two exchanged apologizes and everyone stopped paying attention to them, Lana audibly complaining about how she lost out on a cool fight. Lucy also turned her head away and looked back at her notebook, trying to find a rhyme for 'unseemly advances.' And just out of the corner of her eye, she could almost see Lynn and Lincoln… smiling at each other.

She didn't bother looking up. She had her own things to worry about.

Eventually, Lori reached their elementary school, in order to drop the youngest kids off first. The twins poured out of Vanzilla first, before a smiling Lisa, happy to attend another day at school, followed her older sisters out. Lincoln and Lucy stood and made their way towards the outside, and the poetic girl exited the vehicle just in time to see Lincoln say "Have a good day," to all their older sisters, but give a special wave to Lynn, which she returned with a blush on her face.

Lucy's heart was stabbed by jealousy.

 _Sigh. At least I get to come to school with him…_

As Vanzilla drove off, Lisa and the twins made their way to the building, while Lincoln stood there, a warm and love struck sigh escaping. He turned to the only sister that remained with him, and observed a preoccupied look on her face. "Hey Lucy, you seem distracted," Lincoln noted, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Sigh. I guess I am."

Lincoln gestured his head towards the building. "We have a little time. Do you… do you want to talk about it?"

An embarrassed blush formed on Lucy's face. "No, I… I have nothing to say to you…"

"Oh, okay," said Lincoln, feeling slightly wounded his sister's words, "Look, I'm always here to help, if you need it. Is it something about… boys?" he hazarded a guess. Lucy swallowed nervously, a hot and heavy ball of lead forming in her core.

"Maybe. Yes. I don't know. I'm leaving now," she babbled, turning away from the eleven year old. Lincoln didn't know what exactly was bothering her, but her posture was far too stiff, even for Lucy, and her clearly deadpan voice was cracking and jabbering. This prompted him, within a split second of thought, to grab her gently by the shoulder. A warm shudder ran through her frigid body at his contact, and Lucy froze in her tracks.

"Lucy… take it from me… best way to deal with this… is to tell them how you feel…" he said tenderly.

He didn't know what to expect, but was still taken aback when he heard her growl "Easy for you to say. No one would've called you sick for being with Ronnie Anne," she said, aggressively shrugging his palm off her shoulder. She turned and glanced over at him, and her eyes contained enough fire to burn through her raven colored bangs.

But the fire died down as she saw the hurt in his eyes that sprouted from the mention her name. Lucy, in her usual fashion, audibly sighed. "I'm sorry, Lincoln."

"It's fine. I'm… I'm sorry for trying to butt in, heh heh," he said, ending with a feeble laugh. He still have his sister a weak smile, "I can tell this has nothing to do with me, so… all I can suggest is talking to someone about it."

He hesitantly patted his sister's obsidian colored hair, again sending intense tingles throughout the young girl's frame. She watched as he walked past her, leaving her to sigh in her place.

"Sigh. It has more to do with you than you think… brother…"

And with a nauseous stomach and confused heart, Lucy Loud followed her brother into the school.

* * *

The school day was a drag to Lucy. It was as if Chronos, god of time, had ran his fingers across the classrooms, slowing time down to watch the children suffer for his twisted amusement. Her head was beaten with incestuous thoughts, which were not helped in the slightest by their subject of the day; Ancient Egypt. Though the elementary school teacher didn't go into much detail on the subject, just the mention of that ancient civilization was enough to remind Lucy of one of her more salacious novels, igniting certain fantasies…

She imagined herself as the pharaoh's sister, watching over the romantic sandy desert of North Africa at night, by the faint glow of torches. The soft smell of holy incense, to ward off Set and his dark minions, wafted in the air, as she approached from behind by the Pharaoh himself. His curls were the color of the clean sands, and he smelled of the finest frankincense.

She turned to him, and he smiled gently. She offered to return to their chambers, but her brother gave her a mischievous grin as he removed her clothing with one impressive flick. She blushed and yelped as she covered her large, milky breasts (again, fantasy) but he softly demanded she reveal them to him. Her hands, covering the tips of her breasts, fell to her sides, revealing her firm nipples. Lincoln stared at his topless sister, awestruck by her fair beauty.

"You're wonderful," he whispered.

He began attacking her breasts with his divine hands, massaging them, forcing a whimper from his younger sister. He smiled at her, a wise and powerful smile, as he wrapped his arms around her back and brought her closer to him, their bodies pressing against each other. Her chest was squeezing against his core, and his hardness was pressed between her legs.

"I love you," she breathed as she brought her reddened lips to his, closing her painted eyes as their tongues locked…

"Lucy… Lucy… LUCY!"

The Goth felt a violent tapping on her right shoulder as someone next to her whispered her name over and over, snapping her out of her imagination. She glanced over in that direction and saw the classmate that always sat next to her. Lucy never remembered her name, not out of spite or a false sense of superiority, but more due to the fact that she didn't pay much attention to her school life beyond her goth friends and studies.

But that didn't matter to the other girl. She simply cupped her hand around her mouth and whispered "What page are we supposed to be on?"

"Sigh. Page twenty six."

The other girl gave Lucy a thankful smile, before returning to her textbook. Lucy felt a little annoyed that her daydream was cut short by something so trivial, but at the same time relieved. Pondering incest was one thing, but to do so in class? That could've caused problems, especially if her tongue slipped and caused her to moan her brother's name.

 _Sigh. Why do I have to be this way?_

 _It's almost ironic. I read so many books of young women tortured by lust and desire… thinking about how I would solve everything myself… and here I am, with no idea of what to do…_

And then it struck her. Like a heavy load of bricks, divine revelation dawned on her. She knew exactly who she could talk to. She didn't know how to solve her problem… but if presented her problem to someone else… pretending it was the story of a novel…

Then maybe someone else's Gothic insight would be what she needed.

"Haiku," she said. And though her voice was as monotone and expressionless as usual, the trained ear could have picked up traces of relief and hope…

But where would she find Haiku? And when could she speak to her? Bring an older, and more experienced in the goth arts, Haiku was prone to disappearing for long stretches of time, only found when she wanted to be. At least, that's what it seemed like to Lucy. However, Lucy was also well aware of her friend's tendency to skip classes, partly because of her disdain for the American school system, and partly because she just had better things to do. Lucy knew that she could probably find her wandering the halls somewhere in the building.

Lucy's hand shot into the air, the teacher beaming as he pointed at her. "Yes, Lucy. What's the answer to my question?"

"Oh, uh… I actually wanted to use the bathroom…" she responded. A few of her classmates giggled, but the young stoic didn't let it faze her. The teacher let out a sigh of disappointment, before walking back to his desk and producing a hallway pass from one of its drawers. Lucy stood from her desk and wandered over to him, and he handed her the pass.

"Here you go. And next time, please wait for someone to answer my question before you ask to leave."

Lucy gave him a short nod, before making her way towards the open door. She closed it behind her, just in case she would be wandering for a while, and set out to find Haiku.

She practically slithered through the halls, appearing and disappearing in odd places. A montage of peaking out of air ducts, emerging from various students' lockers and sometimes bags, and even walking out of a boy's bathroom's stall without entering in the first place. She beamed slightly to herself. She might relay these events to her brother one day, but she promised that she would never tell him how she moved through the material place. She could only imagine him trying to tell her story to someone else, and being unable to explain just _how_ she teleported herself around...

* * *

"Yes, Ronnie Anne, I am making excuses. Your point?"

* * *

However, as luck would have it, just as Lucy made her way out of the restroom, she literally bumped into her older friend. "GAAAAH!" Lucy said, in the blandest monotone imaginable, as she fell to the ground, "So that's what my family feels like."

Haiku gave the younger girl a coy smile and extended her pale hand towards her. Lucy accepted, allowing her to lift her off the ground. She dusted off her rear and the backside of her black dress. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome, my friend," Haiku responded.

"It's good that I ran into you," Lucy said, "Because I think I need some help."

The older girl rubbed her chin in thought. "What kind of help?" she asked.

"Sigh. I need help with... a boy..." she said, her cheeks glowing softly, before she quickly corrected herself, "And by that I mean a story I'm writing... involving a boy..."

"A romance story?" Haiku asked, a displeased look emerging on her face, "Lucy, I have very little interest in romantic literature unless it's 'capital R' Romantic. Unless your story is that between a vampire and a..."

"It's not a story about vampires," Lucy interjected, "But it isn't the typical tale. It's a story of... a young girl who falls into forbidden lust with her older brother."

Haiku's eyes widened in surprise, something that surprised even herself. She was well aware of the community that she was a part of, and had her fair share of forbidden romances (her crush was a two hundred year old vampire, after all). It wasn't even the idea of incest that shocked her, but rather... who it was coming from...

"Lucy, I... I highly respect you, and I understand that you are far more thoughtful than even many adults are, but... incest? Where did you come up with this idea for a story?"

"I... I don't know," Lucy said, a small quiver of shame in her voice. Haiku softened a bit, trying to ensure that Lucy didn't feel like she was being berated or talked down to. She let out a ghastly sigh, rubbing her visible eye, and gestured Lucy towards the stairs.

"It would be best if we talked in isolation. Azathoth knows what might happen if a teacher overheard us. I, for one, have no desire to be sent to evaluations," she muttered as she walked towards the stairs, though as her dress covered her feet, it appeared more as if she was gliding or floating. Lucy followed after her inside and to the steps. Haiku perched herself on an elevated step right next to the wall, and Lucy sat down besides her.

"I, for the most part, have no interest in plain romances," Haiku started, "But it is an inescapable part of the human condition, as petty and small as it is. So I have developed a taste for the more unusual takes on it. Men and women falling in love with zombies, werewolves and, of course, vampires..." she pulled out her small locket and opened it, revealing the face of her sanguine love.

"The love between brother and sister also intrigues me," she admitted, "It is something that shouldn't be, but is. As we are," she said, indicating herself and the uncomfortable Lucy. She paused, before giving the girl a small smile. "So, Lucy... I would love to assist with your story."

"Thank you for listening to me," Lucy said, wrapping her arm around her friend and squeezing her for a second. It was a stiff hug, but appreciated by Haiku. "I could never... say something like this to my family..."

"I ponder why," Haiku joked with a light smile.

Lucy gave a nervous giggle, before clearing her throat with an exaggerated _AHEM._ "The basic story... is simple. There's this... girl. She falls in love with her brother, but it isn't a simple sibling crush. It's something deeper... beating in her core. An overwhelming, powerful lust for his body and heart. And she..." Lucy began to tremble, though she forced herself to steel her nerves, "And she wants nothing more than to be with him. But, she knows she can't ever be..."

"Yes. The tragedy of forbidden love. When our most human impulse is stolen away," Haiku agreed sadly.

"She also worries that... she might be too young for him," Lucy admitted, staring at her own flat chest, "That the gap between them is too wide to cross. That she can never be mature for him."

"So her journey is hindered by two obstacles; that of age and that of blood," Haiku said, her gloved hands gently stroking her face as she thought. She was silent, and Lucy felt her heart beat quicken. It began to pound loudly, so loud she wondered if Haiku could hear it. She didn't know how observant Haiku was, but the thumping of her heart might reveal her true intentions. _A tell tale heart,_ Lucy thought with a nervous snicker.

Haiku finally stopped her fingers, and sighed loudly. Her sigh reverberated throughout the staircase, as Haiku seemed to finally come up with an answer to her friend's problem. "My first suggestion would be for your character to quit her pursuits and find a more compatible suitor. Like an incubus. However, I assume that's not the plot you are looking for."

Lucy nodded. "I want... a real love story. Just because they're siblings... doesn't mean it can't happen."

"Then all I suggest, young Lucy, is that your character approach her sibling the same way any girl would approach a potential mate. You may think that it would involve something special but... if it's meant to be, it will."

"Do you mean that, Haiku?"

"It is your story, after all," Haiku said, a faint smile on her darkly colored lips, "You can make it happen."

With that, the older Goth stood from her step, looking back down on her younger friend. "And Lucy... this is all within the confines of fiction, of course. The characters of a novel are not real, simply words and pictures interpreted by thoughts as people. Crimes and sins in their world mean nothing. But in the real world... I would strongly advise against it."

Months and years down the line, Lucy would confess to her brother that she often looked back on those words and wondered if Haiku knew. She would have to have suspected, at least. Or perhaps she was simply trying to cover her tracks, and not give Lucy the impression that she supported the breaking of the universal taboo. Lucy didn't know for sure.

Regardless, Lucy thanked her artistically inclined friend. Haiku smiled softly. "I helped you because, though we are all but specks of dust on an absurd journey through a nihilistic universe... I enjoy being on this journey with you...

"But not as much as I enjoy being with your handsome brother. Lincoln, was his name? He is so cool. Women want him, men want to be him, I just wish I go back to the night of the dance and let him..."

* * *

"I highly doubt Haiku said that," Ronnie Anne grumbled, crossing her arms in unamusement.

"Let her continue. There's some good stuff in there," Lincoln said, barely hiding his entertained grin. Ronnie Anne made a fist, and Lincoln flinched his arm away from her. "Well, I guess this is a good time to mention that Haiku's words really stuck with Lucy. She became obsessed with finding a good time to... approach me, so to say. Of course, she, as well as everyone but Lori, was still ignorant to my relationship with Lynn."

"Speaking of Lori, my oldest sister seemed to develop a strong obsession with taking lead in our household. I think, in a way, her heart was in the right place; we were out of control animals (Mr. Grouse could attest to that) and it wouldn't have hurt to get a little discipline. Sadly, her own neuroses and insecurities grew alongside those well meaning thoughts, and without your brother there to curtail her... things went to hell quickly..."

"I hate to ask, but... was she in love with you?"

Lincoln thought about it for a moment, pursing his lips as he pondered an answer. "I think... it wasn't the same as Lynn and Lucy and..."

"And? There's more?" Ronnie Anne groaned.

"As I was saying," Lincoln grunted, "What Lori had was a... desire for something else, on a larger scale. And I think she saw me as a way to get to that, seeing how I kept a level of control around the house. So... I wouldn't she was in love with me. I doubt we would've had sex or something like that. It would've stayed familial between us. Truthfully, Ronnie Anne, I don't think she ever fell out of love with Bobby..."

Ronnie Anne glanced to the side, her eyes scanning the unattractive patterns of the wallpaper. "Why couldn't you have been the same?" she whispered.

"What?" Lincoln asked.

"Nothing," she said more audibly.

"Well... let's cut ahead to an important night, a few days from that one. It was an important night for both Lucy and Lori. I guess... it was an important night for the whole family..."

* * *

"You're leaving?" Lincoln and his sisters all said in unison.

"Yep," answered Lynn Sr. He and his wife were beaming widely at their eleven children. The entire family was in the living room, called there by Lynn Sr. and Rita, as they announced their temporary departure.

"Now, it'll only be for a few days. The opportunities this meeting presents us... it's too much to pass up. It could really help out our family in some tight spots," the father explained to his children, "We're planning on leaving later this week. That leaves you kids alone, Lori's in charge..."

Those words caused a sinister grin to pass on Lori's face, but it was only for a second.

"... but, I still think I need to lay a few ground rules. First; no one throw anything into Mr. Grouse's yard. I don't want to come back to a thousand angry messages on my email."

"Well, he keeps our stuff, so why's he complaining?" Lana asked.

"Good point. I'm not going to bring that up with him, though," Lynn Sr. said, cringing slightly.

"And remember to be nice to each other," Rita said, "Everyone should look out for everyone else, okay?"

"Yes mom," they all answered.

"Now Luna; no loud, blaring music," Lynn Sr. said.

"Bummer," the rocker bemoaned.

"Lana; no eating anything green unless it's a vegetable."

"Awwww."

"Luan; if you have to play a prank, make it safe."

"But that's boring... unless I make it more fun..."

"LJ, sports go outside."

"Boo."

"And, most importantly, Lisa..."

"Yes, paternal unit?"

Lynn Sr. bent down on one knee, putting his arm gently on his toddler daughter's shoulder. He smiled gently at her, his eyes twinkling with kindness.

"Lisa, for the love of God... no poop studies. Think you can do that for me?"

The little girl grimaced, but eventually sighed. "I suppose I could engage in less hazardous mental exercises... perhaps working on my right brained skills. Perhaps history. Yesterday I made the terrible mistake of labeling the Iberian peninsula as a part of," she shuddered violently, "Alexander the Great's empire. He barely scraped Western Europe."

"S-sure," Lynn Sr. said, giving his brainy daughter a pat on the head as he stood up again. "Well, that's about it. I'll call you all back when I finish up with dinner."

With that, Lynn Sr. and Rita left their children as they headed off together to the kitchen. The eleven siblings stared at each other with blank expressions, not sure what to make of this situation. Already, they were scheming their schemes to make their time without their parents an enjoyable one, but they had no idea whether to reveal that to anyone else, or keep it to themselves. One thing was for sure; Lisa was _not_ going to be working on pre-biblical maps. Not when her goal of inter dimensional travel was so close she could practically taste it.

As for her older sister Lucy, her plans for the parent-free week were less obvious to everyone. _This is the perfect time,_ she realized, _This is the best time for me to try and make Lincoln mine._

The girl's mind was set on this goal. She would do her best to push all insecurities to the side, all sense of fear and worry purged from her mind. It was too good an opportunity to waste. Haiku's words of how to approach her love rang through her head, while Lincoln's words from days ago, about how she could talk to him about any of his worries, spun inside her mind.

 _I have to do it,_ the Goth thought, clenching her fists in determination, as she gazed at her brother, who was talking with Lola. She overheard the word "won" and "pageant," and the two of them seemed to share happy looks on their faces, so she could presume that Lola was telling him about another victory she had in some competition or another. Lucy wondered if she had been up against her rival Lindsey. She remembered Lola telling her a story like that once, but the young girl got tired and forgot to finish it.

Lola walked away from Lincoln, towards her twin Lana, as they began to plot their mischief for the upcoming days. Lynn, seeing that Lincoln was alone, decided now would be a good time to talk to him.

"That was a good show in Vanzilla today. But did you have to make it feel so real?" he asked her. Lynn gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean 'show?'"

"Never mind," he sighed, realizing that it was a hopeless battle with her. The thought did make him smile, though. He didn't fall in love with her and expect a different person to show up. "So... now that Mom and Dad are going to be gone..."

"I know what you're going to say, bro, and I'm already on board," she said, leaning in to playfully nibble his ear.

He chuckled, though he glanced around to make sure none of his other sisters saw her affectionate display. "This is going to be a fun couple of days. I can feel it now..."

* * *

"Of course, what would happen over the next few days would not be described as a 'fun couple of days.' Instead, it would be best to describe it as 'a vicious cycle of hormonal youth falling into forbidden and incestuous love, while other ominous developments unfolded underneath their very roof...'" Lincoln relayed to Ronnie Anne. The young woman huffed.

"So are you going to get to that, or..."

"Eh, I'll tell you rest after we've eaten," Lincoln said, patting his flat and growling stomach, "Gotta take a break at some point..."

* * *

 **I agree with Lincoln. When you find yourself writing at 4 in the morning... ending the chapter might be in order.**

 **Few quick notes; Lucy's pharaoh fantasy was based on a fanart by Khialat called... Pharaoh Fantasy. Felt a compulsive need to include it somehow.**

 **I'm going to try and challenge myself to write developments for each of the sisters in this arc, because I feel like I've been neglecting a few, but this arc will be primarily focused on Lucy. Also, I'm going to try and take Lori's character in a new direction. In my original plans, she would be just be something akin to a yandere, but I think I got something better in mind. More sympathetic and well-meaning than before...**

 **Whatever happens, thanks for reading.**


	9. Seven Days in Heaven Part 2

**Shiny: I could tell you… but isn't it more fun to imagine? ;)**

 **Jeff: Let's be honest; if Ronnie Anne knew better, this story wouldn't exist heh heh. And thank you, I try hard with every chapter. I'm glad to see it pays off :)**

 **MaksmoNero: Thank you. And I'm glad one Lorifan approves what I'm doing with her**

 **One final thing; DarkSideOfThePillow wrote an excellent Lynncoln piece, based in this story, that I highly recommend. Of course I, with my author powers, declare it canon, so give it a read if you haven't. And since he's reading this; H is better than M**

* * *

The details of the trip were eventually finalized and confirmed; the Loud parents would be away from their home and children for seven days, one week exactly. And though they instructed their children to not misbehave, to not cause chaos around the neighborhood and to not perform any complicated experiments on their siblings and pets… Lynn Sr. and Rita both knew their children too well. The best they could hope for was a home to return to.

Regardless, the night they left, before they got into their taxi, they gave their children kisses and goodbyes, and final attempts at reassurance from their children. As Rita finally finished kissing her son's cheek, she drew back and smiled motherly at him. "Now, Lincoln, be good for your sisters. Don't give Lori any trouble, okay?"

"Okay, Mom."

The woman beamed and drew him in for a final hug. "And, since I know you're a bit more responsible than your sisters, try to keep things in order if you think Lori needs any help," she whispered in his ear, to make sure that Lola, who was hugging her father goodbye right next to them, wouldn't hear.

Lincoln gave a little chuckle. "I'll do my best."

"I know you will, sweetie."

The mother and son separated from their embrace, and Rita took one last moment to say a final goodbye to Lily, tickling her exposed stomach. The baby giggled and clapped, eliciting a loud orchestra of "D'awwwws" from everyone, even the taxi driver.

"Goodbye, kids. Have fun. Make sure Lana doesn't get her hands on any termites," Lynn Sr. said as he and Rita entered the yellow vehicle. He entered the passenger seat, and as the car began to drive away, he stuck his head out of its window and waved to his eleven children, whom all waved back. Even Lily.

Lynn Sr. smiled. His baby girl waving goodbye was the image he would need to help deal with being away from his family.

The Loud siblings watched as the taxi disappeared into the night. They stood on their newly mowed lawn for a moment, enjoying the gentle weather of the night and the fresh smell of the grass. Then, one by one, the siblings turned towards each other, mischief aglint in their eyes. Tonight was the night when their fun began. Tonight was the night when the Loud House really let loose. Tonight was the night when…

"Everyone, go to bed. NOW!" Lori barked.

* * *

The next morning, Lincoln awoke from a deep and peaceful slumber. He yawned loudly while he stretched his body in bed, arching his back before finally collapsing onto his mattress again. He lay there with a drowsy smile, wondering why he felt so good that morning…

He then looked to both sides, remembering that he had been alone that night. Lynn had spent the night in her and Lucy's room, giving Lincoln a chance to 'recharge his batteries.' He faintly grinned at the notion; he liked spending time with his sister-girlfriend, but sometimes a boy needs time to recover…

He frowned slightly at that word. _Boy._ Could he really still call himself that? Sure, going by age he was only eleven, but… he had sex with a girl. Kids don't do that. When a kid falls in love, he just pinches the girl he likes awkwardly and calls her names, only to realize how much of a little shit he was being later in life. What should he call himself? Boy? Man?

"Well, I did want to eat at the grown up table," he joked to himself dismissively, "Back when we had that, of course. I guess I can be a man."

He then peered out the window. It was still partly dark out, with the oranges and purples of the sky making way for the sun's gentle early beams. If he could, he would have loved to just stand there and watch the sun emerge from over the horizon. But a thought occurred to him as he stood there watching.

He turned away from his small window and towards the door, opening it slowly. He checked in the hallway and found no one. Nor were there any audible sounds coming from the downstairs. On the contrary, the sounds he heard were drifting in from his sisters' rooms. He could vaguely hear Lily breathing heavily in her sleep, and one or two of his sisters snoring.

"Huh. I must be the first one up," he realized.

Lincoln decided that, since they were all asleep, he could put his little plan into action. He was in a good mood, so as long as their parents weren't there to make them breakfast, he could go down to the kitchen and make some eggs for them.

"Alright, let's see… Lynn liked scrambled (I'll make them extra scrabbled for her this time~, he thought romantically) and Lily liked them gooey… which one of my sisters liked egg whites again?" Lincoln rambled absentmindedly as he entered the kitchen.

"Ooh. I can totes go for some egg whites."

"Ok, sure thing, Le-" Lincoln paused, before looking over to the fridge. There stood his second eldest sister Leni, who beamed warmly and gave her brother a little wave. She was dressed in her usual clothes; a long seafoam turquoise dress, wrapped around her tall and slender figure. But above that, she, for some reason, was wearing the apron her dad wore when he prepared food.

"Good morning, Linky."

"Oh, uh, good morning, Leni. Wh-what are you doing up so early in the morning? And why are you wearing that apron?" Lincoln asked. The blonde young woman gave him a small yet sisterly smile.

"Well, when Mom and Dad were gone, I thought, like, I could make some breakfast for everyone. So I woke up extra early to make something yummy."

"So you had the same idea I had, huh?" Lincoln said, scratching his chin. He remembered that he wasn't the only one with a knack for cooking; Leni displayed a liking for cooking from time to time. Lynn also did, Lincoln thought with a small grin. He would sometimes razz her about it, but truthfully her food wasn't half bad.

He wondered if she would cook for him, if he asked.

"You wanted to cook for everyone as well?" Leni asked. Lincoln responded with a nod, and Leni burst into smiles.

"I got an idea, Linky. We should totes work together and make breakfast for everyone," the fashion obsessed woman suggested.

"Hmm… you know, that's not a bad idea," Lincoln said, again rubbing his chin, "Would make our workload a little easier..."

"Yay!" Leni cheered, and before he could say anything, the sixteen year old scooped her brother up in a warm hug. Lincoln was ready to protest, but he found his voice muffled by her clothing.

Wait… where was his face exactly?

His eyes widened and his cheeks turned crimson red as he realized that Leni had (presumably accidentally) brought his face into her… chest. And let's just say Lincoln realized why Lori complained that Leni stretched out her shirts…

Not good enough? Alright, let's get detailed…

Her breasts pressed against Lincoln's face, and Lincoln could feel them on his softly burning cheeks. Their round shape was almost perfectly circular, and further complimented by their softness and smoothness, as Lincoln could feel their surface perfection even through two layers of warm clothing.

She shifted slightly during their hug, dragging her chest along his face, allowing Lincoln to get a feel for her nipples.

They were hard.

Her pert nipples left an after-impression, even as she let her brother down from her grasp, as the gentle sensation rolled on his skin. Lincoln allowed himself to be dazed for a second. Before violently shaking his head. _Lincoln, snap out of it. What are you thinking? She's your sist-_

A beat passed in his mind.

 _Oh yeah. I guess that doesn't work anymore._

 _Then that's still a reason. Think about Lynn. You two are together now. Loyal to each other. You can't just run around falling in love with everyone else._

 _Could I, though?_ A second voice whispered into his consciousness.

 _No, you can't. It's cheating._

 _Well… you could ask her. Maybe she'd be open to…_

 _Why in the world would she be open to me being with other gi… You know what? No. I'm not having this conversation. I'm with Lynn. End of story. God, my thoughts have gotten weird._

And yet the gentle sensation of Leni's soft touch on his skin remained, despite how much he wanted to push it out of his mind. He cleared his throat to clear his mind, and focused back on his older sister, trying to ignore how her voluptuous breasts made his heart pound…

"Well, uh, Leni… let's get started. We'll need a lot of eggs for this, so can you grab some from the fridge?"

"Sure thing, Linky," she chirped, walking her velociraptor walk back to the fridge, "How many eggs do we need?"

"I guess two dozen, to be on the safe side."

Leni held her index finger to her chin in confusion. "Two dozen? I don't think I can count that far. Is that something Lisa taught you from her college?"

"No, Leni. A dozen is twelve, and so two dozen is…"

"Ooh, I totes got this. Twenty four, right?" she guessed, looking to her brother for approval.

"Yeah. Yeah, it's twenty four," Lincoln said, giving the blonde an encouraging beam. Leni felt her heart swoon from his smile. His chipped tooth just made it that much cuter, in her opinion.

Leni open the fridge and began to grab the eggs, setting them down carefully on the counter besides her. While she was doing that, Lincoln grabbing the bowls, spoons, pans, plates and everything else he would need to serve breakfast to an eleven person group. He offered a large metal bowl to his sister, to put the eggs in, and Leni accepted it. She gently piled the eggs on top of each other, ensuring none would break.

"Alright. Now all we need to do is cook the eggs in everyone's signature style…" Lincoln said, before scratching his chin, "If only I could remember what style Lucy liked her eggs in…"

"Oh, she likes them 'extra well done'" Leni responded, putting quotations around the second part of her sentence. Lincoln chuckled at that.

"So you remember the code word we use for it? Nice."

"Of course I do. I think you, like, forgot, but when we were younger, I used to take care of making eggs sometimes. And because of that, I remember how everyone likes them."

"Really? Well… why did you stop?"

Leni beamed gently at her brother, and patted him on the head. Her well-manicured fingers rolled through his silvery locks, and the boy felt shudders of pleasure as she affectionately said "I wanted to give you a chance. I wasn't disappointed," she praised him gently. The young man felt his ears burning as her kind words slipped through them, but he was sure to follow up her words with "Thank you, Leni."

"You're totes welcome, Linky. Now, let's get to work. We have to be extra careful with the deviled eggs. If we break them too hard, the Devil will, like, notice and drag us away."

Lincoln sighed at her remark, but still gave a vague smile. "Leni, deviled eggs don't have anything to do with the Devil…"

* * *

One by one, the denizens of the Loud House awoke, and, per usual, they made a long line in front of the bathroom, and when they were finished there they went down to the kitchen expecting to make themselves a bowl of cereal or some toast. What they did not expect was to see Leni and Lincoln standing there, beaming with pride, as they presented everyone with their specially made eggs.

Luna and Luan were the first to arrive down there. "So you two made breakfast, huh?"

Lincoln nodded. "Yeah, Luan, we did. Here," he said, grabbing their two plates, "Here Luna's runny side up and Luan's funny side up…"

"Shit. Thanks, both of you."

"Luna, language," Leni scolded, encouraging a sheepish grin and apology from the rocker.

"Ain't that a bomb _shell…_ Ha ha, geddit?" Luan punned, causing her three present siblings, and perhaps a few who remained upstairs, to groan.

"Just go eat your food," Lincoln said wearily, as Lola and Lana entered the kitchen.

"Morning, Linky," Lola greeted.

"Good morning, Leni," Lana followed up with.

"Hey, you two. Here're your eggs. Deviled, for my special little devils."

The twins both scowled at that. "We're not babies, Lincoln, no need to talk to us like that," Lana said, with a slight nod from Lola. The two of them left with their plates as Lori entered through the doorway.

"You know, you guys didn't have to wake up early and do this. I could've just put some waffles in the toaster or something."

"We know," Leni said, "But we thought we'd start the week off well."

Lori sighed, but smiled regardless. "Well, I do need the energy to start working on my plan…"

"What plan?"

"N-Never mind. Thanks anyways," she said, taking her hard boiled eggs. She gave her roommate a brief hug and extended her hand to pat Lincoln on his head. However, Lincoln noticed that her hand seemed to hesitate touching him, as if he were some sort of unclean animal. However, she eventually got over herself, giving him a slight yet uncomfortable pat.

Lincoln didn't spend too much time worrying about it, as his second youngest sister Lisa entered the kitchen. "Good morning, elder familial units. How are you this fine day of sol?"

"Lisa's talking about souls… I knew those deviled eggs were funny…"

"She meant Sunday, Leni," Lincoln said, giving his younger sister a questioning look, "Lisa, you could just say it normally, you know?"

"I'll try to cut down on the fancy talk from now on," Lisa deadpanned, grabbing her plate of fried eggs with a small lick of her lips, but also grabbing Lily's extra gooey eggs.

"Lily's still asleep right now," she explained, "I'll take these to her for when she wakes up. Otherwise, I'll be getting back to my research into that watch."

"Um… okay. Thanks Lisa."

The young scientist gave a curt nod before walking away, plates in hand. She nearly dropped them when Lynn burst in through the doorway, startling her. "Watch it," she scolded the sporty girl.

"Sorry, Lis," Lynn called back as she approached the two. "Morning Leni," she greeted, before glancing back at Lincoln, " _Good morning, Lincoln~"_ she said, taking on what Lincoln assumed was her attempt at a flirtatious tone.

But for her sake, he made sure to show some appreciation. "Here's your scrambled eggs, Lynn," he said, handing her the plate. As she grabbed it, he leaned in slightly and whispered in her ear " _The secret ingredient is love._ "

" _Wow, Lincoln… that was pretty gay, even for you…_ " she whispered back.

He cringed. "Yeah, the moment it left my mouth, I realized it was a mistake."

The jock still smiled and planted a kiss on his cheeks. "It was a good mistake," Lynn breathed, lingering near his face to say it. She then gently slapped his cheek twice, in a humorous way, and said "Hope you recharged your batteries. I really want to _play with your balls_ later," she said, giving a suggestive wink as she went to eat with her family. Lincoln giggled slightly, with a mix of anticipation, worry and lust in his throat.

"I don't get it. I thought she had the balls," Leni asked in confusion.

"Different balls, Leni…"

 _Here, why don't I show you, sister of mine?_

 _STOP IT!_ Lincoln screamed at his id.

"Well, Linky, I think that's everyone," Leni said, before glancing back at the plates, "Oh wait. Lucy didn't get hers," she pointed at Lucy's plate, which looked less like a meal and more like volcano ash and charcoal.

"It's fine. You go eat. I'll wait for Lucy. Enjoy your egg whites."

Leni bent down, bringing her face closer to Lincoln's. He gulped as he eyed her perfectly curved, feminine lips, which curled into a warm smile that she pressed against Lincoln's cheek, making it the second kiss he got that morning, but still a pleasant tingling sensation. "I had fun with you today, Linky. We should totes cook together again sometime," she said, before grabbing her plate and taking it to the table with the rest of their siblings.

"Y-Yeah, I guess it was," Lincoln said, before his short-circuiting brain realized his sister had left the room. He sighed audibly, slapping himself in the forehead before he turned to the reader. "Well, I guess I fell in love with another sister. I don't know how that happened once, but now it's happened twice…"

"Hey Lincoln," came a monotone voice from behind him.

"GAAAAH!" Lincoln screamed as he jumped into the air. He landed back on the ground to find his little sister Lucy, barely attempting to suppress a grin. "Lucy, I told you a million times… You know what, never mind. You'll learn when I finally get a heart attack."

"Then you can be a vampire for me," the young girl said as she clasped her hands, hints of dreaminess in her tone.

"I'd prefer to be a ghost, but I'd most prefer to be a human," Lincoln said, reaching for Lucy's plate, "Here're your eggs, Lucy. Burn- Extra well done, just like you like them."

"Sigh. Thank you, Lincoln," Lucy said, "You alone know the perfect way to make these," she clumsily complimented. Lincoln didn't seem to notice, though, as he simply chuckled.

"Thank you, Luce. I make everyone's the best I can, so I don't disappoint."

"I know. You're so thoughtful and kind. To all of us. You'd make a great husband," Lucy accidentally spilled. She gasped loudly, quickly ducking her gaze away from Lincoln. The boy stood there for a spell, staring, before he cracked a weak smile.

"Um… thank you, Lucy. I think, um... You'd, uh, you'd make a great wife too," he said, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. The raven haired girl looked back at him with a slight, hopeful smile.

"Do you mean that?"

"Yeah, I do. I mean, who wouldn't like you? You're… you're smart, you're beautiful, you're mature…"

 _Mature…_

That wonderful, mystifying, enchanting word graced Lucy's ears. If she still remembered how, she would burst into a joyful cheer. All this time, the poor girl had been filled with doubt and self-loathing over her lack of age, knowing that she could never be with Lincoln. But yet, here he was, like the white-haired sages of the Old World, gifting her with the old word that mattered to her.

 _He thinks I'm mature,_ Lucy thought, her heart elevated by his words.

All of a sudden, her new plan for attack became clear. Her biggest fear when approaching the young man was him refusing her because he saw her as a child… but if he said she was mature… maybe, she could give it a shot… she could be with him. It would be secret, of course, but perhaps it would be the best kept secret in the Loud House...

"Well, Lucy, um… heh, let's go eat with the others," Lincoln said nervously. He was already in a relationship with one of his sisters, and developing feelings for another. He didn't need to be telling a third one about what great wife material she would make.

 _Oh, Lucy, you got those child-bearing hips. Here, we can test them out right now. Forget those eggs, I want yours._

 _Yeah right._

The Goth girl said nothing but seemed inclined towards the idea. Lincoln grabbed his breakfast and walked towards the table, Lucy following him like his darkened shadow. They approached their older and younger siblings, all sitting at the table, and ate their breakfast in typical Loud House fashion; they threw it at each other, laughed and groaned at Luan's humor and, of course, bickered and argued with the rage of hurricane.

After everyone was done, they repeated their "Thank You's" to Lincoln and Leni, who both accepted their gratitude. The two looked back at each, and giving each other proud smiles for a job well done. And as he got up from the table to leave his dishes near the sink, Lincoln wondered what other talents Leni had that the two of them could make use of in the future... she did make a bed once, so she's good with woodworking. Lincoln knew he felt a vague queasiness whenever the subject of working with tools and wood was brought up, so he wondered if she would help him in the future.

Lincoln then realized he didn't really have that much to do. He wondered if he could play with the twins, but he found Luna entertaining the two of them with a guitar that Lincoln didn't recognize. She clasped the pick with her slender fingers and ran it across the instrument over and over, her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she rocked out, Lola and Lana cheering her on as she did. The family musician looked up and saw her brother staring, and shot him a wicked grin, which he responded to with a sightly more timid one.

The young woman began to slow her tune, her movements less rapid along the strings, until she finally ended. She took a small bow as Lola and Lana both clapped for her, an gave a little wave.

"Now smash it like the rock stars do!" Lana cried, and Luna gave her a little beam.

"How about you do it?" she said, handing the guitar to her. Lana seemed stunned, but for only a second, before she and Lola looked at each other with toothy grins. She grabbed the instrument and rushed outside with it, eager to cause some devastation, Lola trailing after and crying out "Hold on. Let me get my car. We can run it over..."

Lincoln chuckled at their mischief, before turning his attention back to his older sister. "Are you sure about that, Luna? I mean, a guitar's a guitar..."

The rocker shrugged. "It was an old one, bro. Popstar dug it out of the garage for me, and it was only good for a couple more times, courtesy of my intense rocking," she said, slyly looking to the side, "I think it's fine to let the twins have their fun."

"I guess so," Lincoln shrugged, "Or you could have sold it. It looked good to me, so you probably could've gotten someone to..."

"Whoa, little bro. When did you develop such a crafty mind?" Luna said in pretend shock.

"Is it really that surprising? I mean, you remember that garage sale we had a while back, right?"

The two of them chuckled at the memory of that sale. They were only supposed to sell their belongings, yet it ended with all of them rushing back and forth between the house and yard, selling their furniture to outdo each other.

"Yeah. We took everything we had to sell it to the world," Luna said with an affirmative nod, "So, what are you going to be doing for the rest of the day?"

Lincoln shrugged. "I honestly have no idea. I know I'm the man with the plan, but I really have nothing going on right now. Just where the wind takes me, I suppose."

Luna opened her mouth to say something, but Lincoln immediately realized what she was going to say and shut her down. "And no. That wasn't a reference to a song, or a lyric from some obscure musician. It's just a common saying."

Luna rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Hey, Luna, I need your help with... oh, am I interrupting anything?" said Luan, as she stood on the frame on the second floor, looking down on her siblings.

"Nothing much. What did you need her help for?" Lincoln asked.

"Two-man routine," Luan said proudly, raising two fingers in the air. Of course, in Luan style, those two fingers were not on the same hand, and let's just say she would not make that gesture in front of her parents, "What Luna's going to do is get on her drum set and play a few rimshots every time I give a punchline. It's the best of both worlds, really."

"Oh yeah. Hold on, Luan. I'll be right with you. I just want to see what Lols and Lans did with the busted up guitar I gave them to destroy," Luna said as she made her way to the open front door. Luan's interest was peeked by that statement, and a wide grin of possibilities sprouted on her face as she quickly descended down the stairs, skipping some in her eagerness to witness the twin's devastation.

"Oh, I hope Lana used the termites," she said, before pausing to turn back to her brother, "Those things on an instrument would definitely get rid of _earworms._ Ha-ha, geddit?"

Lincoln gave a silent groan. "Yes, Luan, I got it."

"Aww, what do you know?" Luan said with a playful beam before exiting onto the front lawn. Lincoln didn't follow them outside, and he didn't even take a look at the chaos going on in their front lawn, but he did overhear their old neighbor Mr. Grouse crying out "Louds! What are you doing with that fine instrument?"

That made him smile.

* * *

Back upstairs, two certain roommates were having a bit of a discussion. Lynn and Lucy were odd roommates. While they weren't as polar as Lola and Lana were, they weren't exactly as similar as Lori and Leni were. On the surface, it would seem like they had nothing in common at all. Their sides of the room were decorated differently, with Lynn's side boasting reds and yellows and a few other bright colors, while Lucy had chosen a drabber color scheme, with blacks and grays. Their interests were also very different. While the roommates would attempt to humor the other by taking on their hobbies, Lynn had as much interest in tending to bat colonies as Lucy had in smacking little pucks around with a hockey stick. Their manners of speaking were different, as Lynn was emotional and crude, while Lucy was monotone and had a better vocabulary. And, as a nice little cherry on top, they were the farthest in age; five years apart. So, on the surface, it really seemed like they shared nothing.

On the surface.

The two were more alike than one might think. They both, for example, believed in rituals and practices, and in the fickle force that is luck. From time to time, when push came to shove, they would even lend a hand to help the other, if the ritual called for it. And while Lucy didn't appreciate Lynn's grimy and smelly clothes being tossed around the room, Fangs and the rest of her bat colony certainly did.

So they coexisted fine. Time after time they would just waste away some time talking to each other about a variety of things. Like they were now;

"Lynn, can I ask you something?" Lucy asked. She was on her bed, sitting up with a notebook on her folded knees. She had been trying to write a short sonnet about a young woman uncovering a dark secret in her home, but couldn't think of what that could be. All she could think about was her own doubts. Lincoln had called her mature, but... was she really? Was she really ready for a mature relationship? She didn't know, and chose to get a second opinion.

"You just did," Lynn shot back sarcastically as she lay down in bed, tossing a ball at the ceiling of their room and letting it fall down back to her.

"Sigh. Lynn, please be serious. It's important."

The red ball fell back into Lynn's hands, and she sighed as she pulled herself up, sitting on the edge of her bed. "Alright, Lucy... what is it?"

"Do you... do you think I'm ready for a relationship?"

Lynn's eyes narrowed at her question. "Relationship?" she repeated questioningly, "You mean with a boy, right?"

Lucy nodded, and Lynn grinned at her. "Oooooooh... who's the lucky guy? It's Rocky, right? I always said he was better for you than that other guy. Emo boy was such a pasty loser..."

"Uh... yeah, Rocky. That's who I'm asking about," Lucy lied. She couldn't let Lynn know about her feelings for her brother. The sporty girl would obviously be disgusted by the idea of incest.

"Well, Luce... I'll be honest, you're pretty mature for your age. Not as mature as me, of course, but that's because I'm older than you..." Lynn began, and Lucy was thankful that her hair covered her eyes, otherwise Lynn might have seen her rolling them.

"... what I'm worried about is; are they relationship-material?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, I know you think that you're good for it, which I can agree with as long as you keep the guano off and keep death talk to a min, but you have to ask yourself if that guy could be with you. Is he right for you?"

Lucy swallowed slightly. She didn't consider that at all. She had been so wrapped in thinking about whether she was good enough for Lincoln, she never thought about if Lincoln would accept. And even if he did... would he be good to her?

Lynn saw the worry on Lucy's face, and let out an exhale. "How about this, Lucy... think about, um, the times you had together," the older girl suggested, "Everything you two have been through as friends... does that scream boyfriend? And can you still have the good times while you date?"

Lucy rubbed her chin as she thought about it. She decided to push her mushy feelings and melting heart to the side as she thought, objectively, about Lincoln's flaws and strengths. She remembered how he would sometimes forget about her, disregarding her existence until she reminded him she was there, often with a pained heart. She thought about how often he would disregard her and her sister's wishes just for his own selfish ends...

But then... she thought about everything else. She thought of every time he spent time with her and humored her when it came to her fortune-telling, every time he helped her with one of her poems, every time he stood up for her and defended her from bullies and even their sisters. A warm, fuzzy feeling overtook the young Goth, causing a sharp intake in breath as she thought about his perfectly sculpted form. In her mind's eye, he was smiling at her, and she could see herself, years later, sitting with him on a couch, his muscular arm wrapped around her protectively while a young child with white hair slept next to them. He would look at her with his warm, doe-like eyes, and lean in to kiss the mother of his child. Lucy would bring her lips to his, and they would taste the passion on each other's lips while little Lupa slept in blissful unawareness...

It was that image that made her realize... she could not imagine life with anyone else.

"Yes, Lynn. He's more right for me than any person I've ever met before," she answered, and though her tone was as deadpan as ever, Lynn could detect the affection underneath, which made her smile warmly.

"I'm happy for you, Luce. Do it, then. I wish you best," she said.

Lucy smiled back. "Thank you, Lynn. You know, you're more helpful about love than I thought..."

Lynn beamed at her, before staring at the ground, her cheeks reddening. "I guess... I guess it's because I found that perfect guy as well."

"You didn't tell me that."

"Well, we've kinda wanted to keep it secret," Lynn said, brushing her chestnut hair with her fingers, "But I guess that stuff's taught me a thing or two."

The duo's talk was cut short by a ringing on Lynn's bed. She looked over and saw her phone, buzzing and ringing, and she realized it must've spilled out of her pocket. She grabbed the phone and mouthed a quick "I'll be back" before exiting with a "Oh hey, Margo, what's up?"

Lucy beamed lightly as she left, her heart finally content and confident. She would do it. She would finally let Lincoln know. She would finally... make him her's...

She knew then to pool her talent; writing. She wouldn't write him a poem (that would take too long, and she needed to be quick if she wanted to ask him out that night) so instead she opted for a quick note. She would slip it under his door while he's still awake, and ask him downstairs to somewhere more private. It was a foolproof plan.

With that in mind, the literary-minded girl put her pen to the paper. She began to write out a note, before she realized; he would recognize her handwriting. Perhaps she had read too many Gothic novels, but she felt like this should have been a surprise as to who the note came from. She paused for a moment, before remembering that trick she had taught herself. She tapped the page with her pen twice, and watched as black inky words began to form and materialize on the paper with no further effort from her...

* * *

"Wait, what?" Ronnie Anne asked, "Lucy tapped the page and words began to appear? Is that a metaphor or something?"

"Metaphor? No, it's her magic," Lincoln answered, a look of confusion on his face. Though, he felt his confusion was completely dwarfed by Ronnie Anne's, as her face convulsed into one of pure bewilderment.

"M-magic? Are you... are you messing with me again?"

"What? No, I... oh, I see what's going on," Lincoln said, beginning to laugh slightly, "I, uh, I forgot to tell you... turns out magic is real. Whoops. Totally slipped my mind."

Ronnie Anne felt her mouth gape open, and Lincoln could tell from the little squeaking noise she made that she could not believe what she was hearing. Quickly, though, her expression changed into one of anger, and Lincoln could see her face begin to boil red.

"YOU MEAN ALL THIS TIME YOU KNEW THAT MAGIC WAS REAL? FUCKING MAGIC? AND INSTEAD OF MENTIONING SOMETHING HUGE LIKE THAT, YOU INSTEAD THINK IT'S MORE IMPORTANT TO TELL ME HOW YOU AND YOUR SISTER FUCKED IN YOUR BEDROOM? AND WHY DO I EVEN BELIEVE YOU? YOU'RE PROBABLY JUST BULLSHITTING AGAIN..."

"Yeah, I guess it was stupid of me to forget that," he said, shifting in his place, "Sorry, heh."

The young woman took a deep breath to calm herself. She paused, counting for a few seconds, before she returned to Lincoln. "Okay, Lincoln... I don't believe you, but I'm willing to hear you out. God knows why at this point, but please, tell me about... magic or whatever..."

"Well, I guess we'd have to go way back... back before anyone in my family developed feelings for anyone else. Probably before you even left..."

* * *

 **When I came into this story, I argued whether I wanted to give Lucy powers or do a Lucycoln story. I chose the latter.**

 **A few days ago, I saw a witch Lucy fanart. And then I realized...**

 **Who said I had to chose?**


	10. The Ultimate Goth Perk

**Renteka-bond: I think the same. After that picture of Grandma Harriet, I do think that there are magical or supernatural forces in the show, that just don't get focused much on. And Lupa's good. Lyra's better ;)**

 **Jeff: That's a pretty decent summary of everything so far. I'm almost wondering if this going too extreme lol... eh, it'll be fine. Thanks, as well.**

 **Bigmike33321: Yaaay indeed :D**

* * *

A 19 year old Lincoln allowed his mind to wander back to the time before his tomboyish not-girlfriend left to the city; that simpler time when he had not yet fallen in love with any of his sisters and they had yet to fall in love with him. Of course, according to his memory, that simpler time may have not been all that simple, and remembering that time when Lucy took him to discover magic might have proved it.

It really all began, as most stories to tend to, with a calm day. Nothing out of the ordinary for anyone, as Lincoln was in the backyard, in the middle of the afternoon, doing his brotherly duty of playing with his younger sisters. Of course, when said sisters are Lana and Lola, he really wished he could pass that brotherly duty to literally anyone else.

"Stop throwing mud, Lana!" Lola cried as she rushed away from her mud-flinging sister, as fast as her dress would allow. She dodged her twin's projectiles while Lana laughed with insane glee. "You're going to ruin my DRESS!"

"I know," Lana called, throwing another brown pile from her hand at her more hygienic twin, "That's the plan!" she said with a mean chuckle.

The two ran around the yard for a few minutes, the entire time Lola calling to her brother to help her, while Lana, in between her laughs, asked him not to. Lincoln knew he would have to step in eventually before things escalated up the Sister Fight Protocol, but for now he was content to watch the two play with each other as he slouched against the house, a relaxed smile on his face. He was a thoughtful kid who planned ahead, and he planned to store some fond memories of his family before they began to separate in the future…

"LINCOLN!" Lola screamed at the top of her lungs, screeching like a demonic banshee. Lincoln sighed, deciding to finally step in. He rushed over to his tomboyish sister and grabbed her by the arm, shaking his head slightly.

"Lana, stop chasing your sister with mud."

"Aww, but I was having fun," Lana whined, ripping her arm out of her brother's reach, "Whatever, Lincoln," the young mechanic grumbled as she walked away from him, heading inside. Probably to grab a drink or something, Lincoln noted.

"Thanks a lot, Lincoln. What took you so long?" Lola demanded aggressively.

"Um… you'll thank me for the happy memories of you and Lana playing when you're older?" Lincoln suggested with a weak smile. He cowered slightly when he heard the six year old growl like a vicious wolf, clenching her fists and grinding her teeth with anger. Instead, the girl haughtily lifted her nose into the air, and walked away, leaving the white haired boy alone in the yard.

"Well, way to be thankful," Lincoln said, rolling his eyes. He chuckled, though; once the fear of death by six year old pageant princess had spun away, he had to admit she was kinda cute when she was mad.

Not that he wanted her angry _all_ the time. But it was funny when he could get it…

"Well, I guess Lola and Lana aren't going to want much to do with me for a while… Alright, I have the whole yard to myself," Lincoln realized with glee. He checked around for any meddling sisters that might disturb his quiet time (read: Lynn) before he plopped down on the grass, stretching his arms and legs with a relaxed sigh.

He stared at the clear blue sky for a moment, before closing his eyes. With his vision blacked out, he allowed himself to enjoy the feeling of the gentle breeze flowing across his skin, and the blades of grass tickling and poking his arm. He felt calm, calmer than he had for a while. He imagined that, if he kept this up, maybe one day he could lose those bags under his eyes…

"This is the life," Lincoln exclaimed.

"This does feel nice," a monotone voice said next to him.

Lincoln felt himself jump five feet into the air from surprise. He didn't but he did shoot up from the ground, his eyes wide as he stared down at the source of the voice. It was, as he probably should have expected, his sister Lucy.

"Lucy, can you please stop popping up out of nowhere? I was so relaxed until you surprised me," Lincoln complained.

Back on the ground, Lucy shrugged. "Sigh. I was here the whole time."

"What, really?" Lincoln asked, confused. He remembered very clearly being alone in the backyard after the twins had left. _Oh my God,_ Lincoln thought, _Was she really here? Did I not notice my sister? God, I'm a terrible older brother._

"Lucy, I'm sorry that I-"

"It's okay, Lincoln," the Goth girl cut him off, "I was testing something out," she said, before giving a slight smile, "I'm glad to see it worked."

"What worked?" Lincoln asked.

"I, uh, I shouldn't tell. I don't think Great Grandma Harriet would approve."

"I don't think she would mind either, seeing how she isn't around," Lincoln said, rolling his eyes.

"She might be around, I'm trying to find her. But what I meant is that I found a book of her's…" Lucy covered her mouth as she said that, as if she had revealed some big secret. She expected her brother to start interrogating her on the subject, but she was surprised when he started chuckling.

"Yeah, Luce, I get it. You found another one of those spell books in the attic that don't work, and you're trying to convince yourself that the magic in them is real or something," he said, patting her head in a way that he hoped was supporting, but she found condescending, "Ok, ok. I won't get in the way of it. Have fun, okay?" he said, before turning away from her to go inside himself.

This left Lucy in a conundrum. On one side, it was a good thing that he didn't believe her. Some of the things written in that book warned against getting other people too involved. On the other hand… she was an eight year old girl. What eight year old girl didn't want to impress their big brother?

"Sigh. Wait, Lincoln," she suddenly blurted, causing the eleven year old to turn back around at her. The ravenette took a second to gather her thoughts, before finally coughing lightly and saying "Lincoln, I want to show you something. It's something I haven't told anyone else about. Not Mom and Dad, not Lori, not Lynn… no one. Can I… can I trust you?" Lucy asked.

"Uh… sure, Lucy. You can trust me," Lincoln said. He was unsure where his sister was going with this, but damn him if he didn't show support. And it was nice to see her give him her signature light, one-second smiles. She was cute when she smiled. He wished she did it more often.

"Then come with me, Lincoln," she said, and even with her expressionless tone, Lincoln could pick up hints of excitement and thrill…

* * *

Lincoln was not surprised when Lucy took him to the attic, her typical hiding spot from the rest of the world, and where she usually found the occultic remains of their Great Grandma Harriet. It wasn't a surprise that Lucy, upon digging through the Loud family tree, developed a kinship with Harriet; aside from them both looking almost exactly the same, they also shared an immense interest in the supernatural world. Magic, vampires, ghosts, charms, tarot readings, werewolves, ghouls… these were subjects that their ancestor had written about in detail. And Lucy drank from her pool of knowledge, pouring through her journals and poems and, of course, spell books…

The spell books almost never worked, because of course they didn't. Magic didn't exist outside of Las Vegas magician shows and comic book supervillians that were added when the writer felt they had too many aliens and robots.

Not to Lucy, though.

She reached over to a pile of books, most of them with faded ink on their covers, and their sides were filled with tears and marks. Lucy threw a few to the side, before she finally grabbed a mocha colored book and presented it to her brother.

"I found it, Lincoln. An actual spell book from Great Grandma Harriet," Lucy began flipping through the pages, landing on a certain one before showing it to her brother. Lincoln took the book from her hands, and began looking to over. There were a few interesting sketches, mostly of faded out people and mirrors. In addition there were several passages written in completely different languages. Lincoln could vaguely recognize that some parts were written in Latin, Hebrew, Arabic and… was that Japanese?

But one word was in English; at the top, written in stronger bold than any other;

 **INVISIBILITY**

Lincoln looked up at Lucy with disbelief. "Lucy… there's no way that this stuff actually works…"

To that, Lucy answered with a wide grin. "Didn't I give you a demonstration earlier?"

The young boy's eyes widened when he realized what she was implying. "N-no way. You… you couldn't have…"

"Lincoln, this is a real book of the other spheres of reality," she whispered softly, "This time, it actually works. All the other books were written by Great Grandma Harriet to throw people off.

"Off of this one."

Naturally, Lincoln was shocked. He had no idea how to process this. Two voices in his mind argued about how to approach this. One stuck by what it knew; magic wasn't real. The other side was a bit more sympathetic to Lucy. _Would she really lie to us?_ It argued, _And… don't you think that there is a high chance…_

Lincoln sighed. He knew what to do.

"I'll believe you, Lucy," he said, "If you can… give me a demonstration, I guess?"

Lucy nodded, and smiled slightly at her brother. "Thanks for… trying to believe me."

"No problem, Luce," he responded in a brotherly tone.

The eight year old took a moment to pause, before summoning a small breath. She raised her hand so that Lincoln could see it clearly…

And then he didn't see it. Clearly or otherwise.

Lucy giggled with deadpan as Lincoln's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. He swallowed and opened his mouth to make an argument… but none came to his mind. His sister's disappearing hand was really tough to argue against.

"Uh… so, magic is real…"

Lucy nodded curtly, leading her brother to simply say "That's, uh, that's cool… Um, I hope you don't mind me asking, but… please don't take this the wrong way, but is this black magic? Or demon magic?" his voice shook slightly as he asked her.

For context, the Louds were a Catholic family. Sure, nearly all of them hadn't read the Bible, and their church going was limited to holidays and fundraising events, but they held onto a few of the Catholic ideals nonetheless, like praying when they needed. And as such, magic would naturally terrify Lincoln. Few religious traditions looked favorably on magic, Catholicism least of all.

"No, Lincoln. There is no black and white magic. It's… just magic," Lucy explained, before rubbing her chin, "Though I think there were some passages about angels and demons in the back of the book. Sigh, I can imagine fallen angels as broken romantic souls, fighting between lust for human women and the honor and order of Heaven…"

"Yeah, maybe stick to vampires," Lincoln lightly joked, before a serious look overtook his face, "But, Lucy, seriously… I'm a little worried about you. I just… I don't want my little sister getting involved in anything too dangerous."

The Goth girl sighed loudly. "Thank you, Lincoln, for your concern, but… I will be fine."

He smiled weakly at her and approached her. He leaned in and kissed her face. He tried to kiss her cheek, but the side of his lips brushed with the side of hers, and they could both feel the softness of the other's lips on their own. Still, the young boy left his kiss planted for a few more seconds, his warm lips on her cold face, before he pulled back. The two of them looked at each other, their cheeks burning.

"I'll stand by you, Lucy. No matter what. After all, you're my favorite sister," he said.

The pale girl's cheeks flushed even harder than before. "I'm sure you say that to all of our sisters."

He grinned. "And I mean it each time. Doesn't make it less true."

* * *

"So after that," Lincoln explained to Ronnie Anne, "Lucy felt a little more emboldened to tell a few of our siblings. If I recall correctly, Lynn and Lisa were the sisters she decided to tell. In fact, it's Lisa that took a particular interest in the matter."

"What, Lisa believed? Wasn't she a scientist?"

"Yeah, I think Lisa said something along the lines of 'Although Hollywood would have you believe scientists reject everything supernatural with the stubbornness of children, actual scientists will believe in anything when they are given proof and strong evidence. I can believe our sister's words now, and I plan to apply the scientific method to what she has described as magic.'"

"Well… I guess I can't say I'm surprised," Ronnie Anne said with a small laugh, "She did always have an air about her. Tell me, was her teleporting thing…"

"Like I said before, I have no idea how she did that. But I think it was a natural skill she learned, maybe from Haiku. Doubt there was any paranormal involved."

Before Ronnie Anne could respond, there was a heavy knocking at the door, and both Lincoln and Ronnie Anne stood from their seats. "I guess the pizzas are here," Lincoln astutely observed.

"Brilliant analysis, Sherlock Lame-Os. Just sit down, I'll get them."

"Alright," Lincoln said, sitting back down and trying to avoid the nasty stain on his chair. Ronnie Anne scowled slightly when he did.

"Chivalry really is dead," she muttered, before leaving the room. She came back the pies and pulled up a decently sized wooden table to place the hot boxes on. She offered him his box of Hawaiian, and she took hers. She ripped out a slice, watching as steam and vapor erupted from the body of the pizza and she raised the slice to her mouth, beginning to eat.

She smiled as the tidal wave of cheese, sauce, bread, and spice crashed onto her tongue, and she sighed. "I miss Woods pizza. It tastes awful, but it reminds me of the past."

"Remembering the past," Lincoln said, with a slight chuckle, "I feel like that's all we do together."

"Not true. We talked about regular stuff. Like that time we talked about your toy rabbit."

"Yes, Bun Bun. I remember how much you laughed at me for keeping it until Lynn made me replace it," Lincoln said, winking at a certain member of the readership who respects the author _very much._

"We also talked about your pants."

"That was just you trying to figure out whether you could pull them down in front of everyone at the park or not."

Ronnie Anne laughed. "Wasn't going to stop me either way."

"You know, some things aren't really as acceptable for you to do now. You know, as adults…"

Ronnie Anne simply shrugged again, which elicited soft laughs from both of them. "I don't feel like I say this enough," Lincoln said, his cheeks turning red, "But I'm really glad you came back."

"I'm glad too," she said, blushing as well, "Even if I did come back to find out my boyfriend is an incest freak and witches are real…"

"Boyfriend?" Lincoln asked with a smirk, and the Hispanic girl stuttered and stammered.

"I mean… uh, you could've… you wanted to be. Hey, you dragged me into that kiss… just get back to where you were before…" Ronnie Anne finally sighed, taking another bite of her slice.

"Was that part where Lucy was 'writing' me a note, or the part where I got a moon named after me?"

"First one, Lame-O."

"Alright, let's get back on track…"

* * *

 **Yeah, I know this a short one, but I think pauses in the story, even necessary ones, should be shorter. I hope to have the next chapter out by month's end, so see you then.**

 **And in case you need just a little more Loudcest in your life, I did write a Lenicoln one-shot 'Tending to Him.' Have fun, Lenicoln fans.**


	11. Seven Days in Heaven Part 3

**The PhantomHokage: Only Lucy will really know magic, and even then she'll barely use it (this ain't a fantasy story lol). As for the moon thing, he was just messing with her.**

 **Random Isn't It: Considering that Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's relationship (platonic or otherwise) is pretty important to this fic, I'm afraid I won't say anything.**

 **AberrantScript/Renteka-Bond: I'm glad so many of my Lenicoln peeps liked it :D**

 **LoudAutomata16: First off, you're a poor representation of the human race. Go fuck yourself, I don't owe you an explanation. Second, I'm only a day late. Cut me some slack, you slimy homunculus.**

* * *

"Was that part where Lucy was 'writing' me a note, or the part where I got a moon named after me?"

"First one, Lame-O."

"Alright, let's get back on track…"

* * *

She tapped the page with her pen twice, and watched as black inky words began to form and materialize on the paper with no further effort from her. The note itself was simplistic; it kept the identity of the writer hidden while simply making a request for the both of them to rendezvous at 3 in the morning. A little early, sure, but Lucy felt a special connection with that time…

More importantly, the handwriting barely resembled her own. It was more standard handwriting, as opposed to her elegant cursive. Lucy scowled a bit at the text itself; the idea that she could produce something that rudimentary bothered her. Would Lincoln be bothered by it?

"Sigh. I don't think it matters much," she decided in the end. She was thinking too much about it; she doubted Lincoln cared that much. The writing itself was unimportant. What mattered were the words that she would share with him in person once the words on the page finished their task. Lucy allowed herself a small smile; if her plan worked… and Lincoln felt the same for her…

Her cheeks burned as she imagined what he and she would do together.

 _Would our love be called Lucycoln or Lincy?_ Lucy wondered, before shaking her head, _Lori and Leni's VOM shipping has really caught up with me…_

The Goth girl stood from her bed, and walked over to the closet, getting on her knees and crawling a little as she searched for one of her black envelopes, the kind she gave out love notes with in the past, but paused as a realization hit her.

"If I put my note in an envelope, Lincoln will know it's me. And he might realize it's a… love note…" she realized with a tiny gasp. She stood from the closet, brushing a few specks of lint and dust from her dress. Lucy then folded her note, her fingers running across the paper as she folded it twice over itself, before giving a small "Sigh," and walking slowly out of her room. She had planned to leave it with him at night, but she was impatient and nervous. Lucy peered through the door and into the hallway, scoping it out. No one, not even Lynn, was currently there, encouraging the young girl to quickly, yet quietly, sneak her way to her brother's door. She took a small breath, taking one last moment to think about it…

Before she jammed her note into the door's hinge stile, closing the door around it so that it wouldn't fall. She made sure to force the majority of the note's length inwards, ensuring that not only would a tiny bit be visible from the outside, but that the paper would be protruding from inside the room. There was no way he could ignore it…

Lucy's heart swelled, with both love and fear, and both feelings exciting her. Whatever happened now, at least her brother would know of her love…

"Lucy, can you help me with something?" came a high pitched voice from behind her.

"GASP!" Lucy… gasped, spinning around in her place to see Lola staring up at her. The young blonde crossed her arms and grimmed slightly at her sister's reaction.

"Well, now you know what it's like for the rest of us…" she noted.

"Sorry Lola," Lucy apologized, "I was just involved with matters of the gravest importance."

"Gravest importance?" Lola repeated questioningly, "What were you doing? And why are you in front of Lincoln's room?"

"N-nothing for a childish mind like your's to concern itself with," the dark haired girl struggled. She really didn't want Lola to find out about her and Lincoln meeting up in the morning. If she saw a note that secretive, Lola's natural inclination towards figuring out secrets would put a huge damper in the Goth's plans.

Time to change the subject.

"What did you need my help with?" Lucy asked her. Lola eyed her a little more suspiciously, before finally shrugging and pulling off her rosy gloves, revealing her fingernails, coated in hot pink nail polish.

"As much as I don't like your fashion sense," Lola said, glancing over Lucy's black and white shades, "I do need your help with a pageant coming soon. One that requires a more… subtle coloring than my usual, and wonderful, pink."

"You mean blacks and whites? Are you entering a Goth pageant?"

"It's a long story. Lindsey is entering one, and I, being the wonderful competition that I am… _refuse to allow her a single victory,_ " Lola explained, an devilishly evil grin on her face. Even Lucy smiled slightly. She could get behind this.

"So I need you to help me with dressing like you emo people. We'll start with a black nail coating and work from there."

Lucy gazed back at the doorway to her older brother's room, and nodded slightly. She had all the time in the world before he read it; she might as well help out her sister with her rival…

"Sigh. Let's do it," she said. Lola beamed happily and hugged her sister, before the two of them entered Lola and Lana's room, where Lucy would give her younger sister a valuable lesson in mixing colors to make black…

* * *

"And Lola got first prize. I was so proud," Lincoln said, wiping a tear from his eye with a heavy sniff.

* * *

Unfortunately, unbeknownst to either the pageant princess or the Goth, there was a certain pair of eyes watching over the entire thing. This certain pair of eyes, staring through the keyhole of her room, exited when Lucy and Lola left the hall empty and walked over to Lincoln's door, to see what Lucy had carefully, if hastily, placed inside the hinges.

Lori ripped the small piece of paper and opened it, reading it to herself. "Dear Lincoln… meet me in the kitchen at 3 am… it's very important…"

Unfortunately for Lucy, the eldest sister was the last person she would've wanted to find that note. Lori, as well as Leni, were both well aware of Lucy's… infatuation with her brother. They both swept it under the rug, thinking nothing more of it than a cute little sibling crush. Most younger siblings get those. Hell, Lori suspected Leni once had a small crush on her. So naturally, Lori would've simply aww'ed at the note and returned it to its place, letting what happens happen.

Only that was the old Lori.

The new Lori grinned as she read it over, realizing that she now had a bit of an advantage when it came to undermining Lynn and Lincoln. A third player had finally come into the fray…

Lori knew the best approach was to be subtle; let what happened happen, you know? Lynn and Lincoln may have been a top priority to take care of in her plans to take charge (aside from the fact that she, you know, didn't want her siblings fucking), but she had other things to worry about.

"I'll just let them all deal with it," she muttered, pocketing Lucy's note with a little snicker. She kinda knew what was going to happen next, but who knows? There might've been a fun surprise in it for her and those three.

"Too bad I'm not going to be there for the fireworks," Lori bemoaned to herself, stepping back into her room, "But something tells me that, when tomorrow rolls around, Lucy's might think a little differently of her _pwecious_ big brother."

After she said that, the eldest sister rubbed her chin in thought. She thought that… maybe she could use an ally of sorts. Someone to make sure everyone else wasn't stepping out of line. Someone who could unveil the secrets of the home, hand them to Lori and allow her to weaponize them. She had considered a few options beforehand; she thought about enlisting Lola. The young girl clad in pink was a notorious tattletale, and she had a taste for power. But the more Lori thought about it, the less she wanted to follow through with it. Lola was only six; the last thing Lori wanted was for her was to accidentally walk in on Lincoln and Lynn doing the mommy-daddy dance.

"Glad I'm not completely psychotic yet," she laughed to herself.

Her thoughts then shifted towards Lisa, but once again, Lori thought better. While Lisa had no doubt heard of incest, and Lori somewhat doubted she would be too bothered by it, it still set her on edge to have a four year old figure out her older sibling's taboo affair. Not to mention that Lisa was, quite easily, the most powerful member of their home. If she wanted to take charge like Lori did, _nothing_ could stop her. Lori wasn't going to be the one to give her a drink from the fountain of power-grabbing.

"I think I'll reconsider all this later," Lori said to herself, laying out on the bed and picking up her phone, "Depending on tonight, I might be able to recruit Lucy as my second in command. If not…

"I got three of Lynn's older sisters to choose from."

* * *

Elsewhere, Lincoln was riding his bike (more accurately Lynn's bike, but he doubted she would mind) across the roads and sidewalks of Royal Woods, dipping and sliding between them whenever he could avoid the cars. He smiled as he felt the air rush against his face; despite what his parents believed, he could enjoy the outdoors on occasion.

Emphasis on 'on occasion.'

But he wasn't biking for biking's sake. No, today he wanted to hang out with his good friend, and the second half of Clincoln Mcloud; Clyde McBride.

Ever since that encounter on Halloween years in the past, when Lincoln, dressed as Ace Savvy, had offered his cape to the young boy dressed as One Eyed Jack to clean his bloody nose, the two had become closer than brothers. Of course, Lincoln had no idea about the sheer amount of nosebleed Clyde would produce in the future, but it was a minor annoyance in what was otherwise an amazing relationship.

Of course, when it did pop up, Lincoln felt like he had to deal with it, for his friend's sake. Like now, for example. As Lincoln got closer and closer to the McBride household, he found Clyde lying on the grass of his front lawn, holding his shirt to his nose. Lincoln, seeing this, quickly rolled onto the sidewalk and threw his bike to side, rushing over to his friend.

"Clyde, what happened? Is your nose bleeding really hard again? Were you looking at the picture of Lori in a bikini that you snapped at the beach," Lincoln said in both a concerned and accusing tone.

"I wish," Clyde said, his voice slightly muffled by his shirt, "I think this is a random one. Or maybe it's because of the weather. It just happened as you showed up."

"Hmm, maybe I'm bad luck or something," Lincoln joked, while Clyde looked at him with confusion. Lincoln sighed. "You know, like that new movie that came out. _No Such Luck._ It was... alright for such a weird premise. I think they could do better for the sequel…"

For years to come, Lincoln would look back on those words and laugh.

"… but we should get you inside," Lincoln said, extending his hand towards Clyde. The African American grabbed it and lifted himself up, his other hand still covering his nose, as he and Lincoln went back inside the McBride residence.

The two of them entered the living room, where Clyde reached for the tissue box on the table and began rolling it up to stick into his nose. He sniffed a little, his nose reacting to the tissue, before turning back to the white haired boy. "Sorry about this," he apologized.

"No need," Lincoln responded, shaking his head, "It's not something you can help."

"Unless I come over to your house without my blindfold," Clyde joked, prompting laughs from both of them, "And my earmuffs. Lori has the voice of an angel."

"You should hear what she uses it for, though," Lincoln said with a weak chuckle.

The two had a little back and forth, Clyde occasionally ripping a bloodied, dark maroon piece of Kleenex from his nostril and replacing it with another until, finally, the amount and shade of the blood began to lessen and weaken. He tried it one last time (to be safe) and as it came out almost perfectly white, he beamed to Lincoln. "Looks like it's done," he said.

"Awesome. Now we can get on our bikes and have some fun," Lincoln said, before calming himself slightly, "I mean, if you're up to it. We can stay inside if you want."

"It's fine. We should head over to Flip's first, though. My dads say that I should drink orange juice after a nosebleed. For the Vitamin C. It, uh, does something to the blood vessels…"

"Sounds good, Clyde. Maybe I can get a gift for Lynn there as well…" he said to himself, though loud enough for Clyde to raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean 'a gift for Lynn?'"

"Oh, uh… we… got into a fight earlier and I wanted to smooth things over. With a present. Heh heh," he said, laughing a bit nervously.

"Oooh… Lynn's probably the last sister you want to fight with. How bad was it?"

"Well… there was a lot of… smacking and jabbing…" Lincoln said truthfully, picturing Lynn's naked body on top of his, bouncing on his dick before screaming as she squirted her love-juices all over his genitals…

Clyde didn't think much more of it, instead shrugging and walking back to the door, leaving it open for his friend.

"After you, my good sir," he said in a fake snobbish tone.

"Oh, you are too kind, my good man," Lincoln followed suit, "I _must_ hold the door open for you next time."

Which he did. When they arrived at Flip's Food and Fuel, Lincoln hopped off his bike and allowed Clyde to pass him on the way in, the bespectacled kid making a mock 'tip of the hat' gesture.

"Well, I'm just going to grab some juice. Maybe Minute Maid, maybe Orange Tree's Arrival, depends what I get to first. You can go find your present for Lynn," Clyde said as he headed towards the beverages. The two of them grinned about that; they had caught Flip on camera drinking directly from the cartons and jugs, and they had their special systems in place to make sure that he didn't repeat it ever again.

"Well, I guess I should get something nice for Lynn now," Lincoln said to himself, placing a hand to his chin, "I wonder what she would want."

"Which one of your sisters is Lynn?" Flip asked from behind the counter.

"She's the one that's two years older than me. Brown hair, sports girl."

"Oh, that one. Yeah, I know Lincoln's sister," he said, "That one helped me make a lot of moolah with that crappy basketball team."

"Hey!"

"When she wasn't giving a few googly eyes to the blondie, that is," Flip continued, "But whatever. Point is, you can get Lincoln's sister some sport bands or something. We got a few of them in back."

"I guess that's a good idea," Lincoln said, glancing towards the back on the store, "Where are they exactly?"

"Two down, all the way towards the back. Is that enough, or do you need me to sketch you a map?"

"Would you, please? Best part is, you don't even need a pen. You can just draw one with your finger grease," Lincoln replied, feeling a bit more hostile towards Flip today.

"Little bitch," the older man muttered as Lincoln headed towards the direction Flip had pointed him in.

At first, Lincoln didn't see the bands Flip was referring to, instead coming upon a few headbands, though they were hardly Lynn-style. None of them were red, and they were all way too sturdy and solid to be used for her active lifestyle. However, one particular one caught his eye; a dark jet black headband, with a small accessory on the side shaped as a bat.

"Lucy would love this," he said with a small chuckle, before grabbing it off the stand. He ran his thumb over the small bat, feeling the soft felt on his digit. He gave a tiny, comforted smile as he did; it really felt nice.

Wow, that was a Luan-worthy wordplay right there.

Regardless, Lincoln placed it back on the stand before reaching for his wallet. He rolled over the money, wondering if he should. He had enough for both Lucy's and the one he wanted to get for Lynn (assuming he could find the damn thing) but, of course, saving money was a top priority for Lincoln. Never knew when you were going to need it for another comic.

And, of course, he wondered if Leni could use one. Her silky blonde hair would look nice with that bright turquoise band he spotted. Leni wouldn't mind; it was her color after all…

"Hey Lincoln. Found my juice," Clyde said as he approached his pondering friend. Lincoln saw that the small carton was open, and he stared at Clyde in shock.

"Clyde, are you… drinking before you pay?"

Clyde shrugged. "I don't see how it'll make a difference. I'm going to pay for it regardless, so…"

"Yeah, I get that. I mean… I don't know, this is kinda weird from… you, of all people."

"Watch out ladies, Clyde McBride is on the prowl, and this time he's a rule breaker. I'm going to impress Haiku with this for sure," he said, unfortunately very seriously.

"Alright, Dennis the Menace, let's not get ahead of ourselves," Lincoln said dismissively, "Also, have you seen any sweatbands? I've decided to get one for Lynn."

"Sure, they're right behind you," Clyde said, pointing at a lone rack in the corner of the store. Lincoln approached it ("Flip, you fucking caveman, does this look like the same aisle?") and beamed when he saw that most of the sweatbands were red.

"Lynn will love these," he said happily, ripping one from its place to inspect. It looked good, except for the small fact that it looked like something was… growing on it…

"That's disgusting," Lincoln said, reaching for another one.

This one had no vegetation on it, instead traces of snot and what seemed like crusted boogers. "I bet Flip wiped his nose with this," Lincoln said, grimacing as he returned it. Finally, he grabbed a bright crimson sweatband, examining it in his hands.

He sighed. It was perfect.

"I think I got it," Lincoln said, raising it over his head in a small burst of triumph, "Alright, I think we can leave now."

"Wait, are you going to buy both of those?" Clyde asked, pointing at both the red and black accessories he was bearing. Lincoln checked the prices for both, and frowned slightly. He could afford it, but still, saving money was on his mind. Of course he could buy just one, but he just knew that Lucy would be hap- more invested than usual to see him buy her something like this.

"Oh wait. What am I even talking about?" Lincoln asked himself, "I'll just threaten Flip with the security footage like I always do so I can get one of these for free…"

* * *

After Clyde had replenished himself with citrus juice, the two of them had their usual fun day; they rode around on their bikes for a while, but this being Clincoln Mcloud, they quickly abandoned their physical activities in favor of video games at the arcade. They wasted as much time as they could there, playing and laughing and generally having a good time.

The kind of good time a nineteen year old would look back on fondly, and wonder where the years have went…

"That was so cool!" Clyde said excitedly as the two of them stopped their bikes in front of the Loud residence, "You did way better at DDR than usual. What's your secret?"

"Clyde, Clyde, Clyde, the secret is staying hydrated," Lincoln said with a confident shrug, "And I guess I'm just in a good mood."

"You should've seen the ladies. They were all watching. I think Cookie was blushing."

Lincoln swallowed before laughing weakly. "Heh. Well, I'm already with someone else, so I wouldn't…" he covered his mouth before he could continue, but Clyde had heard enough to make his eyes widen.

"Lincoln, do you have a girlfriend?" he asked with bated breath. Lincoln cursed under his, before responding nervously;

"Uh, yeah. I do. But, um, our relationship is still new, and we want to see if it's work between us first before we go blabbing about it to other people, so…"

"I understand," said Clyde with a short nod, "Is there anything you can say about her, though? Maybe a hint or a clue…"

"Um… have you ever fallen in love with someone you know shouldn't have, but you love them too much to care?"

"What?"

Lincoln sighed. "You know how some people… we aren't allowed to be with them… but we want to no matter what…"

"Lincoln, I'm in love with a woman 6 years older than me," Clyde said with a little chuckle, "I know how that can be like."

"It's… it's a little different, Clyde…" he said, chuckling softly, before giving the African American a wave, "See you tomorrow."

Clyde responded with a wave of his own before hopping back on his bike. Lincoln watched as he and his comical ride disappeared around the corner. He wondered how Clyde would react if he ever found out some of the Loud House's secrets…

"I know one thing for sure… Ronnie Anne would react a lot worse…"

* * *

As darkness fell on the House of Loud, the siblings went through their nightly rituals of eating dinner, brushing their teeth and saying their good nights before heading off to sleep. Most of the eleven siblings had good sleep that night, pleasant dreams for them all. Of course, Luan's pleasant dreams would be nightmares to everyone else, but that's a story for a different time…

Right now, our story is focused on the stragglers that stayed awake.

Lynn had gotten into bed simply for the show of it, but had accidentally drifted off for a brief time. She awoke a little while later, unsure of the hour and a little dazed, if she was being honest. Why was she supposed to be awake again?

"Oh yeah," she breathed, "I got a fun night with Lincoln ahead of me. Shouldn't have kept him waiting, but whatever, Stinkoln can handle it…"

She glanced over at Lucy, checking in with her gloomy roommate. Her bed was empty, the blanket kicked off, but Lynn could see her younger sister's coffin was closed. She grinned; this would be easier than she thought. She'd been inside that thing before, and damn if it wasn't soundproof…

She snaked out of her bed, quietly and carefully, but still with swiftness. She looked over her now empty bed, and back at the dark coffin on the other side of the room. _Time to stuff my blankets with pillows,_ Lynn thought to herself, _That's all they're good for…_

And so she did. Packing and stuffing a few cushions and balls together to make a vaguely Lynn-sized mass, and then covering it with her blanket. She paused for a second, wondering if she wanted a basketball for a head, or a soccer ball…

Lynn had weird priorities.

After that, the sporty jock slipped into the hallway, and with her years of ninja training, made her way to her brother's closet-turned-bedroom, as quiet as a mouse. Lynn beamed to herself; she wanted to try ninja-ing her way into his bedroom and having him take her in her black ninja garb. Oh, that would be fun. His white stains against the black cloth… Lynn shivered with excitement as her loins began to burn.

"Well, let's take care of that," she whispered, before quickly opening Lincoln's door, revealing him standing nude as he…

Well, Lynn said Lincoln could handle it.

"Lincoln!" she hissed, "What are you…"

"Lynn," he cried out in shock, removing his hand from his erect dick, "I thought that you couldn't make it so… I got bothered so…"

Lynn didn't listen to Lincoln as he babbled his excuses. Instead her focus was entirely on his thick manhood. A _lot_ of pre-cum was oozing from the tip, rolling down his head and shaft, making it glimmer. And, if she was being honest, it was a little hot to see him gripping himself…

"Hey Lincoln," she said, cutting off his ramble, "When you were *swallow* touching yourself… what were you thinking about?"

His face burned when she asked, and he looked away in shame. His mind did wander between a few girls; Leni, Ronnie Anne, a really hot blonde queen on his fantasy show… but Lincoln did imagine one girl for the most part; her thick auburn hair flowing gently in his imagination as she wrapped her inviting red lips around his member, gently playing with it with her tongue and cheek, a light scraping feeling from her teeth...

"Honestly, Lynn... I was thinking about you," he admitted, with two paradoxical feelings of pride and shame.

"Good, that'll make this less weird," Lynn said bluntly, quickly grabbing the hem of her sleeping jersey, and pulling it off, revealing her freckled body. She smirked as she saw Lincoln Jr. twitch from the appearance of her breasts, and quickly tore off her shorts. Lincoln stared at her shaven pussy for a moment, awestruck by how, even though he had seen and felt it before, he was still bewitched by it's shape and curves.

The now nude Lynn climbed onto Lincoln's bed, standing proudly on top of his pillow, wearing nothing but her athletic socks. The milky glow of moonlight spilled onto her body, and she grinned down at Lincoln, her slave, as he stood worshiping his goddess.

"We're going to do things a little differently today, bro," she said teasingly, "Right now, I want you to get on the bed. Get comfortable."

Lincoln, though unsure of what his sister was planning, trusted that she had something in mind, and sat down on the bed, their bodies symmetrical to each other. A throb emerged from Lincoln's nether regions, and Lincoln's toes curled as he sat, staring.

"Now... I want you to do what you were doing before I showed up..."

His eyes glared curiously at her.

Lynn swallowed, before continuing, now in a more toned down voice. "I want to... watch you. I want to watch you please yourself, Linc. And in exchange... I'll give you a little show to help you."

She illustrated her point by jamming a finger into her slit, giving a small cry as she did. She bit her lip to keep from doing so again as she inserted another finger, scraping her inner walls. And, just for luck, she wiggled in a final finger, finally filling her snatch. She gazed hungrily at Lincoln, as he began to stroke himself at the sight. "Good job, mhm, Lincoln," she moaned as she began move her fingers around inside herself, bucking against the wall as her mind gave way to pleasuring herself.

The young boy closed his eyes as he began to increase speed, his hand running up and down on his shaft. "Imagine me, Lincoln," Lynn exhaled, closing her eyes herself as she squeezed her own nipples while focusing on her womanhood, "Imagine me coming up behind you... and taking you in my hands... Can you see it, Lincoln?"

"Yeah, Lynn, I see you..." he moaned. His eyes darted open again, as he watched his sister shimmy up and down against his bed post, her fingers running and out of her body. His dick was hot in his hands, and so painfully hard that it almost hurt to keep going. But with the pain was pleasure, and watching Lynn masturbate herself in front of him was all the encouragement he needed.

"Imagine me sliding around you, Lincoln," she said, watching him give himself a few more pumps before she added, in a more husky tone, "Imagine me staring you in the eyes, our mouths side by side, as I slowly let you put yourself in me."

Lincoln pictured Lynn licking her lips as she slowly inserted his length into herself, and his hand moved in accordance with the imaginary Lynn. His hand wavered at the tip of his cock, before slowly sliding down, spreading pre-cum along his steaming manhood. Tingles rolled up his spine, and his toes curled and uncurled as he continued rubbing it out in front of his older sister.

Lynn's breathing got heavier, and it almost seemed like a steamy mist, glowing in the dark. "Now Lincoln... I want you..." she gave a long and relaxed exhale before she continued, "Picture me really riding you. Me pushing against you, my cunt against your dick... God, Lincoln, really stick it in me..." she squealed as her fingers continued attacking her womb.

"Make me yours... in both imagination and reality... Imagine me drooling as you thrust yourself into me again and again..."

Lincoln shivered as he imagined it, and Lynn screamed again, though she didn't care who heard it.

The two siblings carried on like this, Lynn suggesting what they were doing in her (and, by extension, his) imagination while they both pleasured themselves. Sometimes, one of their eyes would close, to truly allow their imagination to override them, but their eyes always shot open to gaze at their lovers. At one point, Lincoln began smiling fondly at his dear sister, and the jock lovingly returned the smile.

Eventually, Lynn could feel her floodgates prepare to open, and Lincoln felt his dick stiffen, a hotness in his core needing release.

"Now Lincoln, imagine yourself just exploding inside me... paint my walls white with your cum," she begged as her fingers drove themselves in and out, faster and faster, as she massaged her aroused clit with viciousness. Part of her wished Lincoln would just stand up and force himself inside her and actually climax in her womb...

"Come on, Lincoln. This is the final stretch. Just do this for me..."

Lincoln's teeth scraped his bottom lip so hard it bled. He saw himself now, holding his brunette sister against the wall and thrusting himself in and out until he finally...

"LYNN!"

"LINCOLN!"

They screamed each other's names in unison as they finally reached orgasms; Lynn felt a waterfall of shlick rush out of her body and rain down on both her naked brother and his bed, while Lincoln began shooting ropes of warm seed at her, dirtying her feet with his boiling white jizz.

The two collapsed, Lynn onto his pillow where a few squirts leaked onto it, and Lincoln on his stomach, his still hard erection pressing against his flat stomach. With a gasp of pleasure, he gazed up at her and the two locked eyes. Lynn grinned as she lay her head back against the wall, bliss overtaking her features. "Even though we didn't have sex... I think that was great sex..." she said absent-mindedly, her mind still washed with euphoric ecstasy.

Lincoln lifted himself by his elbows, allowing his dick to dangle above the mattress as he said "Yeah... but I still loving touching you in real life..."

The sporty girl blushed. _How did he always have the perfect thing to say?_

But then, Lynn's ears were graced by the worst thing she could have possibly heard.

"L-Lynn... Lincoln..."

The two's eyes widened as they pulled away from each other's gaze and stared, in horror, at the doorway... revealing Lucy...

When Lincoln didn't meet her at their designated hour, she decided to go check on him...

And when she saw the love of her life, the beacon in her darkness, the soul that kept her tethered to the rest of the family... with her roommate... doing things they shouldn't be doing...

Lucy could say nothing as the tears began to fall...

* * *

 **Goddammit, can I go _one story_ without making Lucy miserable? You'd swear I had a vendetta against her...**

 **And, just out of curiosity; To any fellow Lucycoln/Lincy fans reading, what's the proper name for LucyXLincoln in your opinion?**


	12. Seven Days in Heaven Part 4

**I see more people prefer 'Lincy' to 'Lucycoln.' I think both terms are fine, but I kinda wish people could decide on just one.**

 **Also, don't you love it when you're halfway done with a chapter… only for the computer to start messing up?** _ **Sigh…**_

 **Pillow: Spaz more. I get a nickel for every word typed into my review section, and I'm saving for an island off the coast of Nebraska ;-;**

 **BattleUnit3: Lucy's a treasure, I agree. It pains me to hurt her. I guess I'll have to make it up for her...**

* * *

The next few days in the Loud House were… interesting, to say the least.

To the majority of the household, Lucy and Lynn were in another fight (Lynn explained it away as a conflict over bat guano), and the usual steps were taken when two sisters feuded. Sister Fight Protocol was established, though it was a lot easier than the past Fight Protocol between Lori and Leni. Lucy spent her time cooped up on the attic now, refusing to come down and speak to anyone for any reason. The only job real tasks that could be done for her involved the necessities.

Lucy refused to leave the attic, even to use the bathroom, which meant that she would be using Old Sloshie. On that front, things were fine; Lana was more than happy to go up there, take the bucket and clean it out before returning it ("I told you Old Sloshie would come in handy when people start fighting," she would often say with prideful glee). And while she was generally creeped out by Lucy's silence as she scribbled in her notebooks, that didn't stop the kindhearted tomboy from attempting to talk to her older sister. Lucy didn't respond much, but Lana thought it would help.

But Lana was the lucky sister in that case. The others had the issue of bringing Lucy her breakfast and dinner, and to make sure her water supply wasn't running thin. Problem was that whoever was sent up to give the young girl her food would return to untouched plates. And it wasn't like they could grab her and force the spaghetti down her throat. For two days, Lucy ate nothing, or if she did, she did a good job of hiding it.

Something changed on the third day, however.

"Lincoln, please give these to Lucy," Lori said, handing the young boy a plate of darkly charred eggs. _Lucy's favorite breakfast,_ he grimly noted.

He gulped slightly before trying to hand the small plate back. "Uh, Lori… I don't think she wants to see me right now…"

"Really? I must literally need glasses. Sorry, Lynn, you looked just like Lincoln for a second. I didn't realize you were the person she was actually upset with…"

"Alright, alright, I get it," Lincoln said, grumpily taking the plate and walking past his family. He glanced over his shoulder for a moment, scanning the table for Lynn.

The sporty girl seemed a bit more drained than usual, and rather than aggressively shoveling her fried eggs down her face-hole, she was more content to pick at them with a fork, weakly jabbing and poking her breakfast. Lincoln frowned at the sight; she clearly missed the Goth.

He didn't envy her though; Lynn was lucky enough not to have had to speak to Lucy since she… found out about them. But now he was going to have to.

Lincoln sighed as he crawled up the stairs, at as slow a rate as possible. He heaved one weighty foot on each stair, until he found himself at the top.

He groaned slightly; no point in delaying the inevitable, he guessed.

"L-Lucy…" he called into the dark attic, before sticking his head in. Immediately, a powerfully pungent smell hit his nose, and the white haired boy nearly gagged. He looked to his right for the source of the smell, where he found Old Sloshie positioned directly next to the opening. No doubt Lucy's way of punishing anyone who bothered her…

Regardless, Lincoln continued in, when he looked into the corner of the room and found his younger sister, pouring over a thick book. He glanced to her side, and saw her dinner from last night, barely touched, and his heart sank.

 _It's all my fault. I should've been more careful. Now I've probably just… traumatized her or something._

He set the eggs down besides her, picking up her cold plate from last night. Lucy made no special note or movement, keeping her line of vision focused on her book. It was almost like she didn't know he was there.

She didn't want to acknowledge that he was there.

Lincoln turned away, her supper in his hands, ready to leave her be, when a sudden impulse ran through him. What was he doing? He was her older brother, he should've been trying to comfort her or reassure her or even lie to her if he had to. Anything was better than nothing.

"Hey Luce…" he said, turning back to her…

BOOM!

Lincoln cried out as he fell to the floor and covered his eye. The Goth had just thrown her hefty tome at him, striking him right on his left eye. Lucy huffed aggressively as she made her way over to him, towering over the sprawled boy, and shook with a mix of anger and surprise at herself.

"Sor…" she started, before angrily shaking her head and glaring back down at him, "Just go away, Lincoln," she said, her voice magnified in Lincoln's ears. Whether it was the head trauma or supernatural forces, he didn't particularly care at the moment.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Lucy," was all he could squeak as he scuttled away, leaving Lucy to her dark and lonely abode…

The book's impact did a bit of damage of Lincoln, as his eye darkened and swelled, and there was a bloody cut near it, as one of the sharp, metalized corners of the book tore through his skin. Yet, despite that, later that day, Lori had selected Lincoln to again bring her food. Lincoln cringed and argued, but it did him no good, as Lori was very insistent that he be the one to deliver her lunch. To his surprise, it was not all bad. As Lincoln worriedly crawled into the attic, he found, to his pleasant shock, that Lucy had cleared her plate from earlier. Though she refused to look at him, Lincoln gave her a thankful and happy smile as he replaced the dishes.

It appeared that Lucy, despite the situation that put her up there, would eat the food Lincoln provided her.

So, in the interest of ensuring that Lucy didn't get any skinnier and paler, Lincoln took on the role of bringing her all of her meals. No one seemed to argue against that; they were all relieved to know that she was eating _something._ Why was Lincoln the only sibling she would accept food from? They didn't know, or really want to ask. Even Lincoln didn't know...

But that's how things were in the Loud House for the rest of the week. They attempted to talk to their parents on the matter, but found it difficult to reach them, so all they could do was wait for their parents to return, and hope maybe Lana or Lincoln could encourage her to come back downstairs with the rest of them.

But Lincoln wasn't too hopeful. After all, why come back for family like Lynn and… him?

* * *

"I really fucked up."

"Lincoln, language."

"Oh yeah. Sorry Clyde…"

Lincoln and Clyde were sitting on the curb of the sidewalk, right in front of Lincoln's house. He had called his friend over for a welcome distraction from what was going on with his dark haired sister, but his mind couldn't help but continuously drift back to her...

"I just… I really messed up, Clyde. With her. And now she's just holed up in the attic, barely eating. And it's all my fault."

"Well…" Clyde began, scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably, "Can I ask what you did? Whatever it was, I can't imagine it was…"

"It was," Lincoln sighed, "Would she have given me this," he pointed at his cuts and injuries, "If it wasn't?"

He didn't really have time to reflect on it, aside from his kneejerk reaction of guilt and shame, but when he really dwelt on what it must have looked like to Lucy; to see two of her older siblings engaged with each other and spraying juices around… it's bad enough when you catch your parents doing the act. _And they're supposed to._ Imagine the horror of a brother and sister touching themselves in front of each other. Lincoln groaned. _Why didn't I lock the door?_

"I told my sisters it was about bat guano, but truth is, Clyde, it was way worse. I don't… I don't even think I can tell you because of how… it shouldn't be…"

"Is it really that bad?" Clyde asked, cocking his head slightly.

"Not bad, per se. It's just… something people wouldn't understand. Only me and… one of my sisters really understands how I feel about it…"

"You mean Lynn?"

Lincoln recoiled slightly. "How did you know?"

"I know now," Clyde chuckled, "But I did guess it would have been her. You seemed awfully eager to buy her that red sweatband from Flip's a few days ago…"

The bespectacled boy sighed as he stood, standing over his friend. "Look, Lincoln… I don't know what's going on between you and Lynn and Lucy and your entire family, but I don't think it's that bad. I know you Lincoln. Sure you would willing to cheat on a test," a visible shudder ran through Clyde's frame, "But you've never done anything... evil. You're a good guy, Lincoln. You just… made a mistake, I think. I don't know, you're being pretty vague on everything."

Lincoln gave a light laugh. _Trust me, Clyde, you should be thankful I'm being vague…_

"Well, thanks for that," Lincoln said as he stood up alongside his friend, "I'm still figuring out what to do about Lucy, but I'm glad I can talk to someone about it."

"Don't worry, Lincoln. You're the man with the plan. I'm sure you'll take care of it," he said, giving Lincoln a friendly punch on the shoulder, before waving his hand around in pain, "Ow. What is your shoulder made of?"

Lincoln shrugged. "Clyde, I think you just need to work out more…"

"Well, want to ride our bikes? I heard Papa Wheelie was riding around town today. That's good exercise," Clyde suggested.

"Sure thing, but… Papa Wheelie? Does he even want anything to do with us anymore?" Lincoln asked as he and Clyde went to the garage to grab his bike.

"It's fine. I don't think he holds last time against us…" Clyde said with a small shrug. Lincoln gave a faint smile as he pulled 'his' bike up from the ground, dusting off the small seat and hopping on after he did.

"Well, in that case… Chain Linc rides today!" Lincoln yelled, raising a triumphant fist into the air after he left the garage. But as he pointed his hand upwards towards the sky, his eyes couldn't help but line up with the attic.

Inside the attic, Lucy was peering through the small window, down at her older brother. She had been watching for a while, as he and Clyde talked to each other and as he went into the garage and emerged with his bicycle. However, she didn't expect him to look up directly at her, causing her to gasp quietly and cower under the window. Did he see her? Did he notice her?

After a few moments of hiding, the young girl peered back out the frame, only to find Lincoln gone. The white haired boy was pedaling away, leaving her alone once again. Not that she had his company before, just… just…

"Sigh," was the only thought that crossed her mind, and the only thing she could say to express how she felt at the moment.

What was it that hurt the most? Was it that her brother was with another woman? Was it that it was Lynn? Was it the shock of the display? Was it that it showed her what her desires really were; her incestuous feelings, portrayed by other people… that's what it was, right?

 _No,_ she thought, _that's not what's bothering me. Not my primary bother, at least…_

It was her. The time she wasted, debating over herself. All those weeks she was in love with her brother, pondering how to gain his affection and whether she even should… all that time she cried over how she was too young for him, how he might never see her as a woman, only as a little girl because of her age and their blood ties…

But then she discovered he was willing to love his sisters.

His _older_ sister.

The painful truth hit Lucy like a freight train; she was too young. Could she even do what Lynn was doing with him? Could her body even allow it?

"Sigh. Is that the only way?" Lucy reflected, gazing down at her own smaller frame. She patted her clothed chest, getting a feel for her small breasts, before sighing again. Lynn wasn't large by any means ( _Neither are Luna or Luan,_ Lucy thought with a vindictive smirk) but there was no denying that hers were at least budding, ready to grow into something more eye-catching… something more appealing for Lincoln to look at…

And yet, as she thought about their relationship, she also bean pouring thought into how she would only eat from his hand. Even then, she was doing what she could to attract his attention.

 _How pathetic._

Lucy let out an actual growl before punching herself in the head, baring her teeth as a thousand thoughts rushed through her mind. Now she regretted being the attic alone. She really could use someone to talk to…

Underneath her straggly dark bangs, her eyes widened with realization.

"Of course," she croaked, "I do have someone I can turn to…"

Her eyes wandered to one of the heavy spell books that were spilled along the floor; a hefty manuscript written by her own Great Grandma Harriet. Out of the many grimoires left behind to her, Lucy read through this one the least often. Not just because it was more long-winded and creepy than a mediocre incest fanfic, but because the older woman had been very… shrewd and particular about writing it.

All the spells and rituals in the book were pretty complicated and difficult, especially for a learning girl like Lucy. However, there was one that was a bit more simple than the others; it required no sacrifices or drawings or even props; just say the words and the spell takes effect. Of course, that spell being the one Lucy used to summon Great Grandma Harriet to speak to her.

"Great Grandma Harriet, you were very crafty about that," Lucy said, a hint of admiration amidst the bland monotone. She opened the book and flipped to the end pages, pawing and searching through the (really messy and scratchy) index to find the page containing that particular summoning.

Lucy paused for a moment, just to take an extra second to dwell on what she was doing; she was going to summon her dead Great Grandmother, in hopes to find someone to express her problems to.

The ravenette nodded slightly. "I have to," she whispered to herself. She tore through the book to the page containing the summon, Harriet portrait on the page gazing back at her. It was really astonishing how similar they looked; identical physically, and only really different by their clothing.

Oh well, no point in delaying it anymore.

"S-Speak to me, Great Grandma Harriet. If you are present, make yourself known…"

For a moment, there was nothing.

Then Lucy noticed a small ball of white electricity falling down from the ceiling. A sharp crack of electricity ran through the attic, though Lucy was unfazed. It began growing in size and changing shape, forming a humanoid body. And then, after a few moments… Great Grandma Harriet, more transparent than she was when she was alive, was floating slightly off the ground in front of her descendant…

* * *

Lincoln paused his story when he noticed a visible shiver run through Ronnie Anne's body. "Hey, Ronnie Anne, are you cold or something?"

"It's not that. It's just…" she drew a deep breath, "I'm a little scared of ghosts and stuff."

"What?" Lincoln asked, a little taken aback.

"Don't judge me, okay," Ronnie Anne said, a little flustered from embarrassment, "My abuela always told us stories about evil spirits…"

"Hey, that's my Great Grandmother you're talking about," Lincoln protested.

"Sorry, whatever," Ronnie Anne said, rolling her eyes, "Point is, it's creepy. To me."

"Aww, is the rough and tough Ronnie Anne scared of ghost stories?" Lincoln ribbed with a laugh, but it quickly died as he noticed her true discomfort with the subject. "S-sorry," he said, "I can just skip past this part if you…"

"N-no, I'm not a wimp, you don't have to… I mean, this is probably one of the tamer parts of this story…"

Lincoln gently smiled. "Don't worry. After this, supernatural shit doesn't really come back up for a long while…"

* * *

"Good afternoon, Great Grandma Harriet," Lucy greeted her departed ancestor.

"It wasn't afternoon where I was," the spirit responded, her tone as deadpan as her lookalike great granddaughter, "Of course, I doubt you brought me back to greet me a 'Good Afternoon.'"

"Sigh. I called you for something more important," Lucy said, her eyes trained on the ground. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but Lucy soon wondered if summoning her great grandmother to confess her incestuous feelings was a good idea…

Too late to back down now. Plus, even if she disapproved, what was she going to do about it?

"Great Grandma Harriet, I… I wanted to ask you about love. A… a man I love, to be specific…"

"Ah, love. A powerful emotion. My demon friends all agree on how painful it is to them…"

Lucy cocked her head questioningly, causing the phantom to sigh. "It was a joke. Can't you tell by my face?" she said, pointing to her completely deadpan expression.

"Great Grandma, please… I need your help with this," Lucy begged. Perhaps it was the plain and obvious desperation in her tone, but when Harriet spoke again, her tone had a bit more softness to it.

"I apologize, dear. Please, tell me everything…"

And Lucy did. She told the matriarch about her romantic feelings for her brother, her attempts to sway him, her discovery of him and Lynn naked and touching themselves, her sealing herself up away from her siblings…

"Hmmm..." the older woman said, rubbing her pale chin when Lucy finished, "Lucy, I will admit... this is a very bizarre confession... even _I_ cannot condone your sibling affection, even if it is the only light in the shadowy specter that is life."

"Great Grandma Harriet, I've rolled this over in my mind time and time again... I'm sure he is the one," Lucy said confidently, "Even at my lowest moments, when the dark shades in my soul turn to true inky blackness, he illuminates my existence with just his kind words and warm smile. I know it's wrong, I know it shouldn't be this way... but it is what it is. And would you tell me, Great Grandma, that you would cast me aside, just as the societies of the past cast out witches like you?"

Harriet pursed her lips, dwelling over the matter in her head, while Lucy awaited her verdict with bated breath. Finally, the phantom gave a subtle nod, her entire ethereal body shimmering. "I won't make choices for you," the old phantom muttered, "And all the living are doomed regardless, so partake in the forbidden fruit all you desire. It makes no difference either way..."

Lucy felt a little glow in her heart, but refused to show it to her elder. "Thank you for... understanding..."

"It reviles me, Lucy. And I will warn you against it. But if you choose to partake," Harriet said, sighing considerably, "then I am bound to assist you, regardless of whatever concerns I may raise."

"I only do this because I love him, Great Grandma Harriet."

"I believe you, child. Now... I could describe a long and lengthy process to romance your brother..."

"My parents will be back soon, from their travels," Lucy interrupted, encouraging a scowl from Harriet, "I need something quick and swift. Something to ensure he is mine and I am his before then."

"Then... I believe what you need is a love elixir."

"An elixir? To force Lincoln into loving me?" asked Lucy, slightly crestfallen at the idea that he could only love her by tricking him, "But Great Grandma, I..."

"DIDN'T YOU ASK ME FOR A QUICK SOLUTION?" shouted the old banshee, her body bursting into flames before the young girl, before they quickly died down, and Harriet stared down at a frightened Lucy. Even through the astral plane, she let out a "Sigh. Lucy, this is your only way, if you are to be with him soon. Just... just follow my instructions, and he will be snared to you."

Lucy gulped; still nervous over the thought of... essentially enslaving her brother to her will. She didn't want it like this...

 _Then why does it have to be this way?_

Lucy nodded, though it was so slight that her head barely moved. Harriet noticed, though, and the sides of her lips twitched in the directions of a smile, before falling back to their neutral place. "Excellent... then let us begin..."

* * *

 **I had one more scene in mind, but I think I'll save that for the next chapter. It might work better there.**

 **Of course, thank you all for reading. I really appreciate that people are tuning in, even if I derail it with supernatural junk (if you don't like that stuff, then I can assure you it doesn't come back for a _long_ time after this).**


	13. Seven Days in Heaven Part 5

**Been a while, hasn't it? Well, it's time to get back into this thing. But first; a few responses…**

 **Jeff: Well, you gotta give her props for a clever work-around to that problem. Hopefully, everything with Lucy will be wrapped up here.**

 **Hatoralo: Eh… I don't know. If people want more supernatural stuff, I'll do it. But I'd like to keep the focus on the relationships and the siblings growing up and changing through the years (Also, I thought you didn't read stories like this)**

 **kazikamikaze24: I got your review just as I was finishing this up. Thank you, your review made me smile.**

 **Also, I can't believe after nearly 60k words, I've still only covered Lynn, Lucy and Lori (to an extent). I still have so many siblings left ;-;**

* * *

Later that night, there were only two left awake in the Loud House. A cool breeze ran through the shadowy halls on their home, blowing in from a window left open by Lola. A shiver ran through Charles the dog, and he rushed off with a whimper to find warmth somewhere else.

The other wakeful occupant didn't care too much.

"I don't mind a bit of coldness," Lucy muttered to herself, her tone a bit gravelly, "But such a cool temperature… it is a bit odd…"

But that didn't matter to her. There was only thing on her mind as she sleekly dropped out of the attic, her small figure making little noise as she crept past the dark rooms where her siblings slept.

 _Lincoln._

No more delays. She delayed for too long, and look what happened. He ended up in the hands of… _Lynn…_

The name of her roommate rang through her mind with a hateful trace, even encouraging her to turn away from her destination to give the jock a little visit. She slowly turned around towards her room, creaking the door open slightly, only to be greeted with that familiar snoring.

She hated Lynn's loud snoring. Always did. And before all this transpired, she thought that was the thing she would hate about her older sister most.

"Aside from the pile of jerseys. It reeks like demonic sulfur."

The ravenette entered the room, her hidden eyes full to the brim with disdain and hatred for her sporty sibling, creeping towards the bed her roommate lay in…

Only to pause.

Lynn was completely exposed on her bed. Her blanket had been kicked off to the side, laying on the floor, while she slept in only her usual long jersey. But as she huddled, slightly trembling from the cold coming from outside, Lucy noticed the jock cradling something in her arms.

It was a leather bound book.

 _My book of poems._

Lucy's expression softened, and before she left, she made sure to wrap Lynn up in her blanket. Lucy almost smiled when the older girl stopping quaking from the chilliness.

She slipped back into the hall, her mind now completely set on her older brother's room. The goth stuck her hand inside one of her dress's pockets, clasping the flask filled with splashing crimson liquid. She felt the smooth texture of the glass against her fingertips, and gave a little smirk.

* * *

The door to Lincoln's room opened without a creek, which Lucy was thankful for. Didn't matter how much her brother was or wasn't a deep sleeper; any one noise that could put her mission at threat made her uneasy. Lucy put a tentative foot forward, and then, with a final look back into the hall, walked into the linen closet-turned-room, and closed the door behind her.

 _Now we're finally alone,_ she thought with weary relief.

She looked down at her snow haired brother, watching as he peacefully slept. She didn't know how she exactly felt at the moment about him; just like Lynn, there was a sense of… resentment. Bitterness. Anger. Borderline hatred. And yet, Lucy wasn't oblivious to herself; there was a reason why she only ate what he brought her.

 _Because I'll always love him. He's always been there for me, and his kindness and warmth towards me knows no bounds…_

 _But he doesn't love me. Not as a woman. As a sister. As a… child._

She reached back for the potion, her grip on it so tight her knuckles whitened and her palm reddened. She was even a little worried that she could break it.

The dark haired girl finally withdrew her hand from her pocket, eyeing the bubbling elixir she made. She then gazed back down to Lincoln, and she smiled softly as she noticed a little line of drool escaping his mouth and rolling down to his chin.

She loved him so much it hurt.

Her porcelain hand cupped her brother's chin, softly, to not rouse him before she finished her job. She uncorked the love potion, cringing slightly at the _pop_ noise it made, before edging it closer and closer to Lincoln's face, her hand inching slowly towards it.

She leaned it slightly, prepared to watch it drip into onto her brother's tongue… when suddenly, she hesitated.

 _If I do this… if Lincoln drinks from this tonic… will he even still be the same person?_

Lucy swallowed as she began to run the question through her mind. For some reason, the question of how ethical and 'right' this was had never really occurred to her. In fact, Great Grandma Harriet seemed to actively encourage her not to dwell on it, but Lucy knew better than completely trust her ghostly ancestor.

 _What if I did something wrong? What if I hurt him? What if I… kill him?_

 _Is this… is this even right?_

"Gasp…" Lucy quietly 'gasped.' She didn't think this through. This was a bad idea. Why did she think she could do this? How could she…

While Lucy was having her crisis of conscious, she didn't notice a slight stirring under the bed sheets, and a slight shifting of weight.

Finally, Lucy let out a defeated "Sigh. What's the point? It just… it just proves what I already knew…"

She looked down at her body; her agonizingly underdeveloped and scrawny build, with pale-ish skin that sometimes bordered on grey. Her lack of natural curves and assets, and in their place a painfully thin layer between bone and skin. And her hair… she couldn't even count how many of her ends were now split.

She was nothing like Lynn. Hell, she could sometimes see her brother's eye wandering towards Leni's teenage (or was 16 adult?) body. But not to her.

Never to her.

And who was she to deny him that? To deny him the type of girl he wanted.

She could live with it, yeah. While he would chase after others, she could always be at his side; a sweet little sister, as doteful as she was doleful. Lincoln could cast her away romantically, but… at least she could always be there with him…

"Sigh. And all I loved, I loved alone," Lucy whispered. She would come down from the attic, push out the mental images of Lincoln and Lynn, return the flock of her family… but it would be worth it to be with him…

She dropped the vial, glad that it didn't shatter all over the floor. When she looked over her brother's sleeping eyes, she noticed that she still held his face in her palm. Well… best not to let a good thing go to waste…

She leaned in slowly, like an inky raven leaning in for a taste. In the glowing clear moonlight, her animal similes were almost painfully obvious; she was the dark raven, and he the white dove. But when their lips brushed each other, Lucy forgot everything and simply swooped in.

The girl pressed her lips to her brother's. It was a new sensation, but it sent pleasant flutters throughout Lucy's chest, and she smiled into her kiss.

Funny story, though. Lincoln's lip…also moved…

"L-Lushy?"

Hearing her name in that muffled tone caused her eyes to shoot open, and she immediately backed off, falling to the floor. Lincoln looked at her with shock in his eyes (as much as she could see in the dim light of the moon) and her body, rushing with hormones and emotions she was far too young for, immediately seized up in the corner.

"I'm sorry, Lincoln, I'm sorry. It was a mistake," she babbled, cowering and raising her arms as if her brother was about to strike her. For a moment, Lincoln was completely paralyzed as the young girl shrank away from him. _What… what's even happening right now?_

Suddenly, Lucy's quivering stopped, and the girl huddled up, bringing her knees to her face as she often did when upset. A dreadful silence replaced the loud noises of the room as Lincoln looked on hopelessly, trying to get his thoughts in order.

 _Lincoln… look at her. Just go to her._

 _But… she KISSED me. While I was sleeping…_

 _Hasn't she already been through enough?_

Lincoln sighed.

"Lucy."

The girl didn't respond, just tightening her grip on her pale legs.

"Lucy, I'm not mad. I just… I think we have to talk."

The goth girl raised her head slightly, and Lincoln give her a sad smile. _We're getting somewhere…_

"Are you… sure?" Lucy asked, a hint of defeat and submission in her tone.

"Yeah. I'm… I'm sure," Lincoln said, throwing the blanket off his body and going to sit next to his younger sister. He huddled next to her, warmly smiling the whole time. Lucy watched his Adam's Apple bob as he swallowed heavily. It felt like a painful block of steel going down a burning trail.

"Lucy… I don't know what to say. About what… happened earlier this week…" he hesitated when he felt her cringe against his arm, "I… I know. It's wrong. It's weird. It's disgusting… for a brother and sister to do things like that…"

"That's not it," came her monotone response.

"Wait… it's not the incest?" he asked, giving her a confused look. She shook her head, and Lincoln pressed her for more. "Well, Lucy… if it's not that, what is it-"

And then it dawned on him. Or maybe it dawned on him a long while ago and he was denying it to himself. The shyness, the constant blushing on her pale cheeks, the rage and withdrawal… the kissing him as he slept…

"Lucy…" he gulped, "Luce, are you…"

"Yes," she groaned, "I am."

Lincoln sat up slightly, his face gazing up to the ceiling. His chipped tooth came down on his lip, and as he stared up he didn't notice himself reopening the cuts from Lucy's attack earlier that week. It was as if the world had suddenly been trapped in molasses, slowing to a crawl. He watched a small bug fly around and dance on his ceiling, and the young man felt he could count the number of times its wings flapped every second. What he wouldn't give to be that bug right now; able to fly away from this all…

"Well, uh… I'm flattered," he lightly joked, "But I can't be with you in that way. You're my sist-"

She gave him a purely neutral look, and he chuckled painfully. "Oh yeah. That's not really much of a barrier, huh?"

Lucy's lips contracted, but remained neutral, as if she was fighting back a smile. But eventually, she couldn't suppress it on her face, and found herself reluctantly smiling. Lincoln beamed lightly, relaxing muscles in his body he didn't know were tensed up.

"But I just don't know about us, okay? It just feels… different…"

"Sigh. It's because I'm younger, right?"

"What?"

"Admit it," the goth suddenly growled, "You think I'm a little kid. That I can't be a partner because I'm so… so…"

She paused, her flaring anger dying down, as she pushed her face back into her stockings. "Because I'm so young…"

"Well, I mean…" Lincoln had absolutely no idea how to handle this. How did Lynn manage to calm and reassure him on their first night?

"I just wanted to be mature for you. To be… beautiful. For you," Lucy murmured, her voice on the brink of tears.

"Lucy, look at me," Lincoln softly ordered, scooching over to sit in front of her. The younger sibling raised her head, and Lincoln grabbed her shoulders, his grip tightening on them. "Lucy, I always thought of you as beautiful. I could list a million reasons right now about how you're one of the beautiful girls I ever met. Or…" he grinned slightly, "I could show you something that would prove it."

He stood up, still gripping her small frame, and Lucy got to her feet along with him. He invited her onto his bed, and she sat on the middle, palms and knees on the mattress, as Lincoln dug through a pile of bags and toys in one corner.

"You're also a lot more organized than me," he muttered in frustration, but grinned to himself when he heard Lucy's quiet laughter. Finally, he found what he was looking for, and held it closed in his fist, behind his back, and he returned to his younger sister on his bed.

The young man extended his hand towards her, and there, in his clasp, was that silky black headband he had bought for her a while back.

Lucy pressed both of her hands over her mouth, as Lincoln beamed softly. "Now do you believe me?"

He gestured to let him put it on her, and she nodded, leaning in to her older brother. His fingers slightly trembled as he raised the headdress and brought it to her face, his finger briefly scraping her cold skin. She shivered from his touch, but tried to stay still as he inched it slowly upwards.

The raven hair that covered her eyes was pulled back as he finally placed it at the top of her head, the tiny bat ornament tickling her right ear. Lucy let out a small sigh, for once not saying the word, and she opened her eyes to let Lincoln see.

It had been a long time since he saw her eyes. He recalled her irises being a mix of blue and gray, but… they were a lot sharper than he remembered. When he last saw them, they were like blue crayons.

Now they were almost like sapphires.

Lincoln suddenly found himself blushing as he gazed at his sister in the pale and mystic moonlight. Her dark hair was shining in opposite to the white glow, and her skin was flawlessly fair. She noticed him looking, and she felt a warm light in her chest.

"Why are you staring, Lincoln?" she practically giggled.

"I, uh… I, um…"

He blinked again and again, trying to understand what it was that he was seeing differently. Was he even looking at her differently? For the longest time, all he could ever imagine Lucy as was his quiet little sister…

Suddenly, he felt something new in his chest. A bursting new affection. He knew what it was. But he also knew another thing.

He knew she felt the same way.

"Lucy, I- I don't really know what to say here," he admitted, running his dry palm over the back of his neck, "That sense of wrongness isn't really there anymore, at least not with me. Maybe it's a sickness, you know? Like when one of us caught the flu, we all get the flu. So when one of us caught incest, we all did," he rambled, not really sure what he was even trying to say, "But I think that, if we have to be sick… if we have to be this way," he brought his hand closer to Lucy, gently clasping her arm. Lucy shivered; it was almost ticklish, but the underlying feeling was what caught her. Was he… was he going to say…

"Then I think we can be sick together," he lightly smiled, before grimacing, "That must sound really stupid."

"It does," Lucy said in her bluntness.

"Give me a break, I'm not the poet here…"

"You don't have to be," Lucy brought her face closer to Lincoln, letting out a cool 'Sigh,' blowing her cold breaths onto his face, and Lincoln felt his hairs standing as she did, "Not all poetry is made of stanzas and duets. Sometimes… it can be just four words…"

"I love you, Lucy," he whispered without hesitation.

"And I love you, Lincoln. For longer than you'll ever know."

The goth closed her eyes and breached whatever distance remained between their faces. Their lips collided for the second time that night, and Lucy ran her tiny tongue across his mouth. She tasted him as much as she could, swallowing his flavor, before she paused on a certain point; the cut. The metallic taste of blood flowed into her mouth, and she almost grinned.

She did always want to be a vampire.

The two separated, a thin trail of saliva connecting their mouths. "Sorry about hurting you earlier this week," she apologized, before standing up from his bed. She smiled at him one last time, before dropping her clothes to the floor.

Lincoln was wide-eyed as her black garments fell, leaving her standing in the midnight's glow with nothing but her obsidian panties and her striped tube socks. Her nipples had already hardened, and to Lincoln's surprise they were a lot more pink and red than he expected. They were full of life, and definitely made up for her flatness.

"Well, Lincoln, are you ready for us to be united in body, and bound by secrecy?" Lucy asked her dumbfounded brother, to which he simply gulped like a buffoon. He still couldn't believe what he was seeing; he could almost convince himself that it was a dream, or that it was some angel or demon. But he could tell himself one thing; he knew he wanted this.

He nodded, and set himself to disrobing, throwing his polo and jeans to the floor, next to Lucy's clothes. His erection sprung, and Lucy's eyes widened at it.

"Gasp. It's big," she hadn't _seen_ too many of them, but even she knew that his size was more than healthy.

"Good genes, I guess," he quipped, "Does the same apply to you?"

"You'll see," she smirked as she brought her hands to her waist…

Her face reddened even more as the underwear fell, revealing her smooth sex. It was like a flower in Lincoln's eyes, dripping with nectar and honey. Lucy was well aware of her wetness, and she glanced casually to the side. "Sigh. I did say it was longer time than you'll ever kn-"

She yelped (one of eight times she would do so in her life) as she was interrupted by Lincoln grabbing her and pinning her to the bed, quickly pressing his lips against hers. His hardness was sandwiched between their bodies, rubbing against both and sending shivers through their nerves.

"I've wanted this… for so long…" she moaned into their kiss, before finally pushing her brother off. They stared at each other, a carnal hunger in their eyes, and they had full intent to act on it.

Two ghostly fingers made their way into Lucy's walls, and spread them open for her brother. "Are you ready, Lincoln? To bring light to my dark depths?"

"I thought you liked the darkness…"

"Even I need a break from the darkness every now and then," she smirked, "Remember when I first said that to you?"

"When I took the fall for the toilet clogging, yeah…"

The Goth leaned into his ear, and whispered " _You were my hero. You'll always be my hero. And the hero needs his loving maiden…_ "

And when she nibbled his ear, Lincoln knew he couldn't wait another second.

As Lucy lied back down on her side, propping herself up with her arm, Lincoln brought himself forward. He grabbed his manhood, feeling electric tingles rush through his body, and he positioned himself in front of her wet folds. He took one last moment to look at her.

"I love you."

"Show me."

Lucy gripped the sheets as Lincoln began pushing himself inside her, her stormy eyes widening. Lincoln groaned as his cock went deeper and deeper inside her, and even though he was going in raw, her well-lubricated insides made it easier.

He panicked, though, when he saw blood spilling. "Lucy, are you alright?" he asked with concern.

"More than I've ever been before," she moaned, her breaths turning ragged as she began to slide along his member, "Don't worry about me. The pain… is a pond of blood, while the pleasure is an ocean of love."

At her instance, Lincoln lifted her leg, still clothed in her striped stockings, and began to hammer into her. He moved slowly at first, his cock scraping her walls and inspiring her to groan with pleasure, but as the seconds turned to minutes, he was sliding in and out as fast as he could. He began panting as he rammed into her, his eyes closed as explosions began to occur in his eyes. Every time his balls smacked her fair flesh, he let out a lustful moan, and he could feel her tight pussy contracting against him, pulsing lively as sought to fit him.

Man, it just felt so _good._

The friction against her clit was enough to bring Lucy to a more blissful state than any meditation could, but she wanted more. She wondered if all sex entailed a rush to feel as much pleasure in as short a time as possible, but pushed the question aside as she began rubbing her swollen clit herself, which forced her to bite into Lincoln's pillow to keep from screaming. Her fingers began to swiftly massage herself, and she squirmed underneath her brother.

She spit out the pillow. "Faster, Lincoln, faster…"

"You know, Lucy, at the rate you're going, you could end up addicted…"

"Addicted to being with you? Is that really such a bad thing?"

Lincoln almost paused as he thought about it. "Did you just… are you…"

Lucy smirked , before biting down on her lip as Lincoln thrust himself into her warm cavern again. "It's okay, brother. Just… just let me enjoy this…"

Sweat began to drip onto the creaking bed as Lincoln and Lucy continued their copulating. His head was already dripping inside her body, and she felt a certain thick quality to it, despite it only being pre-cum. Lincoln furiously worked himself up, sheathing and unsheathing his member inside her until he started to feel a familiar twitching sensation.

"I can feel something coming," he warned, a pressure building in his balls and gut, and a deep raging tension in his head as he used her pussy to relieve himself. The girl cried out as he poked her edges and she smirked when she heard him say that.

"It's okay, Lincoln. Just let it out inside me."

"But Lucy, you could…"

"Lincoln, I can't get pregnant. You can plant your, ahh, seed inside my body," Lucy bit down so hard as his hardness continued rubbing her insides and driving her mad, only encouraging her to speed up with her fingers, a wet _shlick, shlick, shlick_ sound resonating in the room. She and Lincoln moaned together, in unison, before Lincoln nodded in understanding.

"Good boy," she murmured, before she completely flipped on her backside, gazing into his eyes as he made love to her core. Lucy raised one of her hands to her right nipple and began playing with it, and once again, she cried out with bliss.

"Mmm... Keep going, Lincoln. I want my first burst of pleasure to be with you."

As for Lincoln, he was at his breaking point. His rutting increased in speed, as his hips moved so fast back and forth it was almost a blur. Their sexes collided with an unshakable intensity, and soon, Lincoln couldn't help it anymore. Her walls were practically milking him, and they soon got what they wanted.

"FUCK, YES!" he screamed as he dug as deep into her as he could, and dove his face into her small shoulder. His dick gave one final twitch inside her vagina before it burst with cum. Heavy strings of semen shot into her body, paining her insides the same color as her lover's hair. But Lincoln quickly rose by his arms, and stared deeply into her calm eyes as he rode out his orgasm.

He didn't see them often. He wanted this to count.

That powerful contact between his clear eyes and her misty ones kicked Lucy into her own orgasm, and she cried out underneath her brother's weight before a thick gush of liquids escaped from her body, like a geyser. It exploded onto the bed, and Lucy shook and trembled from her first time, her toes curling and uncurling. Lincoln cradled her gently, and allowed the young ravenette to ride it out with his naked body as support.

After what seemed like hours, Lucy finally collapsed onto the bed, panting and wheezing, but wanting more. Her appetite for her older brother seemed insatiable at the moment. Lincoln and Lucy met eyes, and grinned evilly at each other. They knew they had sinned… so might as well continue…

They did it again, this time Lucy in doggy position as Lincoln took her cunt from behind, bearing into her walls until she once again wailed like a banshee and came. Then again, with Lucy on top, and she bounced on his log until the two of them came again.

It was this time that left the two of them fatigued and sweaty. The white haired boy and black haired girl finally collapsed together, cuddling each other as the dank smell of musk and sex hung in the air.

Lincoln was content to just sit there, his younger sister curled up in his arms, and allowing his ragged breaths to escape his tired lungs. The past few hours... more like the past few days, had been completely bizarre. There was something comforting about just lying there with his sister, who finally didn't hate the sight of him anymore... even if he did just spill his sperm in her three times.

"So, uh, you going to come down from the attic now?" he asked, to which the Goth nodded silently.

"You aren't mad at anyone anymore?" She nodded again.

"You-"

"Lincoln, just... you don't have to say anything. Just tell me those magic words again," Lucy requested.

"Well, you're more of the magic girl..."

She gripped his dick aggressively, and his eyes began to water. "Okay, okay... I love you, Lucy. I love you so much. And I... I never want to hurt you like I did before."

"Sigh," she let his cock go, while she rested her heard against his tuned body, "I love you as well."

A bit of cum spilled from her cunt on the sheets, but Lincoln didn't really care (it was happening a lot more often, anyways). The pale girl reached up to her hair and removed the headband, allowing her beautiful hair to spill back over her eyes. "I prefer them hidden from the darkness of the world anyways," she rasped, "and besides..."

She leaned in and kissed his cheek, feeling it burn against her cool lips, "... it just makes this night that much more special..."

* * *

"Things were normal after that... or as normal as they could be at this stage in our lives," Lincoln began to conclude, "Our parents returned to find everything in its... usual-ish state, I guess... and she did confess later that she tried to give me a potion... there's that, I guess..."

"You're rambling, Lame-O," Ronnie Anne muttered.

"Well, I... look, I don't really know what to say," he shrugged, "I guess you're not mad at me for saying this stuff, so that's good..."

"Like I said, Linc, I'm not going to get mad," Ronnie Anne said, though Lincoln couldn't help but note how her clenched fist seemed to be trembling, and she seemed to be biting down on harsher words, "Really, I know you've been through a lot. Things no one should have to go through... I want you to feel safe telling me this stuff. Like a... support group or something."

 _Falling in love with Lucy wasn't_ that _bad,_ Lincoln wanted to argue, but she wasn't wrong on everything...

"I just want to know... how did Lynn react when she found out?"

"Oh, heh, funny story... she threw a chair at me... hurt like hell..."

Ronnie Anne's eyes widened, so Lincoln added, "But we made up in the end. And Lynn even accepted what me and Lucy had. Course, she did start to see it as a 'competition' between the two of them. Over my affections, I suppose. Of course, there would be other contenders in the game..."

" _Dios mio_..." the Hispanic woman muttered quietly, "I know I said this was safe and all, but... do you have any sisters you _didn't_ bang?"

"Okay, first off, the list of sisters I incested vs the ones I didn't is smaller, so yeah. Take Lola and Lana, for example. I never touched them. Never even thought about it."

"The twins? I did like those two," Ronnie Anne said.

"Well, then," Lincoln said, "I guess I'll tell you a little bit about what happened with them..."

* * *

 **I suddenly have a deep desire to go back and age up all the characters…**

 **Well, that about ends it with the 'Seven Days in Heaven' plot-line. We laughed, we cried, we banged our heads against the keyboard (or was that just me?) Next time we catch up with our favorite grease monkey and pageant princess...**


	14. A Two Pipe Problem Part 1

**I did not plan to push this story aside for a whole month lol**

 **That Engineer: That's one way to see it. I'll let the readers decide *cough*Shetotallyis*cough***

 **JSPillow: Make me, bitch :weary:**

 **The PhantomHokage: I actually considered it, but nah. I'll save that for another time ;)**

 **As for everyone else; thank you. And thank you all for 109 faves and 122 follows. I feel like now is a good time to be grateful to you all. So without further ado; Lana and Lola's story…**

* * *

It all started innocently enough. In fact, more than that, it was a downright normal series of events that led up to the incident. As Lincoln began narrating what happened to Ronnie Anne, he made it clear that the events in question took place one year after the previously discussed events. The secret of Lynn, Lincoln and Lucy was still that; a secret, unknown to all except for Lori, who employed subtle tactics to trip her younger siblings up, but that's for another time.

Let's take the focus off those four and focus on two…

The rancid smells and odors of the Royal Woods dump didn't bother young Lana at all, as she shouted "CANNONBALL!" while leaping into another pile of garbage. Her head snuck beneath the muck, but the seven year old eventually resurfaced, laughing to herself. "Alright, time to get to work," she said to herself, "There's always something good to find our here. If I sell enough of the stuff I find, I can buy an even bigger Froggie Fortress."

She patted the front pocket of her overalls. "You'd like that, wouldn't ya, Hops?"

The green amphibian stuck it's head out of her clothing, and gave an enthusiastic _ribbit._ Lana chuckled as she patted his head with her finger; she was grateful for his company, as well as the company of all her animal friends. "I always have better luck with frogs and fish than people, huh?" she muttered to herself, almost wistfully, before shrugging it off.

"Oh well. We can't all be like Lola."

The young tomboy resumed her searching, keeping a special eye out for an salvageable gears or screws or nails. Useful stuff. Of course, sometimes she'd come across a decent treasure; for example a small Gundam model, still unboxed. Lana grinned to herself. Only one kind of person would throw this away. "Thank God for the spoiled rich kids."

After she had gathered enough material, she returned to a small sack she left by the entry, and dumped her collection of trash in there. She smiled as she wiped the grime and sweat from her brow, and gazed back down at Hops. The frog looked up to her with wide eyes, and gave another quick _ribbit_ to indicate that it was time to leave. "Hold on, Hops," Lana said, turning back to a pile on the far side of the dump, "I think we can still find something valuable…"

 _Ribbit._

"What, no? I'm doing this for you."

 _Ribbit._

"So what if I want to jump in the trash again? If it's fun for me, and gets you and the other frogs a bigger home… who am I hurting?"

If Hops could roll his eyes, he probably would've. Seeing how there was no arguing, he simply ducked back into Lana's pocket. And the girl eagerly rushed over there, so eager and excited she ran on all fours like Charles. And when she leapt into the pile, she leapt high… and dove in with high speed.

Unfortunately, in her excitement, the girl forgot one simple rule she followed; always look where you jump.

At first, she didn't feel much. But suddenly a sharp and stinging pain ran through her right leg, and she screamed in pain. "AGGH! That hurts!" she cried out as she inched her hand towards the source of the pain. The moment she touched it, she flinched. "Owowowowowowowow," she repeated, before looking down at her leg with teary eyes.

A long, red, bloody gash stretched from her knee down to just above her ankle. Crimson blood began escaping from the wound, dripping on the muddy ground Lana was lying on. The girl panted as she looked to see what caused the injury, and noticed that, as she fell, her right leg met with a broken pipe sticking out of the ground. It had a sharp end, dripping with a little of her blood, and the way the edge looked… it was incredibly dirty. Even Lana, the queen of mud, understood that when something that filthy penetrates your skin…

Get help as soon as possible.

"I'll call Mom and Dad," she decided, reaching to grab her phone from another pocket, but she paused, "Wait… if I, _argh_ , tell them what happened… they'll never let me come down here again. I can't tell one of the guys either… they'd just tell our parents…"

Lana began panicking slightly, unsure of what to do, and the searing pain in her leg was not helping in the slightest. Thankfully, Hops could recognize the sound of his mistress' heart pounding and prompting slapped her cheek with his tongue.

"Thanks, Hops… I needed that," she said with a little chuckle.

Lana began rubbing her chin, her expression more serious than usual. Suddenly, a bright smile erupted onto her face, and she proudly exclaimed "I've got an idea!"

* * *

Clouds of sickly sweet dust escaped into the air as Lola Loud powdered her face in front of the mirror. There were no upcoming pageants for her, thankfully, so she had time to finally just sit back and rel- No! Lola Loud does _not_ relax! She always had to look her best. "After all," Lola said smugly to herself, "Only someone as beautiful as me could attract such a wide social circle."

She wasn't wrong. Of the two twins, she was infinitely more popular, as her life was filled to the brim with adoring crowds, cheering her every step. When it came to her peers in the pageant world, the other girls were envious and the boys were love struck. Lola smirked at the thought.

 _Just as I like them._

Still, if there was one group she seemed to have a disconnect with, it was the animals. Seriously, just the other day, she tried to pet a cute cat in the park and it hissed at her. That was rude. Lola sighed; Lana always seemed to have more luck on that front. It was weird, in a way; Lana was by no means unpopular, but she chose to spend most of her time with frogs and snakes. And Lola was the opposite; while she had some animals that liked her (usually those around the house) she found more standing with people.

Lola shrugged. _Oh well… anything goes as long as Winston likes me~_

Lola inspected herself in her large mirror, and then in her pocket mirror for good measure. Finding herself as prim and proper as she should be, she made her way out of her room and down the stairs. She walked into the living room, to find Lincoln and Lynn… oddly staring at each other, their cheeks both inflamed red.

Lola scowled. She didn't know what was going on, but boy they looked weird…

"LINCOLN! LYNN! You didn't say 'Hi' to me," Lola demanded angrily, and the two immediately panicked and separated.

"Oh, uh… hey, Lola," Lincoln gave her a weak grin, "Do… do you want to use the TV?"

"Hmmm… I think I shall," Lola said, sitting on the couch between her two older siblings. She could've sworn she heard Lynn mutter "Fuck" under her breath, but that didn't matter to her. She had the remote. Lincoln was notorious for never giving up the remote.

"Hey Lana! Do you want to watch cartoons?" the diva called out to her twin, to no response.

"I think Lana went to the dump earlier," Lincoln said as he scratched his head, "Though, for real, she should've been back by now."

"Eh, she'll be fine," Lynn dismissed, "She's a tough girl. Taught her everything I know. And sometimes… the student became the teacher," she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Well… if you say so…" Lola said, "I'm sure she'll be back soon." And with that, Lola changed the channel to the latest episode of White Hare; a beloved cartoon about a rabbit furry named Warren and his 25 sisters. "Yes, this episode is about Bernadette!" Lola cheered, "She's my favorite."

"I'm more into Bertha," Lynn admitted, "And Bailey. Bailey's a champ."

"Honestly, I really like Warren…" Lincoln started, before Lynn and Lola interrupted him by bursting out in laughter.

"Of course someone as bland as Stinkoln would be a St. Warren Worshipper. Hey, how many _No Such Woodchuck_ rewrites have you done?" Lynn mocked.

"I bet he thinks Barbara is Warren's guardian or something," Lola pitilessly giggled.

"Well, look, I'm not one of those fans," Lincoln tried to defend himself, "Sure those guys are crazy but I…"

" _Oh, Brenda and Betty are so meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeean to Warren,_ " Lynn interrupted again, squishing her freckled cheeks as she did a bad Lincoln impersonation, " _I remember Betty called him twerp once…_ "

"Yeah, I think I'm leaving," Lincoln said in annoyance, grimacing as his sisters' hysterics only got louder. It would be a full minute until Lynn wiped a tear from her eye and noticed her brother was gone.

"Ah, come on, bro, we were just messing," Lynn called out, before hopping off the couch to run up the stairs after him. She paused in the middle, before glancing back at Lola. "Hey Lols… do me a favor and keep an eye out for Lans. Got big game plans with her."

Lola gave a curt and regal nod, and Lynn went back to running up the stairs. The girl in pink sat there for a little while longer, watching the funny rabbits (and beaver) do their thing; someone messes up, they learn a life lesson and then hug it out. It was a nice show, overall, despite its faults and repetition. Just an indescribable charm, Lola supposed.

She got off the couch, tossing the remote at Leni as the older girl entered the room. "TV's all yours," she said as she passed, "And you know our deal, right Leni?"

The blonde nodded. "If Blake Bradley breaks up with his girlfriend, call you even if you're on the toilet."

"I prefer 'in the little girl's room,'" Lola corrected as she rolled her eyes, "But yes. Thank you, Leni."

"Sure thing, Lola," Leni said, happy to always help, as Lola disappeared up the stairs, before glancing back at the remote control she was tossed, "Wait, I didn't even want to watch TV…"

The young girl walked down to her room, placing a gloved hand on the handle, and spun it to be greeted with…

"Lana?" Lola asked, surprised to see her twin sister. The tomboyish twin spun around, with hints of sweat on her forehead and wide nervous eyes. And despite Lana jamming her hands behind her back, Lola saw tape and red tissues in her grasp, and could still see her snake El Diablo stretched out in a perfectly straight vertical line, bearing lines of bandages on his scales.

"Uh, Lana, when did you get back?" Lola asked, ticking her head to the side.

* * *

Lana's breaths were ragged and heavy as she marched herself down the street, limping painfully. With a bit of wood she had found in the dump, she managed to make herself a makeshift split, and tied it tightly to her leg as she stood up to test it. She patted the straightened out leg; she grunted as it pained her a little, but at least she was walking again.

She made her way to her house, passing by Mr. Grouse doing some light gardening in his yard. Watching the seven year old girl walk painfully struck with a chord with the old man. "Are you alright, Loud?" he called, in a more caring and soft voice than usual.

"I'm fine, yeah," Lana lied.

"You sure? You look like you're-"

"Hey, Lincoln, why'd you throw that Frisbee into Mr. Grouse's backyard?" Lana suddenly called to distract him. Immediately, the old man's eyes glowed, and he immediately ran towards his backyard, armed with only his signature catchphrase; "MY YARD, MY PROPERTY!"

Lana snickered as she watched the fooled man go. _And people say Lisa's the only smart one…_

She turned back to her own house, though, and she immediately rubbed her hand against her chin. "How am I supposed to get inside without one of the guys noticing?" Lana thought out loud. She hummed to herself for a while, before her loyal companion Hops popped out of her pocket, giving a loud croak.

"You're right. I'll just use the doggie door in the back," Lana said, smacking herself lightly on the forehead, "Duh…"

* * *

"A little while ago, actually," Lana said, taking of her red cap and scratching her head with it, "I came in through the back."

"And why didn't you take the front door?" Perhaps it was the suspicious set-up Lola had caught her sister in, or her own personal ability to sniff out the bizarre behaviors and odd reads of the people around her, but something told Lola to keep pressing the older twin.

"I just like coming in the doggie door," Lana shrugged.

Lola squinted and Lana watched as her eyes scanned the entirety of Lana's body. Something was off, she could tell. If only Lana's long pants didn't fall to cover her wound, then perhaps Lola could've seen it and called over Lori or one of their parents.

Perhaps then, the entire chaotic and painful sequence of events to follow could have been averted. But, as time had proved before and would prove again in the future, the Loud House wasn't just home to their family… it was also home to inconvenient coincidences.

"Well… okay," Lola said with uncertainty, still trying to find something to point out to her roommate. Her eyes landed on the bandaged snake, and she pointed at El Diablo. "What about that?" she questioned.

"El Diablo… got into a fight with one of the snapping turtles. I was just bandaging him up. Um… you might not want to be here. If you think snakes are gross now…"

"Egh," Lola stuck out her tongue in disgust, "Oh, I will leave you to it."

Lana watched with a subtle bit of a smirk as Lola left, snickering to herself. "I knew Lola wouldn't remember we got rid of our snapping turtles," Lana muttered to herself with pride. It wasn't every day she could pull the wool over Lola's painted eyes. Her celebratory murmuring had to be cut short, as the girl clenched her teeth when she felt the cut begin to burn and itch. She began scratching at it, and groaned when she felt a bit of liquid pouring out. She had re-opened the wound, and when she rolled her pants back up to check, a nasty colored pus was flowing from it.

"Dang it…"

Lana looked back at her pet serpent. It seemed like El Diablo was staring at her with concern in his eyes. It was hard to tell, what with El Diablo being a cold blooded reptile and all, but Lana had spent enough time with the serpent to tell that, for once, it seemed to be worried about her. "Don't worry about a thing," Lana tried to reassure, extending a hand to rub its head gently, "I know what I'm doing. I promise."

Funny thing about the way she said it; it sounded more like she was trying to convince herself…

 _You know, Lisa's just down the hall. Maybe you could have her look at it. Maybe she could even keep it a secret…_

 _I don't know if she can be trusted. Remember? That time Linc told her about Ronnie Anne sticking gum in his hair, and she went right to Lynn and then Lynn told everyone else… you know, that was a real nice piece of gum. I wonder if I could still find it…_

 _Lana, focus. This is more important than you playing around in the trash…_

 _I'm not going. End of discu… discush… Even in my own head, I can't seem to say it._

Over the course of the next few days, Lana would treat her deep cut in secret, and unfortunately with very little experience. When dealing with any cut, there needed to be an almost expert degree of care, and no rushing into it. Add to that fact that the cut in question was inflicted on a very important body part, and originated from the dump meant someone like Lisa or Rita should've had a gander at it. But young, inexperienced Lana took care of it herself, with her usually dirty, mucky fingers. So it was no wonder that… it was no surprise when… um…

* * *

Lincoln had to pause for a moment, a heavy swallow passing through his throat. Ronnie Anne said nothing, trying to come up with the right words to seem concerned but not pushy for him to continue. Unfortunately, words were not the tomboyish woman's strong suit, as she simply said "You alright?"

"Yeah," he said, reaching for a tissue box nearby, only to find it empty. Ronnie Anne gave a weak smile in apology as she handed him one next to her, and the young man accepted graciously, whispering a quick "Thank you," before wiping his face. Lincoln played with the little bit of beard stubble that was growing out, before clearing his throat to start again.

"Sorry, it's just… I hate remembering what happened next. How helpless and stupid I was. I couldn't even help out my own little sister…"

* * *

Beauty sleep was very important to Lola. She slept peacefully with a green tea face mask, two thick slices of cucumbers covering her closed eyelids, and an armload of curlers riding her blonde hair as proof. There weren't many things she'd allow to rouse her from her well deserved rest. Her siblings were one of those few things, though. If Lynn was bouncing that stupid ball she used to help her sleep too much... if Luna had forgotten to plug in her earphones while she listened to her nighttime music... if Lisa was leaving an especially noisy computer on overnight... that warranted her to get out of bed and scream at said noisy siblings until they cut the racket. There were two exceptions to this, of course.

One was Lily crying the night. Lola was slightly proud of the misdeeds she committed, but she wasn't going to add 'screaming at a _baby'_ to the list.

The other was, unfortunately, something she could hear right peeled off the slices of vegetation to get a look at her roommate, Lana. The older twin was shivering and whimpering, sweat rolling down her face as she tossed and turned in her bed. Lana seemed to be gritting her teeth as well, and even from far away, Lola could feel an intense heat coming off her sister's body. "L-Lana?"

"AGGH!" Lana let out a pained cry as she arched her back, and Lola's mind immediately went into a small panic. She quickly got to the ground and ran towards her sister, and began shaking her.

"LANA! LANA! WAKE UP!"

 _Is she having one of her usual nightmares? No... no, this feels worse..._

Suddenly, Lana's eyes shot wide open, and she looked around the room in shock, until her eyes landed on her worried twin. "L-Lola?"

That was all Lana could say before a wave of bile and chunks escaped her mouth, releasing everything she had stored in her stomach. Lola screamed at the top of her longs when, following that, the tired and sweating Lana collapsed onto the floor.

* * *

"Yep," Lincoln said sadly, rubbing his eyes with weary, "Lana's leg... was infected. And it spread..."


	15. A Two Pipe Problem Part 2

**Normally I'd respond to reviews at this point, but I think it was a pretty universal shock about what happened to Lana. So… what's gonna happen to her now? Will things get better? Worse? Guess you'll just have to read and see :)**

 _ **I'm the worst, I know…**_

* * *

The next few hours were like a bad dream. Or… maybe like déjà vu. It was a familiar dream, to an extent. Something about this rang familiar… or did it?

 _I'm babbling in my head,_ Lola thought to herself, and even in her mind she could hear a worried hitch in her tone. Why wouldn't she? Imagine waking up with a groggy sense of awareness, finding your sibling or roommate more sick than you had ever seen them. This wasn't the usual flu, no… it was something worse…

And the thought made Lola shiver in Leni's arms. The older blonde couldn't do much besides comfortingly stroke Lola's cheek and whisper a hushed "It's okay, it's okay." Truthfully, Leni wished someone could comfort her as well. And judging from the looks on all her sibling's faces… they all wished the same.

But there was nothing to do other than wait for the phone to ring, and get some news about Lana's condition from their parents or Lori.

"I want to go upstairs," Lola said to no one in particular, but no one said anything to her as she got up from the couch and walked up the stairs, each footstep slower than the last. It took less than a minute for Lola to climb to the top, but the little girl felt like it was an hour…

A tentative hand opened the door to their room, and as soon as the door opened, Lola felt like gagging. The acidic smell hit her nostrils full force, and she nearly slammed the door shut. Lola pinched her nose, but even then small wafts of smell made their way to her. She looked over at her twin's bed and the sight of vomit sprayed all over the sheets… Lola had to look away to keep from contributing to the mess.

"Then again… Lana won't want to come home to a barf encrusted bed. Even she has _some_ standards," Lola ended with an unsure and high pitched giggle. If Lisa was there, she was sure the brainy girl would've said something about 'stress levels' and 'physiological reactions' or some other big, fancy Harvard words Lola didn't care about in the slightest. "I guess I'll… I'll have to clean it up."

Despite her fearful mindset, Lola still managed a scowl. "I really shouldn't be doing this… this is the job of the peasantry, not the fair queen…"

She put on an old pair of gloves she wore, which looked almost exactly like her current pair, with the exception of one barely noticeable pizza stain on the thumb on the right glove, and a small tear on the left one.

"Well, these can't get any dirtier…"

First thing Lola did was grab the sheets, cringing as she did. She dragged them down the hallway towards the bathroom with a leaky trail following behind it, staining the entire floor of the hallway. She went back and did the same for Lana's blanket and pillow, shooing away one of Lana's frogs that was sitting on it. She dumped everything in the shower, and turned on the hot water, then stood back and let nature take its course.

"You really don't know what you're doing, do you?"

Lola turned to find Luna standing in the doorway, flashing her a sad smile with sympathetic eyes. "You're supposed to rip out the chunks, _then_ toss it in the shower."

"How do you know? Maybe I am right!" Lola snapped back.

"What's with the suspicion, dude? I actually had to do this a while back. Lisa told me how to take care of the junk last time Lana partied til she puked."

For a second, Lola's eyes brightened. "So this happened before? Is Lana going to be alright?"

Luna seemed hesitant to answer. "Well, um… I don't think this is the same. Maybe nothing's wrong, but… you heard how she was when they took her to the hospital…"

Lola's head hung, and she heard a whimper escape from her mouth. First she couldn't do anything for Lana, and now she couldn't even fix her bed for if… for when she came back. She was useless.

Luna placed a sisterly hand on Lola's shoulder, and gave the sweetest smile she could muster. "Let's, uh, focus on getting Lana's sleep stuff clean for her, alright?"

 _Anything to keep her from thinking too much about it._

"Yeah, you're right," Lola said, giving Luna an appreciative nod, "Thanks Luna."

A caring smile emerged onto her lips. "No problem, Lols."

Luna offered to scrape off the solid chunks, with a look of revulsion and disgust that persisted through the whole thing. She was relieved when it was finally over, and Lola came back with some baking powder to get out any stains. And they were both relived when Lisa and Lincoln came upstairs to check up on them, and helped out with the process.

Maybe it was the familial support, but Lola began to smile to herself as she repeated a mantra in her head.

 _Lana's going to be okay… Lana's going to be okay… Lana's going to be okay… Lana's going to be okay…_

After all, something as small as icky germs couldn't possibly take down one of the toughest girls Lola knew… right?

* * *

"… _cut… heavily infected… spread through her body… maybe on rust?... best course of action… we'll try that, but… mechanical… scalpel…"_

Lana's eyes briefly flickered open, before closing again. She couldn't tell exactly what was happening. It was like her senses were giving her puzzle pieces of sound, touch and taste, but her brain couldn't piece it together. She could hear strangers mentioning words she should have recognized. She could taste a horrible flavor in her mouth. She could see that she was surrounded by white walls. But her brain couldn't solve the puzzle.

Only one thing was sure.

Her leg was causing her the greatest pain she ever felt in her life.

She screamed out loud from sheer agony, tears forming in her eyes. She was confused, scared and in pain. What was going on? What was happening to her? What did she do to deserve this?

" _awake… medicate her… we have to…_ "

Something happened to her, she couldn't remember what, that caused a sense of lethargy and drowsiness. Lana did, however, remember the last word she heard before her eyes closed and she drifted off into forced slumber.

"… _surgery_ …"

* * *

A very quiet grunt could be heard. It took Lana a few seconds to realize it was her who made the noise. Her mouth tasted pretty bad. But Lana was fine with that. She liked it disgusting.

Her eyelids slowly opened, her right eye opening a little faster than the left. The young girl stretched out her arms and let out a hefty yawn, before reaching down to scratch her butt as she often did after sleep. "Man, how long was I…"

"It doesn't matter, sweetie."

Lana turned her head to the right, gazing blearily at the source of the sound. Her mother was sitting in the chair besides her, a bittersweet smile on her face as she reached over to touch her daughter's arm. "W-Welcome back, Lana."

"Mom? Where… where am I?"

"That doesn't matter right now. I shouldn't overload you with…"

"Mom, it's fine. Just… just tell me," Lana requested, before clasping her own forehead. She was feeling a bit dizzy and her stomach rumbled fiercely. Rita sighed and reached into her purse, producing a small bottle of juice for Lana to drink. She accepted and checked the label. It was pulp juice, of all things.

 _Gross. And not in the good way._

"Let's just wait for your father. He went to the vending machine down the hall. Then we can… all talk about it."

Lana nodded, too drained to argue. All she could do is sip her juice in silence, while her mother gave her… odd looks. Somewhere between protective, sadness, regret and relief. Lana didn't know what to make of it, and chose not to ask. They'd wait for her father.

Lana finished the last drops of her juice with a loud burp, punching her chest lightly when she finished. "Heh… sorry Mom."

"I'll let it slide this one time," Rita said, and Lana was a little happy to hear a hint of amusement in her tone.

It wasn't too long after that the doorknob to Lana's room began to buck, and the door swung open to reveal Lynn Sr. The middle aged man was holding another bottle of juice in one hand, and two dripping water bottles in the other, but the moment he saw that his daughter was awake he dropped them.

"L-Lana, I'm so glad you're awake!" he made a quick movement forward, as if he wanted to rush in and hug her, but Rita held him back. "Honey, remember, we shouldn't touch her right now, she's tired."

"Oh… right…" he dropped to his knees to pick up the bottles and dumped them all on a nearby table, "Well… I'm just glad you're okay."

Lynn Sr. wiped a tear from his eye, sniffling a little, and Lana finally decided to ask, "So what happened to me? Why am I here? This is… the hospital, right?"

"Yes. Yes, we're in the hospital," her father nodded, deciding to slump down into a chair next to his wife.

"What happened?"

"Sweetie, you… well, we heard screaming and crying from your room, and Lola was panicking. She was running around, screaming that you were dying. We rushed upstairs and found… you were passed out in a pile of your throw up. You were… sweating and wheezing, and your animals seemed to scared and… and…" Rita cut off, clasping her hands together and shivering powerfully, the way a mother terrified for her daughter does. Lynn Sr. saw this, and wrapped a tentative arm around her, before continuing in her stead.

"We rushed you here, to see what was wrong with you. The doctor said you had a really bad infection, honey. Did you… did you hurt yourself on your leg, Lana?"

The young girl tensed, her secret exposed, but she hung her head in shame and answered truthfully. "Yeah, I did. I got cut on a…"

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US?!" Rita screamed, causing Lana to jump and Lynn to immediately reprimand "Rita, please, she's been through enough right now."

Rita swallowed, and stood up slowly from her chair, her eyes on her daughter the whole time. A dark shadow was cast on her face as she sighed "I think I need to go outside… I don't feel too well myself."

"T-take your time, Mom," Lana said, and Rita gave her a little pat on her blonde head before exiting, leaving her alone with Lynn, who cleared his throat and muttered "Right… well, that infection was pretty bad. I can imagine it was hurting the entire time as well. You should've told us, Lana."

The stern edge in his voice made Lana feel even more guilt, a tightening in her heart forcing her lip to quiver. "I-I'm sorry, Dad."

"It's okay, honey, it's okay," he said, clasping her tiny hand in his large palm, providing a little comfort for the tomboy, "You've been through a lot. I can only imagine the pain you're feeling…"

"Actually, I feel alright," Lana said with a shrug, "My leg feels way better than before. It feels a little weird though. Like… heavier, I guess," she lifted it in the air, feeling the weight and frowning. Lana didn't know much about medicine, but… even a medicated leg shouldn't feel like that…

She saw her father's face go pale, and for the first time he seemed like he was on the brink of tears. He bit his finger, and took a deep breath, before, with a shaky voice, telling Lana something she never imagined she would hear.

"Lana, honey… your leg was filled with all kinds of… toxins. Bad stuff. They… couldn't do anything for it, so… they put you in surgery and… gave you a new one…"

Lana's ears rang and her face went blank as she reached towards the blanket covering her leg. _What's he talking about? Of course my leg is still there. He can't be… he can't be…_

* * *

There was no joyous reunion. As soon as Lana got home, she bolted to her room, hating herself for doing so. She hated using that… thing, they attached. She glanced at it again, and there it was… a prosthetic leg. Lisa had even been kind enough to offer making some adjustments to make it easier for the tomboy to walk and run…

But Lana didn't appreciate it. At all.

She ran face first to her bed and slammed into her bedpost, and immediately began sobbing. She clutched her cold pillow and pressed it against her face as tears and snot leaked onto it, and one horrible thought rushed through her head the whole time.

 _It's all my fault._

She hated herself for not knowing how to properly clean her wound. She hated herself for not telling someone about it. She hated herself for being stupid enough to not notice that pipe jutting from the ground like a spear aimed at her tendons. But most of all… she hated herself for just being herself.

 _If I wasn't so dirty and gross, I wouldn't have been at the dump in the first place. And I'd still have my leg._

The thought forced an anguished and mournful cry out of her raw throat. It pained her so much that she quit her loud crying for a moment. And it was just that moment that she heard a soft voice from behind her.

"L-Lana?"

Lana turned around, and in the blurry vision of her tear stained pupils, she saw an elegant figure with colorful and pretty clothing. For a moment, Lana thought it was a fairy, come to return her leg to her. But no… as Lana rubbed her eyes, it was only her twin Lola, looking at her with eyes of fear and worry.

"Go away, Lola, I don't want to talk," Lana grumbled, and Lola frowned. The younger twin seemed more… humble, if that was the word for it. Why wouldn't she be? After everything her sister had been through, she'd want a little quiet reassurance.

"Lana, I…"

"No, Lola, I meant it; GO AWAY!"

Lola rushed out of the room so fast she tripped over her elegant pink gown, making Lana only feel that much more terrible.

Lana had more pressing things to worry about, though. The night fell upon them, and Lana was pretty sure she had jumped into a bed covered in her own muck. She was pleasantly surprised to find that everything had been cleaned to absolute perfect. Her blanket was softer than usual, feeling graceful and warm against her flesh (and her mechanics), while the pillow was fluffier than it had been in a while. Lana cracked a weak smile; who made her bed like this?

She took a whiff of the air, and she groaned when she smelled a familiar sweetness in the air. Lola's smell. She cleaned everything for her. Of course she did.

And just like that, Lana was over what happened. The young girl was aware that she may have still been under some side effects of the medicine she had been pumped with, and that she had been pretty bipolar the entire day, and would likely continue to be, but right now she felt like she needed Lola.

She hopped out of her bed, hating the clicking sound her new fake leg made. Oh wait… she hated everything about it.

The clicks continued to echo as she checked around for Lola, checking rooms and glancing around the house. It wasn't until she made her way down the stairs and into the living room that she found the girl in pink.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Lola," she immediately started with, rubbing the back of her messy blonde hair, "I shouldn't have gotten mad at you like that…"

Lola pursed her lips for a moment, before a voice of reason whispered in her head _Don't be snooty. She has no leg._

"It's okay," she sighed. The two of them were silent for a minute, Lola clearly unwilling to ask Lana about her new prosthetic and Lana clearly unwilling to ask Lola what she had come downstairs to ask about. And at that moment, it was good that Lana was in a weird mood, because she simply blurted it out.

"Lola, can you sleep with me tonight?"

"S-Sure," Lola said, trying to be encouraging for her sister, but even her plastered grin couldn't hide her disgust at the idea of sharing a bed with her unsanitary twin. And that made Lana grin a little herself.

And when the night fell, the twins made their way to Lana's bed, and Lola was more glad than ever that she had cleaned them herself. Lana's artificial limb poked at her thigh, but Lola decided to keep her mouth shut. Whatever suited Lana… she would go with it. Lola turned in bed, and found Lana staring at her, her eyes wide and fearful.

"Lola… am I broken?"

 _Seems like she's ready to talk now._

"No, Lana. You're not broken," Lola reassured with a sisterly smile.

"I-I feel like I am. Like I'm missing something. Like I'm a freak now, because… because I'm missing my leg."

"Lana, that's not…"

"But that's not even the worst part," Lana confessed. Her voice was cracking now, and her eyes seemed to start watering. "I can handle that. I can handle being the weird girl. I play in the mud and talk to fish instead of… talking to people. I don't care if people call me a freak or weirdo. I just… I just don't want what I love doing being taken away from me."

"What do you mean?"

Lana huffed before she elaborated. "I mean… the whole reason I didn't tell anyone is because I thought Mom and Dad were going to stop me from going to the dump anymore. And now they are. And everything else will be gone too. Do you think I can play in the mud with _this?_ "

"The mud?" Lola simply repeated, unsure of what to say while her sibling vented.

"I'm just… saying an example," Lana choked. Her entire frame was trembling next to her twin, and Lola couldn't think of anything to say. She wished more than anything that she could comfort her sister with some kind word, some nice thing to say. But she was child, and under stress, her mind went blank, and all she could do was wrap her arms around Lana as she gently sobbed herself to sleep.

* * *

 _I hate waking up._

Lana opened her eyes with that sentiment brewing in her mind. Dang it, she was only seven years old. She shouldn't be thinking like that.

The girl began to stretch her body on the bed, when she heard a lisping voice sternly say; "Lana, I would highly appreciate it if you didn't move around while I'm working on your new prosthetics."

"GAAH! Lisa!" Lana screamed. The younger sibling rolled her eyes, and took the moment to pull out a handkerchief and wipe her stained glasses.

"Good morning, eighth oldest sibling. I hope that your mindset has improved with time and a relieving of negative chemicals in the form of crying."

"Not really, no. I still feel horrible," Lana explained truthfully, and Lisa cast her a sympathetic frown.

"Well… there's not much more I can do other than adjust your leg to allow for more… indulgence in your previous hobbies."

"Lola told you, didn't she?"

"Yes, she did."

Lana seemed downcast, and she bit her lip with a pained look in her eye. But she didn't resist Lisa working, which the young genius appreciated. Luckily, she had gotten most of the work she wanted to finish done while the tomboy was asleep, so it was only within a few re-wirings and more than a few screwing in some screws that Lisa announced "Done!"

Lana hopped from the bed, and began taking a few steps around their room. She smiled lightly, seeing that her leg was a bit lighter than before, and wasn't making that infernal click. "I fixed a flaw that was causing the noise," Lisa explained, a small smirk on her face.

"That's great, Lisa," Lana said, though Lisa could detect a lack of enthusiasm in her words, so she went on.

"I also made some major adjustments to the interior and exterior materials. Since I doubt you'd understand most of it (no offense) I'll simply say that; if you were worried about the mud destroying your leg, no need to panic about it anymore."

Lana's eyes widened as Lisa's mouth arched into a self-satisfied grin. "Your sororal twin has also requested of me to tell you that she's waiting for you outside."

"Lola? Why?"

Lisa shrugged. "I'm a scientist, not a mind reader."

With a heart slightly alleviated, Lana went down the stairs (though not as quickly as she usually did) and gave a half-hearted wave to her family in the kitchen before going outside to the front yard. She looked around, cocking her head left and right to find Lola, before hearing Lisa cry out "The backyard!" from an open window. Lana made her way to the backyard, wondering what Lola could possibly be doing...

And then she froze. Paralyzed with shock.

"Uh... hey," Lola greeted, giving her sister a nervous wave. Lana had to rub her eyes from sheer disbelief, but when she checked again, they weren't lying to her.

Lola Loud, _the_ Lola Loud... was lying in the mud. Granted, she was in her special suit that she often wore to enjoy the pool but... it was splattered with dirt like Lana had never seen. "L-Lola, what are you doing?"

"I'll tell you... but only if you join me," Lola taunted with a cheeky grin.

"Lola, I..."

"Lana, you haven't changed because of your leg. Lisa made sure you could still enjoy what you used to," Lola began explaining, and seeing Lana open her mouth to rebut, she opted to quickly shut her down. "And honestly, Lana, nothing is wrong with what you want to do. If you want to be icky and drag your butt along the floor like Charles... that's your business. _And I'm saying that!_ "

"But, Lola..."

"The only 'but' from you should be you getting your butt in here. Sooner rather than later, honey."

For a moment, they were both quiet.

And then, seemingly out of nowhere, Lana let out a chuckle. The first truly amused chuckle in days. It was followed by another, until she found herself clutching her stomach with pure laughter. "Alright, alright," she could barely speak from amusement, before she jumped into the mud with a gleeful expression, and immediately made a mudball and threw it in her sister's face.

"Why you..." Lola scooped up a bit of mud herself, not even caring about her nails, and tossed it at Lana. And the two went back and forth, finally collapsing in a fit of laughter. The two sighed simultaneously, and Lana looked up to the sky, her mind finally filled with hope.

"You know what, Lola?"

"What?"

"It might be a while, but... as long as you're with me, I think I can finally move past this..."

* * *

"So we all had a big family thing with Lana, and we made sure to let her know that, no matter what, we were there for her. That we supported her. And... yeah, she hasn't let it bring her down since. She's my tough little sis, no matter what," Lincoln smiled warmly at the memory, before looking up at Ronnie Anne.

"Are you okay?"

Ronnie Anne sniffled as she put the tissue down. "Sorry, it's just that... I can't believe that happened to Lana. She was so sweet and strong and..."

"Well, it's fine now. Luckily, there's not really much to report on about her now," Lincoln chuckled, before scratching his chin. "Then again... I guess one other major life event hit her. She came out as bisexual."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Though, she ended up dating that guy she always had an eye out for. His name's Skippy, and I honestly doubt she would've gone for anyone else," he ended with a chuckle.

"Well, I'm happy she's had a normal romantic life. Unlike her brother," Ronnie Anne smirked evilly.

"Ouch, my wee heart," Lincoln said, pretending to clutch his chest in pain. Then he frowned as he noticed his watch, and slapped himself on the forehead. "Shit. Hey, I need to get going now. Thanks for listening to my ramblings, as always. Next time I'm sure to spin a nice yarn for you."

He dashed out of his house, leaving Ronnie Anne by herself. As she watched the young man dash down the street, a nervous and dorky look on his face like back when they were eleven, she had to laugh to herself. She still didn't really know what she was doing, listening to him tell stories about his family. But there was one thing she knew...

She liked being around him.

* * *

 **The last two chapters were built from a plot fragment I wrote months ago and weaved into this story. Just a fun fact.**


	16. To Restore What's Lost Part 1

**Welp, I didn't mean to leave this hanging for so long. If there is a silver lining to my absence, it's that I was plotting this out a bit more. We're around the midway point, so I needed to think about where this is going.**

 **That Engineer: Rule of Drama, I guess. And let's be real, it wouldn't be the first time the Louds didn't act reasonably lol**

 **Bonehead777: Thank you very much. This story isn't perfect, but I'm pleased with how it's turned out so far.**

 **J.W.H. 10: Wouldn't be the first time I put Lana through pain… and probably won't be the last :D**

* * *

"So, Ronnie Anne," Lincoln suddenly blurted, "You remember how me and Lori used to always visit you guys in the city?"

The two nineteen year olds were sitting beside each other on a park bench in Ketcham Park. Lincoln had his hands jammed into his pockets, even though the weather was mild at best. Ronnie Anne suspected he did it to look cool. The young woman rolled her eyes and muttered " _Well, fuck me for thinking we could just have a nice time at the park_."

"What was that?"

"I said 'Oh, please Lincoln, let's start talking about another one of your depressing life stories.'"

Lincoln frowned lightly, his hands digging further into his clothes. "Well, I just thought…"

"Lincoln, I'm teasing," Ronnie Anne chuckled, giving him a soft punch on his arm. "Although, I will ask you for one thing…"

"What's that?"

"Once you're done telling me this next weird story of serial stalkers or paranormal incest or whatever you got up your sleeve… can we go down to the skate rink? And not just you sitting at the side like you always do… I mean you get down there and start having some fun too."

"B-But I don't even know how to put on skates," Lincoln feebly protested.

Ronnie Anne waved it off with a smirk. "Neither did I the first time. Back then, I was a Lame-O just like you."

The white haired boy scowled, but sighed. "Okay, okay, you win," he relented. "I'll try it. Cause now I'm determined to upstage you."

"You can probably upstage the broken bones record. ' _Agh, Ronnie Anne, help me. Turns out I can only do badass stunts in my Ace Savvy wet dreams,'_ " Ronnie Anne mocked with a cruel cackle.

"I want to get back to my story now," Lincoln grumbled with a defeated look on his face.

"Alright, Lame-O. Yes, I remember how we'd see you and your sisters sometimes."

"Well, do you remember that time Lori went to _stay_ with you guys?"

Ronnie Anne gulped, the memory of that disastrous visit still imprinted in her mind's eye. How it all started so well, and quickly went downhill. How the woman she once saw a responsible and kind sister in law… became something else…

"A lot happened on my side of the family while Lori was with you guys. If I recall correctly, you and I were both about fourteen when it all happened…"

* * *

The first thing Lincoln did when he woke up was pull out his phone and turn on the camera. He used it as a mirror, checking the sides of his face and grinning when he saw the white bristles of facial hair sprouting on his cheeks. He gently ran his fingers over them, afraid if he rubbed too hard they could fall off and never grow back…

He heard a soft snoring besides him, followed by a grunt. "G'morning, sis," Lincoln chirped as Lynn stirred from her sleep.

"Good morning to you too, my favorite sister," Lynn immediately teased. Lincoln simply smirked, dragging his index finger all along his face. "Can't call me that anymore, Lynn. I have sideburns now."

"You call that hair? I've seen more bush in Lana's pits."

Lincoln frowned, unamused. "Shouldn't you be sneaking back to your room now?"

"Good idea," Lynn said, throwing off her blanket to reveal her nude body to the world. As she dashed to put on her clothes and head back to her room before anyone noticed, Lincoln admired her stunning figure with a love-struck smile. The years had been kind to her, as her breasts grew out and she had a bit of a growth spurt. Her figure was slender, befitting an athlete, as Lincoln truly realized the night before as he ran his fingers all along her frame before sticking his tool deep inside her walls…

His dick stung as it twitched. He covered it, but Lynn noticed. She smirked as she deliberately stuck out her freckled asscheeks for her brother, amused at the amount of sway she had over him. "Seems like Lincoln Jr didn't have enough last night," Lynn purred. "If you want, I think we have some time right now…"

Oh, he wanted to alright.

But he shook his head. "Remember Lynn, we have something important today."

The jock frowned, rubbing her chin as she tried to remember what he was talking about, before snapping her fingers. "Oh that's right… Lori's moving out today. Going to stay with her precious Boo Boo Bear for college and junk."

Lincoln nodded, and suddenly Lynn's playful expression shifted to a more dour, downtrodden one. "Good. I'm finally done with her."

"What? What do you mean?"

The athlete was still topless as she turned back to face Lincoln, allowing Lincoln to stare at her milky, swollen nipples. Her chest jiggled slightly as she moved, but it died down as Lynn began making her case. "Lori… hasn't been the best to me, to be h. For a long while, I can't help but feel like she was trying to… hurt me. Once I was about to go down the stairs, and she actually tripped me. She tried to pretend it was an accident but… I know what I saw in her eyes."

Lincoln shivered. "I'm sure… it was just an accident."

"Yeah, you can believe that, but no one can pull one over Lynnsanity," she responded, regaining a bit of her swaggering spirit. "Still, I guess it would suck to see her go… I'll get her a Gatorade for the road."

"She doesn't like Gatorade, though."

Lynn shrugged, a coy smile on her face. "Oh well, guess she'll just give it back to me. What a tragedy. Hey, can you throw me my shirt?"

Lincoln glanced at his bedpost, noticing Lynn's currant red jersey draped over it. He tossed it her way, and she put it with a quick "Thanks, bro," before quietly rushing out to get back to her room.

Once Lynn was gone, Lincoln got up to close the door behind him and immediately threw himself back on the bed. He inhaled heavily, his eyes drooping and threatening to go back to sleep, but he shook it off and stood up again. "Must not sleep, must warn others," he recited jokingly.

He wasn't the biggest fan of rap, but that one line he once heard from Lisa stuck with him.

"Who are the others?"

Lincoln jumped when he heard the chilling whisper. "Lucy! Don't… oh forget it, if you didn't stop the first few times, you're not going to stop now."

The goth gave a cartoonish grin, and Lincoln squinted at her. "Where did you even come from?"

"I've been practicing my magic. I was a butterfly a few seconds ago," Lucy casually mentioned.

"Right, I forgot you could do that… so why are you here?" Lincoln asked. He and Lucy had an odder relationship than he and Lynn did. Lynn was a more conventional girlfriend, while Lucy was a bit more distant. She was more on-and-off, less open with her feelings, though Lincoln didn't really mind. He knew she loved him, and he knew she knew he loved her, so it was fine.

Still, Lucy sneaking into his room in the form of a bug set off a few red flags.

"I was consulting the cards earlier," Lucy rasped. "The occasion of our oldest sister departing is a massive balance in our household, and I knew they would provide the key."

"So what did they say?"

"Nothing."

Lincoln blinked. "What?"

"Sigh. I asked the spirits that pull our fates how Lori's departure would affect us, and they replied with nothing. Things will not be different in the long run."

"Yeah, I think that's all the proof you need to know fortune telling isn't true," Lincoln reassured, patting his sister's black hair for good measure. She blushed slightly, before burting "I have to go now," and shapeshifting into a bat and flying off.

"I still feel like I should be more weirded out by that," Lincoln observed with a scratching of his chin. "Unless maybe... turning into a bat is just a part of growing up..."

* * *

When the teenage boy left his room, he immediately looked at the bathroom, trying to survey how bad the wait would be. He groaned as it seemed all of his sisters had made it there first. The distant singing told him Luna was inside, with Luan waiting by the door with a tense expression on her face. "Come on, Luna, can you finish your soap opera already?" she begged through the door.

"I'd laugh, but I'm sure I would pee myself if I did," Lynn told her.

"And that's a bad thing?" Lana asked.

Lincoln smirked at his family's usual antics, before glancing towards his second oldest sister, Leni. The blonde was standing right in front of him, with a unusual frown on her face. "Hey, Leni… is everything alright?"

"What?" the young woman shook her head, as if awaken from a spell. She glanced behind her and put on a small little smile. "Oh, don't worry, Linky. I'm fine."

"You sure? You seemed a little dazed, so I just wanted to see what's up."

"Well, if you wanted to see what's up, shouldn't you have just looked at the ceiling?"

"Yeah, I walked into that one," Lincoln grumbled.

Leni gave her brother a kindly smile, and bent down slightly to be on his eye level. "Thank you, Linky, for being worried about me, but I'm okay. No need to worry about me."

"Alright, if you say so," Lincoln responded, though her tone… it troubled him. If he didn't know Leni as well as he did, he could've sworn she was hiding something…

The blonde leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek, which inflamed his entire face. "You're totes sweet," she whispered, "for caring about me."

"N-N-N-N-N-No problem," Lincoln gulped, as Leni turned back to the line with a smile.

For a while now, Lincoln had developed a small crush on Leni. There was something about her long, flowing platinum blonde hair and her slender, well-kept figure that made his weak heart skip a beat every time he looked at her. But of course, she was another girl he liked that was his sister.

Why did Fate keep throwing him these curveballs? He couldn't tell you. Maybe Lucy could with her magic card tricks…

The first half of the morning went by as usual; Lincoln waited until his sisters had all done their business, and then he was finally able to relieve his exploding bladder. After that, the boy slid down the stairway railing with an energetic smile, earning a bit of applause from Luna and Lana, and from there went to enjoy his breakfast in the kitchen.

And then… the moment arrived.

The family piled outside as Lynn Sr. packed some of Lori's bags in the trunk. "Dad, you really don't have to," Lori protested. "I can carry my own things."

"I know, but let your old man feel a bit useful," the middle aged man chuckled.

"We'll miss you, sweetie," Rita cried, throwing her arms around her oldest daughter. The woman sniffled, and Lori gently comforted her with a few pats on the back. As soon as she let go, the twins Zerg Rushed Lori with hugs of their own, and she patted their blonde heads.

"I'll miss you both. Take care of that leg, Lana. You know the drills," she murmured, sisterly affection dripping from her tone.

"I guess, uh, see ya later Lori," Lynn waved. Lori shot her an intense glare, all warmth removed, which made the jock shudder.

"Oh, we'll be seeing each other soon enough, _LJ_ ," she spat.

Her eyes then wandered over to Lincoln, and her smile returned, though it seemed more forced. "Same goes for you, Linky." Her tone was sickeningly sweet, and it put Lincoln on edge. If he didn't know any better, he could've sworn she was plotting something…

After that Lori gave her goodbyes to Lucy, Lisa, Luan, Lily and ended on Luna. However, instead of a hug, she whispered something into the rocker's paper-clipped ears, and Luna gave her a confused look at the end of it, but still nodded. Lori checked to see where her roommate was, and her face faltered a little when she saw that her closest sister wasn't there to wish her goodbye…

But then she shrugged. "I guess this would be a bit too much for her."

"Do you want me to go get her?" Lincoln asked.

"It's fine. We can talk later," Lori suggested, waving her hand almost dismissively.

"You mean over the phone?" Lola asked.

"Uh, yeah, that's what I meant," Lori laughed. At that moment, the family heard the final loud _thud_ in the back of Vanzilla, and Lynn Sr. wiped some sweat from his brow. "Well, I guess it's time for me to go. I'll literally see you all later," Lori said, as she hopped into the passenger seat. Her father sat beside her in front of the wheel, and the blonde gave a final wave of goodbye.

The family was motionless as the hulking vehicle drove down the street. No one said or moved much as Vanzilla took their eldest sister/daughter away from them. Silence hung over them, and eventually Lily sadly whispered "I miss her," to Lisa.

The brunette gave her sister a sympathetic smile. "Well, I know what will lighten your downtrodden spirits… would you like to help me in the lab?"

"I can help?" Lily asked, her face instantly arising into a smile.

"Let's keep this a onetime thing," Lisa grinned, leading her younger sister towards the bunker lab. Their oldest siblings took the cue, dispersing to their usual hobbies; Luna headed into the garage to rock out, Lucy let out a "Sigh" before squatting under the tree to write, and Lana followed Lynn into the backyard to play a bit of mudball (which was basically baseball, only the ball was replaced with a mudpie. It was a good compromise for them, all things considered).

As for Lincoln… he raised his head high at the second floor of his house. He sighed to himself, and turned to head inside.

"I was hoping I could get some homework done," he explained to the reader, "but I think someone needs my attention more than my textbook."

The young man ascended to the second floor, and walked down to his eldest sister's former room, and his second oldest sister's current room. "Hey Leni," he called in as he cracked the door slightly open. There he saw the fashionista, crumpled on her bed and crying into a pillow. She gazed back at the young man and sat up straight, sniffling loudly.

"Oh, hi Linky," she sniffled again, wiping a lone tear from her eye. "Is… is Lori gone?"

"Yeah, she left."

Leni nodded lightly, hugging her pillow to chest. "Okay," she simply muttered.

Lincoln gave a small frown. Leni was the sunshine and smiles of the family… when she was sad, it was probably one of the worst things h ever had to see. He took a tiny step forward, and when she didn't rebuke him, he walked into her room and took a seat besides her. His nostrils were filled with a flowery, fruity smell, which put the young man in a place of ease.

"Uh… do you want to talk about it?"

"There's, like, nothing to talk about. I knew she would leave one day. For college and stuff like that. It's just… it's just part of life. Like she told me. And Mom and Dad told me…"

"You're still allowed to be sad," Lincoln noted. Leni coughed before she replied with "I know. It's just… I don't think I should be. She's driving Vanzilla on Success Road right now. I should be happy for her."

 _Success Road? Does she think 'road to success' is an actual street?_

"Hey, you being sad is just proof you love her," Lincoln comforted. He reached out and wrapped his arm around his older sister. Her skin was soft and smooth against his fingertips, but he tried to push those thoughts out of his mind. His job here was to console her.

Leni shuddered at his embrace, but it was a warm shudder. She reached up and wrapped her slender fingers around his hand, clutching it with a fond gentleness. "Thank you, Linky."

Three words, but they left an impact in the snowy haired boy.

Leni then gazed up, and it was only then that Lincoln noticed the magnificent shade of Egyptian blue that Leni's eyes were painted with. Her gaze was pointed at the empty bed on the other side of her room, and she sighed again. "Can I tell you something Linky?"

Lincoln nodded, and Leni hugged her cushion tighter. "I'm a little scared of sleeping by myself."

"What? Really? But… didn't you sleep by yourself when Lori went into the garage a few years back?"

Leni giggled. "I spent the whole night awake and getting scared with Lana."

The edges of Lincoln's mouth twitched, but he tried not to burst out laughing in front of her.

"So what do you want me to do? I can get Luna to come spend the night with you if you want…"

"No, Linky, I…" her cheeks went pink as she hushed herself, "I want you to sleep here."

Lincoln's eyes widened, and Leni quickly followed up with "Just for tonight. Like, I'm not asking for you to stay here. Just to help me get used to this."

The younger man was speechless. Every time he tried to respond to what she said, he felt a blockage in his throat. _Me… spend the night in Leni's room? No way. Something's going to happen, I know it…_

However, Lincoln made one mistake as he debated himself… he looked into her eyes.

She had the pleading puppy dog eyes, and they sparkled with her light blue irises. They were like two sapphires, and Lincoln couldn't pull himself away.

"Okay, fine," he relented. "I guess I can make Lori's bed for myself."

"Yay!" she cheered, hugging her brother and pressing her glossed lips to kiss him. That, combined with the feeling of her pillowy chest pushing against his arm was more than enough to cause Lincoln to jump up off the bed with an embarrassed blush.

"W-w-well, I gotta go now," he stammered.

"Okay. I'll totes make Lori's bed for you. Although… why would I make a bed for you, and then call it someone else's?" Leni questioned as she reached for her woodworking tools.

Lincoln sighed. "Leni…we really need to teach you what 'making the bed' means… we're running out of wood…"

* * *

"Babe!"

"Boo Boo Bear!"

The hug was bittersweet for Lori, for a wide variety of reasons. Still, she accepted it with a soft smile on her face. She opened her eyes slightly, and saw the Casagrandes and the Santiagos staring at her with warm expressions on their faces. It made Lori feel a little bad about what she was planning to do next… but her resolve was firm.

It needed to be done.

"You should go put your stuff in the room we made for you," Bobby said with excitement. "Then we can all have lunch together."

"That's right! I made a beautiful feast for everyone! Tacos, tamales, even some hamburgers for you," Bobby's grandmother Rosa listed.

"I'm literally starving," Lori exclaimed. "I'll make sure to hurry up."

"Take your time," said Ronnie Anne. "Oh, and if I'm ever on a park bench with your brother in the future, I promise to not complain if he spreads his legs too much."

Everyone laughed as Lori slunk away to her temporary room. She threw herself on the bed, and pulled out her trusty cellphone. She scrolled through her contacts list until she found the one name she was looking for; Luna.

"And now… I wait," she muttered to herself.

* * *

Older Ronnie Anne gave Lincoln a deathly glare.

"Stop spreading your legs, and that's final. _¿Comprende?_ "

* * *

 **It appears the stars are aligning for something to go down. What's Lori up to, and how will Lincoln's night with Leni go? Find out next time on 'Bound By Secretz.'**

 **Get it? It has a Z. Like Dragonball Z. That's the reference. Get it? Ha ha... ha...**


	17. To Restore What's Lost Part 2

**the gaming zombie writer: I may have rushed my explanations a bit, but suffice to say it's a mix of misguided familial concerns, yandere sentiment and general mental imbalance.**

 **Bonnie Beatnik: I think you left that review on the wrong story :P**

 **Jaccal123: Yep, my cousins used to blast it all the time.**

* * *

Lincoln stared at Bun Bun as he stripped out of his regular clothes and reached for his orange pajamas. Stretching his shirt over his head, he began to contemplate the 'relationship' between Bun Bun and him.

It had started off simply enough; debating on whether to take the stuffed rabbit to Leni's room with him, or to leave him in his cramped room overnight.

But then a stray thought occurred to him as he dwelt on the matter…

"Should I still even have you?" Lincoln seemingly asked the toy, picking it up and examining it over. "Nothing against you, Bun Bun, but… I'm pretty sure at my age I should've handed you off to Lily. I'm growing hair on my face, I'm starting to drink coffee… I've been having sex since way back..." he blushed and grinned sheepishly at the thought.

"I just don't know if I really can still keep a toy rabbit with me when I sleep," he finally said. The toy stared back at him with blank eyes, completely free of judgment or any kind of opinion. Lincoln grimaced uncomfortably, flipping Bun Bun over in his hands, and allowing himself to brush the soft fur and fabric against his fingertips.

"On second thought..." he said after a few moments of coddling his toy, "it's not like I'm hurting anyone by keeping you around. And hey, plenty of adults keep kid's toys around. Hell, some even watch kid's cartoons and then go out to nerd rage about them. I guess I can hold onto you for a little while longer..."

Bun Bun's blank expression didn't change, but Lincoln liked to think that he was happy in spirit. Of course, a few years later, Lynn would convince Lincoln to abandon the stuffed toy after a night of bunny-girl sex, but that's a story for someone else to tell ;)

As for Lincoln, he simply rolled up his pants and smiled. It was going to be a good night for him. Just being there for Leni as she slowly came to cope with Lori's absence made him feel good inside, and that was setting aside the fact that Lori's bed was _way_ more comfortable and cushioned than his. Whatever you could say about Lincoln Loud, two things were certain; he was out for himself, but he also loved his sisters and would do anything to make them smile.

Especially Leni. Her face was too beautiful to be marred with tears and frowns.

After he finished putting on his night clothes, Lincoln headed down the hallway to brush his teeth. Just before he entered the bathroom, he took a quick glance into Leni's room. It was a lot cleaner than his. Smelled better, too. Though anything would smell better than the lingering smell of pizza cheese and teen boy armpit, he realized with a weary sigh. _I need to crack my window open more often. Even if it does make playing Dash Bros on the Shift harder on sunny days._

Lincoln walked into the bathroom, and found Lucy and Luna in front of the sink. Luna was humming to herself as she applied a facial mask, while the younger girl gently picked at her teeth with a string of floss. The white haired boy crawled between them and squeezed toothpaste over his toothbrush.

"Bro, you used up everything in the tube," Luna said.

"Don't blame me. There were twelve people who used it up before me," Lincoln pointed out.

"Eleven, technically. Remember, Lisa doesn't brush because of the..."

"Dentures, yeah, I forgot," Lincoln corrected himself before he jammed the toothbrush into his mouth and began brushing. Luna finished her humming and exited, casting an odd look at the younger two of the middle children, before shaking her head and turning away.

"So, I hear you're sleeping with Leni tonight," Lucy rasped when she was sure they were alone.

Lincoln's face immediately switched to unamused, rolling his eyes. When he spit into the sink, he turned to Lucy, patting the sides of his mouth with his collar, and grumbled "Don't get any weird ideas. I'm just spending the night so she doesn't feel alone."

"Whatever you want to tell yourself," she shrugged.

"I'm being serious. Just because I 'sleep' with you doesn't mean I want to 'sleep' that way with everyone. I wouldn't do that to Lisa..."

"But I'm not talking about Lisa," Lucy droned, with amused undertones beneath the supposedly-apathetic voice. "This is Leni. I know you like her. You blush like a chaste monk meeting a succubus around her."

"Did… did you read that somewhere?"

"Sigh. I wrote it."

Lincoln shook his head, his face now feeling a bit hot. "Back to the point, I'm not into Leni. And I resent the accusation."

"Because you were such a moral pillar beforehand," Lucy grinned evilly. Lincoln opened his mouth to snap back with a witty response, but he realized he couldn't refute that.

"I'm going to sleep now," Lincoln grumbled, jamming his hands into his pockets and walking away. He had scarcely taken one step out of the bathroom before he heard "Watch your step, elder male sibling."

He looked down, and saw that he was about to step on Lisa's fluffy slippers. "Sorry Lis," he apologized.

"No need for an apology. Just let me grab some H2O and I'll be on my way," Lisa shook an empty glass cup in her hand, before it seemed like an idea hit her. She squinted, her other hand rushing to cradle and scratch her chin, before she said "Actually, Lincoln, I was wondering if you would be willing to donate some of your time to science one of these days."

"Sure, I'll be a part of one of your experiments. As long as my time is the only thing I have to donate."

"I said I was sorry about the pancreas!" Lisa shouted, before coughing into her hand to restore an air of professionalism. "But yes, your time is all I require. I plan to study some of Lucy's… quantum manipulations..."

"You mean her powers?"

"I'm calling it quantum manipulations for now. I enjoy the science fiction ring to it. But regardless, I would like for you to be present when I do conduct my study with her."

"Sure, if I have nothing better going on," Lincoln chuckled, fully aware he almost never had anything better going on. "It would be cool to find out how Lucy does some of the things she does. Like that thing where she floats a little off the ground..."

"You mean like she's doing right now?" Lisa asked, deadpan.

Lincoln didn't even need to turn his head. "Yeah, like she's doing behind me right now," he sighed wearily.

 _I just want to go to bed!_

* * *

Lincoln couldn't help but get a weird feeling as he tucked himself into Lori's bed. His wry face said it all. He couldn't really recall a time when he'd slept in one of his family member's beds (except when he crawled into his parents' bed as a baby, those sibling roommate exchanges he did when he was eleven, and… that one New Years with Lynn _rawr_ ). However, the teen boy tried to keep up a smile, knowing full well how guilty Leni would feel if she knew he was uncomfortable…

Or, even worse, she'd try to make him more comfortable by shoving an IKEA's worth of pillows and blankets in his face.

"Are you settling in alright, Linky?"

"Yeah, I'm fi-" Lincoln almost choked when he saw Leni step in through the door.

Gone was the sea green pajama onesie she used to wear. It was replaced instead with a practically see-through nightgown, shimmering over her curved, beautiful body. Underneath, she wore nothing but aquamarine colored underwear, covering only her chest and woman parts.

Lincoln felt like he was staring at her like an anime character gazes at his crush; sparkling lights and windy hair flowing and all. She had been pretty enough at sixteen, but now? She was drop dead gorgeous. Even the lack of make-up didn't detract from her, instead adding to her natural beauty.

The besotted young man leered, which forced a pink blush onto Leni's face. "Do you like my new design?" she asked.

"New design?"

Leni nodded, doing a little twirl to show her brother all the angles. "There's, like, this contest going on, where they're looking for some really comfortable nighttime clothes for women and girls, and I came up with this. I was going to sleep in it tonight, to see if it feels good."

"Well, I can say that it _looks_ good," Lincoln complimented, flashing her two thumbs-ups. Leni's beamed even wider than before. "Thank you, Linky. I worked really hard on this. Like, diagrams and blueprints and all that Lisa stuff..."

"Your work shows," he said in earnest.

"But enough about me..." Leni waved her hands, before placing them on her chest. "Lincoln, I'm really glad you decided to bring your bed to let Lori sleep with me while you go to the college Bobby runs. Wait, that's not right. Dang it, I practiced in the hallway!"

"It's… fine, Leni," Lincoln said, vaguely getting the gist of what Leni was trying to say. "It's not inconveniencing me or anything. And hey, you need a roommate, and I always have fun when I have a sleep over. Except when it was with Lily, she just cried and pooped a lot..."

"Ooh, we can have lots of fun," Leni squealed with excitement, reaching under her bed to grab a dusty box. "We can play Twister. I used to play this game all the time with Fiona and Jackie. And sometimes Lori and Carol would put on nun outfits and play it when we were done."

"Wh-why?"

Leni shrugged. "You know how Lori and Carol were."

"I guess," Lincoln shrugged. He noticed Leni pulling out the Twister spinner, and objected "Leni, I don't think we should..."

 _Ah, come on Lincoln, loosen up. Who knows; maybe this'll be one of special game versions. Spin the spinner and call out 'Lincoln's dick on Leni's pink.'_

It was becoming more and more clear that Lincoln desperately needed a psychologist.

"Yeah, I guess we shouldn't get all sweaty before bed," Leni realized, shoving the board game back under her blanket.

"Maybe we should just call it a day?" Lincoln suggested.

"I don't know, Lincoln. I'm not really good at making prank calls..."

"No, no… I mean we should just go to sleep," Lincoln said, stretching out his arms and yawning for extra effect. "It's been a bit of a tiring day for me."

His yawn proved to be contagious, as Leni yawned as well, her eyes drooping a little as she finished. Somehow, she still managed to look dazzling.

"You're right, what was I thinking?" Leni giggled, smacking the side of her head lightly. She killed the lights, then went over to her bed. She lifted the covers and slipped underneath them, squirming and wiggling as she adjusted for comfort. Wrapping herself warmly and comfortably, she turned back to face her brother, smiling softly at him.

"It feels nice having you here," she admitted in a subdued tone.

"That's why I'm here," Lincoln responded in a kindly tone. His gaze pierced across the room, and even in the pitch darkness of it all, he could still make out Leni's notable features…

Bright.

That's not a word he would often use to describe Leni, and for good reason. But what she lacked in brainpower or critical thinking, she made up for in the bright, gleaming light of her heart, matching the bright colors she bathed in everyday. Red lips, blue eyes, fair skin and golden hair combined with the colorful clothes she wore on her body…

 _Alright, Romeo, let's go to bed before we write a sonnet,_ Lincoln thought to himself, rolling over and closing his eyes.

* * *

 _Well, that didn't last long._

That was the first thought that entered Lincoln's head as he woke up. He grunted as he reached for his phone to check the time. And, true to his word, his sleep didn't last long. "Just two hours?" he whispered to himself, turning the device over in his hand as if that would change the numbers it displayed.

He tossed the phone gently to the side, but it made a muffled _thud_ as it hit the wall and bounced back onto his mattress. For a few seconds, Lincoln was far too tired to seek out what awakened him from his sleep, content to lay back and hope he just drifted back to dreamland. When he realized he wouldn't be snoozing off that easily, he sat upright in his bed, ready to investigate…

And immediately blushed.

He had solved the mystery. What had aroused him from his sleep… was his arousal.

 _Sweet merciful… it feels like a lead pipe someone dumped in lava!_

His hands reached down, his fingers wrapping around his scepter, and it practically left a second degree burn. Lincoln growled with a mix of anger and tiredness. _I guess I'll just rub one out. Luckily, this is Lori's and Leni's room, where the lotion flows like wine._

He felt like he was forgetting something. A gentle snore helped remind him. "Shit, Leni!" he mumbled in annoyance under his breath.

Lincoln was feeling incredibly frustrated (no, not just down there) and decided to start weighing his options. He could just wait for his hard-on to fade, but judging from the twitching that would be a while. And there was no way he could sleep while that pent-up, sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…

"I'll have to be quiet," Lincoln decided, announcing the most retarded stealth mission in human history.

There was a small drawer next to Lori's bed, and the ashen haired boy reached down, grabbing a white bottle of faintly scented lotion. "This is so stupid," he acknowledged as he started squeezing droplets onto his hand. It was fairly cool against his hot skin, so that was a plus. As he ran his finger over his palm, he stared at his painted hand and gave a 😩 sigh.

Then he started stroking.

He ran his hand along the length of his shaft, lubing it up slowly, and then he began jerking it at a more swift rate. He grunted and dug his teeth into his lip, feeling his cock expand and get bigger with every tug and pump he gave it. His grip remained tight around his burning wood (' _would this count as morning wood?_ ' he wondered) and gave himself a few more strokes before he found his gaze traveling, seemingly by itself, to the other side of the room.

And then he found himself starting at his sleeping older sister.

Still stroking hard.

In fact, it almost seemed to twitch when his eyes landed on Leni's pillowy chest.

He paused for a moment, leaving his hand rested around his tip. He wasn't really going to… look at his sister while he took care of business, right? That wouldn't be right, for a whole number of reasons. Using a sleeping girl as fap fuel was bad enough, but this was his sister.

Well, okay, that wasn't really an excuse for him anymore.

But still, Leni was different than his other sisters. It was harder for Lincoln to imagine… sexualizing her the same way he had Lynn and Lucy. Lucy had a built-in affinity for the taboo, and Lynn was a bundle of hormonal teen energy and roughly affectionate love. Leni seemed more innocent and sweet, almost shielded from the perversions of the world.

 _Man, those ethics majors really should stop talking about the death penalty and start debating whether it's okay for me to jack it to my older sister._

He then made up his mind. With a triumphant nod, he raised his hand to cover the right side of his face, completing obscuring Leni's side of the room and, indeed, the blonde herself. Unfortunately, that proved to be Lincoln's downfall, as he didn't notice a stirring in Leni's blanket…

"L-Linky?"

A tired voice called out his name, but before he could react it called his name again, this time much louder. "LINKY!"

Lincoln stopped touching himself, a dreadful feeling of horror feeding into his mind. He lowered his hand and glanced over, hoping, even praying, that he had just hallucinated the sound…

Only to see Leni, shot upright in her bed, her eyes wide as they ran over his body. They darted from his mortified expression to his useless, dangling to his crotch and erection. The young woman wore an odd expression on her face, and Lincoln couldn't tell if it was shock, disgust, horror, confusion or some Leni-like mix of all of the above.

Neither said anything, and Lincoln could feel his heart beat rapidly and his cheeks glowing red in the dark. Leni swallowed before she asked "Linky… what are you doing?"

A tremor shook the young man's entire body. How was he supposed to respond?

"I, uh… Leni, I'm sorry, but I woke up and I… it really hurt," he whined in a ragged voice.

Oddly enough, Leni seemed to consider this. She wore a thoughtful look on her face, running her slender finger across her chin in a contemplative manner. "You… you really can't help it?"

Lincoln nodded, almost embarrassed at how pathetic he must've seemed.

"Is that the only way you'll feel good again, Linky?"

Her sweet voice was dripping with nectar, and Lincoln felt another shameful twitch as she purred his nickname in a sisterly tone. "Yeah. I'm sorry, Leni."

"You don't, like, have to be sorry," she reassured gently, her bewilderment melting away in favor of a small, kind smile. "It's natural for a boy to be like that… I think. I kinda remember that from biology class."

Lincoln chuckled. "What kind of biology class was that?"

"Duh, human biology," Leni mockingly smacked her forehead, missing the point entirely. Still, that was part of her bright Leni charm. It's what made Lincoln fa- fall for her.

"And, uh, as long as you just need some help… with something n-natural..."

Lincoln's eyes shot up as Leni stood up from her bed and strode towards him, her breasts bouncing and her womanly hips swaying. She knelt before him on her knees, smiling shyly. "Can… can you let you big sister take care of it?"

"Leni, what?!"

"I don't want to see you uncomfortable," she admitted, "and, like, if this is what it takes for you to feel better than… I'm want to make you feel better, Linky."

Lincoln was paralyzed as Leni's hand slithered its way up to his crotch. He bucked as she got a good grip on his warm handle, and his entire body shifted towards her without his control. He was sitting on the edge of Lori's bed, Leni splayed before him. "You're so sweet, Linky. You came here just to make sure I felt okay about Lori leaving… I want to return the flavor."

"F-favor," he corrected. His dick was already lubricated, so even Leni's shaky, unexperienced hands were able to passionately and agonizingly slowly travel up from the base to the head. She giggled as he moaned into the empty air, and his impassioned grunts of "Faster, faster," bade her to increase her speed. She felt every ridge and bump against her smooth palm, and her face was at his crotch's level, so she soaked in the odd smell of her brother's hormonal lust.

"Your penis is a lot bigger than I remember," Leni admitted. "Sometimes when you were a toddler you would run around naked… you've grown. Like, some of the girls at clothing store would like you~"

She kept pumping his dick, and decided to get a little experimental. She had heard from Fiona that a man's bag was very sensitive, so as her hand descended down his erection, she allowed it to brush against his warm sack. Lincoln's breath was hitched, which told Leni that it was something he wanted. She let go of his prick and started massaging his balls with her fingers, bouncing them up and down like Lynn would with her basketballs. She reached over to grasp his Linky Log(TM) with her left hand, and though she rubbed him slower than with her right hand, she made up for it by squeezing him tighter, the pre-cum spilling out as she played with him.

"Fuck, it feels so good," he moaned, glancing down into his sister's gleaming eyes. "Th-thank you, Leni. You have no idea how good this makes me feel."

"You're welcome," she cheered, before her expression soured a little. "But, like, mind your language."

"Okay, okay," he groaned. And as Leni continued stroking her brother's hardness, she felt a certain wet sensation in her nether regions. At first, she tried to ignore it, her mind and body more pre-occupied with pleasuring her dear brother, but then she gasped and blushed as she could feel a slimy trail of her ooze trail down her legs.

Lincoln noticed this. "Is everything alright?"

"I, uh..."

 _No, Leni, this isn't sexy-ual. This is like doctor medical stuff…_

"I feel a little hot down there," she blurted. "Like… like I do when I sometimes look at guys in my magazines..."

 _Oh my g… is she saying that she having feelings for me?_

This was an unexpected development. Well, even more unexpected than the helping hand he was given.

He did feel a slight twinge of sympathetic guilt when he saw her hand scratch her itching pussy. It was just begging to be touched, Lincoln realized. Maybe… maybe it even wanted to be filled.

"H-hey Leni," Lincoln rasped, his nervous Adam's apple jumping in his throat. Leni momentarily paused her handjob to look up into the driven boy's eyes. "You know that we can… both help each other with our problems. A-at the same time, I mean."

"Linky… I love you but… even I know a brother and sister shouldn't do that with each other," Leni answered, a hint of longing in her voice.

"But that's just it, Leni. Does it really matter? Does blood matter? Or does the fact that we love each other overstep that?"

"I… I don't know..."

Lincoln knew he probably couldn't convince her with a lengthy and passionate explanation, so he opted for a shorter, yet somehow more meaningful route. He grabbed her face gently, his palms resting on both sides of her face. He brought her closer to his own… closer… closer…

And then he kissed her.

Leni's entire body shivered and convulsed at the soft touch of his lips. She didn't push away, however. Instead, she allowed the ravenous, insatiable hunger inside her to kiss back. She wanted more of this. She wanted more _than_ this. Her heart was fluttering, and she knew what she needed for herself;

Linky. Her sweet, smart, brave Linky.

Their mouths separated, a thin line of spit still connecting their tongues. Before either could say anything, Leni nodded at her brother.

Without words, they had come to an agreement.

* * *

Leni crawled onto Lori's bed after she disrobed, allowing her magnificent nightdress to fall to the ground. She lay her naked body across the mattress, her thin belly and large breasts pressed against the sheets, and her bold nipples dug into them.

Lincoln positioned himself above her womanly parts, descending onto his knees. His hardened dick approached Leni's cunt like a shark ready to devour. Juices were flowing from its tip, so desperate was it to penetrate a woman. He took a deep breath, taking a moment to acknowledge the fact that this was the third sister he would be doing the deed that brothers and sisters were not meant to do together…

 _You know, I miss the days when I just helped Lana save animals from dissection or helped Luan entertain at emo birthday parties._

"I'm ready for you, Linky," she giggled clearly. And all prior thoughts washed away as he finally forced his throbbing manhood into her slick walls. He groaned loudly at first; they pulsated around him and squeezed painfully, but he found a pinging joy in the back of his mind with every throb. He drilled himself deeper into her, the sound of Leni's squeals echoing through the air. He surprised himself when he managed to hit 'the end' of it, and he gave a nasty grin when he did.

 _I think I'm going to have fun…_

Slowly, he pulled out of the young woman, the inside walls sealing as his dick traveled back towards the exit. Lincoln began to rhythmically sway his hips as he dug into her again, and then pulled out. In and out, in and out… he certainly had practice from beforehand, but he found Leni to be a very different type of lover. While Lynn was more forceful and insisted on being part of the action, Leni had a lenient passivity about her. As he started fucking her harder and harder, she moaned pleasurably, her painted toes curling and her fingers digging into Lori's former bed.

"This totes feels better than before," she gasped. "Faster, Linky, fuck me faster… aah..."

He grabbed her legs and bent them so that her heels were touching her plump asscheeks, still plowing into her. Her clit rubbed against the bed, making a dripping wet puddle to further dirty with her Leni-juices, and the friction inside her vagina warmed her entire body. Then he raised them onto his shoulders, broadened since the days of his youth, which raised her entire lower body towards him. She was practically holding onto his hungry dick, and every rocking motion forward shook her insides even harder.

She tried to relax for him, to make it easier for him to surge inside her. Leni felt like her entire body was on fire from the heat, but it was a nice fire. She didn't know how to explain it exactly, but she did know that she liked how he attacked her sensitive womanhood. This may have started because he was sexually pent-up, but his forceful yet gentle approach to sex suggested that he was emotionally pent-up as well.

Lincoln wouldn't argue with that. He simply let himself enjoy the feeling of his glans rubbing against her damp insides. His ballsack was drenched in glistening sex fluids, and it smacked against her with wet sounds that echoed through the room every time he rutted into her. Leni soon found herself making a real life ahegao face, and she had to bite into a blanket to keep from screaming with pleasure.

"Fuck me, Lincy. Just keep fucking me..."

"Leni!" he cried, sweat from his brow dripping into his eyes, stinging him more than his penis was going to when he was done.

He felt his dick expand inside her, arousal getting the better of him, and judging from her sweet cries of pained pleasure, she could feel it as well. He set her legs back down on the bed, and she rose to her knees and elbows, glancing back as her brother refused to stop penetrating her for even a second. Now her breats jiggled back and forth with the rest of her pink body. Leni's silky blonde hair, already messed up by bedhead, fell apart around her eyes and the side of her head. She bit down on her middle finger to keep from crying out her lover's name, and her teeth dug in so hard she could taste copper and blood.

But there was no stopping. Leni tried to lean her body backwards against Lincoln's length, but found the boy was too fast for her. Her insides kicked with new flame, and the fashionista found herself willing to lay back and take everything he gave her.

Eventually, a knot tied in her stomach, and she could feel an odd sensation in her core. "Linky... I feel like I'm going to pee..."

"You must be close," he grunted.

"Are... are you close?"

Before he could answer, Leni's jaw clamped down and she screamed from her core as a tidal flood of squirt poured out of her body. She gasped as she orgasmed over and over, Lincoln's cock still deep planted inside her. He tore it out, and she rolled over in pure bliss, her hips convulsing and dancing to the rhythm of her cumming.

However, she could see that Lincoln had yet to finish. Even in her ecstatic state, she recognized what she needed to do. She grabbed his penis again, and began jerking it aggressively. "Leni, what the... ooh..." he moaned.

That seemed to do the trick, as the hard prick began to shower her body with white lines of seed. He erupted onto her chest, stomach, hips and even blasted a few strains onto her leg. All the while, he gasped and breathed raggedly, and Leni refused to stop playing with his dick until it realized no more.

Lincoln fell back onto the bed, and even slipped onto the floor with a small cry of "Gaah!" He looked up at his older sister, who looked down with a sneaky smile on her face. Her hooked lips and deviant eyes told Lincoln that she was about to do something risky.

"Hey Linky," she murmured, "we should totes play a game right now."

"A... a game?" he repeated in confusion.

Leni smirked as she swirled her middle finger around a sizable batch of human milk that Lincoln had left her, and then slowly brought it down towards her vagina. She slipped the semen drenched finger inside her cave, and moaned loudly as she did.

Lincoln cocked his head in confusion. "Leni... what did you..."

"The game is 'Wait for a few months and see if anything happens in my stomach!'" Leni cheered. Lincoln almost choked when he heard her say that.

"Leni, what kind of game... oh well, never mind."

Leni winked coyly at him. "I hope I get a girl."

The silver headed boy stared at the gold headed girl. Suddenly, warm laughter erupted from both of them, and a mood of calm gentleness settled on the two after a long period of action. Lincoln smiled fondly at his older sister, the object of months-long longing. "You're one of a kind, Leni."

The two of them felt great, their minds and sexes finally put at ease.

Though perhaps they wouldn't have been so at ease had they known there was a pair of eyes trained on them, that had watched their incestuous display through the doorknob...

* * *

 **I feel like I may have rushed this chapter a bit, due to time constraints on my side, but I like to think I turned out a decent lemon...**


	18. To Restore What's Lost Part 3

**Okay, seriously, I need to stop putting this thing on hiatus… I'm making a promise to myself right here, right now; no writing anything else until this story is done!**

 **(Who wants to volunteer to count the days until I break that promise?)**

 **So yeah, we're back for now. Got a few more plot points to hit on before we hit that grand finale. I've lacked a bit of motivation when writing this story, but now I'm going to write some long-ass Author's Notes to encourage myself to write a story to go with it (I also got into a writing contest and basically sped through most of this lol I need to take this stuff more seriously).**

 **And now responses… fucking whoopie…**

 **JSPillow: Nigga, at least Jeff still reads my stuff 😒 (Oh yeah, I'm still using emojis in the text fuck you you're probably not even seeing this** _ **I HATE YOU!1!1!**_ **)**

 **Guest: I do have a brief snippet I wrote on the subject months ago… I'm planning to expand it towards the end of the story.**

 **TheAllSeeingEye4812: Wait, shouldn't you already know? I mean, you are supposed to be all-seeing**

* * *

A single brown eye pierced through the doorknob of Leni's room. The eye belonged to a certain Luna Loud, who had already been on alert for a while now, her senses trained for any kind of disturbance after Lori had whispered dark secrets in her ear. Lori had told her to keep her eyes and ears out for Lincoln and Lynn, for those two were doing… forbidden things with each other. She pressed her older sister for details, but Lori just put on a sly grin, and reminded her to pay attention to the middle children of the family, and to call her if anything unusual happened.

Luna had no idea what constituted 'unusual' and didn't really bother with Lori's advice at first. She just went about her day as usual; listening to music, writing music, playing some music, talking about music with some friends… the usual for Luna. She knew her little bro was going to spend the night with Leni, but even then her interest was only slightly peaked. Overall, her day had been pretty normal and calm.

However, as she lay her weary head to rest, wishing her sister Luan sweet dreams, she couldn't help but toss and turn in her bed. There wasn't a particular reason for it. She wasn't hungry, she wasn't cold, and Luan's light snoring wasn't enough to keep her awake. She flipped around in bed, occasionally checking her phone and watching as the hours passed. At one point, she tried to smother herself with her pillow, just trying to force herself to pass out. Unfortunately, things didn't work as she wanted, and so there she lay, staring up at the ceiling and wondering what she did to deserve this.

"Well, if I'm going to be up, might as well not just squat around," she grumbled to herself as she carefully got out of her bed and made her way to the door. "Maybe a midnight snack will help me out."

Of course, it was past midnight, but who's keeping track?

As soon as Luna stepped into the hallway, gulping in a deep breath of that sweet chilly night air, she paused. Something was wrong, she could tell. "It's like there's a disturbance in the Force, dude," she chuckled to herself, but was still cautious. She sniffed the air, worried that maybe she was detecting smoke from a fire, but as she did her head turned from side to side, finally landing directly in front of her.

The door to Leni's room.

There was noise coming from inside. It was muffled by the thick door, but there was no mistaking it. Lincoln and Leni were still awake, and they were talking and scuffling. Luna cocked her head to the side, a confused expression on her face. _What are they still doing up? They playing a game or something?_

Then Luna smirked. This worked out in her favor. She could just spend some time with her siblings instead of just walking around the house and grabbing munchies like an insomniac ghoul. Still, she didn't want to be rude, and her curiosity as to what her siblings were exactly doing led her to not knock on the closed door, but instead peak her eye through and see what Leni and Lincoln were doing together.

And when she saw, she heaved with disgust.

She shot back from the door, her brain already racing to denial. "Okay, no, what the fuck was that?" she panted. "Leni and Lincoln… no way, I'm seeing things. I-I'm dreaming. Maybe I am asleep."

She pinched herself, desperately hoping that it wouldn't hurt, and that she could just confirm to herself that it was a dream. But it stung her, and she began panting harder. "N-No way. I'm hallucinating, I have to be."

Luna crawled towards the doorknob once again, her shaking knees carrying her slowly. With trembling hands she reached up to the small opening into their world… and she looked in again, hoping to be proven wrong, hoping that she had looked at a wrong angle, or had hallucinated the whole thing.

But when she looked in again, she saw nothing but her younger brother pumping into his sister. Her face was red and aroused, and she was moaning as his penis entered and exited her tight walls. She was mouthing something, but Luna couldn't hear what she or Lincoln were saying. The brunette's ears were filled with a sharp ringing.

She felt paralyzed. The sexual display before her was as hideous as a gorgon, and it froze her in place like a stone statue. She couldn't move, breathe or look away, until Lincoln climaxed on the older woman, and she filled her womb with ribbons of his white seed. She watched as they climbed off each other, and start talking about something she couldn't hear. By now, her senses had returned to her, and she was struck with an immediate instinct; _run!_

She got to her feet and scrambled into the bathroom, locking the door behind her before lifting the seat of the toilet and puking inside. She heaved and sweat as she orally evacuated everything, the image of Lincoln orgasming inside Leni firmly burned into her mind.

And for a while, she lay there on the bathroom floor, leaning on the toilet. She gave a violent shudder, and snapped out of her traumatic daze. "So Lincoln and Leni, huh? W-well, I always thought Leni could get any guy in the world. G-Guess she was hot even her brother couldn't help himself," she nervously giggled to herself. Her eyes were mad and twitching, and she felt another rising wave of bile threatening to spill out of her throat. She clamped her mouth shut, refusing to allow anything to escape, and she began pounding her forehead in thought. "Think, think, think," she repeated to herself. "What should I do? Should I tell someone? Should I confront them? Dang it all, I really wish Lori were still he-"

And that's when she remembered her older sister's instruction.

"If anything unusual happens… I need to call her and let her know..."

If this didn't constitute unusual, nothing would.

* * *

In the city, a phone rang.

With a loud and annoyed grunt, Lori's eyes slowly opened, and she slammed her hand into her desk, trying to grab at her phone. She struggled at first, her cognitive functions still warming up, but as soon as she grabbed the small device and read the name on the caller ID, her neurons fired up as a guileful grin spread across her rogue lips.

"She finally saw them, huh? I knew I could rely on her," Lori hummed to herself as she accepted the call and pressed the screen against her face. " _Hello~_ "

"Lori… you were right… I can't believe it, but you were right… I saw Lincoln with her, and it was so disgusting..."

Lori grinned, her canines glinting like sharp daggers.

"It's okay, Luna, it's okay. Calm down," she cooed. The heaving and panicky huffs and hiccups on the other side seemed to subside slightly, and Lori decided to press for more information. "Now tell me Luna, what exactly happened? What exactly did you see that made you decide to wake me up at this hour?"

"Dude, are you really complaining about that? Now?!"

"I'm not complaining, Lunes. I couldn't be more pleased with your progress. Now give me the details."

Luna took a deep breath before recounting everything. "So I couldn't sleep, okay, so I went out into the hall and I heard some noises and saw Lincoln and Leni..."

Lori blinked, confused. "Wait… Leni?"

"Yeah, he was with Leni. A-and they were having sex and… I think I saw him spurt on her and she took it and put his c-cum inside..."

"I didn't know he also had it in for Leni," Lori mumbled to herself before what Luna said really hit her. "Wait… did you say Lincoln came inside her?"

Luna nodded, but realized Lori couldn't see her, so she whispered a hoarse " _Yeah._ "

 _I knew it! I knew I was doing the right thing by trying to stop them! Now Lincoln and Leni might bring another mouth to feed to our home, and everything is going to fall apart… I shouldn't have left. If it were me instead of my idiot sister, I would've torn them apart and beat Lincoln until he couldn't walk, the incestuous little freak._

But despite her angered thoughts, her face and body language read differently. She was giggling to herself, and her cheeks seem flushed at the thought of a naked, incestuous Lincoln. Her heart began to beat rapidly against her chest and rib cage, and she hooked a finger in her mouth, barely containing her delight. She could even sense some tingling in her nether regions, and her skin seemed hot and steamy. At this point, many would start to question their motives. Were they truly being altruistic, or was there a darker force motivating their actions?

Lori didn't question her motives. She was too far gone in her own delusions, desire, hypocrisy, and sense of false justice.

"Alright, Luna. You did the right thing by calling me and letting me know. You did a good thing. Now I want you to go back to bed and try to get some sleep. And tomorrow, I'm going to come over, and me and you can work together to get rid of this little problem once and for all."

"What do you mean? How are you, o-or we, supposed to..."

"Let me worry about the details, sweetheart. Just get some shut-eye now."

Before Luna could say anything, Lori hung up the phone, severing the line between them. She put her phone back down on the bed, and ran her fingers through her luscious blonde hair. She tapped a sharp nail against her temple, and considered her options. "Well, I only came here for one reason," she said. "And I guess now I have to go through with it."

There was a moment of reluctance on her part. For a single, solitary moment, she considered just ignoring her sister's call, ignoring her bizarre plans for Lincoln, and just going back to bed and living the normal life she always wanted. She had a choice in that moment, and perhaps at a different time, or a different place, or a different scope of thought, she would've made a better choice.

But the moment she felt herself start walking towards Bobby's room, she knew the choice she was about to make.

It pained her. It truly did. But a young girl almost never knows what she truly wants, and Lori Loud's train of thought was carrying her to a place the normal Lori would've never wanted to go to.

"Hey babe," she whispered faintly into his ear, shaking his broad shoulders as he slept peacefully. At first, he waved her hand away from his shoulder blades, but as she shook harder and harder, the young man was awaken. The Hispanic let out a loud yawn, and stretched his arms to the ceiling. "L-Lori? What is it? Do you need something?" he asked as he rubbed his eye.

"Yes. I need to talk. Something urgent came up, and I think now is the best time to say what I need to say."

"Urgent? Like, at home? Oh no, did one of your sisters get hurt again?"

"No, something more important. But ignore that now. I just think we need to talk. Can you… come to my room? We can talk on my bed."

"Yes please," Bobby said without hesitation.

The two teenagers snuck through the hallways, making sure to make as little noise as possible. If anyone saw them, they would immediately jump to the same conclusion Bobby did. And if they awoke one of the pets, the noise would wake up everyone on the entire block. Thankfully, Lori and Bobby made it to her makeshift room without any disturbance, and the young man sat on her mattress, slicking his hair at the last moment to make himself more presentable. Lori smiled at him, but it was colder and sadder than her usual smiles. She turned away from him to grab a suitcase of her own things, and tossed it on the bed. She unzipped it, and Bobby looked inside, his face bursting into an awe-filled smile at what he saw. "Babe, is this all my stuff?"

"Yes, it is, Bobby," Lori answered as Bobby began digging through the memorabilia. "Everything I could in my room and house that reminded me of you. The gifts you gave me, the cards we exchanged… literally everything that has the Bobby brand on it."

"This is so cool," Bobby said with childish excitement, grabbing a light brown teddy bear and poking its nose. He looked back up at her, still gripping the bear with glee. "So why all the stuff? What's the occasion?"

"Bobby, when I came to the city… I wasn't planning on staying long..."

The beaming smile on the young man's face slowly faltered, and was replaced by a wobbly, nervous expression. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"Bobby, you're sweet. You're a really good guy. And I'm sure you'll make another girl as happy as you've made me. And believe me, you have. With you, I was one of the happiest girls in the whole state. But… I'm here to say goodbye, Bobby. I have things waiting for me in the future, and… you're just going to hold me back, and I'll drag you down while I do what needs to be done."

"Do what needs to be… babe, what are you talking about?"

"Lori. You should call me Lori from now on."

The reality began to truly sink in for the Latino man. Every drop of happiness he had ever felt seemed to seep away and drain from his face. His smile fell, and Lori struggled to maintain a calm and composed aura. He reached for her, trying to touch her silky hair or her smooth skin, but she stood out of his reach. "I'm doing this for both of us. Take everything back. I don't need it anymore. I know it hurts now, but you'll feel better for it in the long run. And maybe one day… someone will look back on this moment and realize that as much as it hurt, it was all for the best..."

* * *

"Whoa," Ronnie Anne exhaled. "That was it. That was… that was the night Lori and Bobby broke up. Did she..."

"Yeah. She told me as much during our visits. it's funny, though."

"What is?"

Lincoln leaned his back and let out a deep sigh. "Whenever me and Lori talked, it was clear that her mind was going in a thousand weird directions at once. She portrayed herself to me as a tragic hero, a villainous psycho, a girl torn between love and time… and her testimonies have always shifted because of that. I honestly never could get a grasp on what she was thinking, and I've struggled to tell her side of the story because of that. But there is one thing I know about her."

"What?"

"The greatest pain in her life was breaking up with your brother. She truly loved him, and I know he truly loved her."

"He did. He still did, even as she left. The next morning, we found him sobbing in the room we prepared for her, hugging that teddy bear to his chest. We all did our best to help him get over it, once we overcame our own shock at the news, but he never recovered. Lori was someone special to him. She meant something, and then she cruelly took it away."

There was a silence that hung above their heads, and Lincoln crossed his hands and tapped his finger against his backhand. "I'm sorry for that, Ronnie Anne. It seems that me and my family do nothing but cause you guys trouble."

"You speaking from personal experience?" Ronnie Anne chuckled. Her low laughter slowly died as she noticed the serious and grim expression on Lincoln's face. He wasn't kidding or cracking wise for once, and he cast a dark look of sadness in her direction.

"Yeah, I am."

Ronnie Anne swallowed, trying to be careful with her words. "Don't be too sorry. I mean, I guess it was a little stupid of me to expect you to wait for me to come back to Royal Woods..."

"Oh, so you admit it then?"

She then noticed the growing grin on his face, and realized she had been duped. "Not funny, asshole," she growled as she slapped his shoulder. Lincoln chuckled, still triumphant. "Hey, I got you to admit that you were wrong."

"Well that still doesn't mean anything. At least I'm not the one who slept with their sibling to fill the void."

"Oh really, you're going to talk about that?"

"No. You're the one whose going to talk about that, and probably talk about it with so much detail you could write a series of erotic vampire novels if you really wanted to."

Lincoln rubbed his chin. "You know, I think I actually could make a good erotic writer. Though, honestly, when I was really young and really stupid, I had moments where I thought about becoming a hentai writer. Those guys seemed to always have fun."

"You did… you… just back to the story, you fucking man-whore," Ronnie Anne sighed in defeat.

"Gladly," Lincoln retorted, sticking out his tongue immaturely, a gesture Ronnie Anne was more than willing to return.

* * *

Leni Loud sniffed the air before she woke up. Her nose seemed to tickle her, and when she batted at it, she found a soft piece of felt dangling from the bridge of her nose. She clutched it between her fingers, and smiled lightly to herself, still dazed from sleep and, more relevantly, the sex.

She found Lincoln by her side, his face planted in his pillow and his flat stomach pressed against the mattress. Leni knew it was bad for someone to sleep that way, but she didn't bother to shake him. She appreciated the opportunity to run her slender, long finger down the young man's spine. His entire back seemed to react to her touch, and her flesh against his seemed to restore life to the snoring teenager.

Unlike Leni, he shot out of bed with no grace, and shook his head wildly like a dog. His eyes were already wide open, and there were hints of bloodshot hidden in the white pupil. He turned his head to the side, and found Leni smiling warmly at him. "Good morning, Linky," she greeted, her visage and frame shining brightly in the morning light. Her hair seemed to glow with golden fire, and Lincoln found himself entranced once again.

His Adam's apple bobbed and he choked out a ragged "G-good morning, Leni," before coughing. He covered his mouth and ran his fingers over his rough throat as Leni looked on with sympathetic eyes. "Oh no, are you dehydrated? Do you need water? Or milk? Or maybe you can drink some of the white stuff you gave me last nigh-"

"NO! I mean… no, thank you, Leni. I appreciate your concern, but I'd rather have some water," he chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

Leni nodded, and rushed to put on some proper, daytime clothes, before skipping into the hallway and rushing to fetch Lincoln some water. She was a nice sister that way.

Speaking of the nice sisters meme, when Leni came down the stairs, she was greeted by two of her sisters already in the kitchen. Lana looked up from the piece of toast she was buttering, and gave her sister a happy wave. "Good morning, Leni," the tomboy greeted with enthusiasm.

The other sister, unfortunately, was Luna. When Luna saw Leni enter the kitchen, she clutched the mug of coffee in her hand, and felt it tremble in her grasp. She felt herself gag slightly, the horrid display that her and Lincoln had shown off was burned deeply into her frontal lobe. She wasn't "frightened" per se… but she was on edge, knowing what she knew that Lana didn't.

"Hi Lana," Leni patted her sister's head and ruffled through her exposed blonde hair. "Where's your hat? You do usually wear a hat, right? Or am I confusing you with someone else again?"

"Nah, I got a hat. But Lisa said she needed to borrow it for a little while, for some experiment or whatever. She said I'll be really happy once it's finally complete, but I don't know, I'm pretty happy now. Even with the messed up leg."

Leni beamed brightly at her younger sister. "I'm glad to hear that, Lana."

She then looked up at her brunette sister, standing frozen in the corner of the kitchen, clutching at her cup as if it were her savior. "And good morning to you too, Luna."

"G-g-good morning," Luna rushed her greeting, putting her lips back against the brim of the cup.

"Luna, is everything alright?"

"It's fine. Nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

There clearly was something to worry about. Even Lana could sense a weird energy crackling from Luna. Something that bordered fear and loathing for the cheerful blonde. Luna didn't make any hostile gestures or expressions, but she did her keep eyes trained on Leni, with an intensity to rival an owl. If Leni weren't already on a mission she had dead-set herself on, she would've asked Luna to talk to her in private. But instead, she just furled her lip, grabbed a plastic cup near the sink, and filled it with lukewarm water. She then grabbed a Pop-Tart for herself, allowing herself to indulge in a few extra calories, and returned to her room.

She handed her brother the water, who accepted it with a quick "Thanks," before taking a drink. The temperature didn't really appeal to him, but it was water nonetheless, and it was something Leni brought to him because he was too lazy to get up and get it himself. He felt thankful, and everything last night, when he was finally able to consummate the love he had for his beautiful older sister, the world seemed a brighter, better place for it.

"You know, Leni… I think today is going to be a good day," he nodded, confident in his prediction.

"I think it'll be a good day too," Leni responded. She then beamed mischievously as she grabbed the young man and pulled him in for a hug, pressing his blushing face against her nurturing breasts. As the two struggled with and against each other, they laughed with the innocent giggling of young children.

They had no idea what the day had in store for them…


	19. To Restore What's Lost Part 4

**TheAllSeeingEye4812: Yep, after bouncing back and forth between her characterization, I decided to land on yandere (This is why you should outline, folks). And knowing Lori, she's going to take that yandere-ness to the maximum ~~Man, I wish Lori would yandere for me~~**

 **Jeff: And now I'm tempted to write that hehe**

* * *

As the morning melted away and the afternoon sun hung high in the sky, Luna began to wonder what she had just set into motion.

She knew that Lori was on her way; the city wasn't the farthest drive, but the elder sister insisted that she take a little time for herself before she returned home (Luna suspected it had something to do with Bobby and his family, but opted not to press her on it). So as she waited, she let her mind wander a little, and she asked herself the big questions; what was going to happen once Lori came home? What was going to happen between her and Lincoln and Leni? Was she going to play a part in anything that happened next? Did she even make the right choice when she called her older sister over?

Luna sniffed deeply, and rubbed her nose. She felt like she might've been coming down with a cold. Of course, the sound of loud sniffing gave Luan the perfect opportunity to joke "Guess you are really dedicated to becoming a rock star. Even picked up the habit and all."

"Shut up, Luan, I'm not snorting shit," Luna responded, though she did grin at her sister's humor.

"Good. I don't really have the time to organize an intervention," Luan said jovially before getting back to her phone. "Way too busy planning this next babysitting job."

"Planning? What's to plan? You just show up, give the kids a snack and wait for them to go to bed."

"I'm babysitting the Fox kids again."

"Oh… I'm so sorry," Luna clasped her hands to her chest. "Dang, and I thought I had problems to worry about. At least I'm not babysitting those little devils..."

"Problems? Is something wrong?"

Luan gave her older sister a look of concern, and stood up from her beanbag, tossing the phone on the soft cushion. Luna bit her index finger, angered with herself for saying anything, before trying to dismiss it. "It's nothing, Luan. Just forget it."

"I would, buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut… I don't want to," she beamed a cheeky smile. If Luna weren't so annoyed by her insistence, she'd probably smile herself.

But, despite Luna's initial annoyance, she decided to relent. _Who knows? Luan may always be joking and goofing around, but sometimes she's able to give me some solid food for thought. As long as I hide my exact intents carefully… now how do I do that?_ Luna thought to herself.

"Okay, Luan," Luna began, "give me some advice here… let's say that you discovered something really wrong, or really bad, or just… something that needed to be fixed. But you didn't really know what to do, so you asked someone else to either fix it for you, or to fix it all by themselves. And the problem is that… you don't really know if they can be trusted or if they're the right person to do anything. What do you do then?"

Luan cocked her head to the side, confused. "Is this about Lana and the toilet?"

Luna sighed. "Never mind, I guess it's way too difficult to go into detail with. Forget I said anything."

"Can't do that, Lulu. Let's see… so there's a problem that you can't fix, so you ask someone else but then you're not sure if they can or should do anything, and you're worried they'll screw things up really badly. That's the general gist, right?"

Luna nodded, so Luan continued. "Since you're being really vague right now, I'll assume this is something you need to keep private. Maybe it's even close to home. But I won't pry. I guess that, given all the context you've given me, the best thing to do is to just cancel on the other guy. Tell them you don't need them to do anything, and then just find someone else more qualified. Though I will say Lana is the best plumber in all of Michigan..."

"I'm serious, it has nothing to do with a toilet," Luna groaned.

"I know. It's just funny to imagine," Luan teased.

Luna got off her bed and landed on the ground, a bit more energized and enthusiastic. She stopped to give Luan a light punch on the shoulder ("I was going to make a pun about your punch, but I can't think of anything with the right _impact_!") before rushing out of the room, phone in hand. Time was of the essence; Luna needed to call Lori as soon as possible. Even if she could just delay, it would be worth it.

 _Just need to find a place to call her in secret…_

She tried the attic, but Lucy was writing poems up there.

She tried the basement, but Lana was training her pets down there.

She tried the bathroom, but Lynn was… occupied in there.

Finally, she reached the living room. Unusually, it was empty, and Luna couldn't be more pleased. She whipped out her phone and started scrolling through her contact list, locating the number of her dreaded elder sister. She swallowed, and her thumb hovered over the series of numbers, ready to call.

She nodded to herself confidently, and pressed on the screen.

The rocker held the phone to ear like a radio, as the phone began shaking and ringing. Luna was tense but patient, listening to every ring and waiting for the blonde to answer her call. There was a split second of crackle, which caused a temporary panic in Luna, before she heard someone on the other side answer "Hello."

Luna sighed, relieved. "Hey Lori, it's me. So, uh, listen… about everything..."

"Listen, Lunes, before you say anything, you might want to wait to tell me face to face."

"No, see, that's the thing. I have to say this now befor-"

There was a knock on the door, and Luna muttered "One sec," before she scuttled over and twisted the key in the doorknob, swinging it wide open…

"Okay, now we can talk."

Luna's mouth gaped as Lori scooped her up in a big, sisterly hug. Despite the warm expression, Luna couldn't help but feel the hug was cold and artificial. The older girl's lips swooped in next to Luna's decorated ear, and she whispered " _Don't worry, sweet little sister. Lori's here to make everything better..._ "

A chill ran down Luna's spine as Lori let her go and walked into the home, running her finger on the couch as if she was going to scoop up the dust. "Place is just how I remembered it," she cooed.

"Well, yeah, y-you've only been gone for a few days," Luna stammered, suddenly fearful. Lori's movements didn't seem that natural to her. It seemed jerky and weirdly aristocratic, as if Lori were forcing herself to move forward with elegance. No, not forward. It was more like she was holding herself back from something, as if she was worried she would rush forward and attack something if she didn't keep a composition and calmness.

"Really? It's felt like weeks," Lori remarked, before turning back to Luna with a sweet smile stretching on her face. "But never mind that, Luna. Where are my _dear_ siblings? Leni, Lynn… and most importantly, Lincoln~"

"They're around, I guess. More importantly, Lori, what are we going to do about… you know..."

"Say it, Luna. Just say what it is, for what it is," Lori demanded.

The brunette swallowed heavily. "What are we going to do about them having s-sex with e-each other? Should we tell someone? Like Mom and Dad, or maybe a doctor or something..."

"Don't be silly, Luna. If it was as simple as telling Mom and Dad, I wouldn't have had to drive out here and help you out. You could've just done that yourself, now couldn't you? No, what we're going to do is a lot more effective, and a lot more drastic," Lori paused, taking a moment to consider how to explain herself. She glanced from side to side, making sure the coast was clear, and then beckoned for Luna to step closer. In a hushed voice she whispered "Now, Luna, I need to make sure that you're going to be one hundred percent on-board with what I need from you. Promise me, right here, right now, that you're going to listen to me, no matter how crazy my orders are."

"I don't know if I can do that, sis. I mean..."

"This is about saving our family. This is about stopping our misguided siblings from taking this place and shoving it down a dark path, before it consumes everyone. Can you imagine it, Luna? Do you even want to imagine _Lily_ falling with them?"

Luna shivered and heaved, the image of her youngest sisters flashing in her mind. She didn't want to imagine them having sex with anyone, let alone Lincoln or each other. All she wanted was to see them happy and in normal relationships, with boys or girls from outside their bloodline.

That pure, safe vision was under threat.

And Lori was the only one who could help her end it…

"Come on, Lunes, you know you can trust me," Lori said in a voice of smooth silk.

"I hope I can. I'm in," she nodded. Lori smiled in response, hugging the rocker.

"Glad to see you're literally in it. I'll tell you about my plans later. Right now, I want to greet everyone else."

"Oh, right," Luna clapped her hands together in the air and shouted "OI, EVERYONE! LORI'S HERE FROM THE CITY!"

One by one, the other members of the Loud family rushed into the living room to greet their oldest sister and daughter. Even Charles rushed out of the basement with a delighted bark, while Cliff remained slumped down there, uninterested. And as Luna watched Lori hug and greet her parents and siblings, she couldn't help but wonder what Lori was planning for all of them.

 _Yeah… I'm really starting to wish I had just minded my own wax…_

Luna's feeling of dread carried on through the rest of the day, and it hit its seeming peak at dinner time. Lori had spent the afternoon napping on the couch, refusing to go back into her room (Luna could understand; that room would probably look like a disaster zone under a black-light), and finally began talking and answering questions when dinner rolled around. Their father had prepared his special Lynnsagna in honor of his daughter's return home. "So, Lori, what brings you back to the old den? Everything alright in the city?" the middle aged man asked as he scooped up some pasta and dumped it on Leni's plate.

"Me and Bobby had some… issues," Lori answered, squirming slightly in her seat. "But nothing that can't be helped. Things'll work out. But more importantly, I just wanted to see my darling little sisters and brother again."

"Sorry to hear about Bobby, Lori. You'll find someone else, I promise," Leni said.

Lori's thin smile curled. "I know I will."

"That's the spirit! Let's celebrate Lori's spirit by putting more meat on my plate," Lola picked up her plate and shoved it in the face of her father, who sighed before forking some of his Lynnsagna on to her plate. Lily giggled and imitated her older sister, forcing poor Lynn Sr. to give her the rest of his food. "Guess I'm going hungry then," he grumbled.

"Well, Dad, it's still pretty early. If you wanted, you and Mom could go out to a restaurant and get something to eat," Lori suggested. Luna squinted, trying to discern why Lori would say that, before the blonde turned to her and gave her a wink.

"Oh shit, this is part of her thing," Luna realized.

"What's part of whose thing?"

Luna turned to face Lincoln, who was looking at her with wide, confused eyes. "Uh… nothing, little bro," Luna tried to play it off coolly. _I'm so sorry for whatever she's planning to do to you, Linc._

"Ah, it's not about food," her father dismissed. "It's about being here with my family. With you, Lori. Although, now I have to know… what's your plan for getting to college now? The city's a two hour drive."

"Don't worry about that, Dad. College hasn't started yet. And I think I have a plan. Dana's got an apartment over there now, so if things with the Casagrandes don't work out, I'll just crash with her."

"Glad to see you're so resourceful, Lori," her mother said.

"It's part of being the literal center of the social circle," Lori praised herself.

"Getting back to your idea from earlier, about the restaurant… you know, if you are staying here for a little while, maybe me and Lynn can actually go out together. It would be nice to get out of the house for a change."

"Aww, but I like it in the house."

"Honey, how long has it been since we had a little time to ourselves? Just the two of us?"

Lynn Sr. scratched his cheek as he thought about it, before ultimately shrugging. "Well, I do feel more confident now that Lori's here. She's the only responsible one I trust to look after the younger kiddos. No offense, Leni."

"What?" Leni looked up from the pile of cheese her fork had gotten stuck in.

"Then it's settled. Kids, tomorrow night, your mother and I have a date," he gave a foxy purr, and she giggled like a young love-struck girl. "So Lori will be in charge. Same as usual, really."

"I'll be sure to tell you guys all about my time in the city, and all the things I did."

"All the things you did in… two or three days?" Lisa asked.

"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting that. For some reason, it really feels like I was there for two months..."

The family kept talking and laughing, as if nothing were out of the ordinary. All except for Luna, who found herself unable to partake in the merriment. She didn't even feel too hungry either. She picked at her food, and poked at a small piece of meat. She grabbed her glass of soda and chugged it down, then stood up with a sudden push against the table. "I'm full. Thanks for the grub," she said in a low voice.

"Are you sure? You've barely eaten a thing," Rita pointed out.

"Is everything alright, Luna?" Lincoln asked as he grabbed her wrist gently.

The musician tore her arm away from his grasp, and nodded, putting on a smile for the family. "I'm alright, dudes. I just had some snacks before dinner."

"Luna, how many times have I told you not to eat chips before dinner?" Lynn Sr. groaned.

"Not enough times, evidently," Luna brashly answered, earning a few laughs from her gathered siblings. She grinned until she left the dining table and ascended the stairs. Her angled grin faded, turning her mouth into a thin and troubled line. She opened the door to her room and got on top of her bed, crossed her arms, and began staring up at the ceiling.

Until Luan showed up moments later, she remained motionless. Her mind, in an effort to remain active, began interpreting the shadows of the room in patterns, as if they were the stars astrologists looked up to in their studies. It seemed to be meaningless nonsense at first, as Luna saw nothing but the shapes of random animals and objects, and she honestly had to squint to really make out some of them. Was that supposed to be a snake or a weasel with one leg? But as time passed, she began to notice something. In the corner of her eye, there was a shadow that remained consistent. She shifted her head slightly to the side, and hummed as she tried to see what it was. It looked vaguely humanoid, with a thin body and a distinct cowlick. If anything, it looked a lot like…

"Lincoln?" she mumbled her guess.

Then she saw another figure approach him, also human, but with long, clawed fingers. It was taller and older, and had the frame of a woman. The taller shadow grabbed at the Lincoln-shadow, who made a feeble attempt to flee before getting grabbed and lifted into the air. The taller shadow was in profile now, and it opened its mouth, revealing rows of sharpened teeth…

"Luna, you won't believe what you missed downstairs!" Luan laughed as she burst into the room, flicking on the light switch. Luna hissed at the sudden brightness shining into her eyes and the interruption. "So Lynn was reaching for the pepper at the same time that Lucy was reaching for one of the bread sticks, and then they… Luna, you're looking pretty weird right now."

"W-What? Pfft. No, I'm totally cool," Luna waved her hand in dismissal.

"You sure? You've been acting really funny since Lori got back. And _I'm_ saying that. So, what, you owe her a dollar and you don't want to pay up?"

"In what world do you live in that _a dollar_ would make someone act all weird?"

Luan smirked. "So you admit you're acting weird."

"You tricked me."

"Nevertheless, I think you and I know that you're feeling pretty low-key right now. Does this have anything to do with… you know, that thing you said to me the other night? About getting help from the wrong people or something like that?"

"I don't want to say, brah."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Luan, seriously, I don't want to talk about it," Luna snapped. The comedienne stood strong and unfazed, staring down her sister with an intense unyielding in her eyes. It was a strong look, but it was also a soft one. Luna sighed, and she grumbled "Sorry about snapping," to her sister.

"It's okay. I won't make you talk, though I could if I wanted to," Luan grinned, pointing at her annoying little squirt flower, "so I'll just say that if you choose to tell me anything, I'll be right here to hand out sage clown wisdom."

"Sage clown wisdom?" Luna snickered.

"Clowns have an intense way of life. We learn things, and we teach through our craft," Luan shrugged jovially.

"I'll keep that in mind. You know what? I'll just ask one thing. Luan… do you believe in prediction visions?"

Luan blinked, surprised at the odd question. "You mean… prophetic dreams or something?"

"Yeah, things like that."

"The way I see it, our brains aren't really wired for perfect reality. They're wired to find patterns in the chaos of the world, and they rely heavily on symbols and imagery to explain it to us using those tools. Usually the incredibly surreal visions people have that they think are prophetic are just random coincidences. But if there's also something I've been told, is that we don't really know everything about how our minds work. And if time is really non-linear, then perhaps our unconscious minds are able to perceive things our limited consciousness can't, and then dreams and visions can come from that. So I do believe that it's possible to get glimpses of the future, either directly or through subtler hints."

Luna's jaw dropped. "Uh..."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Something something ha ha, geddit?" Luan grinned at the amazed older girl.

"That's the second time today you've given me sage advice. What gives? When did you get so smart?"

"Not sage advice, Lunes. Sage clown wisdom."

* * *

Luna wasn't the only one getting uncomfortable glimpses of future events. When Lincoln woke up the next morning, he felt an odd feeling of dread looming over him. He couldn't exactly put a finger on what was causing it, or what it was even trying to tell him, but he could sense something was off. His knees felt more shaky, his head was spinning and his vision seemed darker and shadier. "Whoa," he muttered as he nearly tripped on his morning trip down the stairs. "Maybe I should get some fresh air."

He made himself a piece of toast and then stepped out into the backyard. He stood there in his pajamas, munching on his bread. The burned crumbs felt on to his bare feet, tickling the skin and making him chuckle lightly.

"You look like a little kid in a granola bar commercial," he heard someone say behind him. He titled his head back and saw Luna standing there, her arms pressed against the beam of the porch. "Seriously. Would it have killed you to put on some shoes?"

"I like the way the grass feels," he shrugged, taking another bite of his breakfast.

"Cool. Anyway, I had something I wanted to say to you, bro. It may sound weird, but I want you to hear me out, at least."

"Sure thing. What is it?" Lincoln asked.

"I guess… something I want you to keep in mind. Even with everything that's happened, you're still my little bro, and I guess I just get that sisterly worrying about you. So, you know, I do want the best for you, and I want to help when things are going well..."

The older girl was rambling, but from the tone of her voice, it seemed like she was talking to herself more than she was addressing the young man in front of her. Lincoln coughed gently into his fist, cutting through Luna's long monologue. She smiled sheepishly, as she realized what she was doing. She tried to look Lincoln in his eyes, but when she did all she could see was him and Leni doing _that_ to each other, and she had to glance at her hands. "Sorry. Um… what I really wanted to say was that I want you to be on your toes today. Sorta like you are now, but mentally. Especially with one of our older sisters."

Now Lincoln blinked, and he started to feel nervous. _Our older sisters._ There were only two sisters older than Luna; Lori and Leni.

The latter of whom he slept with. And they were exactly quiet about it.

 _Does she know? Is she trying to warn me off her or something?_

"Luna… what do you mean? And… and who are you talking about?"

"Just keep your eyes peeled, little dude," Luna said ominously. She swallowed, wanting to say more, but simply being in the presence of her incestuous younger brother was causing her nausea, and her growling stomach didn't help things.

 _Can I even tell him that I know?_

She simply turned and headed back inside, not even answering her own question. Lincoln scratched his head with confusion, but ultimately shrugged. "How's she supposed to expect me to take what she says seriously if she's just going to be so vague? I swear, she sounds like one of those old ladies in a fantasy game."

* * *

A few hours later, however, and Lincoln would wish that he had listened to her.

Especially seeing how he was tied to a chair in the basement with Lori standing over him, grinning and blushing as her blue eyes scanned the young man with the impassioned frenzy of a schoolgirl.

"Hello, Linky. Let's have a little talk~"

* * *

 **In the initial draft of this story, Luan was supposed to have glimpses and peaks into the future. I decided to drop the concept, but thought I'd reference it here. You'll find a lot of this story was cobbled together from past ideas. Maybe that's why it's so disorganized heh**


	20. To Restore What's Lost Part 5

**Jeff: Of course you would, you fucking Lenifag lol**

 **The Siege Perilious: LORI YES! (Also, now that you point it out, I guess it is kinda funny that as soon as I finished a Lunacoln story, I started writing about Luna trying to stop the 'cest)**

 **Well, time to put the jokes away for now. To say that this chapter is... uncomfortable for some people would be accurate. I even ended up having to rewrite the whole thing to make it not _too_ dark. So yeah, while it may not be extremely depressing, it may leave a cloud over your head**

* * *

 _When Mom and Dad closed the door behind them, the eleven children they left behind scattered to the other rooms of the house. They tried to stay quiet, oddly enough, though that could be explained by their collective desire not to tire Lori out. It was only her second day home, after all. So most of them went upstairs to practice their hobbies in peace. Lincoln was planning to do the same, before he felt a soft hand fall on his shoulder and squeeze it._

 _He turned his head and saw that it was Lori's hand. He shook it off, and said "Hey Lori. Do you want something from me?"_

" _As a matter of fact, I do. Could you run down into the basement and fetch something for me?"_

" _Why can't you do it?"_

" _Come on, Lincoln, be helpful to your big sis."_

 _He rolled his eyes, but ultimately agreed. "What do you need me to get?"_

" _Some bags of… flour. Mom and Dad left some downstairs, and I've been thinking about making you all a cake."_

 _She was clearly lying, but Lincoln mistakenly assumed she was only lying about the cake. With a sigh, he trudged down the stairs leading into the cellar below. A thin line of string smacked him gently across the face as he walked through, and he pulled down on it, filling the basement with light. He scoured the bottom floor for flour, but found nothing more than a few bags of brown rice. When he heard the footsteps behind him, he turned his head, ready to tell Lori that he couldn't find any flour._

" _Lori, I cou-"_

THWOK!

 _The last thing he remembered before he fell to the ground was a sharp pain that flooded his body with paralyzing electricity._

* * *

When he regained consciousness, he let out a low groan as he shook his head. He hissed as he felt the pain again, and tried to reach up to stroke the back of his head… only to find he couldn't movie his hands. Or any part of his body.

"What the..." he muttered as he finally noticed the ropes tying him to a small, wooden chair. He wiggled furiously, trying to break free, but to no avail. He glanced around in confusion and fear, and he felt himself start to hyperventilate. "Oh no… oh no oh no oh no..."

"What's wrong, Lincoln? Did I tie the ropes too tightly?"

"Wh-what?" he said out loud, unable to believe his ears. The light of the bulb above his head only shone so far, leaving much of the basement enveloped in dark shadows, but there was no mistaking that voice, no matter how much he wanted to believe he was mistaken. "Lori?"

His oldest sister stepped out of the shadows, an amused and satisfied smile on her face. Lincoln shrunk away when he saw her; her eyes were deep and manic, and in her pocket was a very visible kitchen knife. He could feel himself trembling at the sight, but chose to give her the benefit of the doubt. She must've been playing some weird game with him, r-right?

"Lori, what are you doing?" Lincoln asked, trying to keep his panic to a minimum.

"Right now?" Lori asked, scratching her chin with her long nail. "I guess I'm debating whether I should kill you or suck your dick."

" _What?"_ Lincoln exclaimed in pure shock.

Lori's eyes flashed with anger, and Lincoln felt true terror skipping through his chest for a moment. He felt himself trembling again, but kept his eyes trained on Lori's face. Her momentary rage faded quickly, and she returned to a more calm expression. "I'm sorry, Lincoln. Are you confused? Tell me what part of what I said confused you?"

"What part of… Lori, you just said you wanted to either kill me or blow me! What part wouldn't I be confused about?!"

"It's pretty self-explanatory. I think you're a bad presence in this family. I think that, the longer you're around, the more of our sisters you're going to drag to Hell with you on your sick perverted quest for blood-related pussy."

Lincoln's mouth gaped, and Lori sneered. "Oh yeah, I know all about that. I know all about Lynn and Leni and Lucy. Hell, you should thank me for the last one, I helped with that. You really had to get off so badly that you couldn't wait for a normal girl?"

"It's not just about sex. It's about more than that, Lori. I genuinely love Lynn and Lucy and..."

"I know you do. And that's why I'm considering the second option. Because I find it oddly hot and… well, despite how things look right now, I actually do love you. A lot, in fact," she purred as her eyes traveled down to his crotch. He tried to cover his dick with his legs, but that just made Lori lick her red lips. She started stepping closer towards him, slowly and surely. Lincoln's eyes went wide with terror and his mind raced for anything to stop her from getting closer.

"What… what about Bobby?" Lincoln asked, his voice breaking from fear.

That made Lori stop.

"Bobby," she repeated the name, as if remembering a long lost friend. Her flushed cheeks cooled and she hung her head with shame, hitching a disgraceful breath. "He was… I told myself he was going to get in the way. That he was soft. That I didn't need him. But… the truth seems to be different. The fact is that he's a good man, and he didn't deserve someone as terrible as me."

Lincoln was silent as Lori spilled her breakthrough. "When I broke up with him, it was literally the worst feeling ever. There was no going back, no matter how much I wanted. But I knew if I ever came back here, with you… I didn't want to hurt him. He doesn't deserve knowing what I was planning to do with you. He doesn't need that pain, and I care enough not to make him feel it. As soulless as I am..."

"I-It sounds like you still care for him, s-so you can't be soulless," Lincoln whimpered. Even tied up and afraid, he couldn't resist helping a sister in need.

"No, I'm soulless. I gave it away a long time ago. And that's why I like you so much, Lincoln. We're the same. We tossed ourselves into hellfire, and we're trying to drag everyone who has a chance down with us."

Lincoln gasped as he felt Lori's hand approach his crotch. He tried to kick and flail his legs, but Lori pinned his feet down against the chair, and gutturally moaned as she held them together with one hand. Her other hand returned to where it was before the interruption, and her thumb started rubbing the head of his dick, and Lincoln coughed. "Lori..."

"Let's drag each other down, then. We're already in Purgatory, we might as well dance," she whispered with a sad smile, as she started unzipping his pants. A light yelp emerged from Lincoln's throat, but there was little he could do to fight it. He sat there, motionless and paralyzed, as Lori greedily peeled away his underwear. She smirked at him. "You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd swear you actually liked this, little brother."

"I… I..."

He was confused, and could muster no answer other than his own shame. He wasn't sure what was happening to him at the moment. Perhaps it was the daze of being attacked with a blunt object, or the shock of what Lori was trying to do, or the clash or sympathy and loathing for both Lori and himself… but his brain had gone blank at this point. Lincoln just gave an empty nod as an answer, not even sure what he was nodding to.

"Whatever," Lori muttered as she fished around in his underwear. Her hand wrapped around his burning shaft, and she grinned lightly. She pulled it out, and poked and prodded it with her thumb. Lincoln could feel her hot breath on his exposed cock, and it made him ashamed. "Time to make you feel how I feel when I look at you, little brother~"

She began rubbing his head, and systematically poking at his shaft. The veins that appeared along the length of his member found themselves immediately soothed by Lori's cool touch, as she traced the tip of her finger along the colored trail. His dick hardened in the young woman's touch, and Lincoln could offer only the most feeble "Lori, no..." against it.

However, after a few minutes, Lori noticed something odd. No matter how much she stimulated her brother, he would always soften after a few seconds. His dick hardened and then deflated at seemingly random. "Lincoln, it seems like you're not really into this," Lori growled.

"I guess I'm not," he rasped. "What am I supposed to do about it?"

When Lori looked up at his face, she let out a gasp of shock. Lincoln wasn't scared anymore, nor was he angry or sad or any other identifiable emotion. His head hung, and his face read of apathy, disinterest and a hint of disgust. Lori let go of his dick, and stood up, towering over the tied up young man. "You really don't feel anything, huh?"

Lincoln shook his head, and Lori grabbed him by his collar and pulled him towards her angry face. She bore her teeth and snarled "Lincoln, I command you to get hard and fuck me! Fuck me like you fucked Lynn! Fuck me like you fucked Lucy! Fuck me like you fucked Leni! Fuck me like you're going to fuck Luna and Luan and Lana and Lola and Lisa and Lily, you sick twisted creepy little shit! DO IT!"

"Lori, what do you even want anymore?" he whispered in the voice of someone who either really knew what they were doing, or had no idea at all. "I thought you wanted to help all of us. Who is this supposed to help me?"

"Me. And you. It's for us. The two who know what it's like to be thrown aside by the ones we loved, and then find some comfort in our family. Whether that means turning our family into sex puppets or objects for us to look after like they're made of porcelain."

"You have a really twisted view of these things, then," Lincoln said, only the faintest hint of feeling in his tone. "When Ronnie Anne left me behind, I was crushed and devastated and completely lost, and I imagine you felt the same way about her brother. And I think we both found our place in family, and trying to build our purpose. I think we both love our family, but your view of love is a lot more… corrupted."

"As opposed to you, sister fucker?"

"When I had sex with Lynn, I did it not because she was a cheap replacement, but because I loved her. I didn't want her body, I didn't want to control her… I wanted to love her. So I did. And I have for a while now. Whether it's us as siblings or us as lovers, it was still me and her, caring deeply about each other. Can you honestly say the same about yourself?"

Lori hesitated, her chest filled with indignation. A dark shadow crossed her face, and she spat out "Yes."

She then set the young man down, and scowled at his exposed cock. If she were more spiteful, she would cut it off. "Well, like I said, I was either going to kill you or fuck you. Glad you made the choice for me."

Before Lincoln could react, Lori grabbed the bottom of the chair and flipped it over. Lincoln screamed as the bruised back of his head slammed against the cold, hard floor. He bit down on his tongue slightly, and his mouth filled with the taste of his own blood. Lori pulled out her knife and twirled it in her fingers before she got down on her knees and raised the knife above her brother's face. Lincoln shut his eyes, his mortality assured…

And then nothing.

For the next few minutes, nothing. Lincoln didn't move or breathe as Lori's weapon hung above his face, threatening to strike him down. He was too terrified, but as time passed, he allowed his tensed muscles to relax and his breaths to become more audible. He was willing to lay there forever with his eyes closed, until he felt something touch his face. It was cold, but it wasn't the painful stab of a weapon. In fact, it wasn't even solid…

His eyes shot wide open, and he found himself staring into Lori's tear-filled eyes.

Her teeth were grit, and the knife was still firmly in her grip, looming over him, but there was no mistaking it… she was crying.

"What am I doing?" she whispered sadly, tossing the dagger across the basement. It hit one of the pipes and let out a loud, metallic clang, and Lori skirted away from her brother on her knees towards the wall behind her. She pressed herself against it, and began shaking and shuddering. "God, what the fuck am I doing?"

"Lori? Are you… alright?"

There was a long pause, before Lori licked her lips with her dry tongue. "No. I don't think I've been alright for a long time."

Not another word was said between them, for as Lori finished her sentence, the sibling duo heard the door to the basement open. Lori mouthed " _Fuck_ " under her breath as she heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs, at a slow, casual pace. "Hey, is anyone down there?" they heard Luna call down. "I thought I heard something."

When she reached the bottom step, she grumbled "Well, it was like a loud clang, so maybe it was just the old house settlin-"

She choked on her own words when she saw the scene before her. Her brother was roped to a chair on the ground, pleading her with his eyes to let him free. His pants were unzipped and his tool was exposed, and judging from the glints of wetness, it had been touched.

She then heard a heaving sound coming from the wall, and when she looked over Lincoln she saw Lori huddled and crouched at the wall, hugging it as if it were a life preserver. Her eyes were wild and crying, and her hair was tangled. She raised a tentative hand, her expression begging for her second oldest sister to not abandon her. "L-Luna, please..."

But Luna's eyes were already slowly scrolling to the side, and when she saw a sharp, large knife sitting next to the pipes, she knew, to a horrific extent, what Lori had done.

What _she_ had done.

"L-L- LYNN! LUAN! COME QUICK!" Luna screamed to her sisters in terror. Lori stood up from the wall and lunged towards her two siblings, but Luna rushed over and grabbed her, stopping her in her tracks. Lori wrestled viciously against Luna's constraints, her heels digging into the ground. Luna turned her head slightly to the side, and called out to her brother. "Linc! Are you alright?"

"Don't hurt her, Luna!" he cried to her, confusing both of them. And in that moment of confusion, the jock and the jester rushed down the stairs with cheetah-like speed. When Lynn noticed Lincoln tied to the chair, she instinctively got down on her knees and started untying the rope that bound him, while Luan rushed past her and towards her two wrestling older sisters. Without thinking, she collided into them with a heavy jump, and the three fell to the ground. Lori was at the bottom, so she cried out with pain as the weight of her younger sisters piled on her, pressing her back deeper into the ground.

"Get off me!" she screamed, truly desperate and now afraid. Luna shook her head and growled, looking Lori deep in the eyes. "I'm not falling for your shit again," she muttered in a guttural, voice of hate.

"Luna, please, I promise..."

"No more sick promises, Lori."

"Luna, Luan, get off her, please!" they heard Lincoln cry once again for them to leave his sister be.

"But, Lincoln, she..."

"Luna, trust me… get off her."

Luan and Luna looked at each other, baffled by Lincoln's request. They nodded nervously at each other, and stood up at the same time. They still hovered over Lori's body, ready to shove her back to the ground if it was necessary, but Lori didn't stand. She shamefully got on her knees, her legs spread across the floor, and she held her head down. She didn't look into the eyes of any of her siblings, and her dirty blonde hair covered her face.

Everyone else was still huffing, scared and worried, and Lincoln huffed the loudest. With a forceful swallow, he took a step forward towards Lori, but she held her hand up, motioning for him to stop. "Don't," she croaked. "I'm done here."

Awkward moments passed as the other siblings hovered around their eldest sister. She made no sign that she was getting up, so Luna pulled out her phone and tossed it to Luan. "Call Mom and Dad. Or the cops. Either is fine." Luan nodded as she cradled her sisters phone and walked out of the basement door, punching numbers into the call screen.

It took a long time for the police to arrive, but thankfully Lori didn't make a move. It was clear from the way Lynn and Luna were standing that they wanted her to, just to give them an opportunity to punch her or kick her or something like that. But even though Lori made no motion, the air in the room was uncomfortably tense with the possibility of anything happening. When the sirens were heard outside, Luna poked at Lori and ordered her to get up. The older woman nodded and slowly rose to her feet, a defeated shadow of herself.

Luna began to escort her to the stairs, but just before Lori disappeared up the steps, she turned her head towards Lynn. Her dead eyes met with Lynn's fiery ones, and she nodded gently. "You can have him," she affirmed, before turning back to the stairs and climbing up slowly.

Lincoln waited for a minute… then two minutes… then five. And when he was sure the coast was absolutely clear…

He fell to his knees and started to cry.

* * *

"L-Lincoln?"

The young man looked at Ronnie Anne's worried face, and reached up towards his eyes. He ran his finger over his bottom lid, and found water. He gave a humorless smile, and reached for a tissue as he sniffled.

Ronnie Anne wrapped her arms around him, and they sat together on that couch silently until the tears stopped.


	21. To Restore What's Lost Part 6

After the Lori "incident" occurred, Lincoln wasn't much for the world outside his bedroom.

Just as Lucy before him had isolated herself in the attic, quiet and motionless, Lincoln now spent his days in his corner of his room. When he awoke in the early morning, he would sit with his head buried in his knees for hours, only moving to wiggle his toes on his bed sheets. He would spend that time in absolute silence, only broken by the occasional laugh or sob. When the midday sun rolled around, he would stand and find something to distract himself with. A video game, a paddle-ball, or even something as simple as the soft touch of his stuffed animal. He supposed that he should be embarrassed to still be cuddling Bun Bun, but it gave him comfort, and no one would be cruel enough to take that away from him.

He had no idea what was going on with the rest of his family, and the rest of the town. He felt disassociated and isolated from everyone, as though there were a barrier blocking him from his own perspective. He could see his father come into his room to talk to him, he could see his father put a comforting hand on his shoulder, he could see himself thanking his dad for caring for him, but he wasn't there. He was watching someone else put on a show, and the moment he started to relate to the characters in that twisted show, it felt painful. It felt unreal. It felt like someone he had known and cherished his whole life had attempted to rape and kill him… that was what happened, after all. Wasn't it? He couldn't be sure… it had been a while since he thought about it. Come to think of it… how many days had he spent locked up in his room?

"I think I'm starting to lose my mind," he groaned, placing a shaking hand over his weary eye. He glanced at a mirror with his other eye, and scowled. His hair was messy and his face was dirty with stains from the meager amount of food his family brought him despite his wishes to not be disturbed. He stood up and lumbered over to the mirror, grabbing a handful of white tissues as dousing them with water, before rubbing them on his mouth and cheeks, cleaning some of the stains. "That's better," he murmured, before pouring some water on his palm and fingers and running them through his hair. When he finished, he looked at himself, and he allowed himself a bit of a smile. "Yeah, that's way better."

He looked towards the doorway, and hesitated. "Am I really ready to go back to everyone else? Am I ready to… go back to that world?"

The world outside his door was painful, Lincoln knew. It was a world of hurt and hate and confusion. It was a place where someone he loved… someone he _still_ loved, no matter how hard he tried not to… had attempted to do horrible things to him. His room was warm and safe. The hallways, if he remembered correctly, were noisy and violent, and the downstairs was crowded and nasty. And the basement was someplace he didn't even want to think about. All he could picture when he thought of it was Lori's twisted love, and it made him shiver so hard he wanted to vomit.

"Baby steps, Lincoln. Baby steps," he repeated to himself as he began walking slowly towards the doorway. He congratulated himself when he made it there, though he was fully aware of his lackluster achievement. It made him smile lightly.

But when he reached up and touched the doorknob, a thought raced to his mind like an electric bolt. The images of the sisters he would be seeing outside flooded his brain, and a troubling question emerged from that…

 _If I went out and saw them, who would they be seeing right now? Lincoln the brother or Lincoln the deviant?_

There was a disassociation, and it caused him a moment of panic and stress. If Lori knew about him and his secrets, who else knew? Did Luan know? Were Lana and Lola laughing behind his back about it? Was Luna grinning sickly when she imagined him and Lucy having sex with each other?

"Even after all the secrets… even after all the lies and hiding, my secrets still came out," he gasped to himself. He clutched the doorknob as he fell to the ground in a cold sweat. "What are they planning for me out there? Are they going to tie me up too? What's even happening to me? I just wanted to write comics and watch TV back then. When did everything get so… why did it all..."

His venting was cut short when he heard a knock at the door, which unfortunately only heightened his paranoia. He gasped and shot back away from the door, scrambling to get to his bed. "N-No one's here. I mean, I'm busy!"

"Lincoln, please, can we talk?"

It wasn't his father's voice on the other side of the door. It was a softer voice. One that he could recognize even through a thousand doors. He swallowed before he said "Come in, Lynn."

The door opened slowly, revealing Lynn in the light of the bright hallway. The light was beautiful on her smooth, thick auburn hair, and her freckles seemed to luminate softly, like precious aether. She gave him a soft smile before closing the door behind her, and sitting down besides him on the ground. She looked at him, and raised her fist. "So, I guess this is a bad time for a shoulder punch, huh?"

"What do you think?"

Lynn shrugged. "Put the fist down?"

"Yeah, that would be a good idea right now."

"Alright. And now that that little icebreaker is out of the way… how are you holding up, little bro?" she asked, concern punctuating the _little bro_ of her statement.

"I don't… I don't even know anymore," he sighed, rubbing his face with his dry palms. "Maybe we should just get out of here. I mean, I was going to go out anyways. I should talk to everyone else."

"Are you sure? Cause the way you're babbling… you don't really sound like you're completely up for it. I know there's a lot on your mind, so maybe you should… I don't know, talk to me about it."

"What's there to talk about? Lori tried to do something horrible to me, she was taken away, and after that everything just become a slow blur."

"Sounds like there's a lot to talk about, then," Lynn chuckled.

"Maybe. I just don't know who I can talk to about all this. Aside from Bun Bun, but our talks tend to be pretty… one-sided," he glanced back at the small toy. He wondered if it would answer him if its mouth wasn't sewn shut.

"Well, I'm here. And correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't promise each other that we'd be together no matter what, through thick and thin," she said, wrapping her arm around her brother. He flinched at the first womanly contact he had in days, but let her draw him closer. Her scent was herbal and comforting, which was odd for Lynn. She must've showered before coming to see him, which told Lincoln volumes about how seriously she was taking this.

"I don't think you'd be happy if I told you everything," he noted.

"I don't think you'd be happy if you kept everything bottled inside. Lincoln, what happened to you is something people pay therapists to talk about. I know you don't want that, but I can't let you just sit here and rot away. I won't let you, and I'm stubborn enough to go get a psychology degree myself if I have to."

Lincoln smiled. "I thought you hated psychology."

"That's not true. I like the part where it says people feel awesome after exercise. But that's not the point. The point is that I don't want to see the guy I love so much waste into nothing. I c-care too much about you to do that," she stammered, blushing lightly.

Lincoln sighed, but nodded in agreement. She was right. He wasn't helping anyone by cutting himself off and squatting under some blankets. He had initially cut himself off because he needed time to heal, but talking to someone, especially someone you loved, was a part of that process. He shivered under her warm touch, and she drew him in a little closer. "It's okay, Lincoln. I'm here for you," she whispered into his ear.

"Alright, alright," he said to prepare himself, "I guess the first thing I want to know is what happened to Lori? She was taken away but what..."

"They're looking into her case and profile. She, uh, might've been insane. Like actual crazy. That's why she tried to hurt you, Linc. The normal, healthy Lori loves you, Lincoln, she would've never tried to hurt you like that. It's just… something misfired in her head."

Lincoln looked up. "So she doesn't actually hate me or see me as a pest?"

"I know for a fact that the real Lori doesn't."

"I guess that makes me feel… a little better, I guess. Not entirely better, though."

"It'll take time, I know. Coach always said time heals all wounds. And while he was talking about my broken ankle, I think the same works here."

"Is it weird that I still love her? Even before you told me that, I… I watched her in the basement. When she was holding a knife over my face and ready to stab me to death, she seemed so broken and… I wanted to help her. Maybe if she had someone to help her through everything, she wouldn't have done what she did."

"She's not completely blameless, you know," Lynn pointed out. "She had Bobby, and she broke up with him to do what she did. If she needed someone to make her feel whole again, she had that someone already."

"What are you trying to say?"

"What I'm saying is… I don't know how to say it exactly, but I'm trying to tell you that no one was an angel or a devil here. Lori wasn't, Bobby wasn't, me and Luna weren't, and you're not. So don't beat yourself up too hard."

"That's hard to believe when I'm drowning in my own sins," Lincoln muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"When Lori had me down there, tied up and legs pressed to the chair… she made me think about everything I had been doing with you and everyone else. I've… I've really done and seen it all. Incest, dark magic… Lynn, I think I need to come clean with you. I… I might've cheated on you."

"What? With Lucy? That's fine. I know you two love each other, and I gave you my blessing. I mean, reluctantly, but still..."

"No, not Lucy. Leni. I… I slept with Leni. That night when we were bunking together, and she saw me in need so we..."

Lincoln fell silent, and Lynn didn't say anything. She stared at the ground, biting on her bottom lip, as she processed what he had just told her. "Um… Lincoln, can I remind you something?"

"What?"

"Look, I love you a lot, okay? And I know that you love me a lot. We're really close and all. I'm not really threatened by you being with other women, because… I mean, let's face it, our relationship has always been a bit open."

"I guess so, but I still feel guilty."

"Don't be. I'm a little jealous and everything, but I know you love Leni. You've loved her for a long time. And you know how I just said we had an open thing?" Lynn asked. When Lincoln nodded, the young woman blushed a little. "Well, uh, while you weren't around… me and Lucy, umm..."

His eyes widened. "You didn't," he gasped in astonishment.

"Not even gonna lie, she's pretty skilled with her tongue. But my point here is that… what you, me, Lucy and Leni have is love. True love. The kind of love that so many people wish they could have. And you know what I think about love?"

"What?"

"Love is… freedom, essentially. It's one of the best things in the world, and it changes people for the better. But it can only do so if it isn't caged and contained. It lets people free themselves, and open themselves to someone else, and in return lovers should let it spread as far as they can. That's what I think. So if you love Leni and I love Lucy, it doesn't hurt us. Because in the end, we still love each other. We're still soulmates."

Lincoln's jaw gaped at what he was hearing, and his face read of surprise and shock. Lynn let herself look dignified and wise for a moment, before Lincoln said "Alright, where did you read that from?"

"You're no fun," Lynn stuck out her tongue before answering "Lucy said that to me the other day. It stuck with me, and I think it's true. Love happens between a lot of people, and it's not healthy to deny or suppress that."

"Is it healthy for those lots of people to all be your relatives, though? That's what Lori said to me. That because I kept falling in love with my sisters, I've dragged all of you down. I mean..."

"She's wrong," Lynn said stubbornly. "And maybe it isn't healthy, but that's what life dealt us. It's not fair, obviously, and sometimes I wish you weren't my brother. I wish that we were two random people from random families, and that one day we'd meet and then we could fall in love from there. But we didn't get that, and yet love still bloomed. Are we really going to let something as spiritual as love by defined by our physical bodies?"

"Did Lucy also say that to you?"

"No. I came up with it myself," Lynn boasted. "Because it's true. Does it matter that our bodies share the same DNA? I personally don't care, because to me, love is a soulful thing. And soul is what's really true. The body is just a tool for the soul, and people who believe otherwise are usually the most shallow. Take it from me; no one knows the body better than an athlete, and I know that it can never truly live up to what our minds and souls are capable of. So we work with it, and we improve on it, but we can't let it define us or control us. Do you understand now, you stupid little shithead? How many times do I have to say 'I love you' for you to finally stop being lame and just accept it?!"

"Come on, Lynn, I'm supposed to be a victim of violence here," Lincoln protested.

"You're right. I'm sorry, but you can really be a frustrating Lame-O, you know?" Lynn said. They both laughed, and Lynn tightened her grip on her brother, holding him close. When she had come into the room, he had been a shaking, nervous mess. Now, while there was still fear and doubt in his baggy eyes, there was a smile on his face.

"So, what are you going to down? Ready to leave your nerd cave and get back to everyone else?"

"Yeah, I think I am. But before I do, there's something I want to think about. Something important… for everyone."

"I don't get it, but you do you. I promise I'll support you all the way. Well, unless it involves wearing a dress. Those things aren't really my style."

"I don't know, Lynn. I think you'd look really good in a dress. Most girls look their best in a dress," he smirked.

"So when are you going to get your dress?" she snarked back with a teasing grin, before standing up and stretching her long, lean arm. Lincoln stood up as well, with less grace, as he groaned tiredly. She smacked him gently on his back, a sign of reassurance. She took a few steps towards the door, ready to leave…

But then she turned around, and smirked at Lincoln. "Almost forgot something."

Before he could react, she swooped next to him and grabbed both sides of his face and pulled him in for a kiss.

Their lips crashed together, and when the surprise wore off, Lincoln's tongue began to explore Lynn's mouth, wrestling with her tongue. Their wet organs were still pressed together when they broke the kiss, and they stared at each other with want in their eyes. Hungry, painful want.

"A-Are you sure you want this, Linc?" she asked. "You've been through a lot, and I don't want to push you..."

"Since when do you not like pushing me around? And yeah, I'm sure. It's good exercise after me sitting on my ass for a few days."

"That's all it is to you? Workout therapy?" Lynn scowled.

"Lynn, I'm just joking. After everything you said and did for me today, I remember why I fell for you in the first place. Everything Lori did to me is in the past. Showing you how much I care is the present."

"I still think you should take a little while to yourself. You know, think about everything..."

She was cut off when Lincoln kissed her again on her cheek. She let out a little purr as he did it again, and again. He planted kisses along her neck, and trailed it all the way up to her ear. He pecked her earlobe and whispered "I know you're scared for me, and I'm a little scared too. But everything else right now is stronger than that fear. Let's have this one moment together. It may be our last."

Lynn wanted to ask what he meant, but her entrancement by his sparkling blue eyes distracted her. She simply nodded and swallowed, and she pounced on him, her lips firmly planted on his.

He fell to the bed under her weight. Her blooming chest pressed against his fit body, and their legs dangled off the side of the bed. She lifted herself, her vagina pressing against his crotch and her knees digging into both sides of his body, as she started clawing at her jersey. She ripped it off, shaking her head to allow her hair to spill out again, and she smirked when she saw Lincoln eyeing her silky white bra. "Maybe I'll let you wear it," she said as she unclasped it. Her nipples were revealed as their cover felt to the floor, and Lincoln sighed as he marveled his sister's perfect body.

Her pants and underwear left her in much the same way, as did his clothes when he stood to hastily change into his birthday suit. When they were finally nude together, they fell back on the mattress with each other, and Lincoln made his move, diving towards her midriff. "Lincoln, what are you…?"

"You'll see," he flashed her a charming smile. He ran his fingers over her outlined abs and grazed her perky nipples, before looking back to her stomach.

He laid a trail of kisses along her stomach, then dipped his tongue into her navel, flicking it playfully. She let out a soft, breathy sound of pleasure and shock. Lincoln grinned as he made his way back up to her face in a series of kisses, taking extra care of her bruises and marks along the way. When he reached her face, he bit her lip playfully and Lynn rushed forward, capturing his mouth. She kissed him roughly, teeth and tongue battling with his. Lincoln moaned, and he let his right hand get tangled in her chestnut hair. He tossed his legs over hers, bestriding her as she sucked on his bottom lip. He pressed himself against her and she whined with desire.

After taking his fill of her warm, sweet mouth, he pulled his tongue from her lips and moved back down to her body. He stopped at her mammaries, moved only by his base desires. He squeezed them lightly between his fingers, and Lynn moaned "How do you always know how to squeeze them just right?" He didn't answer, for he had placed his mouth on her nipples and began licking at them. His tongue lashed her erect tits, and in a moment of bravery he bit her. He kept his eyes on her as he opened her clamped legs, letting his fingertips dance lightly along her dripping folds.

"You feel really wet down there," Lincoln noted with a smile as he stop suckling her teats. He brought his fingers to his mouth and licked her wetness off of them. "You taste as sweet as ever, too."

"Lincoln," she moaned as his fingers dipped back into her opening. Her hips were rocking forward, chasing the pleasure of his fingers. "So are you just gonna keep teasing like a little girl, or are you gonna man up and do something to me?"

"You said Lucy licked you really good down there earlier, right?"

Lynn's eyes widened, and she gasped. _Was he about to…?_

Lincoln knelt down like a monk against the bed, and swirled his tongue inside her. Lynn threw her head back and moaned as loudly as the thin walls would allow. Her eyes fluttered open and shut and her mouth fell open in pleasure. Lincoln lapped at her clit like the hungriest, thirstiest man in the world, dragging his tongue up and down and driving her crazy as he kept changing pressure just as she got close.

His hands dug into her sides, scraping her with his nails, but they held her tight in place as he worshiped her body. Lynn let out a moan as she rocked her hips forward, desperately adding to the pleasure that was slowly building up inside her. She unconsciously began to wrap her legs around his head, like the two snakes on that stick Hermes has, and Lincoln felt the pressure against his skull. Rather than slowing down, however, he sped up, licking and lapping at her until she let out a choked cry.

Lynn screamed as her orgasm finally hit her. Her legs clenched around his head, causing him slight pain that he was willing to tolerate. He didn't stop either; even as she squirmed and struggled, he kissed and licked at her pink inner walls.

Once she stopped shaking and her body calmed down, Lincoln pulled her legs away from his skull. He groaned as he rubbed both sides of his head. "Dang it, Lynn, it really felt like you were crushing my head back there."

She looked up at him, her eyes a pool of lust and bliss. She could only shrug in apology. "Sorry. Got a bit carried away. You were… as great as Lucy feels, you're definitely good competition."

"You know, I can do something that she never could."

"Oh. And what would that be~?" Lynn smirked through her panting.

He positioned himself between her legs, his pillar hard and erect. He positioned it in front of her pussy like a spear, before slowly pushing into her. They moaned in unison, Lincoln closing his eyes as he felt himself fill her insides. He paused for a moment, shuddering as the image of Lori's face came to his mind.

 _Congrats, Linc, for proving my point._

Then he took a deep breath and looked down at Lynn. He could feel her rapid heartbeat, he could smell her aromatic pheromones, he could taste her fluids in his mouth, he could hear her ragged breaths, and he could see the love in her large, chocolate colored eyes.

 _You're not real, and even if you were, I'm not proving your point. I'm proving her's._

The haunting visage dissipated as he began slowly pulling back out and sliding in once more. "Thank you, Lynn," he moaned softly.

She didn't understand, but she understand it meant something to him, so she didn't ask or mock.

It took him a while, but he back to increase his pace. It started with a slow in-and-out dance, until it became a frenzied pumping. Even Lynn was impressed by his quick pace, and as hard as she tried to match him with her own hip pumps and thrusts, she couldn't keep up, effectively at his mercy, which shamefully made her even wetter. He pressed his hand on her naked hips, pulling her closer. As Lynn let him ravage her, she watched him with adoring eyes. Every angle of him seemed handsome and perfect, just as he saw her. Even his unappealing pastel hair was gorgeous now, slick with his moisture. It made her feel ashamed to be so passive in their love-making.

She was Lynn Loud Jr.

She was never passive.

With a burst of renewed energy, she began pushing her hips to match his swift movements. Lincoln opened his eyes at her renewed effort. He was in a lusty daze as he smiled at her. He adapted his pace to meet her own and they moaned in tandem. "Oh, Lincoln," she groaned as both of their efforts became that much more pleasurable.

One hand reached up to play with breast again, pinching her nipple and squeezing her boob. Combined with the scraping against her throbbing inner walls, Lynn felt a little spritz of cum escape her vagina.

"L-Lynn," she heard him breathe her name.

"I'm here, Lincoln. Cum for me, Lincoln. Prove that you're good enough to be my man."

He didn't disappoint her. With a hefty groan, he allowed his orgasm to burst from him, and Lynn climaxed at the same second as he did. They screamed into each other's embrace, as their organs throbbed and exploded, dousing the other with their precious fluids.

They both lay on the bed after that, panting heavily. Lincoln lay supine while Lynn's face was buried in the mattress. He reached over to touch her, wrapping his fingers around her hand, and she squeezed tightly. "I'm always here for you, Lincoln. No matter what happens," she whispered.

"I know now. And thank you, Lynn."

"For what? A good lay in the haystack?"

Lincoln giggled, but shook his head. "That and something else… I want to have everyone gather for a sibling meeting. It's… it's something important."

"Sure thing, little bro. Just let me grab my clothes and clean myself off a little," she grumbled as she reached for her underwear and jersey, as well as a box of tissues. Lincoln did the same, putting on his clothes and spraying himself with a little perfume before stepping out into the hallway. He went into Leni's room, where these meetings were always held, and was greeted warmly by his sisters. He looked over to Lucy, who blushed in his presence, and that made his heart bloom.

"Okay, guys, I know you might be wondering why I called this meeting. Believe me, I have a really good reason."

"Feel free to tell us soon, sweetheart," Lola called out, making Lana chuckle.

"Okay. Um… before I do, can I ask that Lily not be here for this?" he requested. Lily looked at him with a distraught expression, but Lisa nodded and grabbed her hand, taking the young girl outside. Lincoln took a deep breath, and waited for the scientist to return. When she did, she sat down next to Luna, who stared at Lincoln with an expectant expression. He knew what she was waiting for, and he didn't want to deny her any longer.

"So, uh, lately I've had time to think. And, well, I've been thinking a bit about love, and my identity. I think… I think me hiding that stuff has caused me some pain, and despite my efforts to keep it hidden, it still managed to be discovered. And when the person who discovered it found it, it led to her… well, you all know what happened to Lori, and what she tried to do to me. But you may not know why. So… I think it's time to tell you."

He took a deep breath, and looked back at Lynn. She clearly knew what he was about to do, and she seemed completely against it. Her posture was tense and her eyes were begging him not to. He frowned slightly, giving her puppy dog eyes. _I need this,_ he told her without words.

 _Fine, I guess. But you owe me big time,_ she responded the same way.

"Guys… how would you all react if I told you I've been having romantic relationships with some of the sisters here?"

He didn't know what was coming next. He didn't know what they were going to do. But when he saw their expressions, he couldn't help but feel a little burden lift off his shoulders. The crushing secret and his dual identity as brother and lover faded away, and all that was left was the one and only Lincoln Loud, and the future that he saw in the conflicted eyes of his sisters…

* * *

"Damn, Lincoln," Ronnie Anne breathed when he finished. "I… wow, that was quite the story. When I asked you about Lori and Bobby breaking up… I never thought… so do they all know now?"

"No. Lily doesn't. Mom and Dad still don't. And I'm pretty sure some of them suppress the knowledge. But that's fine. At least it isn't crushing me anymore," he explained.

"Well, nonetheless… I'm so sorry, Lincoln. I'm so sorry you had to go through all that."

"What's in the past is in the past," he chuckled lightly. "It still haunts me a little. Not just what Lori tried to do to me, but what she meant when she said what she said. I'm just glad I had Lynn to be there for me."

Ronnie Anne opened her mouth to say something, but Lincoln stretched and groaned loudly, interrupting her. "Well, I guess I've told you everything you needed to know. Now you know all about my sister breaking up with your brother."

"Huh? Oh yeah... that's why you started telling me all these stories," she recalled.

"Yeah. Good times we've had. Of course, now that you know everything about me and my sisters, I guess you now want me out of your life."

"I never said that. I'm not _happy_ hearing that you fell for your sisters, but if it makes you happy, then I suppose I shouldn't really get involved. And believe me, Lame-O, I'm still happy seeing you here. You know what? I've got time to kill. Do you have anymore stories? Y-You can stick around and..."

Ronnie Anne stopped, and blushed lightly. What was she doing? Why was she begging him to stay with her for a little while longer? They were friends, yeah, but somehow Ronnie Anne felt like it was different here. There was... an emotion she couldn't quite describe, but all she knew was that she needed to keep him with her for just a few more minutes, or hours, or days...

Lincoln scratched his sideburns and sighed. "I guess... there is one more important story to tell. It's a bit weird, even by my standards. But it does tie a lot of this together, and... it does explain a little about why I waited for you and why I've been telling you all these tales. But it's probably the most personal one I have. The secret I want to stay bound to. If I tell you... we'll have to make a choice at the end. Are you ready for that?"

"Boy, it must be serious if it's making you act like a black shaman from a movie..."

"Ronnie Anne... are you ready for that?"

There was a pause for a moment, and Ronnie Anne considered saying no. She considered just letting him out the door, and ignoring the feelings inside her. She considered going back to the city, far away from this white haired boy that had toyed with her heart for eight years. She considered it all... so she surprised herself when she said "Yeah. Show me what you got, Lame-O."

A brief flicker of a smile danced on his lips. "Alright. This one should be the easiest to remember and tell. After all... it all happened just a few weeks before we met up in that diner."


	22. Before Reunion

"Happy birthday, Lincoln."

"L-Lisa?" Lincoln grumbled as his eyes fluttered open. He sat up, rubbing all the dirt and gunk from his eyes before opening them and fully absorbing the scenario. He was still in bed, wearing only his underwear, so he covered himself with his blanket when he saw Lisa sitting there, perched on his swivel chair.

"Oh, why are you even covering up? You're ashamed of your body, aren't you? A healthy body imag-"

"Lisa, what are you doing here?" the young man demanded. "And it's not even my birthday. That was three days ago. You… you were there at the party!"

"The date of birth on your hospital record is incorrect. You were actually born today, according to my tests. Congratulations, brother, you're officially nineteen years old now."

"Uh… thanks, I guess," he said as he scratched his head. Lisa frowned as flakes of dandruff fell with every scratch, but she rolled her eyes and tapped her pen against the clipboard she had in her hands. Lincoln finally noticed it, and muttered "You know, you still haven't told me why you're in my room. Is this some weird experiment where you watch us sleep?"

"No, I conducted that study years ago. My only surprising finding was that Lucy snores much louder than I would expect from her."

"I could've told you that," he joked. He meant to say that under his breath, but it was loud enough for Lisa to hear, and she scowled. "Yes, feel free to remind me of that. It's not like I'm your sister or anything."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to… okay, you know what? Seriously, just tell me why you're here or I'll throw you out myself."

"Fine," Lisa relented. "My purpose of being here is to invite you to my underground lab for an important procedure I would like to conduct. Your presence is mandatory. After months of research, I believe I can finally do some good for this family, and I believe you wouldn't want to stand in the way of this."

"Procedure? Like what kind?"

"Medical, though the method itself is slightly unorthodox. Please change into your predictable jeans and shirt, eat your breakfast, take a shower (and please some shampoo for once) and be in my lab by… let's say nine thirty."

"What time is it now?"

Lisa checked her watch. "In Uzbekistan time, it's about two in the afternoon. Which means that, for us, it's five in the morning."

Lincoln groaned, slamming his pillow into his face. "Lisa, why in the name of everything holy would you wake me up at this hour just to tell me you needed me later?"

"Technically, I didn't wake you up. You stirred by yourself as I was waiting patiently. I would've waited for you to wake up naturally. I was having fun exploring new time zones on my watch!"

* * *

Until nine thirty, Lincoln's morning was pretty much the usual. He ate his breakfast, emptied his bladder, brushed his teeth, took a shower, dodged a few nasty looks from two of his older sisters, dodged a few flirty looks from his two other older sisters, took out the trash, ate a second breakfast, and sent out a 'Just woke up' Tweet that got a nice 'stfu Lincoln no one cares go back to sleep' from Chandler.

And, of course, Chandler's post got more likes. Lincoln wouldn't have minded if it weren't for the fact that the faves came from Rusty and Rocky. "Little pricks," Lincoln growled.

When nine thirty finally arrived, Lincoln considered going down to meet Lisa and whatever sick experiment she was planning… but then decided to punish her for waking him up so early. So he sat in bed, listening to the Ace Savvy movie soundtrack until he heard a loud series of knocks at the door. "Who is it~?" he called to the door playfully.

"LINCOLN! WE'RE SIXTEEN MINUTES BEHIND SCHEDULE! GET YOUR GLUTEUS MAXIMUS DOWN TO MY LAB _NOW!"_

"Be down in a minute," he chuckled. He was pretty sure she was going to turn him into a gecko for pissing her off, but it was worth it.

He went down the stairs and out the door, and made his way to Lisa's large metallic hatch in the backyard. It was thankfully open, so Lincoln simply closed it behind him as he climbed down the gray ladder. When he reached the bottom, he whistled as he looked around Lisa's lab. It really was an impressive place, and he always marveled at how clean and shiny she kept it, despite how large it was. "Guess not having Lily spilling paint everywhere makes it easier for her," Lincoln noted to himself.

"Ah, Lincoln, glad you could _finally_ join us," Lisa beckoned to him. The young adult approached, and he raised an eyebrow at the bizarre set-up in front of him.

"Lisa, what is this?"

Whatever Lisa's procedure was, it must have been complicated, because of just how many wires, machines and, more importantly, people were involved. There was a giant glass container with a large hole cut out, and aimed at the hole was one of Lisa's multiversal portal guns. Lana was playing with some of the knobs on it, and when she seemed to finish, she sat down on a white chair next to the vial. Attached to the portal gun was a series of plastic and copper wires, and all of them led back to another chair, on which none other than Lucy was sitting, wires taped to her pale skin with electric tape. When she saw Lincoln approaching, she blushed lightly. "Hey, Lincoln," she breathed with a small wave.

"Hey, Luce. So, Lisa, mind telling me what's going on here?"

"I could, but not in front of these two. Step aside with me for a moment."

Lincoln and Lisa went to another corner of the room, away from the curious ears of the goth and the tomboy. Lisa sighed, and rubbed her glasses. "Lincoln, I told you before that this procedure is meant for good, right? The good of our family?"

"Yeah, but you never elaborated."

"Well, I'll elaborate now. This experiment is for Lana's leg. Truthfully, I've been attempting to fix her prosthetic leg for some while now. As much as I fix it up and make adjustments, she isn't happy without her carbon, biological leg, and to be perfectly frank I cannot blame her. Yet as much as I've attempted to grow one with stem cells, it's been difficult."

"How so?"

"In a family as large as ours, there are so many… microbes and bacteria and other foreign agents in the air, and those consistently contaminate my work enough to make it unusable. Combine by that the government's refusal to allow me to work with stem cells..."

"The _government_?"

"Yes, Lincoln. The government. I've attracted their attention a few times, and I've been forced to make some concessions. Nuclear energy, software viruses, stem cells… but there is one thing they won't bother me about."

Lisa paused for a moment, a smug look on her face. She waited for Lincoln to reach the conclusion himself. It took him a while, but as his eyes rose to see Lucy tied to her chair, it seemed to hit him. "Lucy's powers..." he realized with a gasp.

"Correct. For years, I've been attempting to find a way to harness her paranormal abilities with science, and after several tests, I believe I have. Now, using her energy as a power source, I can power one of my pre-exisiting technologies (the portal gun, as you refer to it) and precisely zero in on an exact target in the multiverse. This target being a perfect new limb for our sister. I will extract it and begin the surgery immediately."

"I… okay, not going to lie, I don't really get much of your plan. In fact, I'm pretty sure I can see, like, six potential problems. But you're the scientist, I'll trust you… I guess," he shrugged. "So what do you need me here for?"

"Well, during my studies with Lucy, I've found that her energy generation is tied directly to her emotional state. And you, for obvious reasons, trigger her most fluctuating emotions."

Lincoln looked back at Lucy, and blushed a little himself. "Yeah… I get that."

"So you will sit there, merely in her presence, which will cause her greatest output of supernatural energies, which will in turn allow me to pull a leg for our sister. I honestly cannot see the flaws you were talking about," Lisa finished.

Lincoln rolled his eyes, astounded at how she could say the last part without a hint of sarcasm.

"Look, I'm not asking for much. Your performance will be completely passable if you just sit still and do nothing. Is that too much to ask?"

"Guess not. Fine, let's get this over with," Lincoln rolled his eyes. He still knew it was a convoluted plan, even by Lisa's scatterbrained standards, but if it had the potential to restore Lana's missing leg, he was willing to sit down and shut up. He grabbed a small chair by the corner and dragged it towards Lucy, taking his seat besides his sister. "Hey Luce," he whispered, running his hand through her soft hair. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine, yeah," she shivered at her brother's touch.

"How long have you and Lisa been planning this?"

"Sigh. She hasn't really told me. The first time she mentioned what I'd specifically be doing was last month. I can't even imagine the time she's spent plotting in her lair, like a mad, arcane alchemist of old times."

Lincoln smiled, and pecked her on the cheek. "I'm sure you'll do great."

"Alright, I can see the mystical juices flowing," Lisa called out excitedly. "Lana, press one of your fingers against the big silver button to your left. Preferably one that isn't crusted with boogers."

Lana did as she said, and Lisa licked her lips greedily as she read the screen in front of her eyes. Lights flashed, lines fluctuated, and the young scientist trembled, overcome by the romanticism of the moment.

 _Here I stand, a mere middle school student, combining the mythic and the scientific, the past and the present, to perform a feat no man or woman has ever done before me. And all this done in the name of the unwavering institution of family… they should just mail me the next fifty Nobel Prizes. Even if this doesn't work._

When she felt confident enough, Lisa slowly moved her twitching hand to the trigger of the portal gun. She placed her finger softly against it, and took a deep, slow breath. She glanced over to Lana, who was staring back with expectation and a hint of fear. Her eyes traveled to the other side of the room, and saw Lincoln looking down at Lucy with worry. The goth was panting heavily, sweat dripping from her brow as she struggled and shifted in her seat. "I should end this sooner," Lisa said to herself. "I don't think Lucy can take much more of this."

With a dramatic, jerking motion, she pulled the trigger.

And then… nothing.

The machine seemed to completely shut off. The fans stopped whirring, the lights went dead, and the crackling electricity that danced on the wires that were poking out of Lucy disappeared. Everything was silent for a moment, save for the labored breaths of Lucy and the confused tapping of Lisa's finger.

"Did… did I miscalculate something?"

That was the last thing she said before the explosion happened.

* * *

Lincoln's eyes shot open for the second time that day. He groaned as he shot up, remembering what had just happened. "Lucy! Lisa! Lana!" he shouted. The he gasped and fell back at what he saw.

He had expected to be in the smoking, burning remains of his sister's lab, but there wasn't a soot mark or piece of debris in sight. In fact, there was nothing in sight. In every direction, there was nothing but a vast and empty void. The color white was all he saw, and when he glanced down at the 'ground' he found that he cast no shadow. "What the… am I dead? Is this the afterlife?" he asked himself.

Then he heard a groan, and turned to see three bodies laying on the ground. He rushed over to them, and flipped the first one over, revealing a groaning Lana. "Oh my God, Lana, you're okay," he said as he hugged her tightly. He started rubbing her back, which made her cough and open her eyes. "L-Lincoln… what's going on?" she uttered.

"I don't know, but I'm just glad you aren't hurt."

Lana inspected herself, and patted her cheeks. "Huh. Yeah, I'm not hurt. That's weird, you would've thought that I would've been burned alive in that explosion."

"Explosion?" Lincoln heard a feminine voice say behind him.

"Yeah, an explosion. Don't you remember, Luc-"

It wasn't Lucy.

Lincoln and Lana watched in complete confusion as an older teenage girl and a young teenage boy rose from the ground, clutching their heads and gagging. Lincoln let go of Lana to rub his eyes, unable to believe what he was seeing in front of him.

The woman seemed around his age, and she looked… a lot like him. She was dressed in an orange blouse and a tight blue skirt. Her long hair was white, like his, but he noticed the blue tips she had given her hair. And most striking of all was that her faint freckles seemed to be positioned on the exact same parts of her cheeks that his freckles were placed. By all accounts… this was a female version of him. And the young blonde boy by her side… he looked almost identical to Lana, with perhaps a more masculine jawline, no eyelashes and a striking metallic arm.

"You guys… you guys look like us!" Lincoln shouted.

"What? No! You guys look like us!" his genderbent counterpart shouted back. "Leif, get behind me. I think we might've been kidnapped by these guys."

"We didn't kidnap anyone!" Lana shouted.

"I believe that would be my cue," said a new, monotone voice.

The four of them turned their heads to the source of the new voice. "Wait… Lucy?" Lincoln asked.

The ravenette smirked. She looked a lot like Lucy, but younger… and somehow older. She resembled Lucy when she was eight, but there was something older about her face, Lincoln realized. Her clothes didn't help either; they were archaic, more befitting an old woman from a film noir than a high-school goth. "Close, dear, though I have met and spoken to little Lucy before. Perhaps you've heard of me from here. And Linka, Leif, you two may have heard from me from your brother Lars."

Linka scratched her head, and gasped when she recognized who she was. "Great Grandma Harriet? Is that… is that really you?"

Harriet nodded, and Linka groaned. "What kind of experiment was Levi running? All we wanted to do was fix Leif's arm, and now we're… here, I guess. Where are we? Is this Purgatory?"

"All answers in due time, my dears. Lincoln, Linka, please walk with me."

"What about Lana and Leaf?" Lincoln asked.

"It's Leif, actually," the young boy grumbled.

"Leif and Lana should stay here. Talk to each other. I'm sure they'll get along famously. Forgive me if I'm wrong, but I do believe the young lady hasn't found much companionship with her peers."

"I mean… well, the boys think I'm a really gross bully, and the girls think I'm a freak. I guess..." Lana paused, and Leif looked at her sympathetically.

"You two will get along. Come with me, Lincoln and Linka. I'm afraid we have… much to discuss."

Lincoln and Linka looked at each other, both unsure. They then looked back at their respective younger siblings, and patted them on their hatted heads, before turning to follow their Great Grandma, who had already begun walking ahead of them. Though perhaps walking wasn't the right word. Her long black dress covered her feet, so Lincoln couldn't be too sure, but he could've sworn that she was floating.

"So, first thing's first," she chirped suddenly, "this isn't Purgatory. Nor is this Heaven, Hell or any other realm of the afterlife. You four aren't actually dead, so I believe that will come as some relief for you."

"Wait, but the explosion… how did we not die from that?" Lincoln asked.

"That wasn't an explosion at all. The bright fiery death that you saw was merely your brain interpreting what you actually saw; a burst of magical energy that opened up a gateway into the multiverse, as your Lisa and her Levi were planning. This white void is, to make things simply on your minds, a nexus in the many worlds."

"Okay… that's cool, I guess," Lincoln shrugged.

"Are you kidding me? That's so awesome!" Linka exclaimed with excitement. "It's like Into the Savvyverse, but with no superpowers. Still, that's pretty cool!"

"You like Ace Savvy too?" Lincoln asked her. She turned to him and nodded, and he smirked. "That's awesome. Didn't think a pretty girl like you would be into superheroes."

"Pretty girl? You know I'm you, right?"

"Narcissist," Harriet muttered under her breath, before clapping her hands together violently. "Enough chit-chat. We don't have a lot of time. Soon, you two will return to your respective worlds, waking up as if this were nothing more than a dream. And that will be a problem, because then I won't be able to say what I want to say."

"Wait, we're going back?"

"Yes. When I whispered the details of my plan into the ears of your science-worshiping siblings, I planned on them giving us enough time for me to tell you the important things ahead of you, and for you to return to act on what I say. So before I explain myself, do you have any more questions?"

Lincoln raised his hand. "What do you mean 'whispered into their ears'?"

"Come now, Lincoln, do you honestly believe your sister would come up with such an idiotic scheme to restore your sister's leg? You should have more faith in her. That entire thing was my design."

"Okay then. If this isn't the afterlife, how are we talking to you? You're dead, right?"

"Yes, but the nexus is open to all; living and dead."

"Who's Harriet are you? Mine's, or her's?"

"Neither. I don't belong to anyone. Not you, not her, and certainly not that bastard Henry," she spat. "Your great grandfather was a cheat and a drunk. Never forget that."

"Thanks for letting us know," Linka sighed, now unfortunately stuck with the mental image of her grandfather drinking and sleeping with a random woman. "I'm going to stop asking question before I regret learning anything else."

"Wise choice. And you, Lincoln… will you follow her wisdom?"

Lincoln shrugged in agreement, and Harriet grinned widely, revealing a pair of fangs. "Good. Now I can start telling you both what's _actually_ important."

"And what would that be?" Lincoln asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Ronnie Anne."

Lincoln blinked his narrowed eyes. He was not expecting that answer. He took a stumbling step back as the name of his childhood sweetheart rang through his ears, and Harriet took the opportunity to glance at Linka and point a wrinkled finger at her. "That would be Ron Andy to you," she growled.

"Ronnie Anne… dang, I haven't heard that name in so long," he muttered to himself.

"I bet neither of you have. Having your appetites filled by your siblings tends to make you forget your non-incestuous loves. I believe it was Lynn, right? For both of you."

The pink blushes on their faces told her enough.

Harriet cleared her throat with a cough, and tried again. "Alright, listen, both of you. I'm not going to tell you who you should be in love with. The red strings of fate tie around who they choose, and none of us have a say in it. My pleasure and displeasure aside, I do wish you both well in your love lives, regardless of who you choose… _even though you have Lucy and Lars, who are far better choices than some meatheaded jock older sibling..._ "

"Grandma!" they both cried out in unison.

"Sorry. I just think you two would be better off if Lincy and Larska were your main ship. But then again, I suppose I'm biased," Harriet beamed playfully.

"Okay, but… what does that have to do with Ron Andy?" Linka asked.

"Oh right. Well… as your Great Grandma, I care deeply for both of you. As such, I've often made trips to the Fates and Oracles of the many worlds, and asked them of your futures. And I've seen horrible things happen to you across infinity, but I've also seen wonderful things. I'm sure you have both tasted from those pleasures and pains, in limited ways."

They both nodded, and Harriet continued "But there seems to be a constant in your stories, one of grave importance. There is a figure in your worlds, that is sometimes male and sometimes female, but always plays the vital role of the listener."

"The listener?" Lincoln repeated.

Harriet nodded. "A person of deep importance to you, who you have known from the past. They will return to you, spurred by events you've witnessed, and they will demand a story. Your role comes in then, to be the bearer of your story. You become a storyteller, and allow them to bear witness to what you have seen. An emotional tie is born, binding you two together by its secrets."

"Great Grandma Harriet, you've lost me a little," Lincoln admitted, scratching his head. "What are you saying? Are you saying that Ronnie Anne is… some kind of divine miracle worker, and that I need to tell her everything so that… something happens?"

"The listener helps you, Lincoln. They are a presence from the past, and they care deeply for you. You can find happiness in them, but only if they can carry the burden of your life with them. In the case of your Ronnie Anne, she will let you tell your tales, and you will finally be free from the doubt and shackles of your mind."

"I'm not sure I follow."

"Yeah, me neither," Linka said.

"Okay, let me put this as simply as I can… you have to _talk_ to someone specific about everything that's happened to you after they left, or you will be miserable. Do I need to dumb it down further, you knuckle-draggers?!"

"Well, I still don't get why I should. I mean… I don't really want to tell Ron Andy about everything I've been doing with Lynn and Loni," Linka blushed, hanging her head in shame.

"I'm afraid you have to. But Linka, believe me when I say to you that this will be an immense help. And if Ron Andy loves you, or even cares for you as a friend, he will sit. He will listen. And he will hug you when you cry."

"And what if, and this is pure speculation nothing more, but… what if there's still… feelings left over? Feelings for that someone else," Lincoln said.

Harriet shot him an intense look, and it made Lincoln quiver in his shoes. Her dark aura was magnified as he became more aware of the great white canvas behind her, as if she were a remarkable black spot on a pristine surface. She stared at him for a while, and Lincoln smiled nervously, glancing over at Linka for support. She shook her head, and waited for Harriet's verdict.

"Then you must choose. And make the right choice, for the future of everyone involved. You, your sister and the listener… all lives and loves hang on your choice. Do not disappoint."

"H-Honestly, Great Grandma Harriet, I still don't understand a thing."

"I believe I've said enough for you to understand when the time finally comes. When your Ron Andy and your Ronnie Anne come searching for you… you will know what to say. Do not turn them away. Let them be your confines and confessionals, and let your spirits bloom together."

Lincoln opened his mouth to say something, but a slight shudder ran through the realm. Linka and Lincoln fell to the ground, while Harriet stayed standing, as unmovable as a statue. She looked up, and noticed orange and purple colors returning to the pastel landscape, and scowled. "It appears we're out of time."

"Fuck, I almost forgot… look, before we leave, can we ask you for something? The whole reason Levi did this with us was because we needed to get a new hand for Leif. Can you… I don't know, magic up an arm and a leg for our siblings. Please?" Linka pleaded.

For a moment, the gravelly, emotionless expression on Harriet's face turned to one of sadness. "I'm afraid… what's been taken from them can never be returned. I hate to see my children walking about with their limbs stolen by fate, but all I can do for them is advise them to live well and happy."

"Gah… fucking dang it," Linka hissed.

"Curse my name on your own time. Right now, you need to get home."

"Okay. How do we do that?" Lincoln asked.

Harriet's momentary sadness was replaced by a sheepish grin. When he saw that grin grow on her face, Lincoln instinctively groaned. He knew whatever she was planning, it wasn't going to something he had wanted to do when he woke up that morning.

"You must summon the energies of this world to you to return home to your dimensions. And to do so requires… well, how did you get here?"

"By kissing Lucy on the cheek and stroke her hair gently?" Lincoln shrugged.

"Yep. Now do that to her," Harriet said bluntly, pointing at Linka.

"Wait, WHAT?!" they both exclaimed.

"Just… do something with each other. That's how you get home. And don't act like you wouldn't like it, you little egotists. I'm sure you've both dreamed of being with something that looked and acted exactly like you."

"I mean… maybe..." Lincoln admitted, as Linka sighed. "Come here," she grumbled as she grabbed the young man's face. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, both as sparkling blue as sapphires. "You know… I don't say this enough, but I really look nice," Linka whispered with a romantic blush.

"Same here," Lincoln whispered back, as Linka slowly dragged his face closer to her's. Her soft lips brushed against his, before she closed the distance between them, locking their lips together.

Her hair smelled like coconut milk, Lincoln realized as he ran his fingers through it. She slowly snaked her fingers down from his face, dragging them along his tall body, and wrapping them around his back. Likewise, his hands lowered, and he reached up to grab her large, plump breast. She moaned slightly into the kiss, her face getting hotter. "L-Lincoln..." she said his name as she slowly broke the kiss…

And just like that, another blinding flash of bluish white light, and the four teenagers were swept away. Harriet opened her eyes as they vanished, and smiled lightly to herself. "Bless those children," she whispered gently to herself. "And may the mind of the universe have mercy on Lincoln and Linka. They'll need it from when their stories are recorded..."

* * *

Weeks later, Lincoln Loud was running down the street in the heavy rain. He panted and coughed as his eyes searched the dark streets for his destination. He turned another corner, cursing himself for getting lost, before he finally saw it.

A quaint, small, cozy diner, where he had promised to meet someone.

He swallowed nervously. Truthfully, were it not for Harriet's words, he might've not even showed up. But she reminded him of how important she was to his life. She reminded him… of how much he loved her. As he slowly made his way to the door, he knew that he would eventually spill everything to her. Lynn, Lori, Lucy, Lana, Luna, Leni… everything was about to be revealed.

"In due time," he whispered to himself. "Right now, just let what happens happen."

And with a final deep breath of confidence, he opened the door, and approached her, a soft look of care in his eyes.

And everything after that was history. The stories, the fight, the day in the park... all of it leading up to a single moment where Lincoln and Ronnie Anne would be sitting together...

"You mean... this moment, right now?" Ronnie Anne asked with a wicked grin. "You know you didn't have to make up some weird dream with your demon grandma to wrap this whole thing up."

"Maybe it was just a dream, or maybe it actually happened. Point is... it helped me find you in that diner, didn't it?"

Ronnie Anne tossed her head back with a sigh, her ponytail flying from one shoulder to another. "So what now, Lame-O?"

"Honestly, Ronnie Anne," he started, before closing his mouth as he thought about his answer. He scratched his chin, certainty fading from his eyes, before he ultimately sighed.

"Honestly, Ronnie Anne... I don't even know..."

* * *

 **A lot of people tell me the supernatural parts of the story were unnecessary. So this chapter should have either convinced them otherwise, or completely reinforced their view. If it's the latter then… well, it's my story I can do what I want nyah nyah (and to be completely honest, I wrote most of this chapter while sleep-deprived. I'm not sorry)**

 **One more chapter left, ladies and Germanies. Kinda surreal that this thing is ending, but I'll do my best to make sure it was worth it. Thank you for reading. See you next time.**


	23. The Past has Passed

**So this is it. The final chapter of what's currently my longest story. It feels a bit weird for this to be finally coming to an end, but I should end this story quickly before it jumps another shark huehuehue**

 **Zeobide274: I wouldn't say that Harriet wants him to dump them (after all, she did somewhat help him and Lucy become a thing). As for Clyde, he never found out.**

 **TheAllSeeingEye4812: My good man, I promise that after this story ends, I will still keep hooking y'all up with that old fashioned Loudcest stuff. I got Lynnka, Lanacoln, Lynncoln, Lincy, some sisterXsister stuff… s'all good, bby**

 **Jeff/jasongd: Thanks, you two, for your constant support :)**

* * *

Lincoln Loud, nineteen years of age, stepped out of the taxi and onto the sidewalk that stretched before his house. He reached into his wallet, scrambling for the fare, and dropped a load of bills and coins into the expectant hands of the driver. "Uh… keep the change?" Lincoln sheepishly grinned as the driver scowled, picking through the nickels and dimes to count.

When the taxi finally drove away, Lincoln glanced up at his house. "So many memories, so many stories," he grumbled as he made his way inside. As soon as he stepped through the door, he screamed as he felt a squeezing pressure around his stomach.

"Welcome home, Lincoln," cried Lily, hugging her precious older brother tightly.

"L-Lily, let go of me!" he choked. "I'm going to die!"

She giggled as she withdrew her arms, and Lincoln started panting. He looked at her arms, and still couldn't believe that a girl with such thin arms could bear hug that tightly. It was either something Lynn was teaching her, or something Lisa was feeding her. Still, he never made a big fuss out of it. She was his youngest sister, after all, and she had the most precious smile that kept him for ever being mad at her for longer than five minutes. When he finally caught his breath, he ruffled her light blonde hair and smiled. "Hey Lils. How's everything been?"

"It's been pretty boring today," she complained. "There was nothing good on TV, the internet wasn't working, and everyone was too busy to play with me."

"Sorry I was busy, Lily. I was just… out doing stuff, you know?"

A thin, cheeky grin sprouted on Lily's face. "I know what you were doing. You were out talking to your _girlfriend,_ weren't you?"

"Hey! Ronnie Anne is just a regular friend. She's made that very clear to me... unfortunately."

"You like her, don't you, Linky?" Lily teased.

"Okay, seriously, go find something to do. I'm tired," Lincoln patted her head again as he started walking away. "I promise I'll take you somewhere tomorrow if you stop asking me questions about her. Like the arcade or whatever."

"Okay, Linky. I won't tell," Lily winked at him. He smirked gently, then turned away to start his slow crawl up the stairs. Truthfully, he was tired, and he was hoping to avoid everyone so he could just go to his room, put on a little music, and think about how much his life sucked. But no such luck, as his mother appeared spontaneously before him, and handed him a heavy, smelly bin of clothes.

"Hey honey, glad to see you're home. Can you take these down to the basement for me, please? Lana was supposed to do it, but I don't even know where she is right now."

"Maybe she's at a friend's house, responsibly doing some homework and studying for an exam," Lincoln said, making both of them laugh. "And sure thing, Mom. I'll take these downstairs."

 _That's right, Lincoln. Do whatever she says. Maybe she'll remember all the times you took laundry downstairs when she finds you and Leni spooning naked in bed one day._

"Jesus, I'm just doing some chores. Bad brain!" Lincoln muttered as he opened the door to the washing room and went down the rickety wooden stairs. As he neared the bottom, he sniffed the damp air, and scowled at the nauseating smell wafting from down there. "Oh man, what the hell is that terrible smell? Smells like rotten eggs and swamp water that's gone bad..."

"Yo, Lincoln. Close the door, you're letting all the hot air out," Lynn shouted at him as she saw him come down the stairs. When Lincoln saw her on the ground, sweating profusely as she did sit-ups, he understood the same immediately. Still, she did look good, especially in those tight clothes that pressed against her breasts and ass. Her stomach was still exposing, and her outlined abs were glistening. If Lincoln weren't so tired, he might've gotten an erection.

Instead, he sighed and asked "Lynn, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she said as she finished her last sit-up. "I'm exercising."

"Yeah, I get that. I'm just wondering why here, of all places."

"There's heavy stuff down here I can use for weights, for one. It's also warm and damp down here, which makes me sweat a lot more. It's basically like a sauna and a gym mixed together. Gets all those toxins out, motivates me to do more workouts, and I don't have pay a bajillon dollars for it."

Lincoln smirked as he set the bin down, and started shoveling clothes into the washing machine. "You're never going to change, are you?" he asked fondly.

"Probably not. And that ain't a problem, cause you love the way I am now."

She grabbed a small bottle of juice she had left on the ground, and started sipping from it. She walked over to her brother and leaned against the machine, staring down as he dumped more of his sisters' clothes in there. "But enough about me..."

"Never thought I'd hear that sentence coming out of your mouth."

"Ha ha, dick. But seriously, I'm a little curious… how was your visit at Ronnie Anne's place? You seem a little bummed out."

"Do I? I don't think so, I'm just tired and a little confused. I'll be fine."

"Anything I can help with?"

Lincoln shrugged. "Maybe. I don't know."

"Okay, if you don't stop being so vague and tell me what's actually going on in that head of yours, I'm going to slam it into the washing machine until I get bored."

"You wouldn't dare."

Lynn grinned evilly, and Lincoln put up his hands in defense. "Okay, okay, I'll tell you."

The young woman made herself comfortable, squatting on the ground besides her brother. She took another loud gulp of juice, waiting patiently for her brother to gather his thoughts. He sighed quietly, closing the machine and turning it on before he turned back to Lynn and said "So, have I ever told you about what's been happening between me and Ronnie Anne?"

Lynn lifted an eyebrow. "Should I be concerned? Or _jealous_?"

"Oh, trust me, no one in the world would be jealous in her situation," Lincoln laughed humorlessly. "It started out that way, though. When I heard from her, and that she was back in Royal Woods, I was thinking about me and her… you know, getting together and becoming a thing..."

"So a fourth girl to add to your sad little harem?"

"Yeah, I guess. But then, after everything, what ended up happening was that… I told her."

Lynn's eyes widened. "Told her what?" she asked, even though she already knew what he was implying.

"I told her about us. I told her about Lucy. I told her about Lana, Lori and Leni. I told her… fuck, I spilled everything like a broken dam. And she sat there and listened to it all. And I mean, it felt nice to open up to someone else, but… it's really weird, you know?"

"That is really weird. And _I'm_ saying that," Lucy rasped suddenly. Lynn and Lincoln jumped to their feet, startled by the sudden reappearance of their spooky younger sister. "Did you really tell an outsider about all the horrid taboos we broke in this house?"

"First of all, please stop doing that, Luce. You're sixteen, start acting like it. Second of all, she's right, Lincoln, what the eff is wrong with you?"

"You wouldn't understand why I did it. And it doesn't even really matter, does it? What matters is that I did it, and now I think I don't know what to say to her anymore. I don't even care about reigniting our old flame, I just want to hang out with her again and talk to her and have fun like we used to when we were eleven..."

"Lincoln, calm down, you're hyperventilating," Lynn said. "And honestly, I don't get the big deal. Just walk up to her and say something nice about her shoes or whatever, and then invite her to a movie screening of some superhero reboot you nerds cream over."

"Lynn, even you can't be that dense. Ronnie Anne knows too much, she can never go back to the way things were. You have to kill her, Lincoln. Place her on an altar and use her to become a vampire."

"Okay, you two aren't really helping," Lincoln frowning, rubbing his temple. "I think the problem is that I focused a lot on the past, so I have no idea how to go forward."

Lucy rubbed her chin, humming lightly. "Hey, Lincoln, you say that you were talking a lot about the past, right? You two catching up and all that? Did you… did you ever listen to her stories? Did you ever give her a chance to talk about what's happened to her in the city?"

"Well, I offered a few times, and I guess we brushed on it, but I never really… no, honestly, I never really listened to her tell some story about what she did in Great Lakes. That sounds like a spinoff a lot of people wouldn't be interested in."

"So you don't see what that means?"

"Not really," Lincoln said hesitantly, feeling like he should.

"Sigh. Lincoln… I want you to think about the kind of girl Ronnie Anne is. Picture her personality in your head, and think of how she would react to everything that gets thrown her way. Are you seeing it? Can you see Ronnie Anne in your mind's eye?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Now, I want you to think about this scenario… suppose Ronnie Anne is meeting up with a friend she hasn't spoken to in years. But this isn't any kind of friend. This is a friend that may well have been her first crush. Her first meaningful relationship with someone besides her mom and brother. So she drives all the way out to Royal Woods to talk to them and catch up, and this other friend (I'm not saying they're you, they could be anyone) starts spilling a bunch of dark and weird stories. Now… how does the Ronnie Anne in your mind, talking to this stranger she was close with, react? What does she do? And most importantly… how does she _feel_?"

Lincoln closed his eyes, biting down on his bottom lip as he intensely visualized everything Lucy had told him to imagine. He exhaled through his nose a few times as the scenario played out in his mind. It played out very similarly to how his own experiences with her over the past few weeks, but this time he wasn't thinking about it through his perspective, or the perspective of the nebulous stranger Lucy had suggested.

He was thinking about it through her perspective.

And when he finally realized what Lucy was trying to tell him, he opened his eyes and groaned. "Oh no… I'm the fucking worst, aren't I?"

"Not the worst. Just a little dense," Lucy smirked.

"I, uh, still don't follow," Lynn admitted. "Is it bad?"

"Yeah, it is. I can't believe I didn't see it before. I mean… I know she started it by asking about Bobby and Lori, but I took it way too far, and I thought she was getting something out of it. I don't think she was, though."

"Yeah, you guys are just on another planet right now," Lynn said.

"Okay, I think Lucy's point is that maybe, at some point, I should've just stopped babbling about me and my life and just… enjoyed my time with her. You know, just gone to a movie together, or the museum or something. Just put my fucking dumb little life experiences aside for just a moment. Now that I think about it, I know she was bothered by it sometimes, but she never said anything… and now I remember that she isn't the type of girl to whine or complain about that kind of thing. Gah, this all feels so weird..."

"Is that all you took away from the mental simulation you just did?"

He turned back to Lucy, who shook her head sadly. "While everything you said is true, to lesser or greater extents, one thing you forgot to mention is that Ronnie Anne cares about 'the stranger'. She cares deeply for him, and is willing to sit through stories that break her heart because… in one way or another, she does love him, and she wants to be with him."

Lincoln's jaw dropped, and Lucy gave him the odd, rare smile of genuine warmth and affection. "Just talk to her, Lincoln. And this time… talk to her about your future together, not your past apart."

"I… I think I get it now. Thanks, Lucy. Thanks, Lynn. You two are the best," he said, wrapping his arms around his sisters and draping them in a brotherly hug. "I think… I think I'm going to talk to her right now."

"Good luck, bro. Just remember who's number one in your love life. I swear if you try to get with her, I will actually start getting clingy," Lynn said.

"I'll keep that in mind," he smirked as he ran up the stairs and into the living room. He dug into his pocket, and pulled out his phone, calling her number. His heart was pounding, and it nearly burst through his chest when he heard her pick up on the other side. _"Lincoln? What's up? Do you need something from me?"_ It was weird that, after all the things he'd said to her, now he found himself tongue-tied and nervous.

 _Just play it cool, Loud. Just play it cool._

He nodded, smiling and feeling a burst of determination.

"H-Hey, Ronnie Anne," he stammered nervously, like an eleven year old boy about to ask a girl out on a date. "I was just wondering if you, uh, would like to go out with me tomorrow? We can go to the skating rink like you wanted, if you want that."

" _Hm? What's this about? Did you just remember another incest story you want to tell me?"_

"No, Ronnie Anne. I just… want to hang out with you. I promise," he said.

There was silence on the other side, before he heard her chuckle lightly. _"Ask your sister for a helmet, because I don't have one to give,"_ she said.

Lincoln smiled. "Sure thing, Ronnie Anne. I'll see you tomorrow night."

" _Whatever, Lame-O,_ " she chuckled again before she hung up the phone. Lincoln sighed a deep sigh of relief, and let his phone dangle dangerously from his hand. But there was the small beginning of a smile on his face, especially when he turned back to the stairs leading to the laundry room, and found Lynn and Lucy giving him their thumbs-up.

 _I'm done focusing on the past,_ Lincoln thought. _It's time to focus on the future..._

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading, now that you've gotten to this point. Writing this story has been a ride for me the past year-ish of doing so. I'm painfully aware of its flaws, but at the same time, I am proud of this project I undertook, for both its length and scope.**

 **I'll keep this brief, but I would just like to say thank you to everyone who's supported me, whether through reviews and follows, or giving me tips and advice behind the scenes. I'd list names, but then we'd be here forever. Chances are I've mentioned them before, and they know I heart them.**

 **Well, I got nothing more to say than I hope you've enjoyed, please leave your honest feedback if you would be so kind, and see you for the stories I have planned for the future. Have a good day, ya filthy lewdcesters!**


End file.
